


Off The Field

by crikeymatee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BaseballAU, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Calum, Calum is homophobic at first, Dirty Talk, Drama, Exhibitionism, Fighting, Hate Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Michael fucks some sense into him, Michael is a chill dude, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Michael, Vibrators, baseball!5sos, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 110,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crikeymatee/pseuds/crikeymatee
Summary: "Neither one of you are playing until you learn to get along. You're both benched for the remaining games unless you learn to get along with each other." Coach said."WHAT?!", they screamed in unison."How am I supposed to get along with this, t-this fag?!""Oh fuck you, you self-centered little bitch."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad, but I wanted more people to read it, because I thought this was a pretty neat fic. 
> 
> But if you'd like, find me on Wattpad and read my other stories too, then that'd be awesome:)@crikeymatee

Calum is a stuck up brat who thinks he rules the school because he's the star player on the schools baseball team and Michael is a first time player in his senior year after his best friend convinced him to play on the team, but he had been playing with his father until he died, and with Luke everyday after that. All the attention comes off of Calum and onto Michael. Calum is not happy, especially after he embarrassed him on the first day of school, so that begins a rivalry between the boys. A civil war between the two teens on the same team. Michael is openly gay and Calum is openly homophobic. When they're both benched because of their feud they decide to try and make a truce and become at least friends, and well, they end up being a little more than that.


	2. Filthy

Everyone sat in class all bored out of their minds as the announcements were made over the intercom. It was the first day back, and it seemed as if the school administration wanted to jump headfirst into all the extracurricular activities for the students. 

"Drama Club will meet after school on Tuesday at 3:00 in the arts building." 

"Football tryouts will be held all this week after school. "

"Yearbook Club will meet in Mrs. Wells class after school to discuss the theme." 

"Cheerleading Try-outs will be all this week. "

"Baseball Try-outs will start tomorrow and last the rest of the week also. " 

The announcements ended and all the students who did the activities, already had papers out writing down when they would need to be at practice or tryouts. Michael just slumped in his chair, he didn't really care to play sports at the school. Don't get him wrong, he loved baseball with a passion and he practiced it everyday as kid with his dad at the local recreation department in town, and after his dad passed he took up playing with his best friend Luke, but other than playing with him he'd never played on a school team, and he never planned to. 

In the back of the class was the bitchiest, and most stuck-up boy in the school, Calum Hood. He thought he was the god of the school just because he is the school's star baseball player, with multiple schools offering him scholarships for when he graduates. He was an amazing player, but he'd be even better if he wasn't such an asshole. 

Calum was sat back there with other players from the team, they were all whooping and hollering about tryouts, and it was all really dumb, because they didn't even have to try out, they were just excited because they got to make things harder for the new players. 

Next to him sat Ashton who was Calum's best friend. He was smiling, but also rolled his eyes at his best friend, who said the stupidest things most of the time. Ashton sometimes wondered why he was friends with Calum, because Calum was homophobic and made comments about anyone that wasn't straight, actually he just made rude comments about everyone, cause he was just rude. Always. But he had known Calum his whole life so he knew Calum wasn't as bad as he acted. That, and Calum knew Ashton could beat his ass anyday, so he didn't say as much about Ashton. 

He knew Ashton was gay, but Ashton didn't like to flaunt it. He felt like it wasn't anyone's business, so he didn't worry about that. He also didn't care about rumors. He was pretty chill. Michael liked Ashton, cause they were pretty similar. Michael was openly gay, he didn't care who knew, he'd tell everyone if he felt like it. Homophobic slurs didn't bother him, because he was happy with who he was so why should he care what others think? Michael had talked to Ashton a couple times when Luke dragged him along to the older boys table. 

Luke, Michael's extremely hyper best friend, had this insane crush on Ashton, but he didn't know if Ashton was gay and he felt it'd be rude to ask so he just didn't. He'd always talk to Ashton and smile at him in the hallways. Michael told Luke to just ask him on a date, but the blonde boy never would, because he was scared of rejection is what he'd told Michael. He said he'd rather get to talk to him everyday, than have the curly haired kid ignore him because he knows Luke has a crush on him. It was kind of sad to Michael, but he knew Ashton liked him back by the fond look he'd always get when Luke talked to him. 

But, Michael wasn't one to butt into people's relationships and stuff like that, so he decided to let them figure it out on their own. 

Class had started, but the teacher had left the class room to go to the office, and when that happened all the students started bursting in conversation. Luke wasn't in his class so Michael kept to himself, he didn't like talking to people cause they annoyed him with their stupid questions. The only people he tolerated stupid questions from was Luke. So besides him, he only talked to a couple other people. None in this class except for Ashton, but Ashton was in the back of the class. 

The back of the class, aka a no no zone. 

Anyone who traveled back there with Calum and the other dickhead baseballs players was bound to be ridiculed, and embarrassed in front of the whole class, Michael didn't want to have to cuss someone out on the first day of school, better yet the first day back. 

So Michael just stayed in his seat it was in the middle of the class, close to the back, but not far enough that he'd be in the line of fire. 

He did eavesdrop on their conversation though for lack of something better to do while he waited for the teacher to return. 

"We're gonna fuck with the new players tomorrow at tryouts, right Cal?", one of them said. 

"Duh Trey, we're seniors this year, we can do whatever the fuck we want. Plus my dad's the coach."

Michael could just tell he had a smirk on his face when he said that. Michael just rolled his eyes. 

"I wonder who all is gonna tryout.", another one of them said. 

"I don't know, but no fags better tryout, cause I can guarantee they'll never make it.", Calum said in disgust. 

Ashton scoffed," I play baseball, Calum."

"Well, it's different for you, Ash.", Calum said patting his shoulder and brushing off his comment. 

"How is it different for me?", he asked and Michael could tell he was slightly irritated. 

"Because you're my best friend. But other people, like that Luke kid that always talks to you and follows you around like a little puppy, him, dad made a mistake when he put that little gay bitch on the team.", Calum said. 

And no. Michael was not gonna just sit there and let Calum talk about his best friend like that. 

Michael turned around in his seat to face them," I guess that's not the only mistake he made, Calum.", he said. 

Calum looked up, his face showed that he was surprised Michael even talked to him, then it change into one of hatred. One that seemed as if Michael shouldn't even be talking to him because he was below Calum. 

"What did you just say?", he spat at Michael. 

Michael fully turned his body to face them," You said that your dad made a mistake putting Luke on the team, but that's not the only mistake he made, I mean he knocked your mom up with you, didn't he?", Michael said putting his hand on his chin and looking up in fake thought. 

And bunch of "ooohhhss" and "oh shits" flew around the room because apparently Calum's outburst had caught the attention of the other students. 

"Damn Calum, he got you there man!", Trey said, and to which Calum just shoved him so hard he fell out the desk. The other guys helped him up, but Calum's gaze never left Michael. He could see Ashton trying to stifle a giggle out of the corner of his eye, which made him hold back a smug grin he wanted to let out just to piss Calum off, but he decided to just hold his gaze instead. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me that way?", Calum sneered and if looks could kill he'd be dead on the floor right about now. 

"My name is Michael, Michael Clifford.", He said and smiled proudly. 

Calum's face contorted into disgust once again,"You're that fucking fag, that hangs out with the other little gay bitch I was talking about. You people are filthy.", he said standing up out of his desk and walking over to Michael and towering over him in his desk. 

Michael kept his smirk as he stood up, face to face with Michael, they were so close if he moved forward an inch or two they'd basically be kissing. 

"Oh yeah we're really filthy, all the filthy fucking gay sex we have. I bet you'd like to do that too wouldn't you?",Michael smirked as he moved closer to Calum. Calum stayed still and kept the look of pure anger on his face. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

Michael closed the space between them and kissed Calum hard right on the lips. Gasps rang out all around the room filling the silence that was there before. He grabbed the back of Calum's head so couldn't move and shoved his tongue in Calum's mouth when he gasped from surprise, but then Calum put his hands on Michael's chest and shoved Michael off of him to where he stumbled backwards and pushed all the desks behind him, all of them falling and clattering on the floor. But he didn't fall. 

He stood there and smiled smugly as Calum wiped his mouth with hand over and over again and spat onto the floor. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!", Calum screamed out. 

Michael laughed at him. 

"ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY, AND IM NOT A FUCKING FAG!"

Michael laughed some more at how distressed Calum was,"It's actually pretty damn hilarious, you should've seen your face.", he bursted out laughing. He laughed so hard he was double over trying to catch his breath. 

Calum's face turned an angry shade of red from embarrassment and anger. He walked forward and took Michael by his shirt collar and slammed him up against the nearest wall in the classroom. He brought his fist back, and was about to swing it when the teacher walked back into class. 

"What is going on here?", she said. 

Before Calum could utter a word, Michael bursted out and said. 

"I was just trying to do my work, and then Calum came onto me and said he wanted to fuck me, but when I refused he tried to beat me up.", Michael said in a fake shaky voice. He closed his eyes like he was terrified and started breathing harder. 

Calum's jaw dropped along with the rest of the classes and the teachers. Calum backed up from him some. 

"Calum go to the office now!", she said and pointed towards the door. 

"B-bu-but.", Calum stuttered. He was utterly surprised by how clever Michael was being that he couldn't even think to say something in his own defense. 

"No buts. Office. Now.", Calum let go of Michael and walked to the back of the room to get his stuff. He walked back there in a daze, highly aware that everyone was just as shocked as him and watched him the whole way back. Even Ashton was surprised, but still no one said anything. Probably because most of them thought he deserved it. 

Michael was still up against the wall watching him as well, still putting up the innocent victim act. 

"Michael are you alright?", She asked. 

He breathed out and closed his eyes,"Yeah I'm good. Just a little shaken up. I'll be alright.", he said walking back to his desk and picking it up and sitting down in it ignoring everyone's eyes on him. The teacher turned around and went to her desk, and by this time Calum was at the door. 

Everyone watched as Calum opened the door slightly, but turned back to look at Michael who took a moment to break out of his dazed looked and send Calum the evilest, dirtiest smirk he could muster, then just like that he was back to being a little innocent boy who was almost pummeled by the school jock. Calum glared hard at him and slammed the door behind him on the way out. 

Michael just sat and smiled in his desk, completely satisfied with himself. 

 


	3. Only for you, baby

The incident with Michael and Calum had been the talk of school for rest of the day, probably even the rest of the week. No one ever dared to step up to Calum, cause it was just a known fact that he was dangerous. But Michael showed him off this morning, and that made him like an unofficial hero to everyone especially gay people. A bunch of homosexual dudes and girls came up to him and told him what he did was awesome and then thanked him. It was pretty amazing how fast the story spread. 

There was even a video of it. It began at the point where Michael called Calum a mistake. 

Michael didn't know who took the video, but by lunchtime everyone had it, and Luke walked up to him and gave him the tightest hug, it surprised Michael at first, but once he noticed the blonde quiff he relaxed. 

"You know I love you right?", Luke had said looking him in the eye. 

"Of course you do sweetheart.", Michael winked at him like they were a real couple. They sat down at their usual table, but not without a couple of stolen glances from the other students as they watched how Michael and Luke interact with each other. Michael was pretty sure everyone thought they were dating and having sex like wild animals now. But, he really didn't care. 

"Shut up.", Luke laughed,"but foreal that was awesome what I did. I don't think I've ever seen anybody stand up to him like that.", Luke rambled on, quite amazed by what Michael had done for him. 

"I was just sitting in Science trying to organize by books, and Jeremy Walker, he sits behind me in there. He was like have you heard what happened with Michael and Calum? And I was like no what? And I was flipping out cause I thought you had got your ass beat or something," Michael rolled his eyes," and he whips his phone out and starts playing the video and you were being so badass smirking and shit, and then you fucking kissed him and I was like OH MY FUCKING GOD HE DID NOT! But you did!! And I was flipping out I told him to send it to me, I have it on my phone now you wanna see it?", Luke said starting to take his phone out. 

"Luke, I experienced it firsthand, I don't think I need to see the video. Calm down," Michael laughed at the blonde. 

"It was just amazing, and all because you wanted to take up for me.", Luke said smiling brightly at Michael. 

"Oh shut up," Michael said rolling his eyes. 

Luke raised his voice an octave and reached across the table to take Michael's cheeks into his hands and pinch them,"Awwww, you love meeee!", Luke grinned. 

Michael fought back a smile and knocked Luke's hands away. He went to tell Luke to stop being such a sap when Calum walked by their table and muttered a 'faggot' under his breath, and bumped Michael's shoulder. 

Michael just laughed at him and continued eating. He knew he had won the battle with Calum, from earlier. Luke slightly frowned at the name though. 

"Don't worry bout it, you know I'll beat his ass if he ever treats you wrong. I mean you have the video from this morning, don't you?", Michael grinned and and winked at Luke, who went from sad to happy again in 2.5 seconds. The blonde boy loved his best friend and Michael loved him right back. Of course completely platonic, Michael didn't think he could handle dating Luke, plus Ashton and Luke are the cutest couple he's ever seen. Even if they don't date, he knows they will eventually.  

"Now, eat your lunch and shut up.", Michael said flicked him in the forehead. 

"Ouchie!" 

\------

Michael closed the door behind him and Luke as they walked into his house. A regular sized house, nothing special. 

"How was school, Michael!", he heard his mom shout from the living room. 

"It was awesome Ma!, Michael kissed the homophobic asshole of the school!", Luke shouted back as the dropped their stuff of by the door. 

"Michael, when did you become a tall blonde twink?", Karen said form the couch as they walked in. 

"I'm not a twink!", Luke protested. 

"Okay, Luke. Whatever floats your boat. Now what is this about kissing somebody at school?", she raised her eyebrows at Michael who had just sat down on the couch on the other side of the living room. 

"Well, I was just in class minding my own business", he started," And then homophobic, asshole, captain of the baseball team, Mr. I'm-cool-cause-im-baseball-team-captain, fuckass started talking about Luke, saying that his dad,the coach, made a mistake putting Luke on the team, so I turned around and told him that wasn't the only mistake his dad made. I called him a mistake and then he wanted to act all big and bad and get in my face and throw some homophobic slurs and shit, and you know me ma, I don't care, but nobody is gonna sit there and talk about Luke like that. So he got in my face and called us filthy, then I said some choice words and kissed the hell out of him, and after he shoved me off he pinned me to the wall and was about to attempt to beat my ass, but the teacher came back, and I blamed him so fast he couldn't even think, and he went to the office and I guess he got wrote up. I don't know.", He finished. 

"AND I HAVE THE VIDEO!", Luke shouted already taking his phone out to pull it up. 

"There's a video?", Karen said surprised. 

"Yeah. Somebody filmed it apparently. I don't know who, but like everybody at school has it.", Michael said. 

They proceeded to watch the video, Michael even watched it though he said he didn't want to earlier. It was actually pretty funny to watch it again. Everyone laughed at the part where Michael told Calum he should have seen the look on his face. And just like he did in the video he doubled over with laughter again. 

"Well, you did the right thing I think. Somebody needs to knock sense into that boy.", Karen said shaking her head. 

"I know right.", Luke said in agreement. 

"Well, me and Luke are gonna go down to the Rec. Department.", Michael said getting up to go get his stuff. 

"Alright, you guys be safe."

"We will.", Michael said then kissed his mom on the head after he came downstairs changed and ready to go. 

Luke and Michael walked outside and got in Michael's old blue ford pickup. Aka his pride and joy. His dad left him that car after he died, him and Michael would always go to car shows because his dad worked in car restoration, and he would always show Michael things about cars, it's how they bonded. That and baseball. 

On the way to the park, Luke sat up in his seat really fast. He turned to Michael wide-eyed. Michael gave him a weird look like 'what the hell is going on?'

"I just got the best idea ever, Michael!," he squealed. 

"An idea about what?", Michael said confused. He didn't know they were supposed to be brainstorming. 

"About you and Calum.", he replied. 

"Ummm, okay what about us?", he said confused. 

"Okay, hear me out", Luke said slowly. Michael only nodded his head still unsure,"you should join the baseball team.", he said. 

Michael went to protest, but Luke was quicker," I know you said you didn't want play for school, but just imagine if you did. You'd always be there to annoy Calum, and plus you're like way better than Calum. You're amazing, so I bet Coach Hood would put you as team captain quick as hell and that would really piss Calum off."

"But, I don't give a fuck about Calum, so why would I do that?, Michael said with a disgusted look on his face. 

"It'd be fun. You could play for an actual team. I mean it's your last year, you might as well. And plus Calum is gonna try and kill me now that you've kinda fucked him over defending me.", Luke pouted. 

And yeah he did have a point. Luke was gonna get worse treatment now, and he wouldn't be there to protect him if they did something. Plus, it was his last year and if he fucked up he wouldn't have to worry about cause after this year he probably wouldn't see half of the people at his school for the rest of his life. He could do it too. He was fantastic at baseball, multiple people had told him, and he practiced whenever he had the time. And another good reason was that he did like to see Calum when he was pissed or surprised. It always made him laugh. 

"I'll think about it, I guess.", he shrugged. 

Luke beamed," Thanks Michael, I'm looking forward to be your teammate."

"I said I'd think about it Luke.", Michael said pulling into parking lot. 

"Yeahhhh,but, I just know you're gonna do it.", Luke smiled at him knowingly. 

"I'll ask my mom, let's just go play.", Michael rolled his eyes at Luke. 

"Okay, Teammate.", Luke said bumping his shoulder. 

 

\------

 

It turned out his mom was all for it. She cheered and gave him a hug whenever he asked. She said she'd buy him whatever gear he needed. She was ecstatic about it.

So here he was walking down the hall to his first class carrying a large sports bag with all his stuff he'd need for tryouts after school. He would've left it in his truck because he had to drive over to the baseball field afterschool, but he had to change, and he didn't want to change around the other dickheads in the lockerroom. He knew he would have to eventually, if he made the team, but until then he'd change in the safety of a secluded school bathroom stall. 

He saw Luke walking towards him in the hallway and when the blonde saw that Michael had the sports bag, he smiled so wide Michael thought his cheeks would split to give him more room to smile. 

"You're gonna do it?!", he almost screamed when he reached Michael. 

"Yeah. And Ma was so excited. She wanted to buy me all new gear and everything.", Michael said adjusting the bag on his shoulder as they walked down the hall. 

"I knew she would let you play. Everyone has wanted you to play for the school since like forever.", Luke said happily. 

"Who is everyone Luke? You and Ma are hardly a lot of people.", Michael laughed as they reached his classroom door and stood beside it. 

"Yeah, but were everyone to you, I gotta get to class Mikey, I'll see you at lunch.", Luke said patting him on the shoulder and then leaving to go to class. 

And when Michael thought about it, Luke was right, him and his mom were everyone to him. He didn't need a lot of people in his life for him to be happy, and with that thought he walked in class with a smile. 

Until it was ruined, when he noticed that he took so long to get to class that most of the seats in the front and middle were taken so now he had sit in the back in the red zone near Calum and his goons. 

When he looked back there Calum was giving him another deathly glare. Michael walked to the back and took a seat as far as he could possibly get, which wasn't very far. 

He threw his bag down by his desk and slumped into it. 

"What's in the bag, fag?", Calum said and then laughed at his clever rhyme. His little squad laughing along with him. 

Michael internally groaned then sat up to face Calum,"Do you really wanna start with me today Calum?", he said. 

Calum rolled his eyes,"Yes I do. So what's in the bag?"

"It's my bag of sex toys, I brought it just so I could try them out with you.", Michael said and smiled innocently at Calum's who sneered back at him. 

"You're disgusting.", He said. 

"Only for you, baby.", Michael winked at him.

"Ugh, just tell me what's in the bag!"

"Why do you wanna know so bad anyways?", Michael snapped. 

"Because I just do.", Calum gritted out. 

"It's my stuff for baseball, fuckwad."

"Wait what?," Calum started laughing," you're trying out for b-baseball.", he started laughing so hard tears were rolling down his eyes. The other people he was sitting with were laughing too because Michael? Playing baseball? There was no way. 

Michael just looked at them with an emotionless face,"Yes, I am." 

That brought out another round of laughter from the boys. The only one that wasn't really laughing was Ashton, because Luke had invited him to come play with them a couple times, and every time he went he was astounded by how good Michael was. He wondered why Michael had never played for the school until now, but he knew the guys would get a rude awakening when it came to practice that afternoon. 

"Okay. Michael I doubt you'll make the team though.", the boy from yesterday, Trey, said. 

"Whatever you say.", Michael smirked at them then turned around in his sit as his teacher started actually teaching. 

He would show them.


	4. Captain

"Strike! You're out!"

"That's another one Clifford, how many strikeouts do you have in ya!", Coach Hood called from the sideline after Michael had just struck out his fourth player while practice pitching. 

"Uhh. I don't know, but I like playing catcher better.", he called back. 

"Well, Quinn! Quinn! Get the hell out of your gear and give it to the boy!", he called. 

"But my mom just bought this for me!", the boy called back. 

"Just do what I said, son!", Coach Hood hollered. 

Michael had blown every single player out of the water with how well he was playing. Everyone laughed at him when he first stepped foot on the field. Especially Calum, and his buddies. They all thought is was quite hilarious that Michael Clifford was actually out here trying to play baseball. They thought this would be his first time playing, but they didn't know he had been playing for pretty much his whole life, so they looked stupid when he was placed on third base to start and ended up making a double play. The ball rolled down the base line, he ran forward and got it in his glove, tagged the incoming runner from second and shot then ball to first, effectively getting the runner out there too. 

Everything was silent for a second, cause no one quite believed what they had just witnessed. The game was basically paused, because Michael Clifford, the gay kid they were just making fun of just made a double play in the first part of practice. 

Luke stifled a giggle from where he was placed on first. His hand was stinging from where he caught the ball. Michael has an extremely strong arm, so Luke had an extra padded glove for when they played together, but now he had on the regular one and was slightly regretting not wearing a thicker glove. 

Ashton tried not to smile too much at how they all underestimated him. He played centerfield and was a back-up third baseman. 

After that, they had placed Michael at all the other positions on the field, to see if he was better at any of them, but he basically dominated every spot, and it had Calum fuming. Michael could see the red of his face from his anger, and he knew it wasn't because of the sun, because it was actually pretty cool outside. 

Michael made sure to smirk at Calum every chance he got, and he felt as if Calum was one more dirty smirk being sent his way by Michael, away from combusting on the field. 

After excelling at being the catcher, not letting one get pass him, and getting anyone who tried to slide home out, it was finally his turn to hit. 

Calum was pitching. Michael was hitting. 

This was bound to be a disaster.

Michael stepped up to the plate with his bat in hand, and helmet on his head. He was ready for this. He was an excellent fieldman, yes. But, that was nothing compared to how good of a hitter he was. He could hit a ball, at almost any speed or angle and he was ready to rub that in Calum's face. Show him that no matter what he did, he would still hit it. 

"Okay, boys,same as everyone else. Michael is gonna attempt to hit the ball 7 times, and on the fifth hit he's gonna run for base", Coach Hood called out to the boys who all nodded their head in return. Michael was the last batter of the day and then practice would be over. 

"Alright, you ready Michael?", he questioned. 

"Yep.", he sounded off. He got into position on the left side of the catcher, the right of the base. He tapped the base with his bat for good luck, and used his cleats to dig into the small indent where he was standing for a better grip. He bent his knees, and put most of his weight on his right leg, and leaned back. He brought his bat up over his shoulder and got ready to swing, he finally looked over to Calum, who was holding his ball in his glove, and standing sideways, getting ready to throw the pitch. His glare trained only on Michael. 

Michael could faintly hear Luke from first base say,"You guys might wanna back up..."

But it was too late, the pitch was thrown. Hard. 

Michael could hear Calum grunt from the amount of force he put into. The ball was coming quick, and in the blink of an eye Michael swung with practiced precision and hit it, it flew out to Ashton in the outfield. 

Or it would have, if he was about 10 more feet back on the field. It landed on the grass and rolled back some more, Ashton quickly ran to go retrieve it and throw it in.  

Michael could hear the Coach let out a low whistle and mumble out a 'goddamn' under his breath. 

Michael felt proud of himself. He was even happier now that Calum's glare had change to a look of surprise, that pitch he threw was easily 80-85 mph (miles per hour), a speed only people who played in the professional league are able to hit. Calum knew that and Michael knew that too. 

Michael said, "Is that all you got Cally-Boo?", and smiled cheekily at the boy. The boys on the field all snickered at his remark, knowing he'd been getting under Calum's skin all day. Calum's face contorted in anger, and he got ready to pitch again, Michael doing the same routine of hitting the base and digging his cleats into the dirt, then leaning back into position to hit. 

Calum slung the ball towards Michael. It was a curve ball that went far out in front of him, so he leaned forward some and swing before the ball could curve back in. It rocketed towards Calum's head, but he jumped up and caught it, and proceeded to lug it towards first as if it was an actual play. 

He turned around and growled at Michael, after Luke had thrown him the ball back. 

The next 4 pitches went the same way. Calum would throw a pitch, that should be impossibly hard to hit, but Michael hit all of them, sending two of them back to the outfield, the other two soaring past most of the players as it rolled along the ground. All of them were great hits, and all of them had Calum blowing steam out of his ears. He was beyond pissed, because who was Michael, this fag, to come out here and try and takeover his sport, and make a fool out of him. No, that's not how it works. Gay people don't play baseball. 

"Calum, pay attention.",his dad called. When he looked over he was motioning to watch Michael and throw the pitch, he gave Calum a stern look. 

Calum sighed and tried to focus on pitching, but his anger at Michael was mind-consuming. He hated him with a burning passion. 

It was the last pitch of the day, and he was ready to go home and relax. So he threw the pitch, probably the fastest one he's thrown all day, and Michael rears back and slams the ball as hard as he can, he watches as it travels over Calum's head, then Ashton's, and finally it's over the fence and rolling on the grass behind the field. Everyone's mouths are in a permanent o. 

Michael drops his bat and walks towards first, no use in running since he just hit a home run. When he gets there, he gives Luke a high five and cheeky smile to which Luke just fondly rolls his eyes, he travels slowly along to second, then third, and finally he takes his time to finally reach home plate. 

Everyone on the team watching him silently as he walks over to Coach Hood and tells him bye, to which he received a clap on the back. Michael tells Luke to get his stuff and come on. So they both leave, and try to contain their laughter until they're to the truck, but it was so hard and they broke down halfway. 

The next day when Michael walked into his first period class with his baseball bag, no one from the back said a word, but Michael thought he'd have some fun and turn around and say,"Calum, do gay people still not play baseball, or....?", Calum just scoffed at him and turned to face the front. 

Try-outs went on like that for the rest of the week, and Calum was livid. All the guys on the team stopped hyping him up, and congratulating him when he made a good play, or threw a good pitch. Now, the only person they talked about was Michael. How good Michael was or 'did you see what Michael did?', and Calum was sick of it. He knew by this rate Michael would have the attention of not everyone on the team and coaching staff, but everyone from the whole damn school. And Calum was feeling pretty thrown away. 

The popularity he got from being the baseball king is what he thrived on, and now Michael was taking that from him. He had embarrassed Calum in class, now he was embarrassing him on the field. Calum was sad about it, but instead of saying that, he would mask his sadness with anger and take it out on the one person who caused all of this. Michael Clifford. 

 

\------

 

The results for who made the team and what positions they would play were posted the next Monday. The paper was up in the main hallway so the students could all see at the same time.

Michael had never been one to get to school early, but he did Monday just because he wanted to see what he got placed as. His mom even made him breakfast, and told him to text her when he found out, and he promised he would. 

\------

He walked down the main hallway only one or two guys were there, they were checking their placements as well. Michael didn't know them that well, but when they were leaving they saw him and congratulated him. He didn't know what he had got, but he was excited to see now, so he hurried over to the paper on the wall. 

 

2017-2018 Baseball Team  
Authority  
Captain: Michael Clifford  
Co-Captain: Calum Hood  
Positions  
1st base: Luke Hemmings  
2nd base: Trey Smith  
3rd base: Marcus Brown  
Shortstop: Marvin Adams  
Right field: Colton Howard  
Center field: Ashton Irwin  
Left field: Theo Price  
Pitcher: Calum Hood  
Catcher: Michael Clifford 

(Other players names that don't matter)  
.  
.  
.  
Back-up players will be determined at a later date. 

-Coach Hood , and the rest of the coaching staff. 

 

Michael grinned so smugly, he thought he was gonna turn into an evil villain. He kind of felt bad, because he knew what being team captain meant to Calum. It was his pride and joy, but then he remembered how much of an asshole Calum was, and he didn't feel bad at all. He deserved to be knocked from from this pedestal he had placed himself on. And Michael would knock him down. Hard. He couldn't wait to see Calum after he found out. Michael just imagined the tanned boy would be hysterical. Michael laughed and then stalked off to his locker. 

 

He saw Luke coming down the hallway, and the blonde boy beamed at him, "Hey there, TEAM CAPTAIN!", he all but shouted down the hallway. 

Michael put his hands up and shrugged his shoulder in fake humbleness,"What can I say? I'm amazing.", he said. 

"You sure are. And I bet Calum is gonna be pissed",Luke said happily,"I can't want to his face when he find outs", they both started laughing at the thought of it. 

When Calum found out he was probably going to raise hell, and go to his father complaining about why the 'gay kid made team captain and he didn't'. 

First class is going to be great, Michael thought.


	5. Dating

Calum stormed into first class completely, and utterly pissed off. He looked like he was on a mission to kill. Ashton followed him into the room quickly and just as he had gripped the front of Michael's shirt and picked him up out of his desk Ashton said,"Calum it's not that serious, calm down!"

Calum glared over at Ashton as he held Michael's shirt. 

"It's. Not. That. Serious?", he said through his teeth,"Yes it fucking is Ashton! He took my spot on the team. This faggot!", he said shoving Michael back against the wall, and then crowding into his space. 

Michael shoved him right back,"Get the fuck out of my face, and stop being a little bitch just because someone is better than you.", he growled out at Calum. He did not appreciate Calum coming in and shoving him around like a little rag doll. That was not he what he was gonna do. Calum can cuss him out and call him all the names he wants, but Michael doesn't take to kindly to being shoved around. 

"You're not better than me,"he sneered," you're like dog shit on the bottom of my shoe. I despise you and everyone like you!"

"What do you mean like me?", Michael questioned in defense," If you mean gay people, then I guess you fucking hate your best friend too.", he said motioning to Ashton who did look quite offended by what Calum had just said. 

Calum turned to face Ashton,"You know I don't mean you, Ash.", he said. 

"Yeah, whatever Calum.", Ashton said coldly then walked to the back and sat down ready to ignore Calum for the rest of the day. 

Calum got mad then,"This is all your fault!", he screamed at Michael. 

"No. This is all on you", he said pointing at Calum's chest," you're the one that's homophobic 'poke' you're the one that's an asshole 'poke' and you're the one that's jealous of me, because I got captain and you didn't", Michael shoved him backwards and he hit the desk. It took a couple seconds for Calum to spring back forward and swing at Michael nailing him right in his left cheek. Michael stumbled back, but then went and jumped on Calum. 

They ended up wrestling on the floor, until Michael got the upper hand and had Calum pinned underneath him. Michael had Calum's hands in his and pinned to the floor as he straddled Calum's waist. 

"This is what us gays do when we fuck, isn't it nice Calum!", Michael said wriggling around on top of him. Calum kicked his feet and try to get from under Michael. 

"Ughhh, get off of me! You're disgusting!", Calum hollered moving around more. 

Michael cackled as he continued to hold Calum down. Just then the teacher came into the classroom, ruining all the fun as usual. 

"What is going on in here?!", she shrieked. 

"Well Calum was talking shit so I put him in his place", he said not letting the boy go still. 

"Well, get off the boy! Both of you to the office now!", she said motioning for them to move. 

Michael let Calum's hands go and Calum started wiping them on his shirt. 

"I don't know who's dick your disgusting hands have been on.", he said looking revolted. 

"They can be on yours if you want.", he said smirking  down at Calum, and running his hands down Calum stomach towards his-

"Michael!", the teacher scolded. 

"I'm sorry.", he laughed picking his hands up and getting off of Calum. Calum got up from the floor quickly, and tried to avoid being around Michael. 

"Do you think you two can escort yourselves to the office without fighting again?", the teacher asked sternly. 

"We weren't fighting miss, Michael was trying to rape me, and turn me gay like him.", Calum said angrily and sending Michael a hard look. 

"Oh please, it was hardly rape. You liked it.", Michael said smugly. 

"NO I DI-!", Calum started to protest, but he was cut off by the teacher. 

"JUST GO TO THE OFFICE, jeez.", she said turning to go to her desk. 

Both boys gathered their things, Michael sending Ashton a sly wink, which brought a small smile out of the boy. 

The boys left the room, Calum not saying anything to anyone and Michael grinning like he just won the lottery. They walked in silence down the hallway to the office. They turned the corner to the main hallway when Michael decided to speak. 

"You know, I didn't ask to be captain. So really, you should be mad at your dad, not me.", Michael stated plainly looking over at Calum. 

"Don't talk me, faggot.", Calum sneered not even sparing Michael a glance. 

"Wow, you really are a piece of work.", he said shaking his head. 

"I said don't talk to me, you queer.", Calum said. 

Michael laughed at him," I don't see how you have any friends, like at all. You're lucky Ashton still even puts up with your homophobic ass. He's gonna leave you one day if you keep treating him like shit."

"You don't know a damn thing. Just shut the hell up!", Calum said finally looking at Michael. 

Michael just shook his head and looked back forward. He was so far up his ass, that he couldn't even listen to the advice Michael was trying to give him. He was so blinded by jealousy and hate it was ridiculous. Michael decided Calum wouldn't make it very far in life with that attitude. 

They reached the office and went to sit in the chairs outside the principals office. 

Calum sat two seats away from Michael in fear of getting 'gay germs'. 

What a great way to start the day. 

 

\------

 

"I'm home Ma! And the twink is here too!", Michael called as walked into his house.

"I'm not a twink!", Luke whined. 

"Whatever you say baby", Karen said as she walked to the doorway of the house," Michael what is this about you getting sent to the office today? You got in a fight?", she said and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Well", Michael started as he walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, his mom and Luke following behind and sitting at the table,"Calum came into class pissed as hell because I made team captain and he got Co-Captain.", Michael smirked. 

"Well, he needs to- wait, YOU GOT TEAM CAPTAIN!", she screamed and got up and gave Michael a tight hug,"I knew my baby could it!", she said kissing his cheek. 

"Mooommm.", he groaned, "I'm 17 I don't need your overbearing affection."

"Oh shut up, I gave birth to you, I'll kiss you when I want.", she said smacking him on the arm. He winced, but didn't say anything else. 

"Annyyywayyyysss.", Luke said mischievously," We have practice Monday's through Thursday's, so basically Michael gets to annoy Calum with his awesomeness four days a week.",Luke grinned. 

"Shut up Luke", Michael said," so let me tell you about today, Ma.", Michael said sitting down at the table. 

"So I-" 

"WAIT!",Luke screamed. 

They both looked at him like he was an alien. 

"Well, what the hell is it Luke.", Michael said after Luke didn't say anything for a minute. 

"Oh yeah", he giggled,"I have the video."

"There's a video of this one too?!", Michael said appalled," damn, I must be getting popular", he smiled. 

"You're not even cool Michael, shut up,"Karen said while Michael frowned,"Well lets see it then.", she nodded towards the phone in Luke's hand. 

They watched the video and laughed about it. It started at the point when Michael shoved Calum off of him. Whoever keeps filming them must stay on their phone because they always get the incident from the beginning. Michael didn't even notice anyone with their phone out everytime he and Calum would argue. 

"You know what I think?", Karen said looking at them. 

"What?", Michael said. 

"I think you two are gonna end up dating."

Michael's face contorted in disgust,"What the hell ma! What makes you think that I would ever date his homophobic ass. I can't stand him. I tried talking some sense into him today, and all he did was insult me and tell me to leave him alone."

"I can see it now.",she said smiling fondly at him. 

"If you say so," Michael rolled his eyes," Me and Luke are going upstairs to play some games.", he said getting up, Luke following behind. 

Once they were up there with the door closed Luke turned to Michael, "I think you guys would be cute together, even though he is an asshole.", he said. 

"And what makes you think that, Luke?", Michael said wondering why everyone thought him and Calum together would be cute. 

"I don't know, you just go together well, and it seems like he always submits to you, you're really chill, and he's stuck up, he's an and you're pale, you guys just really even each other out.", Luke said nodding his head while he spoke. 

Michael just looked at him blankly,"Luke, literally all we do is fight, what the fuck are you talking about we even each other out?", he said. 

"I don't know! You just do.", Luke said crossing his arms in finality. 

"Ok Twink.", Michael said smirking. 

"IM NOT A TWINK!", Luke hollered. 

"And me and Calum make a cute couple.", Michael scoffed. 

"You do.", Luke said sternly. 

"Well, I guess that makes you a think then.", Michael said. 

"I'm no-"

"So what game you wanna play?", he cut Luke off. 

"Halo.", Luke said grabbing his controller and slumping onto Michael's bed. 

"I hate you, you that right?", Luke said. 

"And I love you.", Michael grinned cheekily," Get ready, our ship is probably about to fucking crash as usual."

 

\------

 

The next day at school, first class Calum sat in the back with his head down, and Ashton sat next to Michael. It was strange. 

"Why aren't you sitting with Calum?", he had asked the curly-haired boy. 

"Because I told him, I wasn't talking to him until he apologized for being a dick all the time, and because he wanted to be stubborn and tell me to fuck off. Keep in mind I'm his only friend, so it won't take long before he come running back to me.", he said looking back at Calum who hadn't looked up not once. 

"Well I tried to tell him yesterday that he was gonna lose you as a friend if he kept treating you and everyone else like shit, but he didn't want to listen.", Michael said matter of factly. 

"And look where that got him. Lonely at the back of class.", Ashton said sadly," I mean I love him and he is my best friend, but I don't understand when he stared becoming so damn against gay people. Because neither of his parents are, they accept everyone, but Calum is so sinister about it.", he finished,"sorry for rambling ", he laughed. 

"No, it's fine. I don't mind it. Luke rambles often so I'm used to it. Actually now that I think about I don't think Luke ever shuts up," Michael laughed. 

Ashton laughed too," I like Luke," 

And Michael stopped laughing and whipped his head around so fast he almost got whiplash. 

"What was that?", he questioned. 

"A-as a friend, just a friend of course!", Ashton stuttered out quickly. 

Michael smirked at him," You have a crush on my best friend."

"Please don't tell him, I don't want him to think I'm weird and then not talk to me anymore because he knows I have a crush on him.", Ashton pleaded. 

And wow, if they weren't perfect for each other Michael didn't know what. He usually wasn't one to get into people's relationships, but he decided just this once he'd give the Lashton ship a little push so it could set sail and prosper. 

"I won't tell him", Ashton sighed and nodded in relief," But." 

"But what?", Ashton asked anxiously. 

"But he has a crush on you. A big one.", Michael said winking at Ashton. 

Ashton's face lit up,"Really?", he giggled. 

Michael just nodded his head and smiled. 

"I bet if you asked him out, he would definitely say yes."

"I think I might.", Ashton said looking off into space.


	6. Hesitate

Practice went spectacular that week. Michael was constantly praised for his skills, and Calum was constantly pissed off at Michael getting all the attention and taunting him every chance he got. 

They had a game on Tuesday of the next week. Michael was excited, he'd never played against another team before, so that'd be something new to try, but he was sure he'd still do great. 

He received his Uniform on Monday morning and he was ecstatic about it. It was light blue with red details. It had the team name on the front, The Blue Jays, his last name on the back along with his number. 24. His pants were tight baseball pants, and he had to buy some tall red socks to wear with his uniform. His jersey had a band on the left sleeve that had an embroidered 'C' on it for captain. His second uniform was the exact same way, but red with blue details. It was for away games. 

Luke came up to him after school Monday in the parking lot squealing and bouncing around. He basically jumped on Michael and was pushing him around, speaking words that Michael was sure weren't even English. 

"MICHAEL, GUESS WHAT! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!"

"Luke, Calm down.", he scolded after Luke hit him in the head while he was flailing around like a bat out of hell. 

"Sorry! But guess what?!", he said excitedly as they walked towards Michael's truck.

They sat down in Michael's truck and he turned it on, and cranked the air conditioning up. He then turned to Luke," What?", he said moving his head around to show that he was waiting on Luke to tell him what was so exciting that he had to act like he was on drugs. 

"ASHTON ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE MICHAEL, Like he asked me in the hallway an minute ago and he was all like'Hey Luke'", Luke made his voice deeper to imitate Ashton's and it was way off, but Michael didn't say anything. 

"-and I was like 'what' and he said 'what are you doing this Friday?' And I said 'probably just gonna hang out with Michael and he was like 'oh , I wanted to hang out with you' and I was like 'what do you mean hang out?' And he said, this is the best part , he said 'hang out, like on a date?' And was like flipping out on the inside! I wanted to scream! But I didn't and I said 'yeah, I'd love too, Ash' and he smiled and I smiled and it was perfect.", Luke said dreamily. He relaxed back in the seat of the car with a content smile on his face. 

Michael was extremely happy for Luke, cause he knew how long he'd been fawning over Ashton, and he also felt kind of smug because he did that. He gave their relationship a little push and it all worked out. Ashton could thank him later. 

"You know", Michael started, gaining Luke's attention," I told him that you liked him."

Luke's mouth dropped and he sat up quickly in his seat facing Michael," WHAT THE FUCK?! Why would you tell him that?!"

"Because, my dear Lucas, he let it slip out to me that he liked you, and then he tried to cover it up and say he liked you as a friend, and that was a fucking lie. So I had to help him ask you out. Both of you were paranoid of rejection and it was hard to look at both of you like each other, and not do anything about it. So I helped you guys out, and look what came from that, you've gotta hot ass date come Friday night Lukey-boy.", Michael said. 

Luke relaxed back in his seat, and yeah Michael kind of did do him a favor if that's the reason Ashton finally asked him out. And -

"Oh my god he said he likes me back!!", Luke screamed. 

"Yes dammnit, now be quiet so I can drive.",Michael said covering his ears, and pulling out of the student parking lot. 

"Sorry", Luke said. 

The drove in silence with whatever the local radio station was playing on the radio in the background. It was a comfortable silence, until Luke decide to say something more. 

"So you ready for the game tomorrow?", he asked. 

"Actually I'm very excited for the game. I can't wait to see Calum's face when he gets mad. He's such a little bitch.", Michael laughed loudly at the thought. 

"True. He gets so mad at you for everything. Maybe it's because he secretly likes you!", Luke squealed. 

"Luke if anything, he hates me more than anyone. That's a stupid idea.", Michael said rolling his eyes at the statement. 

"Whatever Michael, he is an asshole, and I like to see his face when he gets mad at you cause it's hilarious, but it'd also be cute if you guys dated.", Luke said. 

Michael turned down the road to Luke's house, they weren't playing today because of the game tomorrow, and coach said they needed rest. He pulled into Luke's driveway, and parked the truck. 

"We would never date because he's a homophobic asshole, change his mind and we might could make something work.", Michael said. 

"So you admit you like him then?", Luke said excitedly. 

"Well I mean he does have an amazing body. Have you seen him when he takes his shirt off at practice. Fuck. But besides his body he has nothing going for him. So maybe if he acted better me and him would have a chance, but I tried talking to him the other day and all he could do was insult me, so fuck him.", Michael said. 

"I bet you'd like to, wouldn't you?", Luke smirked at him. 

"No I don't.", Michael rolled his eyes. 

"All those videos of you two at school got me thinking otherwise...", Luke said smugly and batted his eyes faking innocence.

"I did that, because he doesn't like gay people, and it would make him uncomfortable. I don't actually wanna fuck him, and experiment my sex toys on him.", he said. 

"Whatever you say Michael, whatever you say.", Luke kept smirking at him. 

"It is whatever I say, now get the fuck out of my truck you twink.", Michael said slightly annoyed at the blonde. 

"I'm not a twink!", Luke whined getting out of the truck. 

"Whatever you say Luke, whatever you say.", Michael said in a high pitched voice, mimicking Luke from earlier. 

"I don't sound like that!", Luke said stomping his foot on the pavement. 

"Whatever!", Michael hollered out the window as he backed up and sped off. He could just imagine the mad pout Luke was probably wearing on his face right now, and the thought made him laugh. 

As he drove towards his house he thought about what Luke had said. Did he like Calum? Sure, the boy was good-looking, and if he changed his attitude and wasn't a homophobic bitch all the time, Michael probably would've talked to him and tried to be friends or maybe even date. But the buy was so self-centered and stubborn about everything, Michael couldn't stand to be around him sometimes, but he would admit he would date him if the circumstances were right, and if Calum wasn't such a bitch. 

But he wasn't, so Michael decided to not worry about it, and just continue to torment the boy. It was fun, and maybe it'd show Calum that he shouldn't act like he does. 

Michael decided to knock him off of his pedestal. 

 

\------

 

"Okay boys, as you all know we're playing The Panthers from Americus. They're good, but we're better, we got this. Calum, don't put too much power into your pitches otherwise you won't last the whole game, and you and Michael better not act out. I know you can't stand each other, but get it together for this game.", Calum rolled his eyes at his father, there was no way he was going to be able to tolerate Michael and act as if he liked him for almost an hour and a half. 

Michael just smiled because he was fine, as long as Calum didn't try him, it would all be good. It was all up to Calum. 

"-outfielders go back further, I've heard these guys can hit, hard. There will be a cooler with drinks in the dugout as usual. The batting list is in the dugout in case you guys forget.  Now, any questions.", he finished. 

"Yeah, um, who bats first?", Michael asked sheepishly. 

"The home team always bats second, dumbass", Calum snapped. 

"Excuse me, fuckstick , it was just a damn question.", Michael quipped back. 

"Boys, please!", Coach Hood scolded," Everyone go stretch, and find a partner and warm up throwing the ball back and forth, you know what to do. Michael and Calum you go warm-up together, try not to kill each other. "

Since Calum was the Pitcher and Michael was the Catcher, they had to work together all the time. They were two of the most important players on the team, and they were supposed to get along really well in order to play well. But that wasn't what happened. 

Calum tried to throw his pitches hard just so he could hurt Michael's hand when he caught them, and in return Michael threw the ball back to him higher than he should've or farther to the side just so Calum would have to work to catch it. 

Michael went to the dugout to put his pads on for catching, he wouldn't wear his helmet right now, because it was hot, as he didn't want to heat to death before the game even started. He found Calum afterwards, who was standing along the fence near the dugout staring at the other team on the other side of the field. 

"Are you checking them out, Calum?", Michael said coming up from behind him. 

Calum was startled and did a little jerk turning around to see who it was, and when he noticed it was Michael his scared face went to a hard glare. 

"No, I'm not. Because I'm not a queer, like you. I was looking at how they play to get a better idea of what were going up against.", he sneered at Michael. 

"Okay sure, but you gotta admit. Number 43's ass is amazing.", Michael said looking at them. 

Calum unconsciously looked over there too. 

"You looked!", Michael hollered at him,"You looked at his ass!"

Calum flushed a dark red,"No I did not!", he protested, "I'm not a faggot, I don't look at other guys asses!"

"Well, you just did.", Michael smirked at him. 

"Fuck you. No I didn't.", Calum said angrily. 

"I bet you would like me to fuck you'd wouldn't you?", Michael said walking closer to Calum and trapping him between his chest and the fence. 

"Michael, back the hell up, I'm not a fucking fag.", Calum said, but made no effort to get Michael away from him. 

"If you aren't, then why are you looking at other men's asses, Calum.", Michael said getting closer to his face and looking straight into Calum's eyes. Calum still made no attempt to get Michael away. 

"I-I wasn't.", he stuttered out looking up at Michael. He let his eyes flutter down to Michael's lips for a second before coming back up to meet his eyes. He cursed himself for looking at the plump red lips. 

Michael smirked dirtily at him, "I see you looking at my lips. Do you want me to kiss you again?", he said. 

"No.", Calum said quietly. 

"You sure?", Michael said leaning closer and making Calum's back dig into the fence

Calum hesitated and looked down at Michael's lips again," Yes-"

Calum was cut off when Michael slammed his lips onto Calum's again. He was surprised by how sudden it was, but then he kissed him back for a second before he realized what he was doing and he finally shoved Michael off of him. 

"What the fuck, Michael I told you I'm not a fucking faggot like you!", Calum screamed at him. Michael just laughed at how flustered the boy was. 

"You kissed me back though.", Michael said smugly. 

"No I didn't!", Calum gaped. 

"Yes you did! You enjoyed that shit, no matter how much you say you're not gay that doesn't change the fact that you, a guy, kissed me , another guy, back when I kissed you. On the fucking lips.", Michael said. 

"MICHAEL AND CALUM YOU BETTER START PRACTICING UNLESS YOU WANT TO RUN LAPS!!", Coach Hood boomed before Calum could protest anymore. 

"Let's go practice, baby.", Michael winked at him and stalked off to get into position. 

Calum groaned in annoyance while walking the opposite way of Michael," I can't fucking stand you." 

"The feeling is mutual, sweetheart.", Michael said while bending down and holding his glove up ready to catch the pitch. 

"Stop calling me pet names.", Calum said annoyed. 

"Why? You know you like it sweet cheeks.", Michael smirked catching the pitch Calum had thrown easily. 

"I really don't. And I wish you'd stop.", Calum said catching the ball as Michael threw it back. 

"If that's what you want princess.", he said. 

Calum flushed a dark shade of red, and it wasn't from the heat,"Shutup, I don't like that."

"Well what do you want me to call you then?", he said catching the pitch again. 

"Nothing, because I don't want to talk to you, and I wish you wouldn't talk to me.", Calum said annoyed, throwing another ball at Michael. 

"Well that's too fucking bad, baydoll.", Michael smiled. 

"Just throw the fucking ball and shut up, Clifford!", Calum hollered. 

"Okay, honey.", Michael said just to annoy Calum. 

"Uughhh!"


	7. You Little Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An RBI stands for Run Batted In. It means that if a player is on base when another player is hitting, if they hit the ball and the other player is able to make it home and score a point. The score is called an RBI
> 
>  

They won the game 15-3. Michael hit two homeruns and had a two RBI's with both. Calum scored three points, Luke scored one, and Ashton had one also. Afterwards Luke and Michael went out to eat at the local Burger Joint and celebrated. It was a good night for Michael. He played his first actual baseball game and won, and was praised for how well he played. He felt like he could play on a baseball team for the rest of his life and be happy. 

Now he was at practice the next day, and it was just as exhilarating, but it was different kind of fun. His favorite kind. The piss off Calum until he's ready to explode type fun. And boy was Calum ready to go off on him, Michael kept calling him pet names every chance he got, and would make fun of his pitching when they took breaks. 

Michael only did that because Calum would talk about his catching and playing first, he would mumble under his breath everytime Michael said something to the other players. And everytime Michael would say something back equally as mean. 

It was at the point where everyone on the team was quiet because of all the tension between the two boys. No one said anything when Michael or Calum said something to each other. 

It was bound to have a huge fallout. Everyone could see it coming and they were just waiting until the last string was pulled. 

It didn't take long. 

The coaches left them and went to the coaches office to discuss something about one of the teams they'd be playing later in the week. The players were left playing a mock game on the field. It had been eerily quiet, everyone afraid to say something, scared that Calum would blow up on them, because he looked as if the next person who talked to him was going to get their heads ripped off. So, everyone stayed quiet. Everyone except for a certain black-haired boy. 

While the coaches were around they only said insults loud enough to where  the other could hear, but now that they were gone they started to hollering at each other after every pitch. 

It started when Michael did what he usually did and threw the ball away from Calum so he'd have to reach for it to catch it. 

Calum hollered at him to 'throw it straight, you dumbass'

To which Michael replied 'I can't do anything straight, I'm gay.' 

It earned a couple snickers from the team, and a loud laugh from Luke and Ashton, the only two who weren't really scared of the two boys. Except for when they were both thrown glares from Calum, they decided to be quiet. 

It only escalated from there. 

"Dammnit Michael, can you do it right one fucking time!", Calum argued when Michael threw the ball back over his head. 

"I'm trying, sweet pea. It's just really hard to see where you are through this helmet guard.", Michael lied. He could see perfectly fine through his helmet. 

"Well, take the damn thing off, or adjust it! Stop being so fucking stupid!", Calum bitched at him. 

"Well, if I take it off, I might get hit in the face, you stupid twat."

"Good, Maybe if I throw the ball hard enough it'll hit you in the fucking face and knock some sense into you, and you'll stop being such a fucking cock-sucking queer.", Calum screamed at him. 

And this was the beginning of the end.

Michael stood up from where he was crouched behind home plate. He took his helmet off, and gave Calum a hard stare. 

"Do it then.", he said lowly," throw the fucking ball at my face."

Luke got worried," Michael, I don't thi-", he said stepping away from first base to walk towards Michael. 

"No Luke.", he said pointing sternly for him to move back. He stepped back, but he was still worried. 

"Well, are you gonna throw it or not?", Michael said looking at Calum and holding his arms out to the side giving Calum a view of his body to launch the ball at him, but the boy just stood there with the ball clenched in his hand and an angry look on his face. 

All the boys on the field and in the dugout were just watching and waiting for something to happen. 

Calum still made no move to throw the ball at Michael. 

"That's what I thought. You're too much of a fucking pussy to fight back, just like when I kissed you yesterday you didn't push me off, you kissed me back, because you're a fucking faggot just like me!", Michael hollered at him and smiled a sinister smile.

Calum hit his breaking point. He reared his arm back and launched the ball towards Michael as fast and as hard as he could. It went straight towards his face, but Michael reached up and caught it right before it could hit him. The dirt and dust flew off of Michael's glove from the impact. 

Everyone stood shocked. They didn't actually think he would do it, but then again it was Calum. That and the fact that Michael and Calum kissed yesterday? What was that about?

Calum stood slightly shocked, but too pissed off to care that it didn't even hit him. 

No one on the field, or in the dugout knew what to do. It was so shocking, it was like they were all frozen in place by the events that had just taken place. 

"You can't even throw a ball right, princess.", Michael smirked as he lowered his glove with the ball in it

The next events happened in a blur. 

Calum was striding from the pitchers mound towards homeplate. On the way he dropped his glove the ground. Michael dropped his glove and the ball and got ready to beat Calum ass. 

Calum swung first and hit Michael in the face, and Michael hit him right back in his eye. multiple punches were thrown between the two boys. Michael got hit in the ribs a couple times and scratched my Calum's nails on his arms ,and Calum was going to have bruising on his arms and abdomen as well. 

 

They fell into the red dirt of the field, Calum was on top of Michael and was hitting him in the face, until Michael reached up and yanked him sideways by his hair which brought a hell out of Calum. He was pulled off of Michael by the hand in his hair and Michael rolled over on top of him and sat his knees on Calum's arms so he was immobilized. He hit Calum twice in the face hard, then stopped just sitting on top of him surely crushing his chest. 

"Get your fatass off of me!", He screamed from underneath Michael. He had blood running out of nose and down the side of his face 

Michael had thin blood, so it was almost pouring out of his nose. He wiped it with his arm. 

"I bet you like being underneath me, don't you Calum?", Michael smirked. Calum's face was turning slightly red from not being able to get oxygen. 

He was suddenly yanked backwards off of Calum, and Calum started gasping for breath and coughing up blood and spitting out dirt. The blood from his nose bleed had ran into the back of his throat because he was laying down, so he had to spit it out. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

And shit. Coach Hood was back. 

Both boys stayed quiet. They hadn't noticed that the coaches had told all the other boys to go to the dugout and get their stuff because they declared practice over when they noticed the two boys. They also hadn't noticed him storming over, too occupied with each other. 

They both sat quietly in the dirt as Coach Hood and his assistant coach stood looking at them like they were criminals. They didn't say anything out of guilt, and because snitching on the other was too childish. 

When they were still quiet Coach Hood decided to speak up. 

"You know what, boys?!", he boomed. 

"What?", they both spoke quietly.

"Neither one of you are playing until you learn to get along. You're both benched for the remaining games unless you learn to get along with each other." Coach said. 

"WHAT?!", they screamed in unison. 

"How am I supposed to get along with this, t-this fag?!"

"Oh fuck you, you self-centered little bitch."

"That's enough from both of you!", he said pointing in between the boys and giving them stern looks. 

"But dad, he-!", Calum started while wiping blood off his face. 

"I don't care, if either one of you want to play for the rest of the season you better become best friends, otherwise you won't be playing at all. And that's a shame, because you're my best players. Not to mention you're captain Clifford, I expected better.", he told them," now get yourselves cleaned up and go home. Get your acts together.", he finished and then left.

They both sat in the dirt for a little while until Michael got up and started dusting himself off. He held out his hand for Calum to help him up. 

"I don't need your help.", he snapped at Michael ,"you've done enough." 

Michael scoffed,"seriously Calum, we basically just got kicked off the team and told we can't start playing again until we settle our shit, and you're still trying to keep it running?"

Calum just looked at him and scratched his arm. Michael did have a point, but Calum was too stubborn to try or admit defeat. 

"I've tried with you so many times, if you'd get your head out of your ass, and stop with all the homophobic shit people would actually like you, and we wouldn't even be in this fucking situation.", Michael said angrily. He wasn't going to lose his spot on the team just because of Calum. He'd just started liking it, he couldn't give it up now.

Calum didn't say anything back, he just continued to sit in the dirt. 

"Calum."  
"Calum!"  
"Dammnit, Calum, fucking answer me!"  
"You know what, just whatever then. Have fun living your shitty excuse of a life then.", Michael said and started to walk away. He got his bag out of the dugout and reached the gate fence when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Um, wait.", Calum mumbled out,"we can try?"

Michael smiled a small smile at the boy who wouldn't look him in the eyes," sure. Give me your number, I'll text you. We're hanging out this Friday. No exceptions."

Calum made a disgusted face and started to protest, but Michael cut him off. 

"Calum, stop. I'm so serious right now, why are you so fucking against gay people anyways?", Michael said leaning against the fence and crossing his arms. 

Calum shrugged looking down. Michael rolled his eyes, Calum might not want to tell him now, but he'd find out come Friday. That's was for sure. 

"Just give me your phone.", Michael said. 

Calum reluctantly got his phone out of his bag and handed it over to Michael. Michael put his number in and sent himself a text. 

There now don't worry about gay germs, they only spread through direct contact.", he said handing his phone back. 

Calum laughed. And it was small, but still it was a laugh. It made Michael feel good that he was able to get that from Calum, the kid who supposedly hated his guts not even thirty minutes ago. 

"Ok, I'll see you around Michael.", he said giving him a nod, and then the tanned boy was off. He got into his really nice black jeep with red outlines on the doors and shit, and damn Calum's family must have money. That's was a nice car. 

Michael walked to his truck, where Luke was waiting for him. 

He ran over and hugged him,"Oh my god Michael are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you get kicked off the team? I hope no-", he starts firing out. 

"Calm down Luke.", he said hugging him back and then ruffling his hair," I just got benched for the rest of the season until me and Calum can prove that we're friends, and it's just some bruises and scratches, nothing a good shower and a nap can't fix.", he smiled. 

Luke nodded his head to show he understood,"so you're gonna be benched the whole rest of the season, because from what I just saw you guys are gonna be enemies for like ever.", he said as an afterthought. 

"Actually, we're hanging out Friday.", Michael smirked. 

"Are you serious?!", Luke squealed. 

"Yup.", Michael said proudly. 

"Wow, the homophobic dick hanging out with the gay boy. Who would've thought.", Luke laughed. 

This was going to be interesting.


	8. Friday Pt. 1

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly, nothing major happening. Michael and Calum didn't talk to each other, which was odd. Everyone was used to them alway arguing or sending each other glares throughout the day, but they didn't even look at each other much less speak to each other. They both showed to on Wednesday covered in bruises and scratches, but no one said anything, even though everyone knew why. 

Luke sat with Michael at lunch as usual, and Michael assumed that Calum had apologized to Ashton because they were hanging out again, and he seemed to be really happy. Actually both of them did. Luke talked about his upcoming date Friday night, he was so hyper about it, and Luke had asked Michael what him and Calum would be doing, but he wouldn't tell him. 

This in turn made Luke pout, but was fine once Michael told him, they'd go out Saturday and both talk about their nights, which made Luke smile and agree. 

At practice Calum and Michael didn't talk while they played, the boys had to run 5 laps each day at the beginning of practice since they were in trouble. They didn't acknowledge the other before, during, or after practice. 

It was all very strange, but no one asked. Afraid that they'd make the boys start fighting again, and no one wanted that. 

 

\---

 

After school Friday Michael dropped Luke off at his house, and left to go get ready, both of them wishing luck to the other for their upcoming night. 

Michael had on his usual black skinny jeans and some random Harley Davidson shirt with some all black converse, he threw a SnapBack on because I he could care less about what he was wearing. 

He texted Calum to come pick him. 

They had been texting some the past two days, just to decide who would drive and what time. Other than that they hadn't talked at all. Calum decided he wanted to drive because Michael 'had a shitty truck' in return Michael cussed him out, because that truck was his baby. 

Calum arrived about twenty minutes later in his nice jeep, Michael noted once again. 

"Bye Ma, I'll be back later!", he called to his mother, who was in her room doing whatever she does in there. 

"Bye. Be safe!", she called back. 

"I will!", he checked to make sure he had his wallet and house keys before walking out to get in Calum's car. 

When he did Calum just looked at him for a second before driving off. 

"So, where are we going?", he asked quietly. He'd never been alone with Michael before and he didn't like it. 

"We're going to eat.", Michael said. 

"What the fuck, no, that's like a date. And I'm not going to be seen with you in public!", he protested harshly. 

"Shut up Calum, you act like I'm a fucking disease or something.", Michael scoffed. 

"Well look where you live.", Calum mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that?", Michael questioned. 

"Nothing.", he said. 

"No, I heard you. And where I live has nothing to do with how I act nor does it determine my value. Just because I don't have lot of money like you doesn't mean shit. Don't talk about what my mom works hard for.", Michael growled at him. 

It was silent for the rest of the ride to Frank's this 'awesome Italian restaurant' according to Michael. Calum parked in the parking lot, but when Michael went to open the door to get out he noticed Calum wasn't. Actually he wasn't moving at all. He was sitting with both hands on the steering wheel and he was looking spaced out. 

"Calum, you coming?", Michael said quietly and that seemed to break Calum out of his daze. 

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking.", he said shaking his head and getting out to avoid Michael asking anymore questions. 

They got a booth and ordered their drinks when they got inside, then it was quiet. 

"So tell me about yourself, Calum.", Michael said looking at the boy. 

He snorted,"Now it really feels like date."

Michael rolled his eyes," you know, you keep saying this feels like a date, do you want it to be?"

Calum opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out at first. 

"No."  
"Yes you do. "  
"No. I don't, Michael. I'm not gay."

Michael just looked at for a second, this was the first time Calum hadn't gotten mad when Michael had called him gay, when he looked at Calum he seemed kind of sad. 

"What's wrong?", Michael asked him concerned. 

"What? Nothing. I'm fine. Why are you so worried about it.", Calum said getting defensive. 

"Because I want to be your friend.", and Calum was stunned. 

"W-what? I-I mean, you do?", Michael nodded his head. 

"But why? I've always been mean to you?", Calum asked confused as to why Michael would even like him. 

"Because-" 

Just then the waiter came and took their order after she gave them their drinks. Michael ordering lasagna and Calum ordering spaghetti. 

"Okay continue.", Calum said eager to hear what Michael was going to say.

Michael laughed at his eagerness," I want to be your friend because, I don't think you're as much as an asshole as you make out to be."

Calum's face contorted," What? I'm not an asshole."

Michael looked at him in disbelief, wondering if the boy in front of him knew how horrible we was and how bitchy he acted. 

Calum bursted out laughing, "I'm kidding, I know I'm mean sometimes.", he stated. 

"Sometimes?", Michael scoffed," I don't think there's been one time I've talked to you, that you've been nice to me, except for maybe now, and you called me poor in the car on the way over here.", he said. 

Calum looked down at the the table then, and Michael wondered what was going on with him. He'd never seen Calum act so weak and vulnerable and reserved before. He was used to the Calum that would call him a faggot, and degrade him, and try to pick a fight with him on a daily basis. Not whoever this 'new Calum' was. It was something new to him and it made Michael feel strange. He felt a sense of sympathy for the boy because he looked like a kicked puppy, rather than his usual murderous eyes and his abusive mouth. Michael liked this Calum better, he seemed bashful and shy, and nothing like the Calum Michael had experienced the past two weeks. 

"Um, can we leave?", Calum said suddenly after a moment of silence. 

"Why?", Michael said confused. He wasn't mad that they were leaving he just wanted to know why Calum wanted to leave so suddenly, when they had just arrived. 

"I, um, I need to tell you something",he said quietly. 

"Okay tell me then.", Michael said getting ready to listen to him. 

"In private",Calum said getting irritated. 

"Oh, okay, let me just get our food to go and we'll eat it later on.", Michael said. 

So they waited for the waitress to come with their food in silence, and when she did Michael asked for to go plates and the check, with the excuse that Calum didn't feel well. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that,"she said," I hope your date wasn't ruined." 

Michael turned look at Calum who wore only a slightly horrified look, until he just relaxed back into his seat and didn't say anything to correct her, so Michael thought he'd entertain the waitress, and maybe even annoy Calum some to see how he'd react. He was being less aggressive than usual, and it was throwing Michael off. He had to do something to see if he could get a rise out of him or something. 

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with my boyfriend tonight, it must just be nerves, we have a big game coming up this week.", Michael sat not looking Calum's reaction to the statement. 

"Oh, what does he play?", she said getting interested. 

"Baseball, and between you and me, the game isn't the only thing I watch when he plays, baseball pants are a blessing to everyone. His ass is just so perfect, I just wanna grab a han-" 

"Michael!" 

Michael paused his vulgar hand motion that was supposed to look like he was grabbing someone's ass and looked over at Calum who looked irritated. 

"What.", Michael said with a straight face, trying hard not to laugh 

"Can we please go?", he said quietly again and slightly whiny.

"Okay, princess.", Michael said and Calum rolled his eyes, but Michael could see a red tint to his cheeks. 

"Awww, you guys are so cute.", the waitress gushed at them. 

"Thank you!", Michael smiled. 

She walked away to go get their to-go plates and Michael turned back to Calum who seemed annoyed, but was being eerily quiet, compared to how he usually is around Michael. 

"Why would you do that? You know I'm not fucking gay Michael.", Calum said angrily, but quietly enough that no one would hear him.

"Oh, relax, you know you liked it.", Michael said and brushed off Calum's comment.

"Whatever, just hurry up so we can fucking leave, you asshole", Calum growled. 

And there we go. That's the Calum Michael knows best. He knew he could get a rise out of him by bringing up shit about gay people. 

The waitress soon came back with their plates, they packed their food up and with a friendly goodbye from Michael and a roll of the eyes from Calum they were back in the jeep with their plates of food resting on their laps. 

"So, where are we going? And why was it so important to leave?", Michael said and right after stuffing his face full of the tasty lasagna. 

"I don't know.", Calum said almost like he was sad, but it had a bitter tone to it," I just, I don't know if I can trust you. I mean you wanna be friends with me and all, and I think I want to be your friend too, but I don't know if I can."

Michael stopped eating. Calum seemed very serious about this and extremely conflicted,"Well, why not?"

"Because you don't understand Michael!", he shouted and the black-haired boy next to him,"you wouldn't understand", he said quietly. 

Michael was stunned. It almost seemed like Calum was about to bust out in tears, right here in the parking lot of an almost rundown Italian restaurant. 

"Well, help me understand then, cause I am completely confused.", Michael said truthfully looking at Calum, who wouldn't look up to meet his eyes. 

Calum still didn't seem convinced.

"I'm not going to make fun of you, or laugh at you if that's what you think. I'm against bullying in every way. I'm only mean to you, cause you're mean to us gay kids. I just wanna be your friend, Cal. I swear you can trust me.", Michael said putting his hand on Calum's shoulder in the hopes that it would be comforting for the boy. He supposed it worked when Calum finally looked up to meet his eyes. Calum's looked watery, like he was on the verge of crying. 

"You called me Cal.", Is all he said. 

Michael thought about and he guessed it slipped. Oops,"Oh sorry, if you want I can just call you Calu-"

"No! It's fine. I like that.", he rushed to say,"it's fine."

"Um. Okay. Do you wanna tell me now?", Michael asked him in a calm voice. 

Calum wiped his eyes, and turned around and set his plate of food in the backseat, he faced the front and started the car. 

"Yeah, I'll show you."

 

\------

The drove out of town and into the woods. In that time Michael had finished his food, and Calum still had yet to even touch his. On the way they didn't speak, and Michael didn't ask where they were going. They didn't listen to the radio at all either, just the hum of the car as it traveled down an empty road as the sun was setting. They drove for what seemed like a short time, but it was over an hour outside the city. 

Calum turned down a dirt road that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, but Michael knew it was because he just wasn't paying any attention to where they were going. After driving down that road for a while they came to a medium-sized wood cabin at the end of it. It seemed old, like no one had been there for years. 

Calum parked in the yard, and cut off the car, but left the lights on so that the house was illuminated. 

Michael didn't say anything, he wanted Calum to break the silence, this was his story to tell, and Michael didn't want to interrupt or make him feel forced to share this with him, he had to let him move at his own pace. 

"So," he started," This is it. This is where I got my homophobia from", he paused, and it seemed as if he was debating wether or not he should say what he wanted to say next. He did eventually. "This is where I used to stay with my uncle during the summers back before I was in high school. This is where he beat me when I confided in him that I'd never been attracted to, not would I ever be attracted to girls in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say cliffhanger....


	9. Friday Pt. 2 (The Cabin)

"This is where he beat me when I confided in him that I'd never been attracted to, nor would I ever be attracted to girls in my life."

\---

 

Michael didn't know what to say at all. Because what do you say when you find out your supposed to be enemy was abused as a kid. He had literally just found out that Calum himself is gay as can be, and that he used to get beaten by his family for it. He was so shocked he barely even registered Calum's next words, but he tuned back in just in time to hear the story. 

Calum was sitting with his hands on the wheel in front of him, staring intensely at the cabin in front of him, not sparing Michael a second glance. Like if he looked at him he wouldn't be able to finish the story, so he didn't, he looked forward at the cabin. 

The cabin he had nightmares about frequently when he was younger, but now they only came to him on occasion. The cabin where he was taught it was wrong to be gay, to like other boys, to want to sleep in the same bed as them, and not in a platonic way. The cabin where the summer he was 14, everything changed. 

"I used to come here every summer with my family when I was younger. We started going when I was 10. My parents would go on vacation during the summer ,so we'd come here with my Uncle's family."

Michael cringed at the mention of his uncle. He was disgusted by the man and he didn't even know what he had done yet, but he knew by the end of this story he would want to beat the man's ass just because. 

"Our two families were really close, so no one was worried about anything being like, awkward or uncomfortable. Me and Mali, my sister, would come here and stay with his kids and wife. They had two kids, Derek and Gracie. They were both way older than me, about Mali's age, which was like 15 at the time, but we all still played together. Anyways, we'd have barbecues, and camping, and there's a lake farther behind the cabin that we'd always swim in. It was some of the best times of my life.", he smiled, but it seemed sad, almost nostalgic at the certain memories, but Michael didn't say anything, he would listen to the end without interruptions. 

"So we'd come every summer, and every summer we got older, and soon it was just me coming. Mali, Derek, and Gracie had all graduated and were starting school that summer instead of waiting until next fall, so I came alone. I didn't want to at first, but my parents convinced me. Mali said it'd still be fun without her, but I wasn't sure. I went anyways in the end because I liked to go there and swim and stuff. So it was just me, my uncle, and my aunt staying, and they were enthusiastic about it and stuff, so I wasn't all that sad, I still had fun with them.", he still had that sad smile on his face, but it soon turned into a look of fear mixed with sadness, he didn't smile, his face was just blank, void of any emotion

It was making Michael upset to see him like this, he liked to piss him off and see him mad, but a sad Calum was heartbreaking. It was as if someone just took the sunshine out of the sky. That was the look on Calum's face right now, and it almost made Michael sick to his stomach. 

"One day though, my aunt got called in to work because she had some important business thing, so she had to fly out to some place to take care of the problem, so that left me and my uncle alone.", Calum gulped, he had a lump in his throat the size of Texas, but he had to finish the story, he had to let Michael know why he was the way he was," he said 'alright, now that it's just us guys, let's talk about girls' and I remember that I blushed, because I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to tell him that I didn't really like girls, but you know what? I did. I did because I thought I could trust him, the man I spent so much time around and had grown to love as a second father, and the cabin as a second home.", he said still looking at the building in front of him. 

"I told him I didn't want to talk about it, but he kept going on about how it's normal for kids my age to start developing crushes, and stuff about girls, and all this other shit. I didn't even mean for it to happen, but I blurted out 'I don't like girls'.  I said that, and he looked at me as if I'd just shot his mother and fucked his wife right in front of him.", Calum said with a dry humorless laugh. 

"He said, 'what do you mean you don't like girls?' , and he looked so pissed off and I was kind of getting scared, but I had already dug myself a hole that was too deep to get out of so I kept running my stupid fucking mouth, and the hole basically turned into a goddamn grave. So I said 'I don't like girls, as in I'm gay.' And you know what he did? He slapped me in my face so fucking hard I can still feel the tingles in my cheek to this day. And he said to me 'no one in my family is a fucking faggot, and you're not gonna be one either, so you better shut that gay shit up' and I just sat there. I didn't say anything. My cheek was burning and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, and I just really wanted to go home, but I didn't have a phone yet, and my parents were by the coast and enjoying their vacation anyways.", Calum said with hot tears cascading down his cheeks. He still didn't move though, he didn't try to wipe them away or anything. 

"And then he just left me there, sitting on the couch questioning everything I had ever thought was true, because I was so positive I was gay, I saw the boys at school, and they were way prettier than the girls. I imagined myself kissing them, and dating them, not the girls, but now I didn't know. I was confused again. Then, the next morning he got a phone call. That fucking phone call, that I wish never would've took place.", Calum said almost sobbing now. 

"My aunt had called, and said she'd be at her job location for another month. The whole rest of the summer was just a month, Michael! That meant I had to spend the rest of my summer with that piece of shit, but I still had hope. I thought that that one night would be it. That he'd leave me alone after that. I thought maybe he believed, he'd slapped some sense into me. Well I was wrong, and as usual nothing goes my way.", he said dryly. 

"When I woke up the next morning I was still scared to be around him, so I went downstairs quietly into the kitchen where he was cooking breakfast, everything seemed alright, but something was off still, and I didn't know what. I was just really cautious around him, because of the night before. So I sit down to have breakfast and I don't really speak, because I'm scared he'll say something to me, but he doesn't. We eat breakfast and he says he wants to go on a walk through the woods with me, so I say ok and go up to my room to change and comes up and he says 'do you still think you're gay?" and I nod my head yes, and then I'm on the floor. It took me a second to realize that he had punched me and the warm stuff on my face, was my blood. He said 'you're not a fucking queer, Calum, get over this little phase, get up and lets go.' and then he left again. And I layed on the floor, and I cried. I cried so fucking hard, for my house, and my own room, and for my parents who would actually accept me, and for Mali to give me warm hugs and make me hot chocolate like she usually would when I was sad, but I couldn't have it. I-I c-couldn't....", and that's when Calum broke down. His body racked in sobs and he was physically shaking with how hard he was crying. 

Michael was sat in the passenger's seat with tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, so he did something he'd never thought he'd do, ever in a million years. 

He got out the car, and he was sure Calum didn't even notice from how hard he was crying, and he walked around and opened Calum's door. The boy looked at him with red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. Michael held his arms out, Calum hesitated at first, but soon jumped out of his jeep and melted into Michael's arms. He curled his arms around himself and Michael held him while he cried. Michael held him while he blubbered about wanting to go home, and how his uncle was so terrible. And Michael listened. He listened to it all. And soon, the sobs died down to sniffles, and Calum laid his head on Michael's chest over his heart, and he could hear his heart beating. It was calming to him. 

He quietly started to talk again," He would ask me everyday, and everyday I said, and everyday it would get worse. It went from punches, to kicks, full on beatings, but I never fought back. I wasn't strong enough, and I was scared. I was a scrawny little 14 year old kid, I didn't know how to fight back.", he said with his voice strained," so I just took it, and eventually when he would ask I'd say no. I thought if I gave him what he wanted, he'd stop, but he didn't. He hit me harder for lying and then said it was because even though I said I wasn't gay anymore, he had to make sure, he had to make sure I wasn't, a-and that I knew  gay people wer- were disgusting.", Calum said, his tears soaking Michael's shirt. 

"So that's what he did, he put it in my mind, he beat me into it. But the last week I stayed, he beat the complete life out of me, I literally thought I was going to die. I didn't even eat anymore because my stomach hurt so much from the bruising, it hurt to even move. I was pretty sure I had a concussion from the number of times he had either slapped, punched, or kicked me in my head. The day my parents were coming to pick me up, was probably one of the happiest days of my life. I was so fucking excited, and he had to go and ruin it.", Calum sniffled, and Michael felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as well. 

"He broke my arm in four places and sprained my ankle. He pushed me down the fucking stairs in the house, and when my parents got there, they asked why I was so bruised and beaten and he said it was because I had fallen multiple times while playing in the woods. And they believed him, they fucking believed him, and I couldn't say anything about it, because he said he'd fucking beat me even harder next time if I ever t-told a-anyone. So I stayed quiet and went home, and I never told anyone, and I became the cynical homophobic asshole everyone knows so well.", Calum said calmly at the end, and shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal, but, oh no, it was a huge deal. 

Michael would've never thought that the reason Calum acted that way was because it was beat into him, and honestly he felt bad for Calum, he wanted to hold the boy, and show him that there was nothing wrong with being gay at all. It was wonderful, and that if it made him happy he should be as gay as he wants, but before he could get to any of that Calum had spoken again. 

"Then, I started high school, and I saw you there, and you happily told people you were gay, and you dated all the cute guys, and you had Luke by your side ,another cute guy, and then I had Ashton and he was so remarkably fine as well, but I couldn't do anything about it, because I was so fucking scared, and I'm still scared. So I put my hate for myself on all of you guys, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Michael.", he started crying again. 

"Hey, it's ok.", Michael soothed rubbing his back, and trying not to show Calum that he was crying from the story too. One of them had to be the strong one right now, and it definitely wouldn't be Calum. 

"It's not your fault.", he told him. 

"Yes, it is. It's my fault for being gay!", Calum sobbed, and no, Michael wasn't going to take that. 

He pulled Calum off of his chest and held him out straight, Calum automatically stared at him wide-eyed from the sudden movement,"W-wha-"

"Listen to me Calum, and listen good, your uncle is the human embodiment of a literal piece of shit. He deserves to go to hell, and stay there for a long time. You haven't done anything wrong at all, it's not your fault for being gay, that's something you can't help, it's your uncle's fucking fault so don't put the blame on yourself. There isn't a damn thing wrong with liking other guys, there's not, and I will tell you that until you believe me. If I have to I'll fucking show you. Do you understand?", Michael said. 

Calum nodded with a blush on his cheeks, because what did Michael mean by 'showing him'. 

"Good, now tell me you're not afraid.", Michael said crossing his arms. 

"Afraid of what?", Calum said quietly. 

"Afraid of being gay, duh.", Michael said like it was no big deal. 

"Michael, I-I can't do that.", he replied worriedly. 

"Yes you can.", Michael encouraged him. 

"But I am still afraid, Michael.", Calum whined, and fiddled with his hands. 

"Ok, well at least admit that you're gay."

"Um. Okay.", he said, he cleared his threat, and merely whispered out,"I'm gay."

"What, what was that?", Michael said cupping his ear like he couldn't hear. 

"I'm gay", he said a little louder. 

"Still not getting it.", Michael said shaking his head. 

"I'm gay!", he shouted. 

"What?!"

"I'm gay!", Calum screamed happily. 

"YOURE WHAT?!"

"I SAID IM GAY!", he hollered as loud as he could, and it echoed through the trees of the woods, and off the walls of that god damn cabin, and Calum felt good. This is probably the best he's felt in a long time. 

"That's fucking right. And if anybody ever tells you that that's wrong, tell me so I can beat their ass.", Michael said. 

Calum nodded. 

And then it was silent. It was just the two of them outside, in the dark. The sun had went down long ago, and they were still standing right outside the car door of Calum's jeep, and neither one of them talked. They just enjoyed the peace of the moment. 

Michael wanted to tell Calum it was late, and that they should be getting back, but Calum spoke first. 

"I don't want to be scared anymore", he mumbled. 

"What?", Michael said stepping closer. 

Calum looked up from the ground, and stepped closer to Michael,"I said I don't want to be scared anymore," he said, and he closed the space between them, and slammed his lips onto Michael's kissing him like his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really feeling like I'm gonna add more cliffhangers....


	10. Friday Pt.3 (Backseat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, so ignore the mistakes lmao.

Calum took Michael by surprise when he started kissing him after his breakdown, but he didn't want to ruin this small amount of Calum's newfound gay pride, so he kissed him back eagerly. 

Michael took the lead and grabbed Calum's waist pulling their bodies closer together, Calum took his arms and draped them around Michael's neck, he raised himself on his tip-toes trying to get closer to Michael. 

Calum tried to pull back from the kiss and get some air into his lungs, but Michael grabbed the back of his neck and connected their lips again, this earned a surprised gasp from Calum. Michael took this as an opportunity to stick his tongue into Calum's mouth and play around with his tongue some. They kiss fast, hot , and desperately. 

Calum kisses Michael like he's the cure to cancer, and Calum's dying, because that's what he's felt like up until now. He's felt like he was slowly dying, but somehow kissing Michael made him feel alive, and he can't get enough. 

Their kisses are hot and fast, and the humidity of the air is making them break out into a sweat. Michael moves is hand back down to Calum's waist, but instead of stopping he trails them on done to his ass, and give it a tight squeeze which draws a moan out of Calum. 

Michael pulls back finally, breathing heavily into Calum's still open mouth, both of them trying to catch their breath and not caring about how hot they both were now, and the heated breaths being shared between the two. 

"Wh-what was that for?", Michael breathed out as he leaned his forehead against Calum's. 

"I don't want to be scared anymore, Michael.", Calum said breathing just as heavily as Michael,"Will you help me?", he says. 

Michael looks into his eyes to see if he's being serious, and he decided that even if Calum hadn't asked him for help, he would've helped the younger boy anyways, especially now that he knew about Calum's past. Michael was mad because Calum shouldn't have had to go through any of that when he was younger, but he couldn't go back in time and change it, the best he could do was make the future worth it for him, so yes, he was going to help. 

"Yeah, of course I'll help yo-"

Michael was cut off by Calum hungrily kissing him again. He opened his mouth quickly this time in order to let Michael tongue inside. Michael could feel himself getting hard from how lustful their mouths were moving against each other's. Their bodies were still close from the previous kisses so Calum started to grind onto Michael. They both groaned from the friction, Calum hand making its way to rest in Michael hair at the bottom of his neck, a sharp tug had Michael moaning into the kiss. 

After about ten minutes of hot, sloppy kissing Michael decided to actually do something, he started to back up and pull Calum with him, he opened the door to the backseat of the Jeep and pushed Calum down into it, which caused the younger boy to whine at the loss of touch. 

"Michaaaaeeellll.", he whined as he sat up on his elbows, his legs dangling outside the vehicle.

Michael leaned forward and kissed him once more, but it was only a peck of the lips, which caused Calum to whine again and pout his bottom lip out. Michael thought it was cute. 

"Why'd you stop kissing me?", he asked. 

"This is not the place or time for this to happen Calum.", Michael said almost breathless," so move your feet."

Calum didn't say anything back, he just tucked his legs the rest of the way into the truck and Michael closed the door and got into the driver's seat. 

"Okay, now tell me where to go.", He said turning the key in the ignition, hearing it roar to life. 

"I can drive, Michael.", Calum said, leaning forward from the middle of the backseat. 

"Yeah, but I don't want you to. I want you to just tell me how to get back to town. I want to take you somewhere.", He said. 

After that, Calum didn't say anything else, except for giving Michael directions to get back into town. It was just another car ride to add to the list of silent rides they've had tonight. Michael drove in silence, focused on the road, occasionally checking the rear view mirror to see Calum. The boy was sat in the back, by one of the windows, he was looking out of it and watching the road passing by, not saying a word. Michael arrived at his own house, and got out the truck, only to open the backseat door again to be face to face with Calum. 

He leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips, which was surprising for Calum. He wasn't expecting Michael to kiss him anymore, he thought what they had done at the cabin was one-time, in the moment type thing, but this was a welcome surprise. He wouldn't mind random kisses from Michael all the time, he liked kissing Michael. 

Michael pulled back from his lips to speak, "Goodnight Calum, I'll see you next week, but text me because I'm serious about helping you.", and with that he gave Calum another peck on the lips and put his car keys in his hands. Michael walked into his house and up to his room only to fall into a calming sleep knowing very well that Calum would text him soon. 

 

\------

 

Saturday afternoon Michael and Luke met up at a Tex-Mex restaurant and they talked about their Friday nights, like planned, over a bowl of nachos. 

Luke was extremely giddy in his seat and Michael found it quite amusing, especially the hickey on his neck that was equivalent to the size of one of the nacho chips in his bowl. He knew Luke saw him eyeing it at one point, but when he didn't call Michael out for it, he decided that the blonde boy liked to have it on display, and liked knowing people could see the mark Ashton gave him. Michael just rolled his eyes. 

"How was your night, Luke?", Michael took his time to ask, knowing Luke was about to burst from not telling Michael as soon as he saw him. They had decided to wait until they were at the restaurant. 

"It was AMAZING, Mikey! We went out to eat at this amazing restaurant and I had some pasta, and the pasta like got ok my lip or whatever and Ashton wiped it of with his napkin, and it was the CUTEST thing ever! And after that we walked around some just talking about like our life, our families, our dreams, and all that! And he said I was cute. HE said I WAS CUTE, MICHAEL! and then we went back to his car and he liked pushed me up against it and kissed me, and we made out for like the longest time! And I swear it was the best twenty minutes of my FUCKING LIFE! Then he took me home and we held hands on the way, and I really just thought Id died and went to Ashton heaven," Luke rushed out excitedly and the his voice turned out more dreamily at the end of his speech.

"It was great Michael.", Luke said smiling brightly, and now that Michael was thinking about it, it seemed as if Luke hadn't stopped smiling since he met up with him. Ashton better not break his best friend's heart, and Michael decided that he was gonna beat his ass if he did. Luke was too precious to be treated like trash. The blonde was eating his nachos now, and looked crestfallen because one of his chips broke when he went to pick it up. See. Precious. 

"How was yours?", Luke asked. 

Michael had been debating wether or not to tell Luke the actual story or a lie, because it really wasn't his place to tell Calum's story. Obviously he didn't want people to know, because he had kept it a secret for all these years. In the end, Michael decided to tell Luke the truth. He could trust him, he trusted Luke with his life, so the boy could keep a secret and he wouldn't judge Calum for his past. 

"Well, we went to Frank's. You know I love Frank's, and at first Calum was being his bitchy self saying that it was too much like a date and all this hit, then he called me poor, but I told him off and he didn't say anything again. So anyways, we get to the restaurant, and our food comes, but he wants to leave early, so I'm like sure. Then he drives us way outta town to this old cabin in the woods, and tells me his backstory. Now you gotta promise not to tell anybody what I'm about to tell you, cause I probably shouldn't even be telling you, but I trust you, okay?", Michael said being serious. 

Luke, who looked just as serious, nodded his head quickly," Of course, Michael, you know you can trust me, you're my best friend."

"Well, he said he used to go to that cabin with his uncle's family and stuff when he was younger, and one summer it was just him and his uncle, and his uncle found out he was gay, and basically tried to beat the gay out of him and make him believe it was disgusting, so that's why he's homophobic as hell.", Michael said. 

Luke looked so surprised," That's terrible. What a fucking asshole, I wanna kick his uncle's ass so bad just for that.", he said angrily. 

"Me too.", Michael said. 

"Wait, Calum's gay though?", Luke questioned. 

"Apparently, and we made out for a good bit.", Michael said almost smugly. 

"YOU MADE OUT?!", Luke screamed. 

"Yup.", Michael said sitting back in his seats with a sly grin on his face,"In fact, I think me and him are going to be very close friends from now on.", Michael said with a smirk. 

Luke's face still held an astounded expression, like he just couldn't believe what Michael was telling him. 

"So you made out with Calum, the most homophobic person we've ever met, and he liked it?"

"Hell yes, if anything he wanted it, fuck, he even initiated it. Twice. I just told you he was gay though, Luke, and it's not his fault he's homophobic, remember ?", Michael said. 

"Right. But it's still weird to think of him not calling you a faggot. I hate that word. It's so ugly.", Luke scrunched his face. 

"Me too.", Michael said shoving a nacho in his mouth," but things will be so different at school come Monday, just watch.", Michael said, pointing his finger at Luke to make his point. 

"What do you mean different?", he said eating his own nachos. 

" I mean between me and Calum. I know his secret now, and I'd never use it against him or anything, he know I want to help him come out. Plus I feel like me and him are unofficially dating now."

"That is so cute, I told you you guys would make a cute couple", Luke gushed with a wide smile. 

"Whatever twink, just remember that Calum is sort of my bitch now, but like a bitch I want to take care of and protect, but still be mean too most of the time, but like if anyone other than me tries to say something to him I'll beat their ass, you know what I'm saying?", Michael said. 

Luke was sort of confused, but he agreed anyways. The two boys finished their nachos in light conversation about other minor details about their Friday's, and left to go play baseball at the Rec. Department as usual. All the while, Michael thinking about how different things would be Monday at school.


	11. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter written, and I'm working on the next one so be prepared for more updates. ;)

Monday morning when Michael got out of bed, having spent his weekend playing video games and baseball with Luke, he felt like today was gonna be a good day. That's saying something, because never in his life had he felt like Monday was going to be a good day, so something was bound to happen. 

He walked down the hallways at school like he regularly did, he talked to Luke. They departed once they reached the door of Michael's first class. Up until now everything was the same as it usually was. 

He walked into class, as usual the teacher wasn't there, and probably wouldn't be there for a while until class started. Michael eyes drifted to the back where Calum was, he looked like his usual self. This big bad baseball player, who liked girls and hated gay people. But Michael knew. He knew Calum was actually a big sensitive softie who liked boys, and had probably never looked at, touched, or even liked another girl, besides his sister, in his life. 

So Michael was going to be the bold, daring, little shit he was and waltz right to the back of the room where Calum was and sit next to him like he had been doing this everyday of his life. When he sat down, he could see Calum tense next to him, but didn't say anything right away. At least not anything mean to start off with. 

"Why are you sitting here?", he asked in a calm easy tone. Like he was asking his old pal, not like he was asking a boy who he had fought with multiple times in the past weeks. It seemed as if the whole room had gone silent trying to hear what the two boys were saying, everyone betting that they would break out into a fight within the next few minutes. Calum's little goon squad was even quiet, curious on why Calum wasn't hollering at Michael already for sitting next to him. 

Michael turned to the right to face Calum

"Because I can. Plus, you asked me to. ",Michael said. He smiled at Calum who looked alarmed at what Michael had said. He knew he was referring to when he had asked Michael to help him Friday night, but he didn't know if he was ready, to come out yet. 

"O-ok.", Calum said. He looked down at his desk contemplating what to do or say next, he had never done anything like this before. Something like being nice to Michael or interacting with the boy like they were friends, even more, acting like boyfriends. He was scared of judgement, and his uncle's voice was still pounding in the back of his head when he thought about the kisses they shared. In truth, Calum was scared, but he had decided he didn't want to be anymore, and he did ask Michael to help him, so it was now or never. 

When Calum thought about it some more, he decided Michael would help him, just not right now, not in this class, not in school. He needed help outside of school first, he couldn't do it now. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the judgement and hushed whispers upon the other students when they found out. He just admitted to himself, he was gay, he couldn't just come out and tell everyone else right away. 

His mind was made up, in school he'd still be mean to Michael because he was scared, outside of school Calum could be vulnerable, and then only when he was alone with Michael. He trusted him with everything. 

"Is that okay with you, Calum?",Michael asked after the tanned boy didn't reply. 

"No.", Calum said building up the courage to be mean to Michael. He found it especially hard after the events that took place on Friday," I don't want your gay germs near me.", Calum spat. It was as if he was disgusted himself to be saying the words. 

Michael opened his mouth in surprise, he hadn't expected Calum to be openly gay now just because of his confession, but he didn't expect him to continue to throw homophobic slurs at him either, especially since Michael was the one he recruited to help him. Michael just closed his mouth, and nodded his head. He turned back to face the front, but he didn't move from his seat, and Calum didn't say anything else to him. 

 

\------

 

"So", Coach started,"Have you two boys came to an understanding yet?", he asked them in the locker rooms before practice. Calum went to speak, but Michael beat him with a reply.

"Nope. Your son is still an asshole.", Michael said quickly. 

Calum's mouth dropped open, he thought they were friends now, "What the fuck, Michael?!", Calum said. He couldn't believe Michael just threw him under the bus like that, they needed to have a talk. 

"What? You said this morning you didn't want my gay germs, remember?", Michael said innocently, but Calum could see an underlying smirk on his face, he wasn't that slick. 

Coach Hood turned to face Calum, "Calum! Why would you say that, what's it matter that he's gay?", his dad questioned him. 

And oh, so it turns out, Calum's family didn't know how homophobic and bitchy he was. New information that Michael planned to store away for later. 

"W-well, I didn't- I mean, um, uh-"

"That's enough from you Calum", his dad said sternly, obviously upset that his son would say such a thing about someone," you two just go run your laps and get ready to practice, you're still out for the games.", he said shaking his head and walking off. 

By now everyone else had already left the locker room, and now that coach Hood had left, Michael and Calum were now alone in the lockeroom, and Calum was fuming. 

"What the hell was that?! I thought we were gonna be friends now, so we could play?", He said angrily. 

"You thought we were friends? Really? You must be fucking stupid.", Michael said rolling his eyes. 

"Yes. We're friends now. Remember we went out Friday? Did you forget or what?", Calum said

"No I didn't forget. Actually, what I do remember is you confessing to me that you were actually gay, and then asking me to help you get out of the closet and be more comfortable with yourself and shit, and I agreed. Then this morning it's like nothing changed, and you're back to calling me a fag again, so what do you want, Calum!", Michael hollered at the younger boy, who now carried the expression of a kid who just dropped their ice cream cone. 

"I do want your help, but I can't come out at school yet. I'm not ready for that, I just...help me outside of school first until I'm more comfortable with it. I mean I just admitted it like three days ago, and you know what happened so you can't expect me to just jump right into it.", he said sadly, and looking down as he fiddled with his fingers.

Michael didn't want to forgive him as fast as he did, but he couldn't help it, and honestly Michael wasn't even all that mad about it, he just needed to find a way to make Calum admit the things he wanted to do. He knew Calum was too stubborn to just downright say what he wanted, so Michael had to break down his walls. He had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot more in the future. 

"Ok. We can do that, but you have to start changing at school too. And I'm not saying it has to be something big, maybe just small things like not using gay as an insult to regular things, or not calling me faggot or cocksucker all the time. You know, just don't be such an asshole about it. I may be a cocksucker, but you're one too, so you're basically talking about yourself when you call other people names like that. Understand?", Michael said seriously. 

Calum nodded quickly," yes, I understand.", he said quietly. 

"Good boy. Now what are we gonna do at practice?", Michael said, keeping the stern and serious tone he's had going on throughout his little lecture. 

"Not use homophobic language.", Calum mumbled, looking down at the ground still. 

Michael put his hand on Calum's chin to lift his head so that he could look at Calum's eyes. They were standing extremely close by now, but neither boy  made any move to back away. 

Michael leaned forward and kissed Calum, it was quick and unexpected. Calum's eyes blew open at the fact that anyone could walk in at any second and see them this close, or someone might have seen the kiss they shared. He was frightened, but also excited at the thought of getting caught doing naughty things with Michael, it made his stomach tingle. 

It ended so quickly though, that Calum wasn't even sure it had happened,"W-what was that for?", he stuttered. 

"Think of it as a reward, when you do something, or say something good, I'll give you a kiss.", Michael explained," Would you like that?"

When Calum thought about it, yeah. He'd love that, he liked the thought of kissing Michael all the time. Or well, when he was good at least. With that thought, he realized he would want to be nice more just so he could get kisses. More specifically, kisses form Michael. Michael was smart, because that was a really good way to get him to act right. 

"Yes. I'd like that a lot.", Calum said quickly. 

Michael laughed at the boy's enthusiastic reaction,"Ok. And if you do extremely well, I'll give you something else.", Michael winked and walked away. He had been gathering his equipment while they had been talking, so Calum hurried to get the stuff he would need, and ran after him. 

"What do you mean something else?!", He rushed out as he caught up with Michael on the way to the field. 

"You'll see, princess.", Michael said with a smirk, and disappeared into the dugout. 

Calum blushed at the nickname. His mind started running wild with thoughts of what Michael meant by 'something else'. Did he mean like sex, or like a blowjob, or would they make out some more or something? Calum was so confused, yet so excited at the same time. He wanted to tell someone, but the only person he really wanted to tell was Michael, and Calum couldn't let Michael know how excited he was to be getting rewarded with kisses from him. Maybe he could tell Ashton? After all, that was his best friend. 

He decided to wait to tell him, he didn't want Ashton freaking out and telling Luke or something. Or maybe Luke already knew because Michael had told him, they did seem pretty close, and Calum wouldn't be lying if he said he was a little bit jealous of their relationship. 

Okay. Maybe a lot jealous. 

But still, Luke wasn't getting kisses from Michael, so Calum counted it as a win. At least he hoped Luke wasn't getting kisses. 

"Calum! Let's go!", he heard his dad call, and he had totally forgotten he was even at practice, so caught up in thoughts of Michael. Speaking of the boy he could see him running his laps around the fence of the field. Damn he looked so good, Calum had admired him before at practice with small glances or looks from the side of his eye, but now he was full-on watching Michael as he ran and he had no regrets about it at all. 

He could see Michael sweating already from the heat mixed with the exercise he was currently doing. He could see his breath coming in fast and slightly uneven pants. He just wondered if Michael would look the same in the bedroom. Naked. On top of him. Kissing him. Biting him. Spanking him. Fucking him into t- 

"What the hell are you doing Calum, Let's go!", his dad roared at him because he still had yet to move from his spot by the dugout. He was brought out of his little daydream, and looked around everyone was still stretching, and some were watching him, wondering what the hell was up with him today. 

Michael was one of those people. He smirked at Calum, and Calum's face flushed even though he tried to hide it. 

They made eye contact, and Michael flickered his eyes downward at Calum's private area and then came back up to look into his eyes. 

Calum tried not to feel self conscious about it, but he couldn't help it but to look down at himself, and lo and behold, he was hard in his baseball pants. 

Thinking about Michael had made him hard, he looked back up to Michael's face, and it was as if the boy just knew it was because of him. 

Calum's face turned redder than a tomato, and the warmth he felt in his cheeks wasn't from the heat.

He hurried into the dugout, wanting to get out of Michael's sight as soon as possible before he embarrassed himself even more, but he strangely liked the embarrassment he felt. It was weird. A good kind of weird. 

A problem for another day he thought.


	12. Apologies and Rewards

Calum was determined to get another kiss from Michael, his mind was racing all day Monday wondering what it would take to get one. He wondered what Michael thought was 'something good'. Did he mean like helping out people or being nice to people, or some shit like that? Because Calum wasn't used to doing anything like that. He usually just made fun of everyone, and when they did something he thought was lame he'd call it gay. That's just the way it was. 

Now that he thought about it, yeah, he is a really shitty person, but hopefully he could change with Michael's help. 

His Uncle's voice still echoed in the back of his head when he thought about all the things he wanted to do with Michael, but he tried to ignore them and block them out of his mind, which worked really well, when he was around Michael, so he had to get these rewards. Michael made him forget. 

He decided his first step and first 'something good' deed would be to apologize to Ashton for how terrible of a friend's he's been all these years. He still wonders to this day why Ashton still sticks around him even though he's an asshole. 

It happened Tuesday at school. Ashton declared he wanted to sit with Luke, and since he always sits with Ashton, by extension he had to move to Luke's table as well. And since Luke always sits with Michael, the four boys sat together. It wasn't awkward between them though, Calum just didn't have much to say. Not with still trying to hide his sexuality, even tho he was pretty sure Luke already knew, and not giving away whatever the hell you would call his and Michael's relationship. 

After a while the conversation died down, and the light bulb went off in Calum's head. 

If he apologized to Ashton in front of Michael right now, Michael would know he was trying and see proof. That's counts as something good, right? Apologizing to your gay best friend for being so homophobic? Yeah, definitely. Ashton would forgive him and they'd be back to normal again, and Michael would give him a kiss later on. 

It was a win-win situation. 

"Hey, uh, Ash.", Calum said. He was a little nervous, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He got the attention of Ashton, Michael, and Luke, but he tried to ignore the two extra set of eyes even across the table and focus on Ashton only. 

"Yeah Cal?", he said. 

Ever since Calum's fight with Michael, Ashton's been kind of distant toward him. Not necessarily avoiding him, but small things like not talking much when they hung out, or not texting him back sometimes. It was frustrating, but Calum was going to fix it now. 

"I'm, uh, I'm  sorry for the way I treated you," Calum said, trying to stop the shake in his voice from making an appearance. He's never really apologized to anyone in his life before, because he usually didn't give a fuck, but Ashton's his best friend. He deserves this. 

Ashton looked surprised by what he had said," W-what do you mean, Cal?", he said, almost confused because he knew Calum wasn't one to apologize. 

"I mean, I was a shitty friend and an even shittier person, and homophobic as fuck, and it was really rude to say all those things about gay people, when you're gay and my best friend, I should support you, and not indirectly insult you all the time. So I'm sorry. I apologize for being so stuck up and bitchy all the time. I don't what I'd do without you. I love you Ash.", Calum finished, looking at Ashton sincerely. 

Ashton's eyes were watery," I-I love you too, Cal", he said, holding back his tears,"Its okay though, you're allowed to have your own opinion."

"It's not okay, and I shouldn't have acted like that towards you, or anyone really.", Calum said shaking his head. 

"You're gonna make me cry.", Ashton said as a couple tears rolled down his face as he smiled brightly at his best friend. He pulled Calum into a tight hug, and they both smiled. 

Meanwhile, across the table, Michael and Luke sat utterly shocked at the event that had just taken place. It was a well-known fact to, well, everyone really, that Calum Hood did not apologize to anyone for anything. So, they were both pretty shocked at that, and the fact that he just came out and did it in the middle of lunch. Luke was sitting wide-eyed next to Michael, who shared a similar expression of surprise.

The two boys pulled back from their hug, which ended to sentimental moment between the two. 

"Umm, so. Are you guys good or....", Luke started. 

"Yeah. We're good. We're great.", Ashton smiled, obviously happy with what Calum had just done. 

"Well, I'm glad then", Luke smiled. If Ashton was happy he was happy. The two of them fell into conversation about some new TV show. 

Meanwhile Calum's eyes caught Michael's, he sent a hopeful look with a small smile towards Michael, surely that was good enough for a reward. Michael had been silent the whole time, so Calum was worried about what he was thinking. 

Michael expression turned into a smirk, as he realized what Calum was doing. 

"That's two.", he said to the younger boy. 

"What?", Calum said, confused at first, but then it came to him,"oooooohhh. Oh, okay.", he said, nodding his head. 

"That's all?", he questioned. 

Michael laughed at him, which made him blush, he didn't want to seem extremely eager. 

"What we're you expecting, Cal, something bigger.", Michael said. 

"I don't know, I guess.", Calum said quietly with a bashful shrug. 

"Well, do something bigger, and you'll get something bigger.", Michael winked. 

"What do you want me to do?", he questioned. 

"What do you think?", Michael asked in return. 

"I don't know that's why I asked you!", Calum said getting frustrated.

"Whoa, what are you guys talking about?", Ashton said, hearing Calum raise his voice. 

"Nothing.", Calum said quickly and slightly irritated. 

"Umm, okay," he said, looking between the two boys. Him and Luke shared a look that said to give the other two some space," me and Luke are gonna go walk around outside.", he said the grabbed Luke's hand as they walked towards the cafeteria doors. 

"So", Michael started, do you want those kisses now or later?"

"I want to know what else I can do!",he said angrily again. 

"Well, first of all, you're not gonna get shit with that attitude. And second, I said figure it out. Stop being a little bitch about everything.", Michael fired back at the boy in front of him. 

Calum bowed his head in submission,he felt bad for losing his temper at Michael," 'm sorry.", he mumbled. 

"Good. Now do you want them now or later?", he asked again. 

"Can I have them now?", he said quietly. 

"Ok. Let's go then.", Michael said, getting up from his seat and heading towards the bathroom. Calum silently followed him. 

Michael liked that Calum submitted so easily to him. He might raise his voice at Michael, but Michael always puts him back in his place when he did. No one had ever stood up to Calum before, so no one had gotten the opportunity to witness how small and fragile Calum was when he was being dominated. Michale liked it like that. He liked knowing that he was the only one Calum would bow his head to. 

Calum liked that Michael could control him so easily. He liked the feeling he got when Michael would tell him what to do or, put Calum back in his place after he would raise his voice or lose his temper at Michael. He wouldn't do that for anyone except Michael. Only Michael could make him feel all tingly inside and extremely submissive. He like knowing that Michael was the only one who could make him bow his head. 

They fit together well. 

Michael led them to the boys' bathroom, away from the cafeteria area. He led the minor the biggest stall in the bathroom and locked the door. He turned around to face Calum, who, for some reason, still had his head down. 

"Do you want this?", Michael asked, because it seemed like he was unsure about it. 

"Y-yeah, yes!", he said quickly lifting his head. 

"Well, what's wrong then?", Michael asked, leaning against the stall wall. 

"Nothing, I'm just thinking.", he replied. 

"About what?"

"Can we just kiss already?!",Calum snapped, fed up with being asked questions. 

Michael narrowed his eyes at the tanned boy, he slammed Calum up against the wall, and held his arms against it by his wrist so he couldn't break free, " What did I say about your attitude?", he growled at him. 

Calum was surprised by the sudden movement, but he instantly felt himself getting hard from it," Th-that I wouldn't get any-anything with a, um, bad attitude.", be stuttered out. 

"Right.", Michael said lowly stepping forward more and pressing his body up against Calum's, trapping him against the wall, he could feel Calum's fast arousal through his skinny jeans," now what do you say?", he said. 

"Sorry.", Calum said, lowering his head, for what felt like the hundredth time today, for Michael. 

"Good boy.", Michael ground against him, which elicited a groan from Calum's mouth. He put his head back against the wall, exposing his neck, and Michael took that as an open invitation to kiss it. 

He began to leave open-mouthed kisses all over Calum's neck, and listened to the boys breathing speed up as he did so. He still held Calum's wrist in his hands, and could feel him trying to wiggle them free in order to get a hand on Michael, but he wasn't allowing that to happen. 

"Stop moving so much.", he growled at Calum, but it was muffled because he didn't move away from his neck, still sucking lightly and leaving small pecks here and there. He could feel Calum trying not to squirm anymore, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. 

Calum's breathing started picking up as Michael moved further up his neck, and when he reached a certain spot under the left side of Calum's jaw, he let out a loud moan. 

Michael smirked against him, and grinded harder against him. He finally reached his lips after kissing his neck for so long, he gave Calum one simple kiss on the lips, and pulled back to see his face. 

He whined when he lost the contact on his lips and from the loss of contact on his dick, his face was flushed and he was breathing really hard. His hands were clenched in tight fists, from him not knowing what else to do with them. Michael could see that he was not so subtly trying to hump the air in front of him, hoping for some friction. 

Michael leaned back into him, an gave him a long, tongue-filled kiss this time, and Calum moaned into it. He felt so good, Michael was making him feel so good, then suddenly all the contact was gone. 

Michael had stepped back and let go of Calum's wrists, and moving away from his body. 

Calum's eyes sprung open quickly," W-what, why'd you stop?", he said breathless from all that was happening. 

"You only get two kisses, Calum.", Michael said trying hard not to smirk. 

Calum's mouth dropped open," Wh-what the fuck?! All of that for two kisses?", he almost shouted at the black-haired boy. 

"Yup.", Michael remarked, finally letting his smirk show. He leaned back on the wall of the opposite side of the stall, and crossed his arms. Calum leaned his head back against the wall also and let his hands flop to his side, he wanted to touch himself and relieve his boner, but he didn't want Michael watching him. He knew his hair was messed up, and his lips were only slightly redder than usual from the disappointingly short kisses. He looked over at Michael who was just perched up on the wall like he was somebody special, it pissed Calum off. 

Michael should be over here kissing him and giving him some relief to his erection, but he wasn't, and it made Calum mad. Something inside him just told him that if he touched himself, it would make Michael mad. So he said fuck it, time for some revenge. He reached his hand down and quickly started rubbing himself through his jeans. He threw his head back against the wall as he moaned out. 

As soon as his hand was on him, it was off just as quickly. He opened his eyes to find a furious Michael standing over him and holding both of his hands tightly in his own. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?", he said angrily. 

"Nooo", Calum whined. 

"Okay then, why are you?", he asked strictly. 

"Because I'm hard, and I wanna get off.", Calum said stubbornly, trying to squirm out of Michael's tight hold. 

"Well, I didn't say you could, so you're not!", he boomed," Is that clear?"

Calum whined some more instead of answering, and tried to get away from Michael, so he could touch himself, but Michael wasn't tolerating his behavior.

He reached down and gripped Calum dick in his hand, hard. Calum gasped in pain and pleasure from the sudden touch. 

"I said is that clear?", Michael asked again. 

"Y-y-yes that's clear.", Calum gasped out. 

"Good.", Michael said letting go of him, in all areas,"lets go to class.", he said unlocking the stall and walking out. 

Calum hadn't even noticed the bell had rang, he was too focused on how hard he was, and probably would be for the rest of the day. 

Michael waited for Calum by the door of the bathroom with his arms crossed, and that damn smirk still on his face. Calum slightly limped out of the stall, walking with his hard-on uncomfortable as ever, but he managed. It wasn't very noticeable through his jeans, but it was all he could think about in his head. 

"Let's go princess, we don't wanna miss class.", Michael said when he saw Calum's struggle. He smirked to himself. 

"B-but I-"

"No buts, let's go, and you better not try and fucking get yourself off either.", he told Calum sternly. 

Calum internally whined, but walked out of the bathroom without a word. He let out a yelp when he felt Michael spank him when he walked by. 

"Damn, you have a nice ass, Cal", he said with a wink and disappeared down the hallway leaving Calum to help himself. 

And when he showed up late to class, with messed up hair, fading hickeys on his neck, and fixing himself through his pants, no one said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may or may not contain smut....


	13. Practice and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters that I've written. :)

School was hard the rest of the day for Calum, but practice was even worse. Michael kept throwing him knowing glances, and making rude gestures when Calum went to pitch the ball to him. 

He was glad when it was finally over, he had refrained from calling Michael names the whole rest of the day, but that couldn't be said for calling other people names. He didn't keep count, but he was sure he had called more than twenty people names that had to do with gay people. Michael didn't know, and Calum was sure he wouldn't find out, so he wasn't really worried about it as long as he did good around Michael, and Michael kept giving him rewards he didn't give a fuck about everyone else. 

Sure he wanted help, and he wanted to come out eventually, but you know what they say, old habits die hard. And name-calling was proving to be the hardest habit to break.

See, calling Michael names was an easy habit to break, probably because he had secretly liked the boy for a long time, also a reason why he trusted him so quickly. Calling everyone else names, well, that was a different story. The insults rolled off of Calum's tongue so instinctively , you'd think that it was his native language. 

That being said, Calum was bound to slip up sometime sooner or later. 

Unfortunately it was sooner for the tanned boy. 

It happened at the end of practice, Calum had been mildly distracted by Michael the entire time, so he was a bit frustrated with himself, he wasn't even thinking straight when it happened. 

The coaches had divided the players into two teams, and they were playing a mock game to end the practice. 

Michael was on the other team, and he was one of the runners on base at the time, second base. Well a play was made that allowed him 

The batter hit the ball towards Luke, and it was too far for Calum and too far for the guy on Shortstop too, so it was up to Luke, who was playing first, and he missed it, which pissed Calum off, because his team was already losing by 6 points. The runners left the bases and started making towards home, now that the ball was in the outfield. 

His reflexive nature kicked in and he said,"what the hell was that you stupid faggot?!"

As soon as it was out of his mouth, his eyes widened, he looked behind him to see if Michael had heard, and sure enough, he had. He stopped midway to third base and turned around to look at Calum, who was looking right back at him. 

Calum felt nervous about how Michael would react, so he just stayed silent as he watched Michael glare at him. 

"What'd you just say?", Michael finally said.

"Um, n-nothing!", Calum rushed out. 

"Boys get back into the game!", one of the coaching assistants called. 

Michael didn't move, if anything he glared harder at Calum, then he stepped forward right into Calum's personal space, Calum froze. He really didn't hope Michael was going to do something here in font of the whole baseball team. 

"Stay late in the locker room after practice.", he said, then he was off walking towards third base to finish the game. 

Calum was stunned for a second, but made the split decision that he couldn't let Michael just walk all over him like that so he called out a 'fuck you' when Michael had turned around. 

Michael didn't even give him a second glance before he said," I bet you'd like too, wouldn't you?"," he said, and Calum could just hear the smirk in his voice. 

He frowned angrily, and turned to face home plate again, not saying anything else for the rest of practice. He could hear the snickers of his teammates behind him, but he just ignored them. 

 

\------

 

Michael waited for Calum in the locker room after practice was finished. Luke declared he was going to ride with Ashton home, so Michael wasn't worried about him. 

Who he was worried about, was Calum. The boy had been quiet ever since his slip up at practice, Michael didn't know if it was because he was scared or excited, but he figured it was probably a little bit of both. 

After the last boy filed out of the room, the two of them were left alone, and Calum wasn't making any move to get closer to Michael. He kept his head down, and wouldn't look Michael in the eyes. He was standing up against one of the many lockers on the wall. 

Michael walked right over to him, and stood in front of him with his arms crossed. Calum seemed to cower back in response to Michael's domineering pose. Calum put his hands behind his back and fiddled with his fingers. 

"So", Michael started,"you had some choice words for Luke at practice today,I see", he said coldly. 

"Um, yes.", he said quietly. 

"Why?", Michael questioned the nervous boy in front of him. 

"B-because he missed th-the ball, and-and I was mad. ", Calum stuttered. 

"He missed the ball, so you called him a faggot?", Michael boomed at him. 

Calum didn't answer. 

Michael grabbed Calum's chin in his hand, and forced him to look up at him," I asked you a question, Calum.", he said angrily. 

"Yes. I called him a faggot because I was mad.", Calum rushed out. 

"Why? I thought we were done with calling people names, I thought you were gonna do better, I thought you were going to be good for me, princess.", Michael said in a sad disappointed tone. 

Calum's eyes widened. He didn't want to be bad for Michael, he wanted Michael's rewards. He didn't like that Michael was disappointed in him, he had to do better. He was going to apologize, but Michael was quicker. 

"And you cussed at me as well", he said. 

And shit, Calum had almost forgot about that too. He was in for it. He assumed that if he got rewards, he would get punishments too. 

"You were so good today, Cal. I even gave you a reward at lunch", Calum blushed at the memory,"and then you go and fuck it all up with your big mouth.", Michael's said in that same disappointed tone that made Calum almost sick from the thought that he caused Michael to feel this way. He would do better next time. He wouldn't fuck up. Michael was helping him in the best way. He was teaching him not to be such an asshole, and he was giving Calum kisses and other things, which made Calum ecstatic to be doing all of this with Michael, because he would admit his crush on Michael since freshman year. He hated that the older could happily be gay in front of everyone and he couldn't, but that was about to change thanks to Michael. 

"I think we should put that mouth of yours to some use, and maybe next time you'll learn to keep it shut, but for now I don't want it closed at all.", Michael smirked at him. 

Calum gasped at this, he had never given a blowjob before, if that's what Michael was even referring too. He was nervous before, but now he kind of wanted to hide in one of these lockers. And there was that too, they were still in the locker room, anyone could come in. Although, everyone had left, that didn't stop them from coming back.

"Well.", Michael said in a stern tone,"Get down on your knees and open your fucking mouth."

"Michael, I-I don't know-I've never-"

"You've never what?", Michael questioned him. 

Calum felt his cheeks flame, Michael was going to make him say it out loud," A, um , a blowjob.", he whispered out. 

Michael laughed loudly and condescendingly at Calum, who blushed harder from the embarrassment he felt. It wasn't bad though, it made his stomach twist in a weird way. He thought maybe he like to be embarrassed by Michael. 

"You're not giving me a blowjob.", he laughed again,"you're going to wear a gag, princess.", he smiled. 

"Wh-what-"

Michael pulled out a pecker gag from a side pocket of his baseball duffle bag, and showed it to Calum. 

It was black leather that looked to be in the shape of a collar. It had holes in it on one end of it and a buckle on the other end, in the middle was a small black piece of silicon that was no doubt shaped like a small penis. It was attached to thick leather, so that when it was in the wearer's mouth all that could be seen was a patch of leather over their face. 

Calum gulped, Michael expected him to put that in his mouth, and actually wear it somewhere? He couldn't, he wouldn't. There was no way he was going out in that thing, and there was definitely no chance of him actually putting a penis shaped object in his mouth and just keeping it there, and letting Michael have control of when it came off. He saw the little lock on the buckle, and he just assumed Michael had the key to it. He wasn't going to do it, Michael would have to find him a new punishment or something because this wasn't going to work out. 

 

\---

 

"What do you want, Cal?", Michael smiled. 

He turned to the boy in the passengers seat next to him. 

Calum was sat with his hands tied tightly behind his back with a baseball sock, and with the pecker gag in his mouth, he was drooling profusely and it was making a big mess of his chin and his shirt, his eyes were glassy looking, and his cheeks were tinted red. 

They were in Calum's jeep again and Michael was driving around town with Calum gagged and restrained beside him just for kicks. He would tease the boy, and threaten to get out and go into stores and drag Calum with him and let everyone see how submissive he is, and that he belonged to Michael. Calum liked when Michael said that he belonged to him, despite the embarrassment, but he liked that too. 

They were at the drive-thru at Dairy Queen now, and Michael was ordering some dinner for the both of them seeing as it had gotten pretty late with all the parading around town. No one had actually seen Calum, because the windows were tinted, but it was the fact that Michael could've rolled the window down or took him into a store for everyone to see at anytime that got him excited. 

Well he was excited at the thought at first, but now he was terrified. The people working the window at the restaurant would see him. They would see him tied up and gag, and drooling because he couldn't swallow anything because of the 3-inch silicon cock in his mouth at the moment, his face was flushed from embarrassment and his eyes were watering because he was on the verge of tears. 

"I'll have a 4-piece chicken tender meal, with a Dr. Pepper and my friend wants the same...with gravy....yeah.....ok thanks.", Michael finished with his order at the drive-thru menu, and turned back to Calum. 

"Are you excited, Cal? Everyone's gonna see you gagged like a little slut. My slut.", he said rubbing Calum's cheek softly. 

Tears started to run out of Calum's eyes, and he shook his head, he couldn't tell Michael anything because his mouth was still occupied, and the movement made more drool pool out of the side of his mouth. He whined at the feeling and the fact that he couldn't wipe it off. He didn't want to see anyone he knew. Teenagers from school worked all of the little chain restaurants around town, and he was terrified someone from school would see him like this.

"It's ok princess, I'll take it off if you'd like?", Michael said softly as he pulled closer to the window. 

Calum was taken by surprise, he thought this was a punishment, maybe Michael noticed he was scared, and didn't want to continue if he didn't want to. He liked that, but then again maybe Michael did notice, and asked if he wanted to take it off as a test. A test to see wether Calum was good enough to go through with his punishment or not. He accepted the reward, and went through with it, so he decided it was only fair if he accepted the punishment and went through with it also. 

After all it was teaching him a lesson, he was going to try his hardest not to call people names, especially if this was his punishment, because Michael did threaten that if it happened again the wouldn't just be riding around with him gagged and tied up, they'd be going places, where people could see, and he wasn't ready for that yet, so he had to do better this time around. 

He calmed down a bit and shook his head no, he wanted to continue the punishment, even if he was going to die from embarrassment, and some pimple-faced teenager from school was going to see him, and tell everyone. He was going to go through with it. 

"Okay, if that's what you wanna do.", Michael said aa he pulled forward some more. 

The line was moving slow, and it was giving Calum too much time to think things over again. More drool escaped his mouth and added to the giant wet spot that was already on his shirt. He started to shake his head at Michael to tell him he wanted to back out now, but it was too late, they had already reached the window. 

His eyes widen, and Michael couldn't keep the smug smirk he had on his face, he could see Calum out of the corner of his eye, the boy looked so surprised and almost panicked. Michael wanted to laugh, but that'd be inappropriate. Calum's punishment was almost over. They were going back to the school after this to eat anyways. 

"Hi!", the girl at the window spoke to Michael while handing him his drinks. She closed the window back and went to get the bags of food. 

"Hello!", he said in reply. Calum had tears and drool running down his face, and he figured that if he closed his eyes hard enough no one would see him. 

Wrong. 

The girl came back, and finally looked over to the passenger side, taking in Calum appearance, as she went to hand Michael the bags. 

"Um, is he okay?", she asked Michael. 

Calum felt like his cheeks were lit on fire, because he just knew she was talking about him. 

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just got a big mouth is all.", Michael said happily to the worker. 

Calum chanced a look at the window to see who was talking about him, some girl he didn't know, thank god, but she was looking at him like he had an infectious disease or something and that made him feel bad, he whined out loud unconsciously, a signal for them to leave. Michael picked up on it, thankfully. 

"Well, you have a nice day.", Michael said cheerily and drove away before she even had a chance to reply. 

Michael dug into the bags, and opened the box his food came in and grabbed a fry, and held it towards Calum's face. Calum gave him a sinister glare in return. 

Michael laughed, and put the fry into his mouth eating happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitches, I lied about the smut.


	14. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments, I like to read them. They make me wanna update faster. <3

When they returned to the school, more specifically the baseball field parking lot where Michael's truck was, Michael took Calum's gag off and untied his hands. Calum was very quiet afterwards. 

"What did we learn today, princess?", Michael said as he walked up to Calum, and trapped him against his truck, he cupped his cheek and made Calum look into his eyes gently. 

"Don't call people names.", Calum muttered. 

"That's right.", Michael said,"and you took your punishment so well, I'm proud of you.", he smiled. 

He leaned forward and gave Calum and sweet kiss on his forehead, then his nose, both of his cheeks, and finally on his lips. Calum blushed lightly, and let a small smile grace his face. 

"Thank you.", Calum said," can I eat now?", he said quietly. 

"Duh. I don't control everything you do.", Michael laughed, which made Calum laugh too. 

"I like when you do though.", he said as he ate some chicken dipped in gravy. 

"You like when I control you?", Michael asked, eating his own chicken and gravy. 

"Um. Yeah.", Calum said quietly. 

"I think we need to talk about it. Like, you and me." ,Michael said changing the subject. 

Calum was worried Michael didn't want to do this with him anymore," wh-why?", he said hastily. 

Michael noticed how Calum became frantic after he said that,"Not that Cal, we just need to like make rules for all this and stuff like that is all, because we never really talked about how we were gonna do things. ", he said to reassure the boy. 

"O-okay.", he said. 

"Alright", Michael started," so at the end of all of this, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?", he asked, already confused. 

"I mean, what's the goal here. Like what do you want to accomplish with me helping you. Cause like, if we don't have a goal then this is pointless."

"Oh.", Calum said, and he thought about what he wanted, he wanted alot to come from this. 

"I want to be nicer to people I guess, um, be comfortable being gay, I want to eventually come out at school and to my family, and maybe datechu.", Calum mumbled the last part quickly. 

Michael nodded his head thinking about all the stuff they could do to get to where he wanted to be,"yeah we can do all that, but what was that last thing you said?", he said stepping closer and scrunching his nose up in confusion. 

"Nothing.", Calum said quickly and shoved another fry into his mouth. Michael had finished his food and was only focused on Calum now. 

"Calum.", Michael warned in a strict tone. 

Calum sighed. He really didn't want to repeat himself, he was afraid Michael would reject him, and say that he never liked him like that, that he was only kissing him and stuff to help him.

"I said I wanted to date you.", he said reluctantly and looked down at his shoes, finding his converse to be the most interesting things in the world. 

Michael was stunned for a moment, because he didn't think Calum wanted to date him, he liked the guy, but he never thought Calum would like him back. He realized he had been quiet for a while thinking about this new information, and thought he should probably tell Calum he felt the same before he took his silence as rejection. 

He looked up to find Calum standing there looking at the ground fiddling with his fingers, and he had glassy eyes like before, but this time it wasn't the good kind of glassy. It was sad and he could tell Calum felt rejected. 

"Okay.", Michael said," well we already got one of those down, because I wanna date you too, princess.", Michael smiled at him. 

Calum's head shot up,"really?!", he said. 

Michael nodded. 

"Don't fuck around Michael, this isn't funny, I'm being serious. Do you for real what to date me?", Calum said seriously. 

"I for real want to date you.", he said. 

Calum smiled so brightly at him, it made Michael smile too. 

Calum squealed and hugged Michael tightly, and jumped up and down," I'm so excited! I've had a crush on you for years! You're my first boyfriend!", Calum screamed excitedly hugging Michael, then he realized what he was doing. 

He let go of Michael and stepped back, he put a nonchalant look on his face a shrugged. 

"I mean, uh, yeah that's cool. 

"Cal-"

"Whatever I don't care."

"Calum-"

"We're boyfriends now." 

"Calum just-"

"No big deal."

"Dammnit Calum!", Michael surged forward and pressed their lips together, kissing Calum hungrily. Calum was surprised, but was quick to kiss him back, melting into the kiss quickly. Michael pulled back, and looked into Calum's eyes. His hands were resting on Calum's waist, and the younger boys hands were crossed behind his neck and arms draped over his shoulders. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?", he asked Calum. 

"I thought we already-", he started. 

"I never asked you though, so we have to make it official. Will you or not?", Michael said. 

"Ummm", Calum pretended to think," of course!", he said cheerfully. Michael smiled back at him. 

"Now that that's settled, we gotta talk about me helping you out.", Michael said changing to a serious tone. Calum frowned he just wanted to revel in the fact that Michael Clifford was his boyfriend now, he wanted to tell everyone, but he couldn't tell anyone. He might tell Ashton though. He had a lot to tell him actually. Later, he decided. Right now, him and Michael, unfortunately, had to decide what they were going to do about Calum coming out and being nicer and more comfortable in his own skin, all that good stuff. 

"Well, I don't wanna come out yet, I'm sorry.", Calum said starting to fiddle with with his fingers again. Something he always did when he was nervous, Michael noticed. 

"That's okay", Michael hurried to tell him," I won't rush you with it, or try and force you to come out. It's fine. We have other stuff to do before that.", he reassured. 

"Ok. Um, about the being nice. I think I'll do better with that.", he said blushing, thinking about the punishment he just endured. Michael laughed lightly at him. 

"Well, I'm glad I could help.", Michael said smugly. 

"Shut up.", Calum laughed and lightly hit Michael in the chest.

"Do we need to go for another ride or...", Michael said backing up and reaching for the gag that was sitting on the hood of his truck. 

"No!", Calum said grabbing his wrist and pulling it back,"no were good. I'm good.", he said calmer than before. 

"You are very good.", Michael smiled and Calum looked down," I was just playing though, I'm not gonna punish you and shit, for stupid playful stuff, only when you need it.", Michael said," you know, it's kinda like you're my submissive, and I'm your dominant.", he added as a second thought. 

Calum's jaw dropped," how could you say that, you-you act like we're in a BDSM relationship or something!", he said appalled. 

Michael laughed loudly at Calum's reaction," I'm kidding, but that what it feels like. Cause I'm like taking care of you and shit, and I give you rewards and punishments, and you have to admit, you're naturally submissive, you just cover it up by being an asshole, but I now the real you, Cal.", he said. 

Calum blushed at thought because, yeah, he was naturally submissive. Only around Michael though. Michael made him feel things when he was around. He really liked Michael, and now he was dating him? Yeah. Life is good right now, he thought. 

"I know.", Calum ended up saying,"but, um, are we gonna tell anyone about us, like about what we're doing?", he said shyly. 

Michael put his hand on Calum's shoulder and rubbed it softly for reassurance,"I told you, you didn't have to come out or anything so soon.",he said. 

"I know, but you're already out, and if I start hanging  out with you more, which I will because we date now, and I wanna be with you, people are gonna start thinking something's up with us, and they'll start making assumptions and rumor and shit, and I don't know Michael maybe we shouldn't date anymore!", Calum rushed out, he was scared and felt tears start rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry, but the thought of people making fun of him and bullying him for being gay made him extremely upset. He hadn't had a good past with coming out before so he was paranoid. 

Michael just pulled him into a hug and let him cry into his shoulder. It was getting dark out, and he decided they should probably be getting home soon. His mom will be calling him any minute now wondering where the fuck he is, and why he isn't at home. 

"Just because I'm out, and you're dating me, doesn't mean you have to come out too. Just relax. It'll be fine. If anybody says anything to you, I'll beat their fucking ass, do you understand me?", Michael said said earnestly.

Michael felt Calum nod his head in his shoulder. 

"Good, now I want you to go home and call Ash, text him, tweet him, whatever the fuck you wanna do, and tell him about all this okay?", Michael said. 

"Bu-but you just said I could wait!", Calum said backing up from Michael. 

"I said we could wait on the school and your family, but Ashton, he's your best friend. He's not gonna hate you or try and bully you. Then he'd be a hypocrite cause he's gay himself, and I'm pretty sure he's fucking my best friend so...anyways. That's our short-term goal of the night.", Michael told him," I believe in you Cal, and afterwards if you wanna talk just call me and we'll talk, no pressure. Do it however you want, as long as you get it done ok?"

Calum nodded slowly. He could do this Ashton was his best friend. Michael was right, Ashton would never judge him. If he could stick with Calum through him being a homophobic prick, he would definitely stay through Calum's, well, whatever you'd call it. 

Michael leaned forward and pecked Calum's lips,"Goodnight, Cal, and remember, it's all gonna be okay, we just take small steps right?",he said looking into Calum's eyes. 

"Right. I'll go call Ash when I get home.", Calum nodded. He leaned forward and gave Michael a kiss then smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow.", he said happily, but the his expression changed to a conflicting one. 

"Wait, how do we act at school now?",he questioned. 

Michael thought about it for a moment. He wanted to take things at Calum pace, he didn't want to rush him into things. He wanted him to be comfortable with whatever they did, he wanted to HELP him most of all. 

"However you wanna act, and whatever you wanna do, I'll go along with it.", Michael said,"I know we date now, but you wanted to keep it a secret, so we have to act the same at school. If you wanna be a bitch and fight, I'll be one right back and kick your ass, if you wanna make a scene in the lunchroom and scream, I'll holler right back, if you wanna hold my hand walking down the hallway, I'll hold yours right back, if you wanna give me a kiss in the middle of class, I'll happily kiss you right back. It's all on you, Calum. I'm helping you remember? Well go at your pace, but I won't tolerate your shit.", he said. 

"That sounds good. I like that.", Calum said nodding," alright, well I better get home, my family is probably worried about me.", he said bashfully. 

"Same. My mom has probably called bitching at me.", Michael laughed, Calum laughed too. 

Michael took Calum's hand in his and walked him over to his jeep and opened the door for him. Calum blushed at the gesture. 

"Thank you.", he said, looking down as he got into the vehicle.

"You're welcome. Drive safe, and text me when you get home. Make sure you call Ashton too. Okay, princess?", Calum flushed at the nickname, but nodded his head nonetheless. Michael pecked him one more time on the cheek and made his way over to his precious vehicle, and got in. 

He waited until Calum had backed up and drove out of the lot, to start driving home. 

On the way there he realized his mom was right, but he wasn't even all that surprised, she's always right. 

He was happy when he finally got home, tired from practice and extra tired, because he didn't take a nap afterwards like he probably would've. Instead he had spent some quality time with Calum, and got things settled all in all, it was a good day. 

Until....

"Michael fucking Clifford! I know you saw where I called you!", right when he walked in the door. 

"Ma-"

"-I pay the bill on that damn phone, and if you can't answer it when I call you, I'm gonna take the fucking thing."

"Mama-"

"Where were you at anyways?!", she said putting her hands on her hips, and giving him a stern look. He was still standing in the doorway. 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you.", he rolled his eyes. 

"What? What's so important you can't at least text me, huh?", she said. 

"I gotta boyfriend.", Michael said to his mom. 

Her whole expression changed, she was happier now, and she squealed with excitement,"awwww, who is it?!"

"Can I get in the house first, ma?", he said. 

"Duh, let's go talk. Who is it?", she said grabbing him and practically pulling him inside and slamming the door behind them. 

"You were right.", he said only partially defeated. 

"I know. I'm always right, son.", she said as they sat on the couch together. 

"Me and Calum.", he said. 

"I knew it.", she smirked," I told you. I fucking told you!", she boasted. 

"Whateveeerrr", he whined,"I'm going to shower, then I'm going to bed.", he said getting up to go. 

"Alright goodnight, but next time you better text me when you have plans after practice or I'm taking the damn phone.", she said being serious again. 

"Okay ma, night", he called. 

"Night."

Michael showered and crawled into bed, it was almost 12 at night now, he was going to go to sleep, but he decided to wait to see if Calum would text him or not, he did tell the boy to, and he didn't want to let him down just in case. 

So he layed in bed, and listened to music to pass the time, he was just dozing off when his phone dinged, a text notification. 

12:07  
Princess: michael please call me. i fucked up  
with ash


	15. Smile

Calum picked up on the first ring, and Michael could hear his sniffles through the shitty cell reception. He wasn't even tired anymore, the panic he felt from Calum's text woke him right up. 

"What happened, Cal?", he asked hastily. 

"I-I don't kn-know.", he cried into the phone. 

"Calm down, Calum.", Michael soothed," it's okay, just tell me what happened."

Calum took a deep breath trying to calm himself, and he spoke into the phone," I, um, well, I called him like you said, and I started freaking out and shit, and, and I just blurted out that my uncle beat me when I was a kid, then I freaked out some more and I just hung up. He's gonna think I'm a freak now! I-i don't know wh-what-"

"Calm down Calum. It's fine he's not gonna think you're a freak.", Michael said sitting upright in his bed. 

"Yes he is Michael!, I'm freaking out, I can't do this!", Calum said hysterically. 

"Calum.", Michael said calmly. 

"I'm gonna need to move I don't have anymore friends here.", he said on the verge of a breakdown. 

"Calum!", Michael raised his voiced. 

"Wh-what?", he said, sounding like a kicked puppy. 

"I'm your friend. Actually I'm your boyfriend in case you forgot. Ashton doesn't hate you, calm the fuck down. Just call him back, and explain. Or ask him to meet you somewhere tomorrow or something so you guys can talk.", he told the panicked boy on the phone. 

"He tried to call me back, but I blocked his number.", he said frantically. 

"What the-why would you do that?"

"I don't know! I TOLD YOU I WAS FREAKING OUT!", he screamed into the phone. 

"Ok, ok, alright, ok. Shut up. Let me think.", Michael said," alright I got it."

"What?", Calum said. 

"UNBLOCK HIS NUMBER!", Michael fired at him. 

"O-okay Michael don't holler at me.", Michael could hear the tears in his voice. 

"I'm sorry princess. I just want you to call him. I promise he won't be mad at you. If he hurts your feelings I'll kick his ass remember?", Michael said in a sweet tone, to try and soothe Calum. 

"O-ok. I'm gonna call him back. I'll text you how it goes.", Calum said after a second of sniffling and silence. 

"Alright princess. I'll wait up.", Michael said finally. 

"Okay. Thank you Mikey.", and with that he hung up the phone. 

Michael got a warm feeling in his chest as he let his phone drop from his ear down to the covers of his bed. Calum had never called him Mikey before. Not that many people had in his lifetime. Only his dad, mom, and Luke. It was different when Calum said it though. It somehow seemed more special coming from him. 

He fell back into bed and layed awake, waiting for Calum to text him and tell him that everything was alright. He felt like he couldn't fall asleep until he got at least something back, otherwise he'd feel like he wasn't doing anything to help Calum at all. 

He really did like Calum. He had liked him before this year. Well, he liked his looks at least, because he had to admit Calum was hot as hell. There was no denying that fact. 

Michael just couldn't stand his attitude or his views on gay people, or lgbtq people in general, but it was different now. Michael knew the truth, he now knew Calum has been gay all along. He also knew why he was homophobic, and he felt bad for him. The boy's uncle was honestly a piece of shit, and Michael debated beating his ass if he ever met him. Hopefully he wouldn't, because he most likely would. 

Michael knew Calum was a good person on the inside, he just had to help him, which is what he promised to do. Plus, Calum was his boyfriend now. He was excited about that especially. All he had to do now was tell Luke, who would probably rub it in Michael's face that he was 'right about your crush all along' and 'I told you, you guys would end up dating', and it would probably last about two days before Michael got sick of it and told Luke to shut the fuck up, which would end up hurting Luke's feelings, then Michael would apologize, and they'd go out to Frank's to eat then everything would back to normal. 

His phone dinged about twenty minutes later, after his whole process of thinking about his life, and Calum some. 

     12:39  
     Princess: HE WASN'T MAD! 

     Princess: He cried when I told him the story tho

     Princess: He said he'd beat my uncles ass if he   
     ever met him lol 

     Princess: We talked it out, so it's all good. He  
     supports me 100% he said. I'm so fucking   
     happy now. THANK YOU MIKEY!!!!

Me:  you're welcome, Cal. I told you   
so, I'm gonna go to bed tho. I'm   
kinda tired from our  activities  
today. Goodnight Cal, ;)

 

\-------

 

When Michael walked into school the next day, he saw Calum and Ashton hugging each other by Calum's locker, he didn't say anything to them, but he let a small smile grace his face. He saw that both Calum, and Ashton's eyes were glassy, and they obviously had no regard for the other students in the hallway, who were looking at them as they passed by. It was a moment they shared between them. Ashton caught his eye as he walked by, and he mouthed a thank you and winked at him. Michael assumed Calum had also told Ashton they were dating now. 

He met Luke at his locker, and the blonde didn't look too happy. 

"Well, look who decided to show up.", he said in an exaggerated cold tone. 

Michael rolled his eyes, his best friend was so dramatic. 

"What the hell are you taking about?", Michael said stopping in front of Luke who had his arms crossed with his nose raised in the air, like he was some stern parent to Michael. 

"Oh so we're gonna just act like you and Calum didn't hang out yesterday? I mean we left you two alone, and then you never even texted me to come hang out so I just assumed you two hung out.", he said in his parent voice. 

"Yeah we hung out.", Michael said blankly. He was trying not to laugh at how Luke was overreacting. 

"Yeah and what did you guys do, huh, what's more important than me? Is he your boyfriend now or something?", he said. 

"Yup.", Michael said letting a small smile grace his face. 

"Now you're telling lies! I know you like him so why- wait, what?", Luke's head snapped down towards Michael so fast, he's surprised it didn't detach from his body. 

"You-you're-you guys..?", he said pointing his finger in between Michael and Calum who was stood down the hall talking to Ashton now. 

Michael smirked and nodded his head, Luke's jaw dropped in surprise, then his expression turned into a smirk. Michael knew what was coming next. 

"I knew it! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!",Luke basically hollered down the hallway, drawing the attention of some students who were passing by. 

"Dammnit Luke! Keep it down!", Michael whisper-yelled at the blonde. He crowded closer to Luke so they could talk quietly. 

"What-why?", he said confused. 

"Because Calum's not out of the closet yet, remember fuckstick.", Michael said and rolled his eyes at his friend. 

"Hey! Don't call me a fuckstick, and sorry, I forgot.", he said raising his arms in defense. 

"Just be quiet about it. Only me, you, Cal, and Ashton know.", Michael said. 

Luke smirked again,"Oh so you guys have nicknames now? Cal?", Luke winked. Michael rolled his eyes again. 

"Shut up Luke, you probably call Ashton names in the bedroom.", Michael smirked at his friend. Luke's face flushed an angry shade of red. 

"You don't know anything!", he said in his defense. 

"Uh oh my little Luke, isn't so innocent", Michael said as he reached up to pinch Luke's cheeks, and he stuck his lips out and scrunched his face up like he was talking to a baby. 

Luke slapped his hands away, his face getting redder by the second," Shutup, Michael!", he said. 

Michael tilted his head back and started rubbing his chest up and down,"Ohhh, Ashhh", he moaned out loudly. 

Other students started looking their way in the hall, giving them looks that asked 'what the hell is he doing' without saying anything directly. Luke covered his face and shook his head, he couldn't deal with this guy. He was embarrassed out of his mind. 

"Hey guys!", a voice called from behind them. 

They turned around to be faced with a bright and smiling Ashton and a quiet, shy-looking Calum behind him. Michael met his eyes and winked at him, which caused Calum to blush and look down at the ground and start fiddling with his fingers. 

Luke smiled brightly back at Ashton, it was like he totally forgot what him and Michael were even talking about. 

"What were you guys talking about?", Ashton asked. 

Never mind. 

"You and Luke fuc-", Michael started, but was cut off by Luke. 

"Nothing! Nothing important.", Luke laughed nervously and threw Michael a dirty look, but Michael just continued to look smug, "how about we just go to class.", he said nodding his head at everyone who just agreed with him because he had already started pushing Ashton in the direction of their classes. 

They started walking down the hall towards their first class, Luke walked with Ashton, the two of them animatedly talking about something Michael couldn't quite make out from how fast they were talking, and all the laughing they were doing in between. 

Michael and Calum had fallen into step behind them. They didn't talk to each other, but Michael saw the sly glances Calum would send his way. He turned and smiled at Calum who's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Michael to do anything like that at school. As far as everyone was concerned, they still hated each other, and Calum had expected it to stay that way until he was ready, but then again smiling at each other wasn't like a huge public display of affection. 

Everything was fine.

He sent one back to Michael, and for a second they just smiled at each other, until they reached their first class, Luke told them all goodbye (mainly Ashton), and left to go to his own class. 

They walked in and Calum and Ashton automatically made their way towards the back with their other friends and fellow baseball players. Calum acted like his usual self around them, loud and cocky. Michael debated wether or not he should sit in the back near Calum, like he had the day before, or if he should sit where he usually sat in the middle of the room. 

He looked at Calum sitting with his little goon squad and decided not to. They would think something was up with him and Calum if he did. Calum wanted to keep it a secret, so he would. Things at school and around other people, would be the same, they still had to act like they hated each other, unless Calum didn't want too. 

He decided if Calum asked him to sit with him, he would. 

The students were all talking loudly as usual, the teacher came in late as usual. Calum hadn't asked him to go back there, Michael wasn't worried about it. It was Calum's choice, so he didn't mind. Class started and Michael minded his own business, doing his work quietly and not bothering anyone. 

Until he heard some guys talking in the back of the room, in the opposite corner of Calum and Ashton and their friends. These guys were just some random dudes who were only popular because they threw big parties and had popular girlfriends. In all, there was nothing special about them, they were nobodies in Michael's book. He had never even noticed them before in this class, but what they were doing sure got his attention. 

They had a ripped out sheet of notebook paper and they were huddled over it giggling loudly. Loudly enough, the whole class could hear, and it was really annoying. Michael didn't know what was on the paper and he don't care, he just wanted to them to shut up so he could get his work done. He turned to say something, but Calum beat him to it. 

"Could you please shut the fuck up?!", he snapped at the two of them. 

They looked startled at first, but the one with black hair, obviously the cockier, braver of the two, his expression soon turned into a smirk. 

"Yeah, well, everyone wanted you and Michael to shut up all last week and shit, and you two still fought and screamed at each other like a bunch of fucking retards. So, no, we can't shut the fuck up.", he said smugly and sent a sinister smile Calum's way. 

And no, how dare they fucking talk to him like they're better than him or something. They have no right. They're back there giggling like a bunch of little school girls over a sheet of notebook paper,his and Michael situation was something serious, not some piece of paper bullshit. 

He stood up from his desk quickly and the chair fell back, he had his malevolent glare on his face as he looked the boys. One still looking scared and the other trying to mask his fear with a smirk, but Michael could see right through him. 

He turned towards the front to see if the teacher was going to tell them to quit arguing and tell Calum to sit down, but as usual she had went to the office for some errand or whatever. She wasn't honestly the worst teacher Michael had ever had, she continuously leaves her class unattended knowing how much they fight with each other. It was unbelievable. 

Back to the matter at hand, Michael took note that Calum looked really fucking sexy when he was angry. How did he not ever notice this before? Probably because he was always pissed, and he got joy in seeing Calum mad. Now, he kind of wanted to have a hot, angry, make-out session with him, he knew it wasn't the time or place for that though, so he suppressed the urge to do so. 

This Calum and the Calum that bowed his head everytime Michael talked to him, were two completely different people, but he found that he liked both of them just the same. 

"Who the FUCK do you think you're talking to?", Calum said slowly walking over to the boys, he snatched the paper they were giggling over off the desk," what's this?", he asked, already starting to read it. 

Black-haired boy jumped up real quick to try and snatch the paper away from Calum, but he just shoved him back down into the desk. 

"So you assholes made a worst and best list, huh?", he said giving them a disapproving look. 

They both out their heads down, and refused to meet anyone's eyes. 

"You're a bunch of fucking disgraces.", he said and crumbled the paper up. 

"Oh,so you can call everyone a faggot, but we can't make a worst and best list? You're really one to talk asshole.", the other kid finally snapped, and Calum was stunned for a moment. 

They were right about him being an asshole, he kind of was being a hypocrite, but then again he was making changes. He was getting help, he wasn't going to be that homophobic asshole anymore, so he was in the right this time, not the wrong. These guys, on the other hand, were terribly wrong, and were probably just making this list for kicks. Calum had a reason for his homophobia, these dudes were just dickwads. 

"I'm not homophobic anymore.", Calum said calmly. He was proud of himself for admitting it out loud. Especially if it was to teach these fools a lesson,"plus, I wasn't as bad as you two fuckasses, you're doing this for fun, and it's not funny. So stop, and stop being so fucking loud in class too. Other people are trying to concentrate.", and with that Calum turned around and started to walk back to his desk the whole work in silence. He didn't make it far before black-haired asshole, Michael decided his nickname would be, called out behind Calum,

"You're not homophobic anymore now? You were yesterday. What happened, did some guy stick his dick up your ass, and fuck some sense into you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Cliffhanger for you guys! 
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave me some comments. Tell me what you wanna see in the story. Give me some ideas.


	16. What's up with them?

"You're not homophobic anymore now? You were yesterday. What happened, did some guy stick his dick up your ass, and fuck some sense into you?"

 

Calum stopped in his at the statement. He turned around slowly and was giving black-haired asshole a glare that would put him six feet under if looks could kill. The whole room had gone silent at the argument, everyone anticipating what would happen next. 

Usually they'd be intrigued at Calum calling out slurs left and right, but now he was saying he wasn't homophobic, this was something interesting. A story they couldn't miss, because if Calum was known to play baseball well, he was even more well known for being an asshole. 

"What did you just say?", he gritted out between his teeth. 

Ashton could see that what he just said was getting to Calum on a personal level, and he ,thankfully, now knew why being that Calum had told him all his secrets about his sexuality and Michael. He didn't want anything to go too far, because he knew Calum had a quick temper, so he tried to intervene the argument. 

"Hey Cal, forget about it. He's not worth it.", he said, trying to get Calum to calm down. An angry Calum was not good. Michael may have been able to overpower him, and win their fights, but not everyone could. Like not a lot of people at all,and this guy definitely wouldn't be able to, his only sources of exercise were probably jerking off and playing video games in his mom's basement. He was trash, and Calum would most likely beat his ass if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

"No. What the fuck did you just say to me?",he growled out, inching closer to the boy in the desk. He was getting nervous now because he was getting fidgety in his desk, but apparently he wasn't going to back down. 

A mistake. The second one actually. The first one had been propositioning Calum in the first place. 

"I said-"

"I fucking heard you.", Calum growled and a launched himself towards the asshole to beat his face in, but before he could lay a finger on him someone was holding him back with arms around his waist. He struggled against them, but they wouldn't let him go. He turned his head to see who it was. 

His boyfriend. 

Oops. He had almost forgot Michael was watching them argue, he was so in the moment at being pissed off at this fuckwad of a guy. 

He relaxed into Michael's arms momentarily before he remembered they were in class, he panicked for a second because he knew everyone could see Michael holding him around his waist from behind, it was highly inappropriate and almost sexual. He quickly detached himself from Michael, who let go willingly now that he had calmed down. He stared at him with wide eyes and debated whether or not to say anything to him, in the end Michael grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a corner of the room where no one could hear what he was about to say. 

Calum almost resisted, but he found that he couldn't really deny Michael of what he wanted, he liked him too much. He let Michael drag him to the corner, putting a glare on his face to mask his surprise and fondness at his boyfriend. 

"What?!", he asked when they got there. He felt the eyes of all the students on him. He was aware they were surprised that Michael stopped him from fighting when the two of them were just fighting the other day. Also something to talk about it. 

"Calm down, princess.", Michael said calmly. 

Calum immediately dropped the whole tough act and blushed, dropping his gaze to look at the floor. Michael resisted the urge to reach out and lift his head up by his chin, actually, he strongly resisted the urge to even touch Calum, which was extremely hard in his opinion. 

"Sorry, but he pissed me off. He doesn't know what he's tal-", Calum began to rush out. 

"I know.", Michael cut him off,"but Ashton's right, he's not worth it. Just calm down.", he whispered to him. 

Calum sent him an irritated look.

"I'll give you a reward if you do.", he said

Calum perked up at that, his whole expression changing. His eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly. Michael resisted the urge to laugh at the boy, but he smiled instead. 

Calum stepped around Michael and walked back to his seat with a blank expression, not speaking to anyone, or looking at anyone. 

Everyone in class was stunned, they all wondered what was up with Michael and Calum, they were both acting strange and far from how they usually acted around each other. 

Of course the black-haired asshole had to say something. 

"Oh, so now you're Michael's little bitch after he beat your ass?", he said with a smirk. 

He obviously didn't know when to shut the fuck up. Michael wasn't in the mood for this bullshit, nor was he going to take people talking shit about his boyfriend. He was going to protect Calum, just as good as he would Luke. 

Calum slightly flinched at the insult, but he didn't say anything. He wanted that reward, and Ashton and Michael were right, that douchebag wasn't worth his time. 

Michael, who was still standing in the corner, wasn't going to take the insult lightly. The guy wasn't worth his time either, but he wasn't going to let him think he won the argument. Michale had to put him in his place like he did Calum, otherwise he would continue to try and taunt Michael, and that wasn't going to work out. 

He turned slowly to face the rest of the class,who had eyes flickering back and forth between him and Calum, he walked over to the assholes desk and stood in front of it. He looked down at the guy. 

He was utterly stupid for smirking at Michael like he was a badass or something. He better think again. 

Michael gave him an unimpressed look and reared his arm back and knocked him one good time in the face. Black-haired dude was stunned as was the rest of the class, it happened so fast and was so unexpected. He held the left side of his face that was turning red, soon to be a bruise. He started to stutter something out, but Michael effectively cut him off.

"Say something else, and it'll be a lot worse than just that .", he said , his voice lower than usual, making it more threatening. 

The boy closed his mouth, and didn't say anything else to Michael. Michael smirked at him and at his win, and turned to walk back to his desk. 

Most of the class sat wide-eyed at his actions, since when did he take up for Calum, and why? And what was up with them whispering in the corner of the class.

Once again, they were the talk of the school. 

 

\---

 

After school they had practice as usual, and a game Friday. Michael and Calum planned to tell the coach they were on good enough terms now, so they could start playing in games again, and stop having to run laps at the beginning of practice all the time, because honestly it was terrible. 

After they got changed in the locker room, everyone heads to the field. The last ones ready being Michael and Calum, so they were left alone in the locker room for a couple of minutes before they had to get to the field, or risk being in trouble and having to run more laps for being late. 

Michael strides over to Calum,who was putting his bag in his locker, and wrapped his arms around Calum's waist. He was startled at first, but soon relaxed when he realized it was Michael. 

"Hey.", he said quietly.

"Hey princess.", Michael smiled. 

They hadn't talked much after this morning, not with Calum still in the closet and people questioning what exactly their relationship was. Michael had only talked to Calum, if Calum conversed with him first, which had been none, but he didn't have a problem with it. He wanted to move at Calum's pace, he would come around soon, and then he could happily hold Calum's hand in the hallway and kiss him whenever he wanted to, and they wouldn't have to sneak around in the locker rooms. 

Soon. 

"How was your day?", Michael asked him as he rested his chin on Calum's right shoulder in the crook of his neck. 

Calum blushed a little, he wasn't used to affection like this. Especially coming from a guy. It was something he'd have to get used to he guessed. 

"Um, it was good I guess. Thank you for earlier, by the way.", he said bashfully. 

Michael kissed his cheek, "Well, you're my boyfriend, you didn't think I'd just sit there and let him talk about you, did you? Plus you get a reward for being so good with that fuckass today.", he said starting to kiss down his neck.

Calum's leaned his head back onto Michael's shoulder and closed his eyes in bliss, when he opened them again after a few more wet kisses up and down his neck, he saw the dingy ceiling of the locker room, and remembered that they could get caught at any moment, plus they needed to be going out to practice soon. 

He jerked away from Michael who frowned at him in return. 

"We have practice. We can't do this right here.", he rushed out rubbing over his neck, it felt exposed from the kisses. He hoped he didn't have any hickeys, because if anyone saw they'd know it was Michael, because he didn't have them before, and then after he and Michael come from the locker room together, and he has brand new hickeys, with them two being the last to leave and together, yeah, someone was bound to put the pieces together. 

"Don't worry, I didn't leave any marks.", Michael said after a moment of silence between the two of them. Calum blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly trying to make use of the hand he was trying to resist rubbing his neck with. 

"No, it's not that, we-"

"So, you want me to leave marks?", Michael smirked at him. 

Calum's eyes widen,"No! I mean yes, I didn't say that!, I ju-"

"I'll give you a hickey if that's what you want.", he said to the flustered boy. 

"Michael! I want to, I just-we shouldn't be doing this here.", he said, looking around cautiously and folding his arms over his chest. 

Michael stepped towards him cautiously with a sympathetic look on his face. 

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.", he said sadly. 

"It's not that. It's not you. I just don't want someone to walk in and see.", he said, looking down and starting to fiddle with his fingers.

"Oh", Michael said,"we can just do it later, come to my house after practice.", he said. 

Calum's eyes widened again," wh-what if someone sees? Or what about your parents or your neig-"

"Calum! Calm down. I live in the middle class part of town with a bunch of old people. No one is gonna see. Plus my mom doesn't care. She already knows we're dating. She likes you, and just knew in her heart we were gonna date before we even started dating. So, it's all fine.",he reassured Calum. Reaching out to run his arm so he would feel better. He felt Calum lean into the simple touch. 

"Ok. If you say so.",Calum said, still a little unsure about going, but he really wanted his reward, so it'd be worth it. 

"Great.",Michael beamed, he pecked Calum's lips once, and smiled brightly at the tanned boy,"Just drive over after practice, and if you don't remember where I live just follow me there, after everyone goes their own ways though, so no one sees.", he told him. 

Calum nodded his head in agreement. 

"Now let's go practice, before someone thinks something is up.", Michael said to him, and turned around to go to his locker to get his catching gear, glove, and helmet for practice. 

"I think everyone already thinks something is up with us.", Calum said, getting his own stuff from the bench where he had put it earlier. 

"Well, it's none of their business, so let them think what they want.",he said slinging his stuff over his shoulder. 

And with that he walked out of the locker room, and onto the field. Leaving Calum to wonder how him knowing people were talking about him behind his back, wasn't affecting him. 

He strived to be like that one day.


	17. Kiss Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Michael and Calum were both extremely sweaty after practice. It had been a particularly hot day, today, and there were hardly any clouds in the sky to mask the sun, and cover them from the heat. 

That and all the running, the coach forced them to do today at practice. 

Luke was complaining about how he couldn't breathe, and about how he was going to pass out if he didn't rest and get someone water. Ashton said he would hug him, but he was sweaty too, and it was too damn hot for human contact, so that was a lost cause. 

Everyone was sweating buckets. 

Thankfully, practice was over soon enough though, he ended it early since they had a game tomorrow. He said he wanted to give them time to rest and get their energy back, so they could play well tomorrow. It was an away game, they'd be playing in a neighboring city about an hour away from theirs. 

Michael and Calum told Coach they were  good terms now, so they could go back to playing in games. They had only missed like two anyways, so,  
no big deal, there were still plenty of games left in the season to play, including the one tomorrow they would thankfully be playing in. 

Coach made them give each other a hug, just so they could prove they were actually getting along, and not just lying so they could play in the games. So, they hugged, and Calum would never admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed the hug a whole lot and even smiled a tiny bit when it happened. Michael's arms were low on his waist, and in the back of his mind, he kind of wished they're be lower, but in the middle of the baseball field, in front of the whole team, was not the time or the place for his mind to be thinking what it was. So, he pushed the thoughts back for later, when he was at Michael house receiving his reward. 

Michael's house was where he was at now. Sitting on his bed in his room, in fact, Michael had gone downstairs to get some snacks and drinks for them. His mom wasn't home yet, so it was just the two of them for a few hours. 

Calum followed Michael home. The other players actually left practice fairly quickly, so he wasn't worried about anyone seeing. Luke went with Ashton after bidding the other boys goodbye. They were probably just going to hang out, but Michael and Calum were both 100% positive some making out would be involved, but they were about to do the same thing, so they didn't make fun of them. That didn't stop Michael from winking at Luke and making vulgar hand gestures at the blonde, which in return earned a blushed and a middle finger from his friend. 

Calum sat on Michael's bed and inspected his room. It was a nice room, it had posters of the bands and musicians he assumed Michael liked and pictures of his friends and family tacked to the wall as well. His room was much like Calum's and he made note of that.

Michael came back to find Calum looking at the pictures in his wall, more specifically the one of him and his dad the summer before his dad died. 

"That's my dad.", he said from behind Calum, which startled the younger boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. You're my boyfriend. You can look at the pictures of you want. Feel free to ask questions too. I'm gonna eat some candy.", he said, holding up a bag of skittles and showing Calum. He laid back against the headboard of his bed , and looked at Calum look a his pictures. 

He would tell Calum whatever he wanted to hear about his family. He didn't talk much about his dad because it was a sensitive topic for him, but he decided if Calum could open up to him about his abusive uncle, that he could open up to Calum about his deceased father. It was only fair. Plus he trusted Calum. 

"What happened to him?", Calum asked quietly, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. 

"He died when I was 13. It was this major car accident, no one survived.", he said sadly. Thinking about it made him sad. 

"I'm so sorry, Michael.", Calum said going over to the bed and sitting next to Michael, placing his hand on Michael's leg, hoping it provided comfort to the boy. 

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it.", Michael laughed sadly. 

"Yeah, but still. You're sad about it, which makes me sad about it, cause I don't want you to be sad.",Calum pouted. 

"Awwww. You're so cute. You care about me.", Michael said in a high-pitched voice, reaching forward and pinching Calum's cheeks. 

He swatted Michael hands away, which drew a laugh out of the older boy. 

"Shutup, I'm trying to sympathize for you, and you're making fun of me. We're breaking up.", he said, crossing his arms and raising his nose up in the air, like an upset little kid. 

"Oh hush, you know you still like me. You're just mad because I laughed at you.", he said smiling lightly. 

"Well duh!",Calum said, throwing his arms in the air,"no one likes to be laughed at!", he all but screamed. 

Michael abandoned his skittles onto his bed side table and looked at Calum for a moment. He was sweeter and more caring than what he acted like. Michael thought he liked angry Calum and nice Calum equally, but he found that he really liked the Calum sitting on his bed right now. The Calum that was caring and sympathetic, and so utterly cute, Michael wanted to pinch his cheeks some more, and give him kisses all over his face forever, but he knew Calum probably wouldn't want him to do that too much. The boy would probably try and claim that he was manly, or some bullshit they both know isn't true, because Calum is a natural submissive to Michael, but it'd still be cute to see him try and be big and bad outside of school. 

Michael knew him better than that. 

He patted his lap,"Come here", he said smirking at Calum. 

"Wh-what?", he said, surprised. Things were really starting to take a turn, not that he was complaining though. 

"Come sit on my lap, so I can kiss you.", Michael said. 

Calum blushed furiously,"Ok.", he said, trying to keep the shake out of his voice. Michael always made him so nervous when they started to do intimate things like this. 

He got up from the side of the bed, and got fully onto it. He crawled up to Michael's lap and straddled his waist, Michael's back still against the headboard. Calum's face was still flushed red at his actions, but Michael just smirked at how flustered he was. 

Calum was excited for what was to come, he could feel himself already starting to get hard in his boxers. 

Michael grabbed Calum's hands and guided them to lay behind his neck. He sat up straight from the headboard and brought his hands down to rest low on Calum's waist. He looked up at Calum, who was looking down at him, his breathing slightly heavier from the anticipation. 

Michael just barely brushed his lips against Calum's before moving to the side of his neck and placing soft kisses up and down it. He kissed and sucked different places softly. Calum closed his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing, because he was getting extremely turned on, even from the smallest of touches from Michael. 

He dug his fingers into the short hair at the bottom of the back of Michael's neck and pulled lightly, which drew a groan from Michael. Calum felt the vibration of it against his neck,which made him bite back a moan himself. 

Michael could tell Calum was holding back, as he kissed down his collar bones. He pulled Calum's shirt down by the collar and starting kissing where his neck met his shoulders. Calum opened his mouth and let out heavy breaths, still holding back. 

Michael didn't like that, he wanted to hear all the sounds Calum could make. 

He moved his hands up to the bottom of Calum's shirt and put his hand underneath it and moving it up, trying to signal to Calum that he wanted it off. Calum got the message and lifted his arms from Michael's shoulders so he could take the shirt off. Michael took and slung it across the room,where it went was not one of his worries at the moment. He was more concerned with trying to make Calum moan. 

Calum put his hands back in Michael's hair as he kissed further down his chest. Michael took one of Calum's nipples in his mouth and sucked on it and lightly bit down. Calum let out an almost inaudible groan, but Michael decided he could do better than that. 

 

He did the same with the other nipple, which brought out the same reaction from the boy on top of him. 

Michael decided to step up his game, Calum was slowly losing his control and that was making Michael extremely happy. The littlest thing would probably break Calum down the rest of the way. 

He moved his hands lower on Calum's waist, he grabbed Calum's full ass in his hands and pulled his hips down hard to meet his own as he grinded up against Calum. 

Calum moaned out loudly, and started breathing hard. Michael smirked to himself, and continued to grind up into Calum and kiss his neck hungrily. He started sucking harder and moving faster. Hickeys were sure to be all over his neck and chest by the time they were finished. Calum nor Michael could really bring themselves to care at this point. 

Calum gripped Michael's hair harder, which made Michael moan too. 

He started to kiss back up Calum's neck and over his jaw finally,finally, closing his lips around Calum's. Calum hungrily kissed him back. 

Michael slipped his tongue into Calum's mouth and without question had dominance of the kiss. He licked into Calum's mouth quickly and lustfully. The wet smacking sounds from their mouths rang out through the room. 

Michael was steadily grinding up into Calum, but it was getting tiring, and he needed more contact than that, so he gripped Calum's hips hard and threw him down on his back in the bed. He pulled his legs from underneath Calum and spread Calum's legs with his hands. He got in between them on his knees and started kissing Calum again, continuing to grind back down against him. Calum moaned louder this time into their kiss.

Michael reached his hand down to feel Calum's cock, which was rock hard and straining against his jeans. Michael could feel the wet patch of precome starting to seep through the fabric. Calum moaned again from the feel of Michael's hand on him. 

Michael moved back to look at Calum's face,"Can I?", he asked. 

Calum nodded hastily, still breathing heavily and eager for some friction on his cock. 

Michael quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down just enough to get his cock out. He immediately staring stroking it quickly when he took it in his hand, which brought a loud gasp followed by a moan from Calum. 

"Mi-michael", he gasped out throwing his head back and breaking their kiss. Michael continued to work his mouth along Calum's neck while pumping his cock faster in his hand and twisting it each time he came up. 

He could tell Calum was getting close from how short his breaths were and how his stomach started to tense up as he kept working his hand and mouth on the boy below him. 

Calum was a mess. He hair was wet from sweat and matted to different places on his forehead, but it was sticking up in all directions in the back too from his writhing against the bed. His chest and neck was covered in different shades of forming hickeys. His eyes were glazed and glassy when he opened them. Most of the time they were shut and moans were falling from his kiss-bitten lips, that were redder and more swollen than usual. 

Michael loved it. He loved that he could make Calum moan his name, and how completely wrecked the younger boy became underneath him. 

"I-I'm gonna-oh my god", He moaned, as he squirmed under Michael, his body didn't know whether he wanted to move towards the touch or away from it, it felt so good. His cock was slick from Michael using his precome as a sort of makeshift lube. It was glistening in the light of Michael's room, and Calum was about to get lost in pleasure. 

"Come for me princess", Michael said in a husky tone,"be good, and come all over my hand baby."

Michael starting mouthing at his neck again afterwards, and that was it for Calum. His stomach tightened up and he lost his breath as he came. His cum shot out and landed on his toned chest and, some of it even getting on Michael as he continued to move his hand up and down his shaft. Calum was gasping for breath, he didn't think he'd ever come so hard in his life. Michael pulled off when he could sense Calum was getting over sensitive. His stomach twitched from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

He sat there breathing hard as Michael looked at him for a second, he looked so blessed out, it was cute. With come covering his chest and covered in sweat, and his skin tinted pink and covered in hickeys. Michael had never seen a prettier sight than this one right here. 

He would've continue to admire his boyfriend, but he was still hard in his jeans. 

He unbuttoned and unzipped them, and pulled them down far enough to get a hold of his hard leaking cock and start stroking himself over Calum's chest.  

Calum opened his eyes to see what Michael was doing and they almost popped out of his head. Michael was masturbating right in front of him, right over his chest, after he just stroked him into orgasm the of the year. He had dreamt about Michael and Michael's cock many times, but seeing it in real life was so much different, and so better. It was longer and thicker than what he had dreamt it to be, but he wasn't complaining. 

He watched in awe as Michael moved his hand quickly over himself, and threw his head back in a moan when he started to come. He added his own white streaks to the ones already starting to dry on Calum's chest. 

Michael took his pants off the rest of the way, so he was fully naked and plopped down beside Calum on the bed, and was catching his breath from his own orgasm. They layed there for a few minutes, not saying anything, just basking in their afterglow. 

"Wow.", Calum said. 

Michael started laughing at him loudly, and putting a hand over his chest. 

"What?", Calum asked. 

"Nothing, just...nothing.", Michael said trying to calm down, but he started laughing again. 

"What! What's so funny?", he said sitting up. His cock was still out and about so he tucked it back into his jeans and zipped them back up. He turned to look at Michael, and tried not to check him out, but failed and shamelessly did so. He also tried to ignore the feeling of come all over him, but he kind of didn't mind it all that much. 

"I just find it funny how after all that, all you can say is..wow.", Michael smiled at him. 

"Well, it was good, great, amazing. We need to do that some more.", he said, and started blushing profusely when he realized how eager he sounded to be doing sexual stuff with Michael. 

"Don't be shy about it, it felt good for me too. I'd like to do that some more. If that's what you want, but I guess I'll have to find another way to reward you if we do.", Michael said. 

Calum frowned,"I still want sexual rewards, but I wanna do stuff with you without having done something good anyways.", he said, face on fire to be saying these things out loud. 

"Okay. We can do that, I'll just have to up what the prizes are I guess."

Calum beamed brightly at his boyfriend. 

"Now what do we say, when we get rewards?"

"Thank you.", Calum blushed again. 

"You're welcome princess.", he said and kissed Calum's cheek. 

"Now let's get you cleaned up.", Michael said and got up to hover over Calum. He started to lean his head down towards Calum's stomach. 

"What are you-oh my god!", he squealed. 

Michael chuckled against his stomach, some cum slipping out his mouth.


	18. Bonus Boner

Calum and Michael sat side by side on Michael's bed. After Michael had cleaned Calum up with his mouth they both laughed about it, and decided to cuddle and watch some TV. Michael put some underwear on,and Calum decided to just go ahead and take his pants off, so he'd be in just underwear as well. Neither one of them really paying attention to what show was playing, they were more occupied with each other. Calum fell asleep shortly after about two episodes of whatever the fuck was playing on tv. Michael smiled fondly at him as he rested his head on Michael's chest. 

He admired Calum in his sleep, until his mom busted into his room. 

"Michael I'm- oh, sorry", she said after Michael shushed her, and pointed to a sleeping Calum, who was almost on top of him. 

She smiled fondly at her son, turned around, and left. She was quiet about it now, but only because Calum was asleep. He would have to tell her all about it later, not that he minded. He loved his mom and told her everything. Obviously she wouldn't be getting details about all of it, but Calum's hickeys and both of them being in only underwear was an obvious sign that something had happened.

Michael relaxed into the bed and went to admire Calum some more, but the younger boy started to stir in his sleep. Of course his mom had woken him up, with her being loud as hell, as usual. 

His eyes opened slowly and they came to rest on Michael, who was already looking back down at him with a fond smile on his face. 

"Hey.", he said, his voice groggy and deep from sleep.

"Hey there baby, how'd you sleep?", Michael said, rubbing circles on his back as he settled his head back down in Michael's lap, closing his eyes, but not going back to sleep. 

"Good. What time is it?", he said softly. Michael moved his hand up and started to play in Calum's hair. He felt Calum's body relax, and melt into him as he let out a content sigh. 

"I don't know. My phone is on the floor. I didn't want to wake you up, by moving around so.."

"It's fine. I probably need to get home though.", he said, not making any move to get up and get dressed.

"You can stay if you want. My mom doesn't care.", he said. 

Calum was quiet for a second, debating wether or not he should stay. He'd have to call his mom and ask, because he did like sleeping with Michael. Not the sex, but like Michael cuddling him and being able to snuggle into Michael's neck and the side of his body to steal the older boy's warmth. He really wanted to stay here with him. Maybe forever. 

"I gotta call my mom.", he said, still not moving from Michael's lap. 

Michael laughed at him, then moved Calum's head from his lap and got up from the bed to retrieve their phones. Calum let out a loud whine from the loss of contact with Michael. 

"Come baaaack.", he whined, holding his arms out as a signal for Michael to come and touch him again. 

"I am. I have to get our phones though, dummy.",Michael laughed at Calum's neediness as he sat back down on the edge of the bed away from  
Calum. Calum groaned and sluggishly crawled over to where Michael was sat and plastered himself on Michael's back and wrapped his legs around Michael's waist and his arms around his stomach. He stuck his head into Michael's neck and sighed contently. 

"If I would've known you were so clingy, I never would've asked you to be my boyfriend.", Michael snickered teasingly, since Calum was attached to his back like a baby monkey. 

"Shutup", he grumbled into Michael's neck,"you love me as your boyfriend.", he blushed only slightly. He was getting more used to being around Michael in an intimate way. Hence why he so easily attached to him when he sat down. 

"I mean, I guess I like you being my boyfriend.", he teased. 

Calum hit his arm, and Michael laughed at him some more. 

"Okay, fine, I do love you as my boyfriend.", Michael admitted, turning his head to the side to kiss Calum on the top of his head,"here's your phone. Call your mom or whoever and tell them you're staying the night."

Calum moved his arms to grab his phone, but still not leaving off of Michael's body.

"Ok.", he said, then dialed his mom's number and told her he was going to stay the night, and just come by to get all his stuff before the game tomorrow. After she agreed he hung up and smiled at Michael. 

"We're all good.",he beamed.

"You know", Michael started,"I can feel your dick pressing up against my back.", he said. 

"Sorry.", he said quickly, obviously embarrassed. 

Calum's blushed profusely and tried to remove himself from Michael, but Michael reached his hands around and held him in place. 

"I didn't say move. I don't mind, cause I like your dick.", Michael told him. 

"Uh, thank you.", he mumbled some more with a blush, and if possible stuck his face further in Michael's neck, hoping he would shutup.

But of course, he didn't. 

"It's a really nice cock actually. It's a good size not too thick, but not too thin either, and I never thought I'd say this about a dick, but yours is an exception. So I gotta say it's pretty. It makes me wanna suck you off.", Michael said, and Calum's face was bright red, and his eyes wide as saucers. 

He'd never understand how Michael could talk about things like that so openly. It took him by surprise everytime. 

"O-ok.", is what Calum decided to respond with, and then mentally scolded himself for such a weak and stupid response. Michael didn't seem to care though. 

"Well, I would right now, but my mom's home, so well have to do it later.", he said. 

And that got Calum moving. He detached himself from Michael and started rushing around the room trying to find his clothes and put them back on. 

"I don't know why you're trying to get dressed now.", Michael said, leaning back on the bed, taking this moment to enjoy the sight of a half naked Calum rush around his room. 

"What? Why", he said, trying to find his shirt.

"My mom doesn't care that you're here, I already told you. Plus, she walked in and saw us while you were asleep."

Calum's eyes comically widen,"WHAT?! She saw us? Oh my god, what if she kicks me out or-or doesn't like me, Michael I-!",Calum started to panic. 

Michael got up from the bed quickly and rushed to comfort his distressed boyfriend. 

"She's doesn't care, Cal. She's not gonna kick you out. She likes already and she hasn't even met you. My mom is chill, she knows about us dating already so don't worry. Just come meet her if you want, and see for yourself.", Michael soothed with both of his hands on Calum's shoulders, and looking into his eyes sincerely. 

Calum looked hesitant at first, but he needs to make progress so he could come out sooner. It would help if he came out to another parent that way, if his parents didn't accept him Michael's mom would and he could go to her. If she was nice, and accepted him though, but from what Michael said she didn't even care. Plus, it could give him practice coming out. 

Everything would be fine. 

"Will I-um, will you- nevermind.", Calum said and turned away from Michael, going to just get one of Michael's shirts from his dresser, giving up hope for finding his own. 

"What is it princess?", Michael said getting some pajama pants to put on, but completely forgoing a shirt. 

"I just....I want to go see her, but will I get a reward?", he said quietly. 

Michael smirked at him, but before he could say anything Calum was firing back. 

"B-because like, it's a step. I'll be coming out to your mom officially even though she already knows. It'll be a big thing for me, cause you know I-"

Michael shut him up with a kiss. 

"You can have a reward, if you want.",Michael smirked at him. 

"Okay.",Calum said cheerily,"and wipe that smirk off your face.", he rolled his eyes. 

"Nope. Cause you just like to kiss me, and when I jerk you off. You're just in this for the rewards, aren't you?", he asked smugly. 

"No! I do like you Michael, the rewards are just a bonus. A really good bonus I wish I could have all the time. A bonus that gives me a boner.", he said, then his face started flushing when he realized what he had said when he started to ramble. 

Michael busted out laughing at him. Bending over and losing his breath from laughing so hard. 

"Shutup!",Calum whined and hit his arm, hard.

Michael shoved him and said," A bonus that gives me a boner!", then started his laughing fit all over again. 

Calum glared and shoved Michael back really hard, which made Michael stumble back and immediately stop laughing. His eyes darkened as he looked Calum. Calum started to get scared that he actually made Michael mad. Michael started to smirk at him sinisterly, which made Calum a bit nervous. 

"Michael-", he started, but before he could finished Michael was charging at him, and he let out a squeal and started to run around the room trying to get away from Michael. He didn't get very far, because Michael grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back. Calum yelled again, and started to thrash around trying to get out of Michael's hold, but failed to do so. Michael tossed him onto his bed and jumped on top of him, pinning his arms up beside his head before Calum could even move. He moved his arms higher to where they were above his head, and held both of them tightly with one hand. 

With the other he started to aggressively poke Calum's stomach and ribs, which was painful and ticklish at the same time. 

"Michael stop!", he screamed, and laughed right after. 

"No! Not until you learn your lesson!",he screamed at Calum, then started to laugh devilishly as Calum squirmed and laughed uncontrollably underneath him. 

He continued his rampage on Calum until the boy was crying from laughing so much and from feeling the pokes of Michael's fingers. 

He let his arms go, which fell limply by his side, and he laid there breathing heavily, and slightly sweating. Michael still sat atop him, straddling his waist. 

"Are you gonna push me again?", he asked smugly. 

"Are you gonna laugh at me again?", Calum snapped back. 

Michael glared and started to move his hands towards Calum stomach again, he quickly grabbed them, and screamed,"No! I'm sorry I won't push you again. Please stop.", he said quickly. 

"That's what I thought", the smirk returned to his face", now lets go see my mom.", he said getting off of Calum. 

Calum just rolled over on his side, and tried to ignore Michael when he called his name 

"Let's go,Cal.", he said standing by the door with his hand on the knob. 

"I know I said I would, but I'm still nervous.", he mumbled into the sheets. 

"I know, but there's nothing to be nervous about, so get your ass up, and let's go, or you're not getting a reward.", Michael said, which effectively got Calum out of bed. 

He got up with a loud sigh, and trudged over to the door beside Michael, he crossed his arms, and through a pout mixed with a glare at him. 

Michael kissed his lips and said,"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cool stuff next chapter. ;)


	19. One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's later than I usually would update, but I went back to school lately, and I'm not spending all my time laying around as usual. But I did make a note to finish this today for you guys, and I'm gonna work on the next chapter while I have time. 
> 
> Enjoy! And comment stuff you'd like to see or just about whatever, I love comments, and they inspire me to write!!

Michael and Calum made their way downstairs quietly.

Well, Calum went quietly. Michael bounded down the stairs, and plopped down on the couch and hollered out for his mom. Calum tried to shush him, but of course, Michael was going to do as he pleased, so he just reluctantly sat next to him, dreading what was bound to happen. 

"Ma!", he called. 

"What?!",she hollered back. 

"Come here!", he said. 

After a moment they heard footsteps coming from what Calum assumed was the kitchen, and before them stood a blonde woman, in what Calum also assumed to be so clothes to wear around the house from how worn and faded they were. He smiled sheepishly up at her and she returned it, but he could tell there was more behind it. 

Probably because she knew about him. She knew he was gay, but she was gonna wait for him to say it, instead of bringing it up. He was thankful for it, but kind of nervous still, because he felt pressured to tell. 

"Hi sweetie", she said kindly sitting in the recliner across from them. 

"Hey ma, this is Calum. Calum, this is my lovely mother Karen.",Michael said, motioning over to the blushing boy next to him. 

"Shutup, Michael", she said to her son, the turned towards Calum. She smiled at him again,"Hey Calum.", she said sweetly. 

"Hi.", he said bashfully, he started to fiddle with his fingers again, something Michael picked up on as a thing he did when he was nervous. 

"So, I've heard a lot about you Calum.", she said. 

Calum was surprised. Michael talked about him so much that his mom remembered? Huh. 

"W-what have you heard?", he stuttered out, trying to gauge Michael's reaction from the corner of his eye. 

"Nothing much.", she said, her face slightly turning into a smirk,"just how hot you are, and how nice your ass is-"

"I DID NOT SAY ANY OF THAT!", Michael said with his jaw dropped. 

Calum's face burned from how hard he was blushing. Karen started to laugh at both of the boys' reactions.

"I'm just kidding, all I used to hear about you, is how annoying you are, and how much you too would fight, but here lately, I've heard that you too date now...", she said, and left the air open for Calum to say whatever he wanted, everyone hoping he'd say the right thing. 

Calum was quiet for a moment, he glanced over to Michael who was looking him with a relaxed expression on his face. As if he wasn't trying to force. Calum to come out to his mother. He looked back to Mrs. Clifford, who also had an easy look on her face. There was no pressure from either one of them, and that made Calum feel more relaxed about the situation 

It was now or never. 

He could do it. 

He took a deep breath. 

"Y-yes. I'm dating Michael. He's my boyfriend. ", he stuttered out quietly. 

Although, he didn't come out and fully say. He was gay, saying that Michael and him were dating had the same affect. It was clear enough, plus, Mrs. Clifford had already known anyways, she just wanted him to say it in his own time. No

Mrs. Clifford smiled at him in return,"That's great. I always knew you two would end up together.", she said.

Calum's body flooded with relief. Although, he knew she was going to accept him, he was still nervous about it, but now it was all fine. She didn't care about them dating. If anything, she supported them 100%, and this made Calum feel like he was on top of the world. 

Plus, now that he was out to Michael's mom, he didn't have to worry about trying to hide their relationship when he was at Michael's house. It seemed like a safe place for him to be now, and he liked that. 

He smiled at her, then turned to see Michael who was grinning like a fool, looking at him, as well. 

"Thank you.", Calum said, looking back at Michael's mom. 

"It's fine sweetie, it's really no big deal. People are just ignorant is all, you shouldn't be ashamed or scared to come out, if dick makes you happy then scream it to the world, and tell everyone who doesn't support you, to fuck off.", she said to him. 

Calum widened his eyes , but he did feel a little excited about it. He knew he wasn't going to be able to just tell everyone yet, but what she said gave him a little confidence, and a feeling that he could do it. It would just take some time for him to get more comfortable being gay, and then some out to everyone else. 

The first people on his list now being his family. 

"Alright ma, enough with the lectures.", Michael said, but he was still smiling, so Calum didn't think he was actually too worried about it,"What's for dinner?", he asked. 

"She rolled her eyes at him,"All you care about is food, and when I'm gonna cook. Why don't you go cook something and give me a chance to rest? I just got home from work and I'm tired", she said to Michael. 

Michael's jaw dropped,"you've been home from work for like fours hours!", he said. 

"Well, I don't feel like cooking, you cook.", she said, standing up from the recliner she was sat in. 

He whined for a second,"But maaaa, you cook better than me. Your food tastes better. If I do it, it'll be nasty.",he said to her, leaning his head on Calum's shoulder and giving his best puppy dog eyes. 

She turned her head towards Calum,"can you cook?", she asked the tanned boy. 

"Yeah, pretty good.", he replied. 

"Will you help Michael while I go shower?",she asked. 

He nodded his head, and she left. He didn't mind cooking, he did all the time at his house with his family. If anything, he was also a great cook, so this would be easy, and maybe he could even teach Michael a thing or two in the kitchen. 

Calum got up from the couch after Mrs. Clifford had left to her room, which caused Michael to fall onto the couch since he was leaning on Calum's shoulder. 

He started to whine again,"Caluuuuummm. Come back, where are you going?"

He reached his arms out for Calum to come lay down with him, but Calum shook his head no. 

"Lets go cook, Mikey", he said holding his arm out for Michael to take. 

Michael rolled onto his back, and let out a loud groan,"I don't wanna cook. I suck at cooking"

"Well, I don't, and I'm gonna help you, so let's go.", he said crossing his arms, and popping his hip out like a mother. 

Michael took his gaze off the ceiling and peeked over at Calum, who was giving him a stern look. He rolled his eyes, and reluctantly got up off the couch and starting walking towards the kitchen, Calum walking behind him, a smug look on his face. 

"Wipe that look off your face, Calum!", Michael said, without even turning around to see Calum. 

Calum just giggled behind him, which made Michael smile, because Calum's laugh was cute. 

 

\---

 

Michael and Calum layed together in bed, with their bodies tangled with one another. Calum and Michael both sound asleep.

They had cooked spaghetti and garlic bread because it was simple and quick, plus Michael had whined the whole time about what they should make, and that he couldn't cook, but Calum helped him out. He said Michael could cook just fine, he was just too lazy to actually do it. Calum did most of the work, but he didn't mind, because Michael complimented him and gave him kisses the whole time. 

They ate with Karen and had light conversation about school and other things like that. It was really comfortable and Calum loved it. He helped Michael's hand under the table the whole time, and Michael even placed his hand on Calum's though for comfort when Calum moved his hand to eat food. He felt great when he was with Michael. Michael made him feel safe, and wanted. He felt encouraged by Michael. He was a lot of help, and Calum hoped he'd have enough courage to even come out to his family soon. 

Very soon, he could feel it coming. 

After dinner, they came upstairs and both decided to go to sleep, because they were tired, plus they had a game the next day. So Calum cuddled up to Michael, and Michael cuddled back, and the both of them fell asleep, just like that. 

 

\---

 

Calum left early the next morning because he had to go get his stuff for baseball. Michael was sad to see him go, but loved to watch him walk away. He swore his boyfriend had the best ass in the whole state, and he had seen some pretty good asses. 

Before he left, Calum reminded Michael that he still owed him a reward for coming out to his mother, in return Michael rolled his eyes and told him he remembered. Calum obviously loved the reward system, and Michael believed it was working well also. 

He arrived to school, and met up with Luke as usual, the blonde was with Ashton, and the two of them were almost having sex in the hallway.

"GET IT HEMMINGS!",he hollered down the hallway. Luke and Ashton quickly broke apart, and looked around to see some people looking at them. Ashton giggled, and Luke shot Michael a bird while blushing profusely. 

"You're an asshole.", he said, when Michael arrived, laughing at the two of them. 

"You are what you eat.", he shrugged. 

Luke's jaw dropped, and Ashton busted out into laughter again. 

"Shutup Michael.", he said, starting to laugh himself at his friend,"where's Calum?",he questioned. 

At that he turned to look for Calum in the hallway,"Ummm. I don't know, he left early this morning to go get his baseball stuff from his house, he said he'd meet me here.", Michael said turning around, done with his search after he didn't find Calum in the crowd. 

"Oh. Okay.", Luke said nodding his head, and starting to turn back to Ashton, but he snapped his head back towards Michael quickly. 

"Wait, what?",he said. 

"What?", Michael said, confused. 

"Calum spent the night at your house?",he asked surprised. Ashton even seemed to be surprised behind him. 

"Yeah, what's the big deal?",he said, still confused at their reactions. 

"You didn't tell me is all",Luke pouted. 

"Well sorry, I was busy doing other things. It didn't cross my mind.", Michael smirked at him. 

"What'd you guys do?",Luke said with narrowed eyes. 

"Let's just say, he's loud when he comes.", he winked at them. They both spluttered and had surprised looks that Michael would say that, but didn't say anything, because they had been getting busy themselves. 

"Who's loud when they come?", someone said from behind Michael. He turned to see it none other than Calum himself, looking fine as hell, as usual, but looking far too innocent from what Michael knew he could be like. 

"No one, baby. Let's go to class", Michael said, resisting the urge to put his arms around Calum and kiss his forehead. He'd have to wait until they were alone. 

Calum blushed at the nickname, but didn't say anything about it. He just nodded his head. He told Ashton and Luke hey then turned to walk side by side with Michael to class. Luke and Ashton following behind holding hands. Although Calum and Michael wanted to, they didn't hold hands, but that didn't stop them from brushing their fingers together and sending each other sky glances and small smiles as they walked down the hallway to their first class. They'd be able to do it in front of everyone soon enough, and that thought is what made Calum happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, was anyone else fucked up bc of Calum's yellow shirt, because I was dying. Yellow is my aesthetic if you couldn't tell, so I was rolling. Lmao.


	20. Pitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nut the fuck up today on this baseball field"

Michael, Calum, Luke, and Ashton were all at a nearby diner after school. They decided they'd go and eat before the game to celebrate that Michael and Calum were finally able to play again. They didn't have a lot of time though, because they had to be back at the school at 4:00, so they could get on the bus to travel to the game. 

The boys were all invested in their food, and not talking much to one another. They were starving, because did anyone really eat the trash they served in the lunchroom? Occasionally there was a good meal or two, but not really. 

Luke and Ashton sat across from Michael and Calum in a booth in the back of the store. Calum wanted to cuddle up to Michael while they sat, but he didn't want to be noticed by anyone. And that's how he sat, Michael was on the inside of the booth, and Calum was plastered against him. His body pressed against Michael's with his hand on Michael's leg, since he couldn't hold his hand because Michael was eating. 

Luke and Ashton across the booth weren't that much different. Ashton was on the inside of the booth, and Luke was on him similar to how Calum was to Michael. 

When they had finished eating, Ashton decided to start some light conversation with a,"So are you guys excited to play again?"

Calum's face brightened.,"Yeah, I've missed it.", he told them. 

Michael just shrugged, and leaned back into the booth, putting his hand behind Calum's head, in return Calum snuggled up to him, and wrapped his arm around Michael's waist and laid his head on Michael's chest. He trusted Ashton and Luke enough to do this in front of them, he wasn't worried about them, but that didn't stop him from occasionally checking around the diner to make sure no one he knew was there. 

"Well, I'm excited to play.", Calum said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. 

"Whatever, I just hope you don't lose your shit.", Ashton said. 

Calum glared at him,"What's that supposed to mean?", he snapped at him. 

"Chill out, that's what I mean right there, you have the temper of  like a fucking bear. You get mad easily when a player messes up, or when a play doesn't go your way, and you just get completely pissed for no reason.", Ashton said, and everyone could tell he was being playful, but at the same time serious. 

"Well, I just want things to be good", he said raising his nose to Ashton.

"I know, but you become like an evil demon on the field. Right guys?", Ashton looked to Michael and Luke for confirmation. 

"Right.", Luke replied. 

"Yup."

Calum's jaw dropped,"What?! Michael, why would you agree, you're supposed to take my side!", he squealed at their responses, which caused everyone to laugh. 

"I'm just telling the truth, Cal.", he laughed at Calum, who then drew back all touch he had from Michael and crossed his arms over his chest with an irritated expression on his face 

"Some boyfriend you are.",he mumbled out loudly enough for everyone to hear, turning his head to look away from Michael. Luke and Ashton giggled at him, but Michael narrowed his eyes and stared Calum down. Calum could feel Michael's burning glare on the side of his face, but he refused to look over at him. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction, he decided. 

Michael's glare soon turned into a smirk, and Calum was almost regretting not looking at Michael, but he wouldn't budge. He stayed silent for an extra few seconds to give Calum a chance to take it back, or something, but he didn't. Calum would show him. 

"Funny", Michael started, getting Luke and Ashton's attention from across the booth,"you weren't quiet at all when I was jerking your di-"

"Okay!",Calum screamed and covered Michael's mouth with his hand quickly before he could anymore,"you're a great boyfriend. I take it back.", he said, his face burning with embarrassment. 

Meanwhile, Luke and Ashton had lost it across the table, they had busted into a fit of laughter at Michael's comment, even though he didn't say all of it, they knew what he meant, and Luke had heard about it this morning as well. 

Michael sat with a smug expression on his face, and when he looked at Calum, the boy sent him a glare, in return, Michael just winked at him an let out a little laugh himself. 

"Well, we need to go guys, it's almost four and I don't wanna run laps for being late.", Ashton said, with teary eyes from laughing so much, he turned to Luke who looked similar and was wiping his eyes as well,"you ready?", he asked. 

Luke nodded in return, and they got out the booth

Calum got up too, still trying to act as if he was mad at Michael, the next thing he knew he was being dragged to the bathroom. Michael locked them in a stall together, and turned to see Calum wearing a surprised expression. 

"What are you doing?",he asked. 

Michael ignored him in favor of walking up to Calum and putting his hands low around the boy's waist and giving him a hug, he snuggled to him closely, and stuck his head in Calum neck, placing light kisses on it, which sent shivers down Calum's spine. He relaxed into the touch, and instantly felt as if all his faux anger had magically disappeared, and left his body. He couldn't be mad at Michael for long, it seemed impossible. 

"What's wrong, princess?",he muttered into his neck, and Calum could feel his warm breath on his neck. He almost went weak at the knees from the hugging position, and his favorite pet name. He wrapped his arms around Michael, and sighed out. 

"Nothing, just a little embarrassed you brought up what we did the other night, I guess.", he said quietly. As usual, when he was around Michael he become quieter and more reserved. 

Michael lightly scoffed,"you know you love the humiliation though.", he said, pulling his head back to look at Calum's face. The boy was lightly blushing, because, yeah, maybe he did. 

"Shutup.", he said and lightly shoved Michael back, which didn't do any good, because Michael was still latched onto him, plus he was smiling when he said. 

"If you really don't like it, I won't do it.",he then said getting serious. Calum thought for a second, before he decided on his answer. 

"No, it's fine.", he answered back. Obviously it was gonna be no, he liked the embarrassment more than he would admit, plus he liked that Michael was in a way bragging about him when he talked about their "intimate" times together. It was weird, but he liked it, so whatever. That's just how it was gonna have to be, and Michael seemed like he liked it too, so as long as they were both happy with the situation, neither of them really gave a fuck. 

That was just around the people who Calum was out to though, his family and schoolmates were a whole different story. 

Michael smirk at him, and Calum smacked his arm again, which earned a playful glare from Michael. 

"Let's go before they think we're fucking in the bathroom or something.", Calum laughed, detaching himself from Michael's embrace, with reluctancy. 

"I mean....we can, if you wan-"

"Nooo. Michael.", he said rolling his eyes, but he couldn't stop the blush from rising on his cheeks at the thought of doing something sexual in public. 

He unlocked the stall and Michael followed him out the bathroom to the register where the other boys were done paying and waiting for them. 

"Finally.", Luke said, when they arrived,"we thought you two had died or something.",he said being overdramatic as usual. 

"Shutup, we had to talk in private.", Michael said paying for both his and Calum's meals, even though Calum protested at first, he just shoved him away and payed for it anyways, which drew a pout out of Calum. 

"I'm sure it was something real private.", Luke smirked deviously at his best friend. 

"Yeah. It was.", he said not even acknowledging Luke's implication of them doing something naughty in the bathroom. 

"Aww come on, Michael. Say something witty back. Where's my best friend?", he said draping himself over Michael just to annoy him. He was done paying and started to walk out the restaurant giving Calum's hand a squeeze as he walked by. Both Ashton and Calum wore looks of slight jealousy as they watched the two friends interact.

"You mean something witty like, something private like when you sucked Ashton dick, and told me you almost choked to death?", he said casually. 

Luke's face turned beat red,"yeah.",he said quietly letting go of Michael and not making eye contact with anyone. Calum birthed out in a fit of laughter, and Ashton was trying to hide his giggles. 

They arrive at Calum's jeep in the parking lot, and Calum was still calming down from Michael's comeback. Ashton and Luke got in the back next to each other, although Luke still wouldn't look at him, he cuddled up close to the blonde and whispered how he didn't care he almost choked, and that he still liked him very much, and about how much of a dick Michael was. Things like that, that made him giggle. 

Calum climbed in the drivers seat, Michael in the passengers. He cranked the car up, and pulled out the diner parking lot and started heading towards the school. Michael put his hand on Calum's lap as he drove, while he used the other hand to scroll through Instagram on his phone. Calum felt at peace. 

"Just so everyone knows", he decided to say,"I'm not a demon on the field.", he said sternly. 

Everyone just mumbled out replies like "ok, Calum" "sure" and "if you say so" 

"I'm not.",he said. 

"Whatever you say sweetie.", Michael said, and grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

Calum groaned. 

 

\---

 

"What?! That was totally a strike!! Call the ball right!", Calum screamed at the Umpire, who called yet another ball. 

"Calum!",the coached hollered at him. 

"What?! He keeps calling balls, when I'm throwing strikes!",he said angrily to his father. 

"Cool it, before I take you out the game!",he fired back. 

Calum glared, and scrunched his nose up, it was taking every bone in his body not to snap somebody's neck right now. He snapped his head back towards the next batter in the box. His stance was all wrong, and he was holding the bat too far up, so Calum thought he'd be an easy out. 

They were in the bottom inning of the 7th quarter, the score being.  
Home:12  
Away:9

It was their team's turn to bat next, they only needed one more out before they could switch, Luke would be up to bat when they did, and he was a good hitter, so Calum really needed to get this last out, so they change to offense, and start bringing in some points. The only problem was the umpires and refs for the home team were playing dirty, and making false calls, and it was really starting to piss Calum off more than anything, because he was the main one they were calling out. The whole team was getting frustrated with it, but Calum was about to nut the fuck up on this baseball field today. 

He sighed and looked down to Michael's hand near his crotch, instead of having his hand in a signal of how to pitch, he hand his hand flat and his palm facing down, signal for Calum to calm down. He rolled his eyes, he couldn't calm down, he far passed pissed with the officials. So he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and proceeded to pitch however he wanted. He took a step back on his right, and reared his arm back, he raised his left leg, and slug his arm forward launching the ball towards Michael and placing his left down while raising his right one behind him. 

The ball rocketed towards the batter box, but the ball was traveling too fast to be hit and too high for Michael's glove, so the ball hit Michael right on the face guard of his helmet. The force of the pitch threw him backwards and he hit the ground hard on his back. His hands went limp by his side, and his legs unfolded from the crouch he was down in. The batter backed up from the box, and the ump was wide-eyed, like everyone else who was watching or playing.

Michael wasn't moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you like cliffhangers.


	21. Wake Up

Michael wasn't moving. 

 

For a second it seemed as if the whole game paused for Calum, he heard the gasps come from the crowd, but he didn't register them in his mind. All he could focus on was Michael. Michael laying on the ground limp. The sound the the ball made when it made contact with his helmet, Calum wouldn't be surprised if the reinforced plastic had cracked. 

All at once everything came back to him. Michael was hurt. His boyfriend was injured and in pain. He dropped his glove, and ran towards home plate. He pushed aside the ump and his dad and knelt down next to Michael. He started to feel his chest to see if he was breathing, Michael was lying too still to be okay. Calum was on the verge of crying, he was mumbling things like 'please be okay' and 'Michael please wake up' and 'I'm so sorry'. 

Meanwhile all the players on the field and in the dugout had taken a knee, since a player was hurt during play. 

Michael's helmet was taken off, and Calum could hear he was taking shallow breaths. The left corner of his chin was slightly busted and bleeding from where the helmet was pushed back forcefully onto his face. The hit must've been hard enough to knock him out. 

Coach Hood walked away and quickly came back with a medic. They were watching another game at one of the neighboring fields, and didn't see what happened. After he explained the situation. The medic quickly got to work. He took off all of Michael's catchers gear with the help of a teary-eyed Calum and a worried coach, next he made quick work of loosening his shirt buttons and his belt buckle, which Calum didn't like, but didn't question at the moment he was just worried about making Michael better.

The medic quickly got to work on Michael. He first called out to Michael to see if he would respond, he didn't. Which Calum rolled his eyes at, because obviously he had tried to talk to Michael and he didn't respond, because the boy was in a fucking state of unconsciousness. He then tilted Michael's head back and opened his mouth, Calum guess it was so that Michael could breath better, and it did seem to work because his breathing picked up, but that was all that happened. 

His eyes were still closed, and he wasn't moving much. This was bad. Why wasn't he waking up? Calum was about to start panicking. 

The medic picked up his walkie talkie and spoke some medical terms Calum didn't understand at all into it. What he did understand was the man telling the other guy in the end of the device to hurry, so they could take Michael to the hospital. 

"Is he gonna be ok?", Calum asked worriedly. He was scared for Michael's safety. He hadn't meant to hurt him, he was just angry at the referees and the umpire for calling shitty plays during the game. He should've listens to Michael when he told him calm down, but of course he had to be stubborn and not control his temper, me launch the ball at Michael's head. Maybe Ashton was right, maybe he was like a demon on the field. He needed to work on that. 

"We'll have to take him to the hospital immediately to check on him, but he should be fine.", he reassured. 

Just then Calum could hear the sirens of the ambulance, the medic's partner was waiting in the parking lot with vehicle, and was on his way over to come pick up Michael to take him to the hospital. Calum wanted to go with him to make sure he was ok, but he didn't know how his dad would react if he asked to go. They still had to finish the game, but honestly Calum didn't even want to play anymore, he really just wanted Michael to wake up and cuddle him and give him kisses, or maybe spank him for being such an asshole at the game. Whatever the situation, he just wanted Michael. 

The ambulance got over to their field quickly, and the second medic rushed over with a stretcher for Michael. Seeing this made Calum start to panic even more. What if Michael was seriously hurt, and got out into a coma or something? The thought worried Calum endlessly, he couldn't be without Michael. They may have been close a short time, but Michael has helped him, as is still currently helping him with his personal problems. They have this weird connection to each other, and Calum just feels like everything is right when he's around Michael. So, he can't not have Michael, they've basically been attached at the hip ,whenever they could be, ever since they started dated. 

He didn't even notice he was crying, or that Luke and Ashton were over where he was, until a hand landed on his shoulder. He whipped around to spot a sympathetic looking Ashton and an equally as worried Luke. He could tell Ashton was trying to keep up the act that everything was gonna be fine for Luke's sake, but Calum could tell he was worried too. 

The medics put Michael on the stretcher, and started to wheel him over to the ambulance, who's lights were flashing and drawing the attention of everyone in the recreation department of the other team. Calum saw this as his chance. 

He quickly got up, and went after the medics,"hey, can I-um, can I ride to the hospital with you guys?", he asked, hoping they wouldn't turn him down, and trying not to look down at Michael's seemingly lifeless body on the stretcher. 

"Are you family, or a close relative", the driver asked. 

"No, but uh, were really close.",he said quickly. He really needs to get on the ambulance with Michael. 

The medic gave him a skeptical look, one like he was about to reject letting Calum go with them. He opened his mouth to speak and-

"Calum!"

Oh no, his dad was coming over, probably to tell him to get back to the field. It'd be no use, he couldn't even play now, because all he'd be worried about was Michael. 

"I have to go with Michael.", Calum said sternly as soon as his father had reached them. The medics were loading up Michael into the ambulance and locking the wheels of the stretcher into place, so he wouldn't move around while they were driving 

Coach Hood let out a little laugh at how stubborn his son was,"Ok. I was gonna ask them if you could anyways since you seemed so worried about him, plus I have to stay with the rest of the team to finish the game.",he said. 

Calum had never felt so relieved in his life. He looked over to the one medic who was standing in the ambulance ready to close the door to the back,"well, lets go then. He needs to see a doctor.",he said. 

"Thank you. Tell Luke and Ashton I'll text them, and I'll call you too.", he said, giving his dad a quick hug, and then hoping up into the ambulance and sitting on the bench that was running alongside the wall in the vehicle. The medic closed the back door, and they were off to the hospital. 

 

\---

 

Calum had been waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for what seemed like forever. They wouldn't let him go to the back with Michael, but they assured him that Michael would be just fine. At most he probably had a really bad concussion, and he passed out because the hit was really hard. They had to assure Calum he wouldn't be in a coma or anything, it wasn't extremely serious. 

He just had to wait for him to wake up after they ran some tests, and did a CAT scan to make sure everything was alright inside his head. 

Calum had called his dad and told him he was waiting for them to call him back to see Michael, his dad told him they had lost the game, and that after the bus carried him and all the players back home, he was going to drive Calum's jeep back to pick him and Michael up. Calum agreed with the plan and hung up to text Ashton and Luke what was going on. 

He wasn't surprised that they had lost the game, no one was probably into it anymore after Michael had been hurt, Calum knew he wasn't. From the second he saw Michael's body laying on the ground,, he didn't give two fucks about any sport or person besides Michael, so he just assumed the rest of the team felt the same way. 

Michael was well-liked on the baseball team. He was really laid back and made jokes about things light-heartedly. He didn't start with anyone and didn't make drama with anybody, so everyone pretty much liked him. No one even cared about the fact that he was gay, because he was just there to play baseball, and because Michael told everyone from day one, he didn't find any of them that attractive, so there was no need to be uncomfortable undressing or anything like that in front him, because it wouldn't phase him that much, even if he did prefer dicks over chicks. 

It turned out Luke and Ashton Had the same plan as David, they were going to drive back, once the school bus they traveled on dropped them off back at the school. They were worried, but Calum assured them the same way the doctors did him, telling them it was nothing serious and that he'll be fine except for a pretty bad concussion. 

Karen had been contacted by the hospital staff when Michael was first checked into the hospital, her being his emergency contact. She was on her way as well, and Calum felt as if he was ready for her to come, because he liked her, and he was tired of sitting here, being lonely, and not knowing what was going on with his boyfriend. 

Calum sat and tried to distract himself with his phone, but nothing could really take his mind off of Michael. He fiddled with his fingers,just like he always did when he got nervous. The doctors had reassured him Michael would be fine, but Calum couldn't believe them, until he saw Michael awake himself with his own eyes. Then, he could relax. 

Finally, finally, after twenty minutes of waiting, a doctor finally came out, and with a call of 'Michael Clifford', Calum shot up from his seat and strided over to the man. 

"I'm here for Michael.", he said quickly, hoping the mans would just take him back to Michael. 

"Are you his brother or something, we can only allow  family members back to see him.",the doctor said in a serious tone. 

Calum restrained himself from groaning outload and dropping to the floor and crying, all he wanted to do was see his goddamn boyfriend, was that too much to ask for?! Calum closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it was taking everything he had not to blow up on the man. 

"Were not family, but we're really close, so can I please go see him?", Calum asked shakily. 

"I'm sorry I can-"

"Can I please go see my fucking boyfriend!",he snapped, and his eyes widened, and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Why had he told the doctor, what if they were going to kick him out of the hospital, or tell him he was a fa-

"Follow me.", was all the doctor said. Calum felt relief flood his body. The man didn't care, or maybe he did and just wanted to get rid of Calum. Whatever the reason he was finally going to be able to see Michael, and that made him excited and nervous at the same time. 

The doctor started to talk to Calum, and he followed closely behind so he could hear everything being said. 

"So, Michael was suffered from a hard hit to the head with a baseball, and I'm gonna assume you were there, since you two have the same uniform?",he question. 

Calum nodded his head, ready for him to get to the point. They stepped into the elevator and the doctor pressed some buttons, and it started moving upwards. 

"Well, Michael is gonna be perfectly fine, he just has a minor head injury. I feel like you probably know what a concussion is, I assume?",

Calum nodded his head. 

"That's all it was, it'll take some time to heal, so he'll be out from playing baseball for about a week or two, nothing major. He'll have symptoms like nausea, headache, drowsiness, those are common."

Calum nodded his head once again, as they stepped off of the elevator. 

"If it so minor", he started to ask,"why didn't he wake up at the field?"

"That was because of where the ball made contact with his skull. You know how in boxing, or other types of fighting when the opponent gets hit on the jaw or the chin, they are knocked out immediately. Well, the same thing happened to Michael just with a baseball.", he explained. 

And oh, Calum understood now. 

They finally arrived at a room, and when Calum looked inside the window on the door, he could see the lights were dimmed, and a body on a bed, that he assumed was Michael. 

"Ok, when you go in to talk to him, its best if you speak quietly, because he did have a head injury, so he'll probably have headaches on and off until he gets better, so that would be best, and I recommend him not try any strenuous physical activities.", the doctor said. 

Calum blushed at that, and nodded his head,"Can I go in and see him, is he awake?", he questioned. 

"Yes.",the doctor laughed at Calum's eagerness"'you can go see him, he isn't unconscious anymore if that's what you mean by awake, but be quiet, and let him sleep, he tired himself out when he first woke up, kept grumbling bout wanting to see someone named Calum. Would that be you?"

Calum nodded quickly, and he felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

Michael had asked for him. Out of all people he asked for Calum. 

He had never felt so loved and wanted in all of his life. 

Calum said a quick thank you, and hurried into the room to see his boyfriend. 

When he opened the door Michael didn't immediately move or anything, which was expected since he was sleeping. So, Calum walked over quietly and pulled up a chair beside his bed, so he could be near Michael. Calum inspected him to make sure he was ok, he was in one of those ugly hospital gowns that didn't cover anything in the back, and he had a big bruise on his jaw where he had been hit, Calum assumed there was also a knot, but he wasn't going to touch it find out. 

He gently reached out to hold Michael's hand, and leaned in the place a quick soft kiss on Michael's forehead. He then laid down on Michael's chest and played with his fingers in his hand. 

He could hear Michael's heartbeat, and feel his chest compress in and out as he slept, and they made Calum feel safe. Being with Michael made him feel safe always. 

After a while, he was just starting to drift off, when he felt Michael move under him. He sat up quickly, and looked to find Michael looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

"I woke up a few minutes ago, and I wanted to let you sleep, but my back was killing me in this position, so I tried to move without waking you up-"

Calum cut him off with a kiss. A hot, messy, tongue-filled kiss, that left both of them breathless. 

"Well hello to you too then.", Michael laughed, and Calum smiled at him. 

He opened his arms to pull Calum into a hug as they sat on the bed, Calum eagerly took the offer. Any chance to hug Michael, was a chance he'd take. 

He snuggled up to his boy, and smiled softly at the security he felt. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Calum felt Michael move his mouth towards his ear, and even if he didn't hear a lot of what people said sometimes, he heard Michael perfectly clear in the darkness of his hospital room, on this Friday afternoon. 

"You are so fucked when I get well enough to punish you, princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. (cliffhangers lmao)


	22. Ready

"So, as you all know, Calum knocked the hell out of Michael last week while he was pitching not only a fit, but a fast ball too", Calum rolled his eyes, as everyone laughed at his dad's attempt at a joke,"-and he got away with a concussion, so he'll be out for this week and probably some next week too, until he gets better. Nothing is gonna change. Quinn is gonna be our catcher, until Michael gets better, and we'll continue practice as usual. Any questions?", he said looking around at the boys. 

Everyone looked at each as if they were waiting for anyone to say anything, usually no one asked questions in team meetings, but as usual, with Michael, there was an exception. 

"Can he still come to practice?",Luke asked from the back beside Ashton. Michael had probably asked him to ask that, being that Michael loved baseball almost more than he loved his truck, it'd be difficult for him to not be able to play for so long. 

"Well, the doctors said it'd be best if he didn't because it'd be too loud and give him headaches and all, but he can if he wants, but if it starts effecting him too much he'll need to leave.", Coach Hood replied. 

Luke nodded his head, and turned his attention back to Ashton, who was holding his hand.

Calum looked at the ground and tuned out the rest of whatever his dad was saying, being that it wasn't about Michael. Plus, his dad had told him all of this over the weekend.

It was Monday and time for baseball practice, but Calum wasn't feeling it at all. He really just wanted to go over to Michael's house to see how his boyfriend was doing, but his dad wouldn't let him skip practice. 

He had basically spent the entire weekend over at Michael's making sure the boy was okay, and waiting on him hand and foot, although Michael said it was unnecessary, Calum still did it anyways. 

Even if every now and then Michael would mention how severe Calum's punishment was going to be when Michael got better. Calum's heart would start beating faster, and he'd imagine countless scenarios in his head of Michael tying him to the bed and spanking him, or driving him around tied and gagged again and making him actually get out and let people see him, or making him wear a butt plug during practice or a game or-

"Calum, what are doing? Go warm up and get ready for practice.", his dad said giving him a weird look. 

Calum broke out of his daze and looked around to see the locker room was void of anyone other than him and his dad. He had been real deep in thought about his punishment, he hadn't even noticed. He hoped he wasn't hard, he looked down to see. Nope, he was good. Time to go practice. 

"Right. Sorry.", he told his dad, and started to get his glove and leave out of the locker room when his dad called him back. 

"Calum?", he called, before he could leave. 

"Yeah?", Calum said turning around. 

"Are you alright? Something seems different about you...",he said stepping closer, and giving Calum a look as if he was trying to figure out what had changed by looking at him. 

Calum tried to hide his slight blush. He thought he had been keeping everything the same as before and not acting any different. He didn't know it was that noticeable that Michael made him happier, but he couldn't tell his dad the truth. Not yet. 

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just-baseball. Since baseball started back..yeah.", he said lamely. What a fucking terrible excuse, he thought. 

"Oh. Alright.", his dad said still giving him a strange look. 

Calum thought he off the hook, and gave a half smile and started to leave again. 

"You know", his dad said before he left, Calum stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around to listen to him," if there's something wrong you can tell me, I'll still love you regardless of what it is. I don't know if you're doing drugs, or dating somebody, or you're just really happy, or what, but I wanna know what's  making my only son so happy lately.", he said lightly. 

Calum felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. He literally had the best dad anyone could ever ask for. He pulled himself together enough not to break down to his dad and tell him everything right now in this locker room. He turned and strided right towards David Hood and pulled him into a crushing hug,"I love you too, and everything is fine. I'm fine. I just-I'm not-I can't tell you yet. I will, but I can't right now.", he rushed out, hoping his dad would understand. 

Calum could tell him nodding his head in his chest, since he was taller than his father. 

"That's fine. That's fine. I just want you to be happy. That's all. You can tell me when you're ready, as long as it's not drugs.",he laughed almost tearfully. 

Calum laughed too,"I promise it's not drugs",he said, pulling back from the hug. 

"Ok.", he said, and patted Calum's shoulder, giving him a proud smile,"whenever you're ready."

Calum nodded his head in agreement. He gave his dad a shy smile and finally left the locker room. 

At this moment he was almost 100% positive that if he came out to his family as gay tonight, they would fully support him and not kick him out or beat him for being gay. His dad basically just confirmed that for him, and he was feeling good now. He felt like he needed to tell someone he was ready. He was ready to come out to his family, and needs someone to celebrate with. 

He wanted to celebrate with Michael, but Michael wasn't here. The thought made him frown again for what felt like the millionth time today, after he would realize Michael wasn't with him. Well, in his heart he was, but having Michael in person was better. 

Calum guessed he'd just have to settle for Ashton, the boy was his best friend after all. 

He made his way to Ashton on the field, who was throwing the ball back and forth with Luke, no doubt warming up for practice like they were told. The two boys were giggling, and Calum hated to break up their little fun time together, but he had important business to take care of with his best friend. 

"Ash.", he said walking over to the pair. They both turned to look at him after Luke caught the ball being thrown to him. 

They both waved at him as he arrived,"Hey Cal, did you wanna throw with us since Michael isn't here?", Ashton asked. 

"No. I have to go practice pitching with Quinn, like I would Michael, but that's not what I came over here for. I need to talk to you.", he said in return. 

"Oh. Okay.", he said, starting to walk closer to Calum. 

Calum took his arm and started walking further into the outfield, away from everyone else including Luke, who just stood quietly playing with ball waiting for his boyfriend to come back. He knew Calum had stuff going on, and he didn't really talk to Ashton privately like that much, they usually just joked around and hung out, so he figured it must be serious, therefore he stayed quiet and let them go. 

When they hit far enough out for Calum's liking he got closer to Ashton just to be sure no one would hear. 

"So what i-"

"I think I'm ready.", he blurted out. 

Ashton looked confused,"ready for what?"

"To come out to my family.",Calum said quietly, starting to mess around with his fingers like he did when he got nervous. 

Ashton's face of confusion turned to shock, and then excitement shortly after

"Really Cal, that's great!", he squealed, and gave Calum a tight hug to show how happy he was for him,"when are you gonna tell them?",he asked. 

"I don't know,maybe tonight.", he said into Ashton's shoulder. 

"I'm so happy for you, and so proud.", Ashton said, pulling back from their heartfelt hug,"and I bet Michael will be too, when you tell him."

Calum smiled at that. Michael was always proud of him, except for when he was bad and needs to be punished, which reminded Calum that he was going to get punished soon. He was scared, nervous, and excited for it.

"He will.", Calum said nodding his head, and smiling a small bit, thinking about how proud Michael will be of him, when he tells him. 

"Calum and Ashton get to practicing and quit trying to have girls talk on the field.",one of the assistant coaches called to them. They smiled to each other, and gave a nod of the head, then they went their opposite ways to go practice. 

Calum went to go practice pitching with Quinn. After a few pitches, he had already decided he liked Michael better. Michael would playfully tease him about the way he pitched, or compliment him on how good he looked while pitching and tell him how cute his concentration face was, or even make rude hand gestures with his left hand while he was waiting for Calum to throw the pitch. 

Quinn didn't do any of this. The guy barely even spoke to him, and he wasn't as good of a catcher as Michael was. He took too much time to throw the ball back, or just completely missed catching the pitch, and would have to get up and go get it from behind him. Michael rarely missed pitches, if he did, it was probably because the pitch was way off, and next to impossible to catch.

All in all, Calum didn't like him as much as Michael. He only liked Michael and everyone else wasn't important to him. Except for his family Ashton, and maybe even Luke. He wasn't sure yet because they hadn't hung out that much yet. 

He was just ready for practice to end so he could go straight to Michael's house, and see how his boy is doing. Calum missed him at school and now practice. 

Practice without him seemed to take forever, and Calum was glad when it was finally over. 

 

\---

 

Calum knocked quietly on Michael's bedroom door. He heard a quiet 'come in' and took that as his cue to open the door quietly and go see about Michael. The black-haired boy was lying on his bed facing away from the door, no clothes on, except for underwear, and he was just laying quietly not doing anything. He didn't even acknowledge Calum like he usually would, which made him frown, but Calum suspected it was probably for a good reason. 

"Hey Mikey, you ok?", he asked quietly, while putting his stuff down and starting to undress himself. 

"Yeah, 'm fine. My head just hurts is all", he said slowly and quietly, as if it was hurting him just to talk. 

"You want some aspirin?", Calum asked, as he finished undressing himself to just his underwear also. 

"Already took some, 'm waiting for it to work.", is all he said in return. 

It made Calum sad to know he was the reason behind Michael's pain. He just wanted him to feel better, but there was really nothing he could do, so he just walked over and layed down behind Michael and started to spoon him. Michael was the little spoon, and Calum was the big one, which was weird cause it was usually the other way around. They tangled their legs together, and Calum wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and rested his head behind Michael's and gave him small kisses up and down the back of his neck, hoping it would provide comfort for the boy. 

He heard Michael sigh in content and relax back into his arms. 

He would tell Michael about being ready to come out later, Michael needs peace and quiet for the moment, so he stayed quiet and just held Michael until they both eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	23. That's So Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who comments. You guys are the best!!

After Michael and Calum both woke up, they cuddled for a little bit longer. Somehow during their sleep, Calum had stripped down to nothing but his boxers, while Michael wore the same. Michael had turned around to face Calum, and watched him while he slept, well at least before he woke up. They smiled at one another before Calum decided to speak up. 

"I think I'm ready", he whispered, as if, if he spoke any louder he wouldn't be able to continue. Like it was a secret between Michael and Calum only.

"For what", Michael asked just as quietly, his voice gravelly from sleep, and Calum thought he had died and gone to heaven from how cute Michael looked. His eyes were red rimmed from sleep and his hair was all messed up from laying in bed all day. Calum could see the little lines on his face from laying on the creases in the sheets while he slept. Calum felt comfortable here. He felt right, here in Michael's arms. 

"I think I'm ready to come out to my family.",he said, with a small smile on his face, he had been excited to tell Michael ever since he made the decision to do it. 

Michael was excited too. His whole face lit up and he smiled so brightly at Calum, it made the other boy feel like he had conquered the world. 

"That's so great Calum, I'm so proud of you!",he beamed. He leaned forward and gave Calum a short kiss on the lips that had Calum smiling just as brightly back at Michael.

"When are you gonna do it?",he asked, still smiling proudly at Calum.

"I don't know. Sometime this week, I think",he replied softly, scooting closer to Michael and situating himself to be pressed up against Michael with his head resting underneath Michael's chin. Michael took that as an opportunity to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, so he did. 

"I'm really happy you're gonna do this. That's a huge step, and I think you're gonna deserve a reward if you do.", Michael said, while cuddling Calum. 

Calum slightly blushed from the statement,"I thought I was getting punished?",he said, shyly. 

"Oh. You are, but after that I'll give you, your rewards. You still have to get that one for coming out to my mom, remember?",he asked. 

"Yeah.",Calum replied. 

How could he forget, he had been anticipating his rewards, not so much his punishments, because Michael would probably degrade him, even if he didn't admit it, he liked to be degraded and humiliated, him and Michael both knew,but then he had to go and give Michael a concussion and postpone their planned activities. 

But on the bright side, Michael would be better soon enough. Only like a week left until he should be better. Calum could wait, he decided. He'd have to anyways, but still, he could do it.

"Good, cause I've been thinking, and I have the perfect punishment, and rewards for you. Do you wanna hear it, or do you want it to be a surprise?", he asked him, and even though Calum really wanted to know, he also liked the idea of a surprise. 

 

"No. It's fine. I'll just wait.",he said to Michael. 

Michael was surprised, but didn't let it show in his face, not that Calum could see it anyways. 

"Okay, if that's what you wanna do.",he said back,"my mom should be home soon."

"What time is it?",Calum asked, not wanting o get up from his cuddled with Michael. 

Luckily, Michael's phone wasn't too far out of reach this time, and he just reached over Calum and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 

"7:45, he told him."

"Oh shit, I need to go home. I gotta have dinner with my family.",Calum said reluctantly getting up from bed and frowning at Michael. 

"Since when did you have family dinner nights?", Michael asked, pulling a face that said 'what the fuck  
'. 

"Ever since my mo decided we needed to be closer as a family, and that we should have family dinner nights at least twice a week.",Calum said rolling his eyes, as he began gathering his clothes from where they had been thrown on the floor. 

"Well, maybe it'll be a good thing. You might could come out to your family at one of these family dinners.",Michael said, raising his eyebrows at the great idea he came up with. 

"Maybe.",Calum said, shrugging at the idea, because he wasn't sure he wanted to tonight. Maybe later on in the week. 

"Well, I gotta go.",he said changing the subject. He walked over to the bed fully dressed except for his shoes, and decided to climb on top on of Michael and straddle him. The older boy looked pleasantly surprised by the action. He smiled up at Calum, who grinned back.

Michael reached his hand up to the back of Calum's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Calum went compliantly, and let Michael kiss him as he pleased. They started off slowly with little pecks which soon turned into real kissing. Calum's hands came to rest on Michael's cheeks, and Michael's other free hand started to run up and down along Calum's hip. 

Calum opened his mouth to breath, but before he could get too much air into his lungs, Michale was closing his lips around Calum's and slipping his tongue into Calum's mouth, which drew out a moan from the boy. The kiss was starting to get more heated, and their mouths were making wet slapping sounds as they moved together. Calum mindlessly started to grind on Michael, which made him start to breath harder and break the kiss. He placed his hands on Calum's hips to get him to stop moving. 

A needy whine sounded from Calum's threat, and he leaned down to start kissing Michael's neck, since Michael wouldn't kiss him back. 

"Calum, you gotta go.",Michael said, trying not to drown in the pleasure of Calum's mouth in his neck. 

"Don't wanna",Calum mumbled, and then quickly going back to kissing up the left side of Michael's jaw, and beginning to suck a hickey on his neck when he heard Michael's sharp intake of breath. He had found his sweet spot. 

"You're gonna be late for your dinner",he said, tightening the grip he had on Calum's hips and resisting the urge to move Calum's hips with his. 

"Don't care.",he said, starting to move his hands down to Michael's boxers, but before he could lay a hand on Michael's growing bulge, Michael snatched Calum's hands off his body, and flipped them over so that Calum was pinned to the bed with his hands locked in Michael's. 

In the new position nothing was holding Calum's hips back, so he decided to grind up into Michael to get some friction on his hardening dick. He moaned lightly, and continued until Michael raised his lower half, so that Calum couldn't reach him to grind onto him. Another whine sounded from Calum. 

"Michaaaaeeelll",he said, glaring at Michael and trying to move his hands from his boyfriends tight grip. 

"No. You have to go, so when I let you go, I want you to go have dinner for your family. You're already gonna be late.",Michael said sternly, and Calum couldn't resist when Michael got all bossy with him, so instead he just pouted until Michael let him go, and flopped back on the bed. 

He angrily pouted at Michael as he put his shoes on and even when they gave each other a small kiss as a goodbye and Michael slapped his ass as he was leaving. 

He checked the time when he made it outside. 

8:03

Hopefully his mom wouldn't be too pissed off at him. 

 

\---

 

He walked through his front door at 8:14, which wasn't too late for dinner. He hurriedly put his things upstairs, but didn't bother to change before going downstairs to the kitchen. 

"Hey", he said, making everyone turn their heads. 

His mom, dad, Mali, and some guy that Mali was friends with were all sitting at the dinner table. 

Calum had never seen him before, but he just assumed Mali probably wanted to date him, otherwise he wouldn't have been invited to family dinner. 

"You're late, Calum.",his dad said, as he sat down in his seat and started to fix his plate. 

"I know, sorry. Me and Michael lost track of time.",he said, trying not to dive too deep into the subject of him and Michael, but of course he never got his way.

"Oh, that's nice. What were you guys doing?",he mom asked the same time Mali decided to ask,

"I thought you hated him?"

Calum resisted the urge to throw himself off a cliff.

"We did hate each other, but now we don't. And all we did was hang out.", he said, taking a bite of his macaroni. 

"Well, I think it's weird how you guys became friends so fast.", Mali said, eating some of her food. Everyone was about halfway through their meals, since Calum arrived late. That was good though, it meant he could spend less time suffering through questions his family would ask him about his personal life that he didn't want to answer. 

"Well, we are so...,"Calum trailed off with a shrug, ready to just drop the subject of Michael and move on.

"Well Mali how's it going at your school?",Joy said changing the subject, which Calum was thankful for, because everyone else seemed to have dropped the subject too. 

"Fine. Me and Frankie both joined some clubs so we'd have something to do in our spare time.",she replied, while Frankie, as Calum now knew his name, nodded his head in agreement. 

"Lame.",Calum said joking around with them. 

"Shutup Cal.",Mali said smiling at her brother, he laughed at her while she continued to speak about her new life away at college. She had graduated two years ago, but took a year long break to travel and discover what she wanted to do in life, so she was starting school late, but at least she knew what she wanted to do. Calum was happy for her, he loved his sister. 

"Anyways",she began,"it's nothing special, but Frankie plays sports.",she said, trying to incorporate her friend into the conversation. 

"Oh, really?",Davids face lit up, this was something that was right up his alley. Sports. 

"Yeah.", Frankie nodded his head, trying to finish chewing his food before he spoke again,"I play baseball, on the school team.", he said. 

"What position?",David asked. 

When his dad got into talking about sports, it's like there was no stopping. His dad was the reason he even started playing baseball in the first place, but luckily Calum grew to love it anyways, so he got to make his dad and himself happy. It was a win-win. Because of David and Calum's bond through baseball, Calum knew it would only be a matter of time before he brought up ow good his son was at the sport, and dinner turns into just talk about baseball. 

"I play Left Field.", he said. 

"Oh, that's great. I actually coach baseball, Calum is on the team.",he said motioning to his son. Calum gave a small smile and nodded his head, continuing to eat his food.

"What position are you?", Frankie asked him. 

"I'm the pitcher.", he said. 

"Ohh. That's cool. I always thought the pitchers were cool, but catchers are something else. I don't think I could ever be the catcher.", he said shaking his head. 

Speaking of catchers made him think of Michael, it took everything he had not to smile at the thought of the older boy, because thinking of him would remind Calum of what happened earlier before he left his boyfriends house, and then he would become a blushing, stuttering, mess. So he pushed all of those thoughts to the back of his mind. 

"Why wouldn't you wanna be a catcher?",he asked instead. 

"Dude, I love baseball, but, I don't think I could deal with balls flying at my face all the time.",he said with a laugh at how the sentence turned out, and before Calum could stop himself, the words flew from his mouth. 

"I don't mind balls flying at my face.",he said. And for a second everyone at the table was quiet, and Calum realized what he had just said to his whole family and some other guy. His face flushed a bright red color. 

"Oh my god! I didn't mean for it to sound like that! I meant baseballs, n-not!-"

He was cut off by laughter, from his whole family. They thought it was just the funniest thing, and Calum laughed a little bit too, because even he would admit his slip up was funny. 

"You gotta watch how you word your sentences, Cal.", Mali giggled at him as the laughter died down. 

"I know", he said while blushing,"Maybe I'll sign up for the poetry club at school or something.",he added. 

"That's nice, I didn't know they had one?",Joy questioned, looking at Calum for an answer. 

Everyone had finished their meals, and now it was just conversation at the table.

"Yeah, Ash was telling me about how Luke convinced him to go to one of the meetings, and he said it was actually pretty cool. I was gonna see about going to one.", Calum told them. 

He actually had been thinking about it since Ashton had texted him about it after Luke forced him to go with him once. He said they went and wrote love poems for each other, and then Luke let Ashton fuck him in the backseat of Ashton's car while it was raining that same night, and that it was one of the most magical experiences of his life. Calum found it to be quite endearing and wanted to see what was so great about it, even though he knew Ashton only thought it was cool because he was with Luke but still.

"That's so gay, dude.", Frankie laughed. 

Calum immediately stopped whatever he was doing to look at Frankie. It was like a record scratch in his head. He did not find this funny at all. Since when was poetry considered gay? That didn't even make any fucking sense. He just used gay like it was a bad word, like it was meant to insult something. He used gay like someone would use the word stupid or ugly or lame. It made Calum's blood boil at the fact that he knew Frankie wasn't the only person who used the word 'gay' in this context. Hell, he used to be one of those people, but he had a reason and he's stopped now. Frankie probably just said it because all of his 'cool' college buddies did it, and it wasn't right and if anyone knew Calum, they should know if something makes him mad his mouth has no reserve and this dinner was no exception. 

"Shut the fuck up. Just because you don't like poetry or you think it's lame doesn't mean it's gay. Find a new fucking word or just shut your goddamn mouth!", he snapped at Frankie.

"Calum!", Joy and David both said at the same time, while Mali and Frankie both sat with expressions of shock on their faces. 

Calum ignored them and just continued to glare at Frankie like he was murdering him in his head 50 different ways. 

"Calum, apologize, and don't use that language in my house.", Joy said when Calum didn't reply. 

"No. I'm not gonna apologize to someone who wants to be an asshole.", he said angrily, mad at the fact that his mother was going to try and make him apologize to this fuckwad. 

"Well, just go to your room if you're going to be like that then!",she hollered at him, and Calum stood up quickly his chair legs scrapping harshly against the floor as he did so. He sent one more glare in Frankie's direction. 

"If you ever use gay as an insult around me ever again, I will not hesitate to beat your fucking face in.", he said lowly, and then Calum walked to his room, leaving everyone in shock and constantly trying to apologize to Frankie for Calum's behavior.


	24. Coffee and Muffins

Michael slapped Calum's ass as the boy was leaving, because he had the right to. It was his boyfriend and Calum had a nice ass, so why not slap it? He knew Calum didn't mind, if anything he liked it just as much as Michael did. It was soft and jiggly and Michael wanted to spend all day massaging it, but Calum had to leave, unfortunately. 

Calum pouted at him angrily, but Michael knew he wasn't really mad. 

His boyfriend left and Michael hated to see him go, but he loved to watch him leave. Shortly after he heard the front door close, he heard his mom call him from downstairs. 

He reluctantly got up from the bed, his head not hurting as much as it usually would at the moment. He trudged downstairs and sat on the opposite side of the couch his mom was on. The tv was on, but she was scrolling through Facebook on her phone, not paying any attention to it. Michael rolled his eyes at how she tried to be a 'cool mom', by having a Facebook. All that was probably on it was cooking videos, Michael's cousins and family he didn't really talk too, news, and funny videos that weren't actually all that funny. 

"What is it?",he asked, taking one of the pillows from the couch and hugging it to his chest. 

"What was Calum doing here?",she said not looking up from her phone. 

"He came to check on me, and we hung out. That's all. When did you even get here, I thought you wouldn't be home til later?",he replied, adding that last part on in the hopes of changing the subject. 

"I got off early to come check on you, but I see Calum beat me to it. All you two did was hang out?",she said, finally taking her eyes off her phone to give Michael a smirk. His attempt to change the subject didn't work. 

"Yes, Karen",Michael said, calling his mother by her first name, which he knew irritated her. 

"Okay Gordon.", she said eyeing him, knowing he didn't like his middle name. 

Michael groaned,"what do you want from me?"

"I just wanna know if my little boy is using protection is all.",she said like it was nothing. Which it really wasn't, because Michael and his mom talked about all sorts of things like this together, sometimes even worse than this. 

"Ma, duh I use protection. And for your information 1) me and Calum haven't even had sex yet, and 2)I have a concussion so I couldn't be screwing around anyways.", he rolled his eyes. 

"Good.",she said, going back to scrolling though Facebook,"you know I just want what's best for you. Now go lay down and rest some, I'll call you for dinner, or call me if you need anything, but try not to need anything, ok?", she told him. 

"Yeah, I'll try my best to not have a concussion", he said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. 

"Well maybe you wouldn't have one if your boyfriend wasn't a bipolar bitch.", she shrugged at him. 

Michael's jaw dropped,"don't call my boyfriend a bitch!",he squealed at his mother. 

"You've called your boyfriend a bitch before Michael", she quipped back, rolling her eyes at how dramatic her son was being.

"Yeah, well, he's my bitch.", he mumbled. 

"Aww, that's cute.",she smirked at Michael. 

"Leave me alone.",he groaned, burying his face into the couch pillow he was cuddled with. 

"I didn't say anything.",she laughed at him. 

"I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back!",he said, getting up and storming up the stairs. 

"You better calm down before you make that concussion worse!",Karen hollered after him. 

Michael went into his room and flopped down on his bed. He was ready to be better already so he could go back to seeing Calum at school, and play baseball again. He was tired of laying around and having headaches and feeling nauseas all the time. He wanted to be outside playing baseball or hanging out with Luke or sneaking around with Calum, anything besides lying in bed all day. 

He missed seeing Calum's pretty face every morning. He needed to get better faster, so he could see him. So he could punish him too. If Calum would've just calmed down at the game like Michale had told him too, they wouldn't be in the situation, but Calum just had to be a bipolar bitch like his mother said. He can call him that, cause he's his boyfriend and has to put up with him, but his mom didn't have the right, so..

He layed down and fell back asleep, without even eating supper with his lovely boyfriend on his mind as always. 

 

\---

 

All that was running through Calum's mind that night was what Frankie had told him. Maybe he shouldn't join poetry club, because they'd think he was gay. Well, his is gay, but he didn't want anyone to know that. At least not yet, anyways. The thing was he knew poetry club wasn't gay, it was just poetry, it had nothing to do with what someone's sexual preference was. He knew that, but something was holding him back from joining. 

He also knew it was definitely the fear of judgement and hatred, just how he used to fear that his family and friends would hate him if he came out as gay. That fear was creeping back up his spine into his head all because of  three little words, that really shouldn't mean anything, but are affecting him a lot. 

Maybe he should just wait. Wait til it all blows over, not joint poetry club, and not tell his family this week like he had planned too. They were already mad he hollered at Frankie, he wouldn't want that too have an affect on how they took his coming out either, so the decision was made. 

He couldn't come out to his family, he wasn't ready anymore. 

It pissed him off that the word affected him so much, but he couldn't help it. He layed on his bed in just his boxers and some basketball shorts, debating wether or not he should call Michael or Ashton. His boyfriend was probably resting and he didn't want to disturb him, and Ashton was probably with Luke, so that took him off the list too. 

Calum sighed out defeatedly and decided maybe going to sleep would be best, so that's what he did.

 

\---

 

Michael decided he was going to school today wether his mom liked it or not, he didn't like sitting around all the time, and he needed to get out of the house and do something. 

He woke up in the middle of the night, completely wide awake with nothing to do. He was fully rested from sleeping all the time, so he made an impulsive decision to dye his hair. 

It was now what he would called silvery/ grey, maybe? Whatever it looked good and he liked it. No one else opinion mattered. Except for Maybe Calum or Luke, but he'd still keep his hair that way, and they'd just have to deal with it. Luke had stopped trying to tell Michael what to do a long time ago, knowing how fucking stubborn he was. 

That something was going to school and seeing his friends and boyfriend. 

He told his mom and after a mild argument from her she decided it'd be alright, but he was to go to the nurse and go home if he got to feeling too bad. He agreed and was happily on his way to school. He decided to be a nice boyfriend and bring Calum some coffee and a blueberry muffin for their class, but then he got to thinking about it and decided people would think something was up if he randomly brought Calum coffee, so he decided to get Ashton and Luke some too to make it less suspicious. 

He knew what Luke liked, but just ordered some random shit with like caramel in it for Ashton and Calum, along with a muffin for him and Calum. 

He happily walked into the school with a tray of drinks and a bag of food in his hands along with his backpack thrown on his back. He wore black skinny jeans, hit-top black converses, and a grey shirt that completed his hair nicely. 

Of course people looked at him. They had heard what had happened, plus the new hair color, but he just ignored all the looks as always. He strolled right over to his best friend, who was stood at Ashton's locker instead of Michael's , probably since he wasn't expecting Michael to come to school for another three days or so. He tapped his shoulder and Luke quickly turned to see who it was, his face lighting up to see it was Michael, but the frowning just as quickly. 

"You're not supposed to be at school.",he said, giving Michale a stern look like he was his mother. 

"Ma said it was alright, plus my head hasn't been hurting that much lately. I brought you coffee.",he said, smiling and holding out the drink tray to Luke. 

Luke kept the angry look on his face, but didn't hesitate to grab his coffee from the tray,"I love you cause you brought me coffee, but I'm still mad you're at school. I don't want your head to get worse.",he said sipping his drink angrily. 

"It won't, relax. Hey Ash, I got you coffee too, but I don't know what the fuck you like, so I just got you and Calum some caramel shit that sounded good.",he said putting the tray in Ashton's direction. 

He smiled at Michael,"Aww, thank you. That's fine I like caramel, and by the way Calum loves it, so I think you did pretty good.", he said taking his drink, and a straw from the tray. 

"Well, I also brought him blueberry muffins, so I hope he likes that too.", Michael said, motioning to the bag in his hand. 

"He does. Wow Michael, you should get boyfriend of the year or something.", Ashton said shaking his head, obviously impressed. 

"What can I say? I'm perfect.",he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh Shutup, just because you bring somebody coffee doesn't mean shit.",Luke added to the conversation, then turned to whisper to Ashton,"Ashhh, how come you never bring me coffee?",he whined quietly. 

Ashton rolled his eyes and gave Luke a kiss,"I will tomorrow, ok?",he said cupping Luke's cheek. Luke pouted, but nodded his head. 

Michael rolled his eyes at his best friend," where the hell is Calum anyways, I came for him not to watch you too love all over each other.", he said, searching the crowd for his boyfriend. 

"I don't know, he should be here soon though.", Ashton replied, turning around to look for his best friend. 

Soon enough an angry Calum came bounding over to them, Michael was sure that was just his face though. He had one of those faces where he just naturally looked pissed off, even though he wasn't. He saw Michael when he got close to them though, and he gave lit up just like Luke's, but he caught himself and quickly wiped the look off his face so no one would be suspicious. It saddened him to do so, but he had to. 

He stayed cool and collected and greeted Michael with a simple hey, but the lingering stare he had looking at Michael said everything he couldn't. He sent him a small smile, and if Michael would've blinked he would've missed it. He didn't though, and smiled back at the boy. Luke and Ashton didn't say anything and let them have their moment, they didn't know the struggle, and frankly and they didn't want to know the struggle of having to hide their relationship, because they showed affection to each other literally 24/7, so they could only imagine how hard it'd be. 

"I brought you coffee and a muffin.",Michael said, smiling at Calum. 

Calum tried not to be too excited, but he couldn't help the huge grin that split across his face when he looked down to see the bag and drink tray in Michael's hands. 

"Thank you.",he said, trying not to freak out too much because Michael had thought of him this morning. It was the sweetest thing. 

Calum opened a straw and stuck it in the drink, taking a sip. His eyes went wide at it. Michael had thought he got something Calum didn't like, but the boy said something before he could. 

"I love caramel, it's my favorite. Thank you Mikey.", Calum gushed,"what kind of muffins did you get?", he asked. 

"Blueberry.", Michael said, and he tried to contain his completely joyous smile as Calum's face lit up again and he let out a little squeak. 

"I love blueberry muffins!",he said happily, and couldn't resist from giving Michael a hug. Michael was surprised, but didn't hold back from melting into the hug. 

"If you two are done, we have to get to class.",Luke said, trying not to ruin their moment, but also trying not to be late to class. 

They pulled back and noticed the halls were starting to clear and the bell was about to ring. They hurried to class and sat down, not before all of them waving Luke, or in Ashton's case kissing Luke, goodbye at the door, so he could go to his class. 

Michael and Calum sat next to each other and happily ate their muffins, and for the rest of the class he snuck secret glances at Michael and wondered how he ended up with someone so thoughtful. 

All the coffee and muffins had made him completely forget Michael still had a concussion and could easily be hurt. 

It completely slipped his mind, just like how Michael slipped in the hallway and hit his head after lunch....


	25. Slippery

It happened after lunch. Apparently a student has spilled their drink in the hallway, and the janitors weren't quick enough to put up a wet floor sign before the bell rang, signaling the students to leave lunch and go to their next class. 

Well, with Luke animatedly talking in his ear and him sneaking glances behind him to see Calum walking behind him with Ashton, he didn't see the glimmer of the wetness on the floor from the light shining in the hallway. 

And maybe it could've been worse, or maybe it was already bad enough, but Michael slipped and fell. It would've been embarrassing if he wasn't more concerned about how he already had a concussion, and the fall could've made things worse. Embarrassment was on the back of his mind, just like the headache that started forming as soon as it happened. 

The ground was slippery, it was soapy from the mop water too, and when put together, it was basically a slip and slide in the hallway. 

Michael fell forward. His reflexes were quick, but not quick enough to stop him from hitting the ground. He caught himself on his hands, which made a stinging sensation course through them from the impact. His chest was laying in wetness, but his biggest concern was how much his head had been shaken. If it wasn't the fall it was definitely the force he used to keep it from hitting the ground that had a headache blooming from the bottom of his skull. 

Calum was quick to react, much like Luke and Ashton. He hurriedly bent down to see if Michael was okay, trying not to be overdramatic in order to not give them away, but almost completely failing to do so. 

"Are you okay, Michael?",he asked bending down so he was closer to Michael, but not getting all the way on the ground because he didn't want to be wet. 

"Yeah.",he said getting up from the floor quickly.

A mistake. 

As soon as he was upright, his vision started blurring, he head was pounding, and he was sure if he didn't get to the nearest bathroom, water wouldn't be the only fluid on the floor. He reached out to grab onto Luke who readily held him steady when Michael stumbled. 

"Maybe we should go to the nurse.",Luke said, placing Michael's arm over his shoulder to support him when the boy almost fell over again. 

"Yeah, we should definitely do that.",Calum agreed moving to the other side of Michael, to drape his other arm around his shoulder. 

They started towards the front office, people clearing out of their way when they saw who it was coming down the halls. 

"Really? I thought we should just go back to class.", Michael said sarcastically as they practically carried him to the nurse's office. Even in his weakness moments he still managed to be a smart ass. 

"Shutup.",Luke said, rolling his eyes. 

When they arrived at the main office, the secretary immediately let them in to go into the nurse's office. 

They sat him down on the little bed, and he immediately leaned all the way back against the wall. 

"What happened?", the nurse questioned, rushing over to check up in him. 

"Well, he has a concussion, but he just had to come to school today. Long story short, he fell in the hallway and now his head is hurting, dizziness, nausea, all that good stuff.", Luke answered.

The nurse started to talk to Luke about the incident, while Calum and Ashton talked about why the fuck he even came to school in the first place. 

Michael groaned loudly from the pounding pain in the back of his head. He wasn't even registering what everyone was saying, he just wished everyone would shut the fuck up. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths, the feeling of having to vomit all over the place rising back up in his throat.

"Please, shut the fuck up.",he grumbled wearily. 

The nurse must have felt his pain. 

"I think it's best if you guys wait outside, he needs to be somewhere quiet, cause I'm sure you have a really bad headache?",she asked, turning towards Michael, which received a minuscule head nod from Michael, his head was hurting too much to be doing too much movement. 

"Right.", she said, turning to face the other three,"he needs to cool down some, and then I'm gonna send him home. You three need to get to class, I can handle it from here, but thank you for bringing him. He'll be fine, but it could've been worse.",she said nicely, while grabbing her notepad to write them a late slip to class. 

"C-can I stay?",Calum said quickly. 

She shook her head no, and continued to write their notes. Calum felt like his world crumbled. He just wanted to stay with Michael, and make sure he would be alright before he left to go anywhere. 

"Please, I just need to be sure he's ok. I swear I'll go straight back to class as soon as he's feeling better.",Calum begged, pulling out the puppy dog eyes to try and convince the nurse. She looked at him sternly, but he saw her walls slowly breaking. 

"Alright, fine!",she said giving into Calum's pleasing look,"but straight back to class once he's feeling better.",she said, handing Luke and Ashton their notes and throwing Calum's away. 

"We'll see you in class then, Cal.",Ashton said, patting his shoulder sympathetically. 

Luke gave him the same look as well, he wanted to stay too, being that Michael was his best friend, but he doubted the nurse would let him. If he stayed Ashton would stay too, and they couldn't all do that. So he just settled with seeing Michael later after school like he usually did. 

"I'll see you guys later.",Calum said, sending them a small smile and wave as they left. 

"So, you slipped in the hall?",she asked, shaking her head. 

"Yeah, the dumbass janitors need to learn how to put down a wet floor sign. I should sue the school.", Michael said annoyedly. He was mad because he was tired of having headaches all the time and feeling like his stomach contents were about to make their way back up his esophagus. He was ready to get better, and falling in the hallway wasn't making his mood lighten. 

The nurse moved away to the little refrigerator/freezer in her office to get Michael an ice pack for his head, and then to the cabinet to get some pain and nausea pills for him to take. 

"Calm down, Mikey.",Calum said, going over to the bed and sitting next to him. He moved his hand towards Michael so he could his hand and hopefully give him some comfort, but he remember they weren't alone and settled for just rubbing his back instead. It made him sad that he couldn't show his boy some affection. 

Michael leaned into the touch, and looked at Calum. They exchanged soft smiles, almost like a silent "I'll hold you later on when we're alone". 

The nurse saw all of Calum hesitation and struggle while she was coming back with Michael's things. 

"It's okay, you know?",she told Calum, taking the lids off the pill bottles and shaking some out. 

"Wh-what?",Calum said, slightly nervous that she was going to call him out. 

"To hold his hand. It's ok.", she said winking at Calum. 

Calum's face flushed red, while Michael started to laugh, but quickly shut up when his head started pounding some more. 

"Are we really that obvious?",Michael asked her playfully. 

"Michael!",Calum scolded him for basically telling her they were dating. He hit him in the chest, which caused him to lose his breath for a second.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. All I do is hurt you",Calum whined, rubbing Michael stomach in an attempt to make him feel better. 

"It's fine.", Michael gritted out, trying hard not to go off on Calum.

The nurse watched them fondly," to answer your question..,"she spoke up, distracting them from each other,"yes, it is very obvious. I don't see how no one else has found out."

Calum blushed, he didn't think they were that noticeable. He thought they had it hidden extremely well. He didn't touch Michael for too long, and he tried not to look at him for too long either, which he was sure he failed at. Maybe that was it. Either way, he'd have to tone it down some more in order for them not to get caught. 

Michael was quiet. He was only worried about how Calum felt about the situation, and he was sure the boy was scared of being found out and being forced to come out, when he wasn't ready. But, he did tell the boy that he'd do whatever Calum wanted, so if Calum wanted to hold his hand in the hall, or if he stared into Michael's eyes for a long time, Michael would do it right back. He wasn't saying it was Calum's fault, it was both of theirs, but mostly Calum's. It's not like it was a bad thing anyway. They liked each other, sue them. 

"But that's just me", the nurse continued,"I can see it in the way you look at each other and the way he hesitated to hold your hand since I was here. I see in the way you both care about each other, but like I said that's just me. I'm a very attentive person, I was trained to notice things about people, and that's just what I saw in you two. I don't mind gay people, I actually support them. I support everyone. Love is love. So, by all means, hold his damn hand.",she finished. 

Calum and Michael were shocked at her words, they've never had someone give them such a heartfelt speech before. It was kind of...inspiring? Michael ended up smiling, and taking Calum's hand off his back and interlocking their fingers together, giving the younger boy a bright smile when he looked unsure. 

Calum slowly started to smile back and squeezed Michael's hand in his own, it felt good. The nurse was the first person they had held hands in front of, and it felt great to do it and not be judged or be scared of being judged. 

It actually gave Calum a little bit of hope and inspiration. Another person that supported them, another reason he shouldn't be scared. 

The nurse gave Michael the pills along with a glass of water, after he gulped them down she gave him the ice pack to place on his head. 

"Thank you.", he told her,"for all that, and this.",he said motioning to the ice pack while referencing to her little speech. 

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get something from the teachers lounge.",she said, giving him a pointed look. It basically meant 'I'm making up an excuse to leave the room, so you two can have some alone time.', and Michael was grateful for it. 

Even though he had never been up here, he decided he really liked the school nurse, and he didn't even know her name. He'd have to find out, but for right now all he was concerned about was his lovely boyfriend. 

Calum was holding head and resting his head in Michael's shoulder. He looked tired. Probably from school, practice, and taking care of Michael in his spare time. Michael hadn't realized just how much that was until right now, so he kissed the top of Calum head and let the boy doze off on his shoulder. 

He rested his head on top of Calum's, and began to think about how happy he was with Calum, and also how utterly excited he was to punish the boy when he got better. 

He had been thinking about it since he woke up in the hospital with a concussion. It was probably his best idea yet. Only a couple more days before his plan could be carried through, but until then he'd let Calum rest. 

God knows he would need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be juicy. ;)


	26. Shopping

4 days and many, many, headaches later. 

 

"So where are we going?", Calum asked nervously. His fingers stayed glued in his lap, as Michael drove them into another town in his old blue truck. 

"Well, since today your getting punished, I thought it'd be nice to let you help pick out what you're getting punished with.",Michael smiled deviously at him. 

"Oh. Okay.",Calum said quietly, not speaking for the rest of the ride. His mind running wild with thoughts of what Michael was going to do this time, he was sure it was going to be worse than last time, even though last time wasn't horrible it was still something. 

Over the course of the last four days, Calum had still taken care of Michael despite being tired all the time. Michael gradually got better, his little slip and fall in the hallway just a minor setback. Yesterday though, he was feeling a whole lot better. Better than he had been since the accident, so he went back to the doctor to get checked and sure enough his concussion was basically gone. All he needed was a good nights sleep, and the doctor told him he'd be just fine the next day, but to still be pretty easy with sports and whatnot. 

With a nod and bright smile, Michael happily went home and told Calum who came over that night, he also smiled brightly when he heard the news. He smile fell slightly when Michael sent him with the orders to 'get a good nights rest, be ready at 8am, your punishment is tomorrow'. He kissed him deeply and sent him on his way. 

Calum actually didn't get a good nights sleep, he worried half the night about what his punishment might be, he stomach jittery with anticipation, nervousness, and a little bit of fear, but mostly he was feeling excited.

That's what brought them here now, in Michael's truck passing a sign that said 'Welcome To Upland'. A neighboring city, next to theirs, that was bigger and had more stores and places of entertainment and shopping. Calum had come here multiple times before for parties and shopping, just like everyone else who lived in their town had. It was only a twenty minute drive, and it was worth it, because of the better stuff they had. He always like Upland. 

But today, not so much. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew there were some shady places, and when Michael made an unknown turn off of the main street he knew they were going somewhere new to Calum, somewhere he probably wasn't going to like, based on what Michael had said. 

He was right. 

The store was called "The Toy Box". It looked like any other store, but he could tell it wasn't one for kids, despite its name. The big black sign, had the name of the shop printed in dark red letters, and a thorny rose beside it. He could tell it was a neon sign that wasn't lit up since it wasn't nighttime. Thankfully, they had came during the day. It probably would've been more frightening if they had come at night. 

The store intimidated Calum a little bit, but he didn't want to look extremely weak so he resisted the urge not to start squirming in his seat. Michael would know something was up. 

He pulled in the parking lot, putting his truck in park and turning it off. 

They sat quietly until Michael broke the silence. 

"Well, here we are princess.",he said, and god, Calum felt like he hadn't heard that name in forever, and it never failed to make him blush. 

"What is this place?",he asked, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. 

"It's a sex shop, we gotta get some stuff like I said, and you're gonna help pick it out.", Michael replied happily, gathering his stuff, making sure he had his wallet and phone before going into the store. 

"I don't know if I wanna go in there though.", he said, looking out the windshield of the car at the store like it was going to slaughter him once he exited the car. 

"Well that's too damn bad. We're already here, and it's part of your punishment. I mean, you can stay in the car, but then I'll get to pick everything and I'll make your punishment worded than what I already have planned, so I advise that you just go ahead and get out the car so we can go. The faster you move, the faster it's over with. Simple. So, what are you doing?", Michael said matter of factly. 

Really, Calum didn't want to go on the store, but he also didn't want a worse punishment than what Michael had already planned, so he reluctantly got out of the truck, and angrily pouted the whole way to the door. Michael just smiled sweetly at him, as he held the door open for Calum to go in first. 

The shop was actually pretty well-lit and organized, not at all the dingy, dark, creepy place he had envisioned in his mind. 

He thought this shopping trip would be easy, there were only like three other people in the shop. One was an older guy wearing leather pants and a vest with big, black, combat boots on, and the guy next to him was dressed regularly, but Calum could see that he was wearing a metal collar with a leash attached it. The leash was being held by the older man, the two of them were browsing what looking like little cages shaped like dicks. Calum internally grimaced, he hated to know what those were for, and hoped Michael never wanted to use them in any way. 

The third person was a regular looking lady, looked to be in her thirties, she was probably single, and sex-deprived, Calum thought. She was over browsing the dildos and vibrators, running he fingers over the ones on display to examine them and whatnot. 

Everything here made Calum shiver, he was nervous and excited at the same time. 

Michael led him through the store like he had shopped here many times before. Calum passed shelves with lingerie, movies about sex, condoms, lube, and sex toys. Shelves and shelves of sex toys, in all shapes, sizes, colors, lengths, with all different types of settings. 

As they walked further back into he noticed that the walls went from white to gray to black. The shelves got darker also. He looked up and saw on the overhead signs that directed what was here in the store that they were in the section labeled BDSM. 

He gulped, because out of all things he DID know what BDSM was. 

The shelves back here were filled with rope in all colors, handcuffs, restraints, blindfolds, whips, gags, paddles, nipple clamps, and other stuff that made a shirt run down Calum's spine. 

He ran into Michael's back when the boy abruptly stopped. 

"Careful princess. Now, pick a color", Michael said to him gently. 

Calum had been so lost in his thoughts, and gazing around the store he didn't see his boyfriend had stopped in front of the rope. 

There were all different kinds of colored rope, Calum didn't know if his choice would be right or not. 

"Umm, I don't know.",he said quietly, looking around the store to see if anyone was paying any attention to them. 

"Just pick a color Calum, you can get whatever you want. See.", he said picking up the red bundle of rope,"I think you'd looked good, completely naked, writhing helplessly on my bed, all tied up in the red rope, as I tease you relentlessly without letting you cum.", he told Calum holding the bundle of thread up to Calum's arms, just to demonstrate to him how pretty it would look on his skin tone.

Calum blushed profusely from his words, and felt himself get a little hard. 

"W-we can get the red.",he stuttered out, looking around again to make sure no one was listening to Michael dirty talk him in the middle of the store. 

"Is that the one you want?",Michael smirked at him.

"Yes.",Calum squeaked. 

"Alright, we'll get two, I feel like I'm gonna need a lot.",he said, grabbing another bundle off of the shelf,"you're gonna have to carry everything also, so here.", he said, shoving them into Calum's hands. 

His cheeks burned brighter just by touching the rope, he felt dirty just knowing and thinking about what the rope was going to be used for later, and that wasn't even the worst thing they were going to buy. 

Michael soon left the rope section, and journeyed to another one filled with Calum's least favorite thing, judging from his last punishment. Gags. 

All sorts of gags, ones in the shape of balls, rings, bars, and one even looked like a muzzle that covered the whole lower half of the face? And the there were the dreaded pecker gags, ones even longer than 3-inch one Calum was forced to wear that one time. He blushed at the memory. 

"So, which one do you want?",Michael asked him, and Calum sputtered at that. 

"I have to pick out these too!",he squeaked quietly. 

"Calum, I told you this like 10 times, you're here to help pick out your stuff.",Michael replied in a 'duh' tone,"but that's fine, if you don't wanna pick I'll pick, and I don't know if you noticed or not but I'm very fond of pecker gags, and the 5 inch one is calling my name.",he said starting to reach for the thin black dick attached to collar-like thing. 

Calum quickly grabbed his hand and moved it away from the offensive item,"no that's fine!",he said quickly,"I'll pick one, it's fine.", he said nervously. 

He looked at all the shelves and was once again afraid that he'd pick the wrong thing or that he wouldn't like what he picked. So he tried to go for something simple, something that be easy to wear, and wouldn't strain his mouth and jaw too much. 

He chose the smallest possible ball gag, with the simplest looking restraint. He turned to Michael and held it up with a shy smile. 

"This one?",he questioned. Michael gave him a blank look. 

"No, I don't like that one. Pick another one.", he said with his arms crossed, and a stern look on his face. 

Calum's jaw dropped,"You said I could pick though!","he said astounded that Michael would reject his choice after he just told him to pick the one he wanted. 

"Yeah, but I didn't say the one you picked would be the one we would get, so get another one.",he told Calum, strictly. 

Calum felt his temper start to rise in response to his boyfriends actions. He resisted the urge to glare at him, instead he angrily threw the gag back to its place and scrunched his face up in annoyance, while he looked for another 'Michael-approved gag'. 

He went right for another simple gag, cause he would be damned that he was going to wear a complex gag, that contrasted his breath and hurt his jaw. The one he reached for was a thin bar labeled as a bit gag according to the sign from the shelf. He reached for the smallest, simplest looking one again-

"Nope. Not that one either.",Michael said, picking his nails like he was uninterested. 

Calum was getting extremely irritated. Michael knew he had a short temper, and was really pushing it. 

"Than which one do you want to fucking get, Michael!",he told him angrily. 

Instead of exploding back at him, he calmly said,"I want a muzzle gag, and that's what we're getting since you can't seem to control your goddamn mouth, despite your punishment last time. Now, you better control your attitude also or I'll make your punishment worse. In fact, you don't get to help me pick out your stuff anymore, since you want to be fucking rude. Go sit in the truck and wait for me. Get out of my face, before I punish you right here in the store while everyone watches.", he finished snatching the rope from Calum's hands , and turning away from him and grabbing the muzzle gag that he wanted from the shelf. 

Calum's cheeks turned red, when he noticed that the couple from earlier, dressed in all leather and the boy being held by a leash were watching them. His temper immediately faded into nothing, being replaced with humiliation. 

He hadn't even noticed that they came over here, but he knew they had heard what ha happened between him and Michael. It was hard not too, Michael didn't attempt to be quiet at all. Calum felt like a little kid whose parent just scolded them in the toy store in front of all the other kids. 

He felt like crying. 

"Mikey, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise.",he begged. 

Michael gave him a cold look,"I said, go wait in the car, Calum.",he said sternly. 

"Please don't make me go, please, I'll be good I promise. You know I have a quick temper. I'm sorry.",he pleaded, holding onto Michael's arm for dear life. 

Michael just looked at him for a long time before speaking,"Fine, but if you get out of hand again, you're waiting in the car and I'm making your punishment worse.",he said, staring to walk away. 

"Thank you.",Calum said happily, and gave Michael a quick kiss on the cheek,"I'll be good, I promise.",he told him honestly. 

"You better be, now let's go to the lingerie section, I want you to wear something pretty for me.", Michael said, happily smirking. 

"W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be two chapters, so tune in later for the continuation of their shopping trip. :)


	27. Shopping Trip Pt. 2

"You better be, now let's go to the lingerie section, I want you to wear something pretty for me.", Michael said, happily smirking. 

"W-what?"

\---

"I said let's go to the lingerie sec-"

"No, what do you mean wear something pretty?",Calum asked, almost scared to hear the answer. 

"I mean we might get some panties or maybe some thigh highs, you know. Something pretty.",Michael said smiling small, imagining in his head how Calum would look wearing lingerie just for him. 

"What the fuck! No, I'm not doing that.",Calum all but hollered at his boyfriend. 

Michael's smiled dropped immediately. 

He stopped in his tracks, almost making Calum run into his back again, but he caught himself just in time. Michael turned to face Calum slowly, giving him what Calum would call to be, the deadliest glare he's ever witnessed. 

"I didn't ask if you wanted to did I?",he said sinisterly. 

Calum's face dropped, he looked and felt like a kicked puppy. 

"N-no-"

"Okay then. Now let's go do what the fuck I said.",he growled out. 

Calum went to protest, but thought this whole thing would be easier if he just kept his mouth shut, so he closed his mouth and nodded, putting his head down and placing his arms behind his back, his fingers starting to tangle together in nervousness. Almost like a form of submission. 

Michael turned back around and continued walking out of the BDSM section and into the lingerie section. There were racks full of skimpy clothing that was made from lace, satin, sheer, and many other fabrics that Calum couldn't name. He could see that almost all of them barely covered any skin, and he was sure that whatever Michael chose surely wouldn't either. 

"Do you wanna help pick, or are you gonna sit this one out?", Michael asked, running his fingers over a pair of extremely small panties, while he browsed the rack. 

"I'll just-um-you can pick",he said shyly, his cheeks burning. 

Michael smiled brightly at being able to choose for him. 

"This is gonna be fun. Lemme see.",he turned back to the rack, and his face contorted to an expression that showed he was deep in thought about what to get for Calum to wear. 

He turned around and looked the shelves of , stockings, garter belts and other things in that area. He browsed for a second, Calum watching his every move. 

"I think", he spoke up grabbing two things from the shelf,"that we're gonna do something simple this time.", he finished, going back over to the rack and choosing a pair of panties that Calum guessed were his size.

"Wh-what'd you pick?",Calum stuttered, even though he didn't mean to. He's just very nervously excited for tonight, or whenever his punishment is.

Technically, it's right now, but he's ready for whatever Michael has planned to do to him, which so far he believes has something to do with being tied up. 

Fun. 

"Ok, so, I got thought we should stick with the whole red thing, so I got a red lace garter belt, a red lace thing, and some red sheer thigh highs, what do you think?",he said, showing him each item as he called it name. 

"Um, I guess. I don't really-I don't- do I have to wear that?", he said exasperated, looking at the clothing items like they repulsed him. 

"Yes, you do. Now what do you think?",Michael asked again, only slightly irritated.

"I guess so, Michael. I don't really know anything about lingerie.",he said, scrunching his face up and scratching his arm. He felt awkward in this situation, which was knew to him because he's used to being a generally cool guy and not having to worry about being in a situation where he domes t know how to react. 

All of this was knew to him. Especially cross-dressing, but he would admit that he had alway been a little curious about it. 

"Well, this it is then. I think it'll look good. Here you go.", he said handing Calum all of the stuff he was carrying. Calum face burned red again, from holding the items. 

"Let's go back to the BDSM section, because we need one more thing.",he said, turning back towards the back of the store, continuing to talk as Calum followed him, looking around to try and make sure no one saw him carrying all of these things that made him feel absolutely sinful and dirty," I actually almost forgot, which is weird because this is like the main thing that we came here to get.",he said, strolling along happily through the store. 

"And what's that?",Calum asked, nervous to hear the answer, especially if the item was coming from the BDSM section.

Michael stopped in front of the far wall of the store, completely black with hooks to hang objects. 

"I need something to whip you with."

Calum's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting to be whipped as a punishment. He was expecting to just be humiliated again. Something he definitely could handle, because ,despite the embarrassment, he found it strangely arousing to be humiliated. But, whipping? That was a whole other level. Something that seemed to have come from left field, and took him by surprise. 

He didn't reply to Michael, and Michael just laughed softly at his confused expression. 

"I don't know why you look so confused.",he laughed some more. 

"B-because!", Calum said, utterly confused and almost a little mad that Michale would ask that,"Whipping?! Why would you eve think that I would agree to be whipped?! This is stupid.",he said, putting on his best annoyed expression and looking away from Michael. He felt Michale hot glare on him, but refused to give him the satisfaction of making him cower down, like he usually would when he gave Calum that look.

"Well you hit me, so it's only fair if I hit you in return so that you learn your lesson.",Michael said sternly. 

"When I did it, it was an accident!", Calum said,easing his vice at Michael, who didn't look happy at all,"this is bullshit and I refuse to do it.",Calum said finally. A look of complete rejection and abandonment of the idea of being whipped etched across his face. 

Michael was fuming, he had been tolerating Calum's rude behavior and outburst all day. This was the breeze that blew down the already falling apart straw house. He was sick of Calum's attitude and the boy needs to be put back in his place. Apparently all those days of not being knocked off his homophobic, asshole, stuck-up pedestal, put him back thinking he could mouth off to Michale like some random person. 

It was a no for Michael. He wasn't going to deal with it. His limit was reached, hell, the limit was exceeded beyond measure. 

"You know what, you did agree to this, when you agreed to this relationship", he began, using a venomous tone to speak to Calum,"I've told you two or three times today to control your temper, and you have yet to do that. I will also decide the punishments, what they are and when we're doing them. You just do whatever I say. Got it? Now, get the fuck out of my face and go sit in the truck. I was going to let you pick what you wanted to be spammed with, but since you want to continuously be a little ,bratty ,bitch, I'm gonna pick and make sure it's the worst one. Now get the hell out of my face, you're making me madder just looking at you.",he hissed. 

Calum visibly shrunk. He had messed up again. For like, the third time today. Michael was extremely mad at him now, and plus he couldn't even choose what he was to be whipped with, which fucking sucks, because Michael even said he was going to get the worst one. 

He knew not to make Michael any madder than he already was though, maybe that would lessen his punishment. Although, it's probably worse now since he can't seem to control his temper, it was still worth a shot. 

He decided it'd be best to do what Michael said, so he calmly gave Michael all the things he'd been forced to carry and quickly made his way out of the store to take residence in Michael's truck until the older boy was finished. 

He made eye contact with the the leather couple on the way out, and when the old man holding the leash winked at Calum, he was sure he'd never blushed so hard before. 

Michael sighed out. Calum was going to get it this afternoon. This punishment was very, well-needed. Calum believed that his punishment was going to be something minor. Michael actually laughed out loud at that. Maybe if he had done something minor, but this was serious.

He had quite literally tried to kill Michael it seemed like. His temper was so bad, that he completely lost it and threw a fucking baseball at Michael's head, which in return gave him a concussion and put him out of baseball for almost two weeks, and he's still out now, to have more time to heal. 

So, yeah his punishment was going to be bigger than it was last time. 

A hit for a hit. Or technically it's a hit for multiple hits in Calum's case, but whatever he deserves it. 

Michael browsed the different objects used to well, beat someone, he had done his research before he came, just to be prepared. He already knew what he wanted, he just didn't know if Calum could handle it though. 

He didn't want to do too much damage to his boyfriend, but he wanted Calum to learn his lesson too. So, he decided to go with what he wanted anyways, he could always just use a belt if his hand if Calum didn't like it. He grabbed it from the wall, and smiled happily as he held it in his hand. It made him feel more dominant. 

He was basically finished in the store, only two more things to get. Originally the lingerie, gag, and something to whip Calum with was all he had planned on getting, but Michael did say he was going to make his punishment worse if he didn't help or if he lost his temper again, and, well, Michael is a man of his word. 

He grabbed two more objects from two different shelves and made his merry way to the cash register to pay for his items. The cashier didn't even give him a weird look because of what he was buying. Michael was sure that people came in here all the time and bought things in different combinations much, much ,weirder than him. Oh, the things this young guy has probably seen. 

He paid for his stuff earning a discount for buying so much, he grabbed his bags and walked out to the parking lot to find his Calum sitting in his truck, looking just as mad as can be. 

He was sat with his arm crossed over his chest and an angry expression on his face, and by the way his mouth was moving just a little bit, Michael could tell he was probably mumbling swears and insults about Michael. 

Michael rolled his eyes at Calum's behavior. The boy was so dramatic, but he still liked him tremendously, even if he is a little bitchy sometimes. 

When Michael opened the door of his truck Calum straightened himself out, apparently hoping to be good now that they were out of the store. 

Michael decided it was too late for that. 

"So, I bought some extra stuff to make your punishment worse.",he said when he turned to Calum. Michael almost laughed, because they bit looked so hopeful, but his face just completely crumbled at what the older boy told him. 

"Wh-what'd you get?",he asked, starting to fiddle with his fingers out of nervousness. 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out.", Michael replied, determined to keep it a secret up until the moment he decided to use them. 

"Now, when we get home, I want you to go to your, strip completely naked, and lay on the bed, and no touching yourself. Got it?", Michael ordered. 

"Got it.", Calum mumbled out, turning to face the window and sulk. He wanted Michael to tell him, but he knew the guy was just as stubborn as him, maybe even more, so he knew it was pointless to even try. 

Time to hope for the best, and try not to think of his uncle when his beating starts. Yay.


	28. Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter almost 3000 words longer than I usually do, just because I took so long to update. But enjoy!

There he was. 

Naked.

Laying on his bed in his room at home,waiting for Michael to come bounding up the stairs and give him his punishment. 

He didn't know wether he should lay back on the bed, sit on the bed regularly, or just fucking kneel on the floor. He was confused so he decided to just sit on the edge of the bed and wait for Michael. 

He sat with his hands in his lap, and tried to ignore that he was about half hard from anticipation of tonight's events. He was also a little nervous to be spanked. He didn't take to well to beatings, unless he was doing the beating himself, hence the reason he fought Micheal ( and others) so much before they started to date. 

He didn't want to seem weak or like he couldn't fight back like he was when he was younger and held almost hostage at the cabin with his uncle. He didn't want anyone to step all over him and treat him like trash, so he learned to fight back. He would never cower down to somebody. He felt powerful when he fought, almost like he was getting revenge on his uncle by beating that person, but it wasn't the same. Calum still fought though. 

Enough about his uncle, this was not the time to be thinking of that fucking bastard. Not when his boyfriend was about to come over and punish him and then probably give him a really good orgasm, hopefully. Nope, definitely not the time. 

He had been sitting in his bed, after he made it up and fixed all the sheets, for about ten minutes. It was driving him nuts just sitting here with nothing to do. Michael confiscated his phone when they arrived home, and told him, once again, to wait upstairs naked. He didn't know what the extra things Michael bought at the store were. His mind was racing, trying to think of something Michael would like, he seemed to be really kinky. 

He was just in the middle of debating wether of not he had bought one of those cock-shaped cages from the store when he heard someone coming up the stairs. It could only be Michael since his family was away at the moment, and would be until later tonight. 

He straightened his back some, and he heard the door open. He watched Michael walk in with two bags from "The Toy Box", the same bags he watched him carry to the truck earlier and put in the back, so that Calum couldn't take any peeks at what was in them.

When Michael walked in he didn't spare a single glance at Calum which made the younger boy more nervous with anticipation. Michael reached into one of the bags and grabbed a wad of red cloth and some black packaging out, throwing them on the bed next to Calum. 

"Put this on.",he instructed the tan boy. He then made his way further up the bed, behind Calum and started placing the other items he had bought on the bed. He began to arrange them neatly on Calum's comforter. 

"Don't look at this, put on your clothes.",he said sternly, when he caught Calum trying to look back and see what he had gotten. 

Calum easily put the panties on. He didn't really want to, but once he was in them he found them quite nice. They were nice and snug around his ass and the fabric was actually very soft and silky feeling. He liked them. The only downside to them was that his dick bulged profusely through the thin fabric, he was very obviously too big to fit in them. Maybe it was apart of his punishment to be humiliated with clothes too small for him. Almost like exposure, he guessed?

Next, came the thigh-highs. After taking them out of the packaging, he began to put them on. He pulled the red fabric up his legs as far as it would go, which happened to be the top part of his thigh, stopping about five inches away from his groin. The fabric of these were also really soft and comfortable as well, Calum took note of. 

Finally, he had to put on the garter belt. It was made of lace also and had what Calum assumed to be clips to attach the garter belt to his thigh highs. So, without further ado he slip it up his legs and attached it to the thigh highs. 

He took a second to look down at his lower half. It was nice. He felt....pretty? No, he's too manly for that, he just felt really good wearing these things. Even though deep down he felt like he shouldn't feel good in what he considered to be girl clothes. His uncle wouldn't like...wait. Don't think that. He shouldn't be thinking about his uncle right now. That's over, his uncle can't hurt him anymore, Michale is helping him, Michael is saving him. 

Even though Calum would never admit it, he was very thankful for Michael and wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world. Michael made him feel like it was okay to be gay, which was something he'd been conditioned to believe was wrong, and that right there, the dedication to help someone that hated you for no reason, to take the time to get to know Calum and find the problem and try to genuinely help him out, that's love. 

Wait....

"Calum, I said turn around, on your knees, put your hands behind your back.",Michael growled. 

Calum snapped out of his trance, his mind dropping the thought of loving Michael and picking up again on his punishment. 

"S-sorry.",he apologized, hurriedly getting into said position on the bed. There was no telling how many times Michael had already spoken to him, and he didn't want to irritate Michael into making his punishment worse so he moved quickly. 

Michael didn't speak to him again, Calum could see the items Michael had placed on the bed, the red rope was missing so he assumed Michael was about to use it to tie him up. Calum was proved right when he felt the rough material start to wrap around his chest in intricate loops and knots and then the rope again around his wrists behind his back. He was basically tied into a position that kept his back arched and his hands behind his back. 

Michael pushed his upper back downwards, and since Calum's hands weren't free to catch himself, he fell face first onto the bed, his ass in the air. Exposed to Michael. Michael pulled his underwear to the side to see the skin of Calum's ass. Calum blushed at the position and at how vulnerable and exposed he now was, he knew he could trust Michael though, so that calmed him a little bit. 

Michael wasted no time in grabbing Calum's plump ass cheeks, thick from squatting during baseball, and squeezing and massaging them in his hands. He drew his hand back and delivered a single hard spank to his ass, that made the cheeks jiggle and Michael smiled in satisfaction. Calum held back a small moan from the action. 

He drew all contact away from Calum and stepped away from the edge of the bed were Calum was laid, back arched and unable to move. 

"So, as you know, you're going to get a spanking.", Michael started, making his way to the front of the bed where all the purchased items were. 

Calum gulped. 

"But, because I know you so well. We're gonna have a safe word in case it gets to be too much for you. I don't want you to not like it, this is to learn a lesson and to help you, not scar you for life.",Michael soothed, running his hand up and down Calum's back,which made the tanned and tied boy shudder. 

"O-ok. What is it?",he asked. 

"You can pick whatever you want, but since you're going to have a gag in, we're also going to have some hand motions for you to warn me as well, ok?"

Calum nodded his head.

"What's the word gonna be then?",Michael asked, only slightly irritated at the nonverbal response. 

"Umm, baseball?",he said, the first thing to come to his mind when he looked around his room for some help. The amount of posters, awards, medals, and trophies for the sport were hard to miss. 

"Alright, sure.",Michael said with a small smile on his face,"so, since you're gonna have a gag in, you know it, let's just go ahead with it."

Michael reached over Calum's back and grabbed his newly purchased muzzle gag, and put it on Calum. It covered the lower half of his face, just below his nose. It was made from thick black leather and had little holes around the mouth, Michael attached it tightly to Calum's head, earning a slight groan from the boy. 

"Ok, so if you're fine just keep your hands in fists like they are now, if you're not sure about something hold up one finger on either hand, if you want to slow down or want me to chill out with something I'm doing, hold up two fingers on either hand, if you really just can't take it anymore and feel like you're losing control of yourself you can either hold up three fingers, or make an x with two of your fingers, whatever works best for you, got it?",Michael asked, going back to massaging and smacking Calum's ass. 

"Mhm.",he hummed through the gag. 

"Good, now let's get started. I'm very excited.",Michael grinned,"I'm gonna give you your punishment first, and then I'll give you a little reward for all of your hard work this week, taking care of me.",Michael told his boyfriend. 

Calum just layed on the bed exposed, tied up, and wearing lingerie, awaiting punishment. With what, he still didn't know. 

Michael grabbed the wooden cane from the bed. Something he had been looking forward to using on Calum. He was excited to see the red lines etched across his butt to show that he'd been punished. 

The time had finally come. He pulled down the garter belt along with the panties, to where they rested just below the swell of Calum's juicy ass. 

Michael took a second to admire it before deciding to get to work making it up. 

"Relax.",he told him right before landing a light smack of the cane on Calum's ass, which made the boy wince in pain. 

Calum thought, how could he relax if he was getting beaten with a fucking wooden stick. 

"You good?",Michael asked him, rubbing over the sore mark on his bottom with his hand, it did nothing to soothe Calum if anything, it made it hurt more, but Calum didn't want to say anything just yet, the punishment was just beginning and he didn't want to ruin it by bitching out. It wasn't even that bad. 

So, he kept his hands balled in fists and made a 'mmhmph' sound of agreement to let Michael know he was fine and could continue. 

Michael didn't reply, instead he just nodded his head, and brought the cane back to continue. He landed five hard licks in quick succession on the boy. Before he was even at the third one, Calum was screaming loudly through the gag, although the noise was muffled greatly because of it. 

By the time the five were over Calum had tears streaking his face, and he was gasping to ty and catch his breath. 

That had hurt like a bitch. His ass felt like it was engulfed in flames in just one area, because Michael had aimed to hit the same spot everytime. 

"Awww, it's okay. Only ten more baby.", Michael said  trying to soothe Calum. He rubbed his ass some more, paying close attention to the swelling welts on his skin. Calum squirmed and groaned from the pain, he didn't think he would be able to take ten more hits like that. Hell, he could barely take the first six. 

"I'll go slower this time though, ok?",Michael said, bringing the cane back up, ready to strike it back down on the tender skin of Calum's ass. 

Calum whined out loudly while more tears fell, but he didn't object. He could take a few more.

Michael brought the cane down twice in a row, just as hard as the first ones, overlapping the other red lines laying upon his buttcheeks. Calum cried out again, this time louder through the muzzle gag. 

Blood was rushing to his head, and he felt dizzy. He was borderline to getting flashbacks of being beaten by his uncle.

Michael could sense Calum was in pain, he was supposed to be, but something was different. Calum seemed like he wanted to safe signal it out, but he kept his hands balled up into fists, so that meanat he wasn't going too. Michael felt like he should stop, but he didn't want to not punish him. Calum had to learn his lesson. He knew Calum would call it off if it got too bad, but maybe stopping right now would be good, just in case. 

With that thought in mind, he slammed two more hard, hard, hard, hits on Calum's ass, that we're sure to leave bruises. 

Calum screamed at the top of his lungs, and wildly thrashed around on the bed, trying to get away from Michael's grip. He felt his ass stinging and the tears constantly flowing from his eyes made his vision blurry. He felt as if he couldn't even catch his breath, he was breathing so erratically. 

He didn't feel good. He wanted to stop. He didn't like this. Beatings don't bring back good memories for him. 

Just as he was about to hold up three fingers and completely stop the whole thing when Michael pulled the panties and garter belt back up, pulled him up by his shoulders, took the gag off, wiped his mouth, and gave him a kiss. He sat on the bed and pulled Calum into his lap, so that he was straddling him and didn't have to put any pressure on his sore ass. 

He rubbed Calum's back, while the younger boy buried his face in Michale neck and sniffled.

"I'm ok ,I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok",he repeated into Michael's neck. 

Michael rubbed his back and let him cry, his heart almost broke at Calum's words, it almost made him feel bad for caning him, but at the back of his mind he knew Calum needed it. 

"You're ok. I got you. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you.", Michael said to him. 

After a minute or five of sniffles and back rubs, Calum's noises finally calmed down, and he moved his head back to look at Michael. 

He had snot running down his face and tear stained cheeks with red-rimmed eyes. He looked like a full blown mess. Since his hands were still tied he couldn't wipe his face, so he deeply frowned at Michael. 

"My ass hurts and I snorted all over you.",he said with a small laugh, but Michale could tell he still felt like crying. The way Calum's face looked made I'm want to laugh. 

"It's fine.",Michael took his ruined shirt off and wiped Calum's face clean,"you did good."

"No I didn't, all I did was cry. And my arms are starting to hurt and did I mention my ass hurts, too.", Calum whined. 

"Oh Shutup. I would've cried if I had gotten whipped with a cane too. I think you did very well. Now, the big question.", Michael paused for effect,"are you going to hit me again?"

Calum's eyes widen,"oh god no! Not if this is my punishment. I don't like to be hit, Michael.",he finished quietly. 

Michael kissed him on the forehead,"I know, and neither do I."

"Why'd you stop before we got to 15?", Calum asked quietly. 

"I knew you couldn't take it. And I didn't want it to bring up like bad memories for you or anything. I mean I know I didn't like you at one point, but now it's different. I want what's best for you, and I want you to be happy with who you are and be happy with me. Making you relive moments like that would make me a shit a person ,not to mention an even shittier boyfriend. That's why.",Michael told him seriously. 

Calum almost teared up hearing that. It made him realize even more how much Michael cared for him and wanted him to be happy. Something he felt as if he had never gotten to feel, maybe because he had pushed everyone away after that summer, but still it felt nice. 

He dropped his head back into Michael's neck, hoping he'd get that he was trying to hug him since his hands weren't free. Michael understood, thankfully, he put his arms around Calum and hugged him back. 

Calum thought felt nice to be held, eve if he couldn't hold Michael back at the moment. He wanted to hold onto Michael all the time from now on. He somehow thinks Michael wouldn't have a problem with that at all, especially if he got to touch Calum's ass, but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, cause he was sure his bouncy cheeks were bruised and would be very sore. 

Michael decided that they'd had enough fluff for the moment, Calum still had to receive his reward, so he drew back from him, which drew a whine out of Calum. 

"Where are you going, I want cuddles.",he pouted, trying to move his head back into Michael's neck. 

Michael stopped Calum's head with his hand, leaning back on the bed with the other one," Do you want cuddles now, or do you want after-sex cuddles?",he asked with a smirk. 

Calum's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, like he had completely forgotten the situation. He nodded his head quickly. 

"Which one, I think I'm a little confused.",Michael said, trying to mess with his boyfriend,"I mean I can untie you and we can cuddle right now. That's what it seemed like you wanted-"

"No, I don't want that!",he begged,"I want after-sex cuddles, please.", he said quietly. 

"Ok then. What do you want to do? I'm up for anything.",Michael said, rubbing his hand up and down Calum's chest, and over the rope decorating it. He leaned up and started to kiss Calum's neck slowly, being sure to lick and suck every part of it, leaving hickeys everywhere to make up for the ones he couldn't leave when he still had a concussion. 

Calum's breath hitched. Michael's mouth felt so fucking good on his neck, he unconsciously started to grind down on Michael's lap, that being the only movement he could manage. 

He moaned out loudly when Michael bit down on the sweet spot on his neck. He could feel Michael getting hard in his jeans, and it made his dick start to harden in his panties as well. 

Michael moved his freehand from Calum's hip down to palm Calum through his panties. It made the younger boy's breath hitch at the touch. 

Michael drew his mouth away from Calum, who barely noticed because he was very focused on grinding into Michael's hand that was rubbing his dick. 

"What do you want, Calum?", he breathed out. 

"I-I don't, mmm-I don't know",Calum moaned in reply. 

"Well if you don't know, how am I supposed to please you?", Michael told him and removed his hand from Calum's lap, smirking when his boyfriend started to groan and try to grind back down to find he lost friction. Michael stopped that quickly by holding his hips tightly so he couldn't move. 

"Dammnit, Michael! Just do something. I don't care, I just want to cum, please!",he said annoyed. 

Michael's smiled deviously, his plan falling right into place. 

He got up and held Calum by the thighs before throwing him on the bed, he was startled by the quick movement, but he relaxed some when the cool bed sheets hit his sore bottom. Michael made his way back to the other "The Toy Box" bag and pulled out his two special items he purchased.

"Michael what are you doing?",Calum asked, trying to look to see where Michael had gone to. 

"It's a surprise.", he replied.

He placed them on the bed, then went and started to untie Calum, taking the rope off his hands and then the rest of his body. Calum immediately started rubbing his wrists where the rope had rubbed them. 

"What are we doing?",he asked again, he started to turn his head to look behind him and see what Michael had placed on the bed, but Michael grabbed his jaw to keep him facing forward. He kissed him deeply and filthy on the lips. Slipping his tongue into Calum's mouth immediately. Calum moaned into the kiss, the wonder of what was going on completely slipping his mind, and the focus of Michael's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth taking over. 

He laid Calum back on the bed, not disconnecting their mouths, running his hands up and down Calum's thighs as he placed himself between them. He grabbed Calum hands from the sheets and laced their fingers together, only to move them to pin Calum's hands to the bed beside his head. 

"Do you trust me?"

"W-why",Calum moaned, as Michael grinded down onto him. 

"Just tell me, do you trust me?",he asked again. 

"Yesss, yes I tr-trust you.",he  replied. 

"Okay good.",Michael quickly grabbed the handcuffs he had bought and handcuffed Calum to the headboard of the bed. He got off of Calum just as soon as it was done. Calum was confused until he tried to get up but his hands were stuck. 

"What the fuck Michael!",he hollered, shaking his hands in the cuffs as if that would magically  free him. 

"Oh, so you're alright being tied up, but you don't wanna be handcuffed to the bed?",Michael laughed. 

"No, because...I don't know why!", he screamed. Michael was a bastard. His bastard,"Uncuff me, Michael Clifford!"

"I'll uncuff you when we're down so shutup. You're going to enjoy this. I promise.",he patted Calum's thigh and reached to get his second surprise object. 

A vibrator. 

Calum's eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you gonna do with that?",he stuttered. 

"You remember what I said in the store?", Michael said, taking the white and pink object from its packaging. 

Calum's cheeks flushed. Of course he remembered what Michael had whispered dirtily in his ear, he could feel his dick twitch in excitement. He hoped Michale hadn't saw, but by the way his smirk widened he knew that he had seen the movement of his cock through the red panties 

"So you do remember?",Michael said while Calum blushed and once again tried to,unsuccessfully, move his hands out of the cuffs.

"Y-yes.",he stuttered. 

"Good cause that's what we're gonna do.",he smiled deviously. 

He opened the battery compartment of the vibrator and put in 3 AA batteries like it said. He got some of the little complementary packets of lube the store clerk so kindly gave to him out, and pull the front of Calum's panties down to rest under his balls. 

He put the lube on his cock and on his own hand and starting stroking Calum. Calum's breath hitched and he tried to hold back his moans. 

Michael's hand felt really good on him, and he didn't want him to stop. It was like Michael was reading reading his mind and wanted him to suffer, because he stopped immediately and wiped his hand on his already dirty shirt that was laying on the bed. 

He threw the shirt across the room, and picked up the pink vibrator. Calum felt his heart rate speed up in anticipation. 

"This is a body wand",Michael started, looking at the object in awe of it, and the many things it could do and the sounds it would draw out of Calum,"it has 8 different vibration patterns, it's also silent, so no one can hear while you use it ,and  it's waterproof!", he spoke excitedly. 

"Let's see how it works.", he click the power button, and felt the small vibration coursing through it. He smiled brightly, ready to use it on his boyfriend. 

"Ready?", he said, moving Closer to Calum and hovering the vibrator right over Calum's erect cock. 

Calum, at a loss of words, nodded his head slowly.  

Michael put the vibrator right on the tip of his cock, and Calum's reaction was immediate. 

His back arched some and the moans he tried to hold back earlier streamed from his mouth. 

"Ohhhmygod",he groaned out,"that feels really-fuck!"

Michale smiled in satisfaction,"yeah, lets turn it up and see what happens.", he told him excitedly. 

"W-wait, no-I-oooohhhh yes, yes, fuck.",he moaned when Michael uped the vibrations by two despite Calum's words. 

"Does it feel good?", he said moving it in circles around the head. 

Calum's back stayed arched from the bed, and moans constantly falling from his mouth. He'd never felt pleasure like this before. Not when him and Michael made out in the bathroom at school, not when Michael jerked him off after his first punishment, especially not when he fucked the girlfriend he had a year ago to try and convince himself some more that he wasn't gay. 

This. This right here was out of this world. He felt so good, the vibrations were constant and he felt like he was going to cum any second now. His stomach started to clench. He was cumming, he was cumming, he was c-

The vibrations slowed back down to the first setting. 

"What the fuck, Michael!", he screamed. 

"I asked you a question, and I also didn't say you could cum.",Michael scolded him. 

"Since when did I need your permission to cum!",Calum said getting angry that he was denied his orgasm. 

Michael narrowed his eyes at him,"You were just punished Calum, should I spank you again?"

Calum's eyes widened, as he realized the position he was in,"No, no. I'm sorry.",he rushed out. 

"Good, but I do think I should let you suffer just a little bit, to make up for the two weeks I had to suffer because of your quick ass temper.",Michael told him. 

"What do you mean?",he asked, a little scared. 

He grabbed the discarded rope from the floor and began tying it around Calum's thigh. He made a knot but didn't pull it all the way tight. He put the vibrator through it, and tied it. He then made it to where the vibrator was on the tip of Calum's dick, then he tied the rope a few more times around Calum's thigh and then both of his legs together to make sure Calum couldn't move the vibrator. 

He grabbed the muzzle gag and held it up in questioning, Calum shook his head no quickly, but Michale went to put in on anyways. Not without struggle from Calum, but he got it on nonetheless. 

Calum tried to glare at him, but failed since he was still moaning. 

Michael put the vibrator on the second setting just because of that. 

"Now, I'm gonna go get a snack, and you're gonna stay here, obviously.",he chuckled,"when I come back I'll let you cum ok? Don't cum before then though or I'll be very disappointed in you and we won't fuck or kiss or do anything sexual at all for two weeks."

Without waiting for a reply Michael left Calum's room and went downstairs to make a sandwich. He could hear Calum's moans of pleasure and his groans of irritation at Michael through the gag. It was nice and he enjoyed it. 

He took his sweet, precious time making his sandwich, knowing the vibrations weren't high enough to actually make Calum cum. He knew he'd be on edge the entire time with nothing to tip him over. 

Knowing this, he ate even slower.


	29. Suffocate

Calum groaned loudly and Michael was surprised none of the neighbors had come over to complain about the noise yet. 

Michael could hear it throughout the house as he sat at the bar eating a sandwich and some chips, sipping on a Dr. Pepper he found in the fridge. 

He was almost finished, and then he would go back to Calum's room and let his poor boyfriend cum. 

It had only been ten, fifteen minutes. Calum started to wail after the first five, but Michael ignored him, in favor of eating his well-deserved sandwich. 

He heard Calum whine out some more and it started to sound like he was very desperate to cum. Seemingly on the verge of tears. 

He started to feel sympathy for him and decided to go ahead and go. He was sure Calum's ass was still sore and he needed to tend to that, so he decided he might as well get going. 

He walked up the stairs, and the closer he got the louder he could hear Calum's moans and groans wafting from his room. 

He walked into a lovely sight. 

Calum tied up on the bed, writhing around in a pool of precum, begging to be able to cum. He was covered in sweat and his skin was starting to turn red from where the rope was rubbing against him. 

At the sight of Michael he started to wiggle around more and start to groan even more than he was before. Michael assumed it was a form of begging since Calum really couldn't do anything else. 

"Calm down, princess. I'm gonna let you cum.",Michael told him. He then proceeded to undo the rope around Calum's thighs that was holding the vibrator in place. He took it in his hand and turned it on the highest setting, then starting to jerk Calum off and rub the body wand onto his dick at the same time. 

Calum's back completely arched off the bed as he screamed out. He came almost immediately, after being held on edge for so long. It came out in four long, thick, white spurts across his chest. 

Michael helped him through his orgasm then cut the vibrator off and set it on the side table. 

Calum laid there on the bed breathing harder than he ever had before, even when him and Michael had to run all those extra laps all those weeks ago. He felt exhausted, but at the same time he felt absolutely blissful. That was probably the best orgasm he's ever had in his life, and if Michael would ever take the gag off of him, Calum would be happy to tell him that too.

His wish came true a couple seconds later when Michael started to untie his ropes and then take his gag off. Calum smiled brightly at his boyfriend, in which Michael returned just as enthusiastically. 

"Not gonna lie", Calum started, still lying back on the bed trying to recover,"that was probably the best orgasm I've ever had in my life.",he told Michael. 

His head was rested on the bed and he was stretching his arms out, since they were finally freed from their confinements behind his back. It felt good to not be tied up anymore, even though Calum will admit, being tied up felt nice too. He felt good, really good. 

"Yeah, probably because I gave it to you.",Michael smirked at him. Getting up to get something to wipe the cum off of Calum's chest and his hand. 

"Probably.",he breathed out. He felt so tired all of a sudden, even though he just felt so alive after cumming. 

"You're gonna sleep in this?",Michael asked. 

Calum nodded his head, not even acknowledging he was still wearing lingerie. He put his arms up and made grabby hands at Michael to come and cuddle. 

"Oh my goooodd. You're so clingy.",Michael joked as he fell into Calum's arms, and wrapped his own around Calum's body. 

"Shutup, you love it.",he mumbled, already almost asleep. 

And yeah, Michael did love it, he lived every second they had spent together, even when all they did was argue or fight. Now,in bed holding Calum, he felt as if his boyfriend was so vulnerable and innocent and that he needed to be protected. Michael knew Calum could take care of himself perfectly fine, but he felt better knowing that he could take care of Calum. 

At school, Calum was this tough, manly, baseball player who didn't give a fuck about anyone or anything. He was an asshole. He was a guy that strictly liked girls, and would never even think to be with a guy. He was a smart-ass, and all his friends enjoyed his sense of humor in making sly comments in class or just plain joking around with them. He was Calum Hood, popular, smoking hot, ladies man, baseball player, but when he got home. When him and Michael were alone. A whole entirely new Calum came about. 

This Calum was sweet and funny, his jokes were lame and he blushed too much for it to be normal. He liked to cuddle Michael as much as he could, and even though Michael claimed he was too clingy, he knew that Michael loved the so-called "clinginess". He wasn't a cool baseball player with tons of friends and a reputation to uphold. He was just Calum, a sweet kid with a bad childhood experience that molded him to be who he was; into being this cynical guy who hated anyone that wasn't beautiful or straight, but with Michael it was different. Michael helped him be happy with who he was and he definitely wasn't a ladies man. He was strictly dick. Always had been. Always will be. 

When Michael was with Calum alone at his house, he felt like he needed to hold Calum and tell him that he would protect him from everything bad in the world, and that he wished Calum would smile more because he's beautiful and deserves to be happy and smile all the time. He wants what's best for Calum, always, and sometimes it all feels like too much. Michael feels like he's going to suffocate with the amount of affection he feels for Calum sometimes, but it's a good kind of suffocation. 

The kind he keeps coming back for because he likes it. He likes feeling like he can't breath because of how much he loves Calum, because Calum is his breath of fresh air that saves him when it's almost too late to be saved. He's his- 

Wait. 

What? 

Love? 

Since when did he start to-

"Michael I can literally feel how hard your thinking right now. Relax and go to sleep with me.",Calum mumbled into his neck. 

Michael was brought out of his thoughts of Calum, by Calum himself. He decided to push the thought of love to the back of his mind for now and just enjoy the moment with Calum. It was too early for love. 

"I have to put some aloe on you.",he told him, starting to get up from Calum's grip. Calum held on tightly, not wanting to let Michael go. 

"Noooo. Sleep. Let's sleep.",he whined. 

"Noooo. If I don't do it now, you're gonna be complaining about it hurting later.", Michael told him, having to fight off all four of Calum's limbs to get off the bed. 

After he got Calum's legs unwrapped from his waist, he went to his backpack and got a small bottle of cooling cream to rub on Calum's ass. 

He went back to the bed and flipped Calum over on his tummy. Calum whined of course, but Michale ignored him, in favor of pulling his panties down in the back to be faced with Calum red ass. It was slightly less irritated than it was earlier, but Michael knew it still needed to be tended to. 

He got some gel in his palms and began to rub it onto Calum's bottom. Calum took in a sharp breath at the contact. Michael made sure not to put to too much pressure as it was probably still sore. 

He finished up and threw the bottle into the general direction of his bag, before flopping back down on the bed. Calum naturally gravitated towards him and tangles himself with Michael, already half asleep. 

Michael kissed his forehead and decided to get some rest as well. 

 

\---

 

Michael was woken up by a loud "what the fuck". 

He shot up out of the bed along with Calum, who looked scared. Michael turned to the doorway to find the source of the voice. 

It was Mali, Calum's sister. 

Shit. They were fucked. 

"What the fuck, Calum!",she screamed at him again. 

Michael trying to wake up and take everything in, he looked over at Calum who was pressed against the wall with his hands covering his face, Michael could tell he was crying from the way his body shook and sobs fell from between his fingers, out of his mouth.

Michael quickly rushed to comfort him. Anything to make him feel better. 

"Nooo, get away from me!",he screamed and thrashed around when Michael touched him. 

Michael was stunned by his reaction, but he was quick to rebound.

"Hey, it's ok Cal. It just me, Michael. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise.",he said slowly and in a whispered tone. 

Calum's continued to cry into his hands and shake his head. He looked so pitiful and it physically hurt Michael in his chest to see him that way. 

"Cal, it's ok. Don't cry. Come here.",he told him. 

Calum shook his head and started to cry harder,"it's not ok, it's not ok, it's not okaaayyyy.",he wailed out desperately. 

"Calum, tell me what the hell is going on.", Mali demanded form behind the two of them. 

"Please, just let him calm down first, and he will.",Michael told her calmly. 

"No, I want to know what the hell is going on right now, who are you, why the fuck is he wearing that. What the hell is going on?!", she all but screamed at Michael. 

"We'll tell you if you just calm the fuck down and wait a damn minute. Can't you see he needs some space to relax! Back the fuck off!",he snapped at her. His main concern was Calum and she wasn't making his current condition any better by hollering at him and making demands.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but shutup nonetheless. 

Michael's attention was back on Calum. He was still crying, and Michael felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight. 

He slowly walked over to Calum, but was careful not to touch him yet. 

"Calum.",he spoke quietly, so that Mali couldn't hear,"its ok, love. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise. I'll beat the fuck out of them if they even touch you. You know that.",he said. 

Calum let out a little giggle, but he still didn't uncover his face. Michael could tell he was calming down a bit. 

"Come here.",he said, holding his arms out to Calum. 

Hesitantly, he closed the distance between them and all but fell into Michael's arms. Immediately, Michael held him tightly, and started to whisper words of reassurance and how he would fight anyone who ever disrespected Calum, and how perfect Calum was and that he'd never let anyone hurt him, in his ear. 

He felt Calum relax against him. He could still feel him slightly shaking, but he was fine otherwise. 

"Calum?", Michael heard from behind them. 

Calum slowly raised his head from Michael's chest to meet his sister's eyes. 

 

"Hey Mal.",he said quietly, scared of her reaction. 

"What's going on, Cal?",she asked gently this time. 

Calum sighed and laid his head back down on Michael's chest.

"I guess it's time I tell you guys.",he said sadly. 

"T-tell us what.",she asked,unsure of herself. 

"I'm gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big stuff coming up


	30. Tell Us

Calum and Michael were sat at the Hood family dinner table, across from them sat Calum's family. His mom, dad and his sister. 

He sat beside Michael, not as close as he'd like to be. He'd like to be basically sitting in his lap from how nervous and scared he was, but instead he was only holding his hand very tightly underneath the table, while his parents looked at him with faces of concern. He was wearing a large shirt and some basketball shorts, he had quickly changed into something else after Mali had left his room to go call their parents so he could explain to all of them at once. 

He had collapsed into Michael's arms and cried some more before pulling himself together and changing his clothes, feeling mortified that his sister had seen him in lingerie. They hid all the sex toys and rope so no one would find them, that'd make for an even more awkward situation. One they were going to try to avoid. 

When she left she hadn't looked mad about what Calum had said, but he still wasn't sure. Michael had assured him that everything would be alright, but Calum's stomach still did backflips when he heard the front door open about 15 minutes later, signaling that his parents had arrived home. 

Michael kissed him on his forehead and told him that he'd be right by his side the whole time, right before they descended downstairs. They walked down aside by side, not holding hands or anything because he still wasn't out yet. 

He was met with the sight of his parents and his sister at the bottom of the stairs by the front door. 

As soon as his parents saw him they were surprised to see Michael at their house and even more surprised to see how bad of a state their son was in, with red eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and his hands were shaking terribly. 

"Hey Calum, what's wrong sweetie?", Joy asked, feeling very sympathetic and sad to see her son in such a state. 

"I-I need to tell y-you guys something.",he stuttered out, on the verge of tears again. 

"Are you ok, son?",Coach Hood asked him. 

"F-fine. Can we talk now?", he asked desperately. 

"Yeah, of course.", Joy agreed immediately, Coach Hood nodding his head just as enthusiastically. 

"Why is Michael here, Cal?",he then asked. 

"Um, you'll find out soon, I-I guess.",Calum mumbled. He then finished walking down the stairs and into the kitchen with Michael and his family in tow. Michael telling Calum's family 'hi' as he passed them, and trying to subtly avoid eye contact with Mali just as Calum did. 

He knew it'd be awkward around the siblings for a while, but he knew they'd get through it just fine. If he went by anything that Calum had told him about his family, he knew Calum and Mali had a close bond. 

He walked into the kitchen and sat next to his shaking boyfriend, taking his hand in his own, Calum immediately squeezed it, relishing in all the comforting contact he could get. 

Mali, Joy, and David all sat at the opposite end of the table awaiting Calum's important announcement. 

"Well, um, just so you guys know I love you all, and I hope you guys will still love me too after I tell you this.",Calum said, beginning to tear up again at the memory of the outcomes he faced, when coming out to another close family member. He didn't want the same thing to happen again. 

"We would never hate you, Calum",his mom was quick to say. 

"You're our family, we will always love you now matter what. What's even going on, Cal?", David asked him. 

Mali stayed quiet. She was going to let Calum do this on his own, thankfully.

"I-I, um I'm",he cleared his throat, trying to speak past the huge lump that had formed there. Michael rubbed his fingers over Calum's knuckles trying to get him to relax enough to speak. 

"I'm gay.",he almost whispered, but it was loud enough that his family heard it. He started to cry again and looked down at the table to hide his face, and so that he don't have to see their reactions. 

He couldn't help it anymore, he fell into Michael's arms, and cried into his neck. Michael was quick to wrap his arms around his boy and give him all the comfort he could muster through this hug. 

"So?", Calum heard come from his dad,"so what if you're gay?"

Calum raised his head slightly to look at his family, they all looked normal, like they weren't mad at him. 

He was relieved and confused at the same time. 

"I thought you guys would hate me.",he said his bottom lip wobbling the whole time. 

"Did you not hear what we just said? We could never hate you, especially over something as small as this. You can date whoever you want, we don't care. We just want you to be happy.",his mom told him, his dad and sister nodding along with every word. 

Calum started to cry again, but this time for a different reason. This time it was because he was happy that his closest family accepted him. He got up swiftly and went to hug his mom, David and Mali joining in as well. 

"Why is Michael here though?",David asked after a few seconds. 

"Oh, um", Calum's started, drawing back from the group hug he was engulfed in,"He's my boyfriend.",he told them quietly. 

Across the table, Michael beamed brightly at the Hood Family trying to make a good impression on them. Well, at least David and Joy, he had already hollered at Mali the first time they met, and it was also a really uncomfortable situation they were in so, he still avoided eye contact.

"Oh, um, I thought-I-"

"What David is trying to say is, it's very nice to meet you Michael",Joy said, holding her hand out for Michael to shake while covering up David's disbelief. 

He had thought they were friends this whole time. 

Michael shook her hand, then Coach Hood's, and then Mali's. Receiving head nods from all of them as a hello. 

"How long have you two been together?", Mali finally spoke up. 

"Um, I think like a month or so.", Michael replied for Calum. 

"Wow, that's a long time. Calum, why didn't you ever tell any of us?",Joy asked. 

"I don't know.",Calum mumbled, trying to shrug off the question. 

"Calum, you need to tell them.",Michael told him sternly. He knew if Calum didn't say something right now, that his family would never know and he'd hold it inside forever and let it continuously harm and haunt him. He had to speak up and get help. His family could do that for him, and Michael wanted what was best for him so he had to push him to do this.

"Do I have to? I don't think that's a good id-",he started. 

"Yes it is. Do it, so they can help you, please Cal.",Michael said sympathetically. He gave Calum a pleading look. 

"What's going on Cal?",Mali asked for the whole family. They were all confused by this conversation, being that they were left out on what it was even about. 

"It's nothing important-"

"If you don't tell them I will",Michael decided. Calum's jaw dropped. 

"Tell us what? Calum what is going on, tell us right now.",his father demanded.

"I-I, Uncle Charlie. He um, you remember that summer I went to the cabin with them by myself?",he asked them, deciding to just go ahead and get it over with. He didn't think he'd be able to make it through the whole story without breaking down again though. 

"Yeah. You broke your arm in four places and sprained your ankle, you were covered in bruises, your clumsy self just got hurt all summer long it seemed like. Well, from what Charles told us.",David said, laughing lightly. 

"I didn't fall down the stairs or get hurt or anything like that.",Calum started, tears starting to fall again. He reached his arm out and immediately found Michael, who was there to comfort him. 

"What do you mean?",Joy asked, starting to get serious, along with David. 

"He was the first person I told about being gay, and he beat me all summer for it, so I never told anyone else and I became homophobic because I was scared.",he sobbed. He buried his face in Michael's shirt as a collective gasp rang through the room. Calum clutched Michael's shirt tightly, holding on for dear life. 

"That son of a bitch!",David shouted, making Calum jump,"how dare he touch my fucking son!", he said outraged. 

Meanwhile, Mali and Joy had their mouths covered as they recalled what Calum looked like when he came home. Covered in bruises, limping, with a broken arm. All this time, and they had believed it was because he was clumsy and had fallen, but now finding out that it was because their own family, who they trusted to care for Calum, beat him all summer to try and make him believe he wasn't gay, and then lie about his injuries. 

It all made sense now, they had noticed a change in Calum after that summer, he had become quieter around everyone, and they just thought it was because he was sad because the summer was over. As school started back he still acted the same, if anything he became more cynical towards others towards others at school. Or so he teachers said when they called his parents. They tried to talk to him, but he always refused or changed the subject quickly. 

They felt like fools for not realizing something had happened sooner, and they felt terrible for letting him go up there that summer, and for not being able to help him sooner. The whole thought of it, made their stomachs churn. 

Joy started to cry and got up from her chair to hug her son, Calum immediately fell into her arms, loving his mothers hugs more than anything,"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry",she cried,"If I would've known, I would've never sent you there, and I would have beat his ass and got him arrested for child abuse.",she told him, her voice wobbly with tears.

"It's ok. You didn't know.",he sobbed right back at her, clutching her tightly like he was afraid to lose her. 

"Why didn't you tell me, baby?",she asked him sadly, pulling back some to look him in the eyes. 

"I don't know. I was scared, he said he'd hurt me more if I ever told anyone. ", Calum said, sounding like a little kid again. 

"No, he'll never hurt you. Ever again, or I'll have to fucking kill him.", his mother said, and it made Calum laugh because his mother rarely ever cussed and the way she said that sentence had him cracking up. 

So he giggled, for the first time throughout this whole afternoon of coming out. It felt nice to laugh, and his mom started laugh along with him. 

He felt nice, he felt like everything was going to be ok. It was an amazing feeling. He hadn't felt like this since he came out to Michael and Ashton. Now, it was his family he was coming out too, and that was an even bigger thing. Plus, they happily accepted him, so that was even better. 

His placed a long kiss on his forehead and smiled sadly at him,"I love you, Calum.",she told him. 

He smiled back brightly,"I love you too, mama",he replied. 

"Lord, what a day this has been.", his dad said, leaning back in his chair. 

"You got that right.", Mali agreed with him. 

Michael sat quietly and let Calum have time with his family. It was almost eight, so he'd need to be going home soon. 

"I love you too, Cal, even if you're a little...weird I guess.",she winked at him. Calum's face turned red, but he smiled shyly at her. 

""Love you too, Mal.",he said. 

"All I know is", David spoke up,"I'm getting a hold of my sister tomorrow, and her husband better be ready for hell because it's coming his way, that bastard.", he growled out. 

"I agree. He's gonna get what's coming for him. Nobody messes with the Hood's.", Joy said, putting her fist out. 

Calum, Mali, and David all put their fist to hers in a fist bump, but didn't move away. 

Michael noticed they were looking at him now. 

"What?",he asked. 

"Put your fist in the family fist bump.",Calum told him. 

"I'm not a Hood though.",Michael pointed out. 

"You are now. Go ahead, and put your fist in, son.",David told him. 

Michael smiled at them and put his fist in the family fist bump. 

It felt nice to have a family, he loved his mom to death, no lie, but sometimes he wanted a sibling or another parent to spend time with. It got lonely with just him and his mom all the time, and she worked alot of the time too, so it felt nice to be included in a BIG family. 

They all bumped fists and they all ending up laughing at how chaotic the family fist bump was with everyone trying to hit each other's fist at once. 

Calum took a second to look at his family, and Michael, and he had never felt so happy than in this moment right here. The only person missing was Ashton, cause you gotta have your best friend. He figured he'd tell Ashton the good news tomorrow. Spend some time with him and everything, if he wasn't sucking face with Luke. 

Michael left shortly after that, receiving goodbye hugs from everyone, even Mali. 

Ping. 

✨Mikey✨ : Have a good night sleep Cal. I'll see you tomorrow. <3

Calum fell asleep with a hug smile on his face and thoughts of how his family had accepted him and still loved him afterwards. It was an amazing day


	31. Lazy Sunday

"So, guess what I did last night?",Calum spoke happily into the phone. He was laying in bed this morning and decided to call Ashton to relay to him the good news from the night before. 

"You fucked Michael since he finally got better?",Ashton replied, and Calum could just hear his smirk through the phone. 

He blushed,"No, that's not-we didn't- just listen, ok!?", he stuttered out. 

He was met with laughter from the other end of the line,"Ok, go ahead."

"I came out to my family, Ash!", he said, happy again at the thought of it. 

"Oh my god, that's great, Cal. What'd they say?",he said excitedly. He assumed that they reacted positively from how excited Calum sounded through the phone. 

"They basically said they didn't give a fuck that I was gay, they loved me either way. Then, Michael even got to be in on the family fist bump. You know that's a big thing-"

"-That's huge-"

"-and I told them about the uncle thing and we're dealing with that so to speak.",he finished quietly. 

"That's fucking awesome, Cal. I'm proud of you.",Ashton beamed through the phone. 

"I know, I'm proud of me too.",he said smiling. 

"So, how did it happen? Like what made you do it?",he asked, as Calum could hear some shuffling in the background, but he just ignored it in favor of thinking it was just Ashton moving around or something. 

"Oh, um. No reason, it just sort of happened?",he said, his face turning red at the memory of what was going on before Mali busted in on them. 

"Bullshit. There's no way it just happened. ",he mimicked Calum in a whiny tone,"what really happened? Don't lie, cause I know when you're lying."

"Ok fine. Me and Michael were doing some...things, in my room and Mali came in and saw it, which led to me having to tell her, along with my mom and dad, that I was gay. That's all that happened.",he told him. 

"Ooohhh. So what were you guys doing?",he asked deviously. 

"None of your business. That's what!",Calum told him, his face turning a light shade of red again. He wasn't used to talking about his sex life with boys, so it always made him embarrassed when anyone brought it up. Especially when Michael would do things like whisper in his ear, seductively, about what he'd like to do to him when they're just sitting around. It never fails to catch him off guard and make color rise in his cheeks. 

"So, you guys did fuck?",he giggled,"stop Luke I'm on the phone.", he heard Ashton say away from the microphone. 

"No, we actually didn't. And what is Luke doing at your house on a Sunday morning?",Calum asked. He thought he'd be with Michael or something, and they'd be hanging out playing baseball or some shit like they usually do. 

"He's about to leave in a little bit after breakfast. I'm not afraid to admit what we do, unlike some people, we fucked last night for like 2 hours, and it was the best sex I've ever had. Probably cause it was with Luke.",Ashton said fondly into the phone.

"Awww. Thanks. I have great sex with you too.",he heard Luke say in the background. Then there was a smooching sound, that didn't seem to let up, so Calum took this as his cue to hang up the phone.

Did him and Michael act like that when they were alone? 

He hoped not, cause that was terrible. Calum didn't even want to picture what they were going to be doing after he hung up, so to distract himself he crawled out of bed, ready to finally start the day at 8:42 on a Sunday. 

He wondered what Michael was doing as he stepped into the shower...

 

\---

 

"Yes, right there-

-Oh god-

-Fuck yes!-

-Faster, faster, Michael go faster!"

"Ok, ok, fuck."

Michael pounded harder on the buttons of the arcade machine, while his friend, that worked there, cheered him on and gave his own commentary on the game. Telling Michael what to do and what was going on in the game like he didn't already know. 

"Simon, shutup, I can't concentrate with you fucking screaming in my ear.",he said as his car crashed into a wall, letting the other computer-controlled cars passed him. 

He decided to come to the arcade today, since he hadn't been in a while. He wanted to catch up with his old friend Simon, who had graduated a year ago before him, and maybe kick some ass playing arcade games. 

The arcade was nearly empty, being that it was an early Sunday morning. Just how Michael liked it, with no pimple-faced noobs attempting to beat him, or shout stupid comebacks about other people's mothers when they lost a game. It was very peaceful. 

"Sorry, Mikey. You know I get all into it.",he said sheepishly. 

Michael patted him on the back, walking over to another another game,"It's alright, Solomon. I know you like to watch me play cause you could never be as good as me."

"Please, I could outplay you any day.", Simon said crossing his arms and smirking at his friend. 

"I'm sure you could.",Michael said sarcastically. 

"Whatever, you just think you're all great because you have a boyfriend now.",he said, still smirking and satisfied with himself for coming up with what he thought was a great insult. 

"At least I'm getting laid, I don't see you dating anyone.",Michael smirked back at him as the smug look fell from his face, putting some tokens into a street fighter game. 

"Oh fuck you. I have dated people and I've also had sex with a lot of people. So. You're wrong .",he replied. 

"Yeah who, your right hand?",Michael quipped back,"goddamn, I'm on a roll today.",he smiled. 

"You're a dick.",Simon said, watching him play the arcade game some more. 

"You are what you eat.", Michael broke his gaze away from the game to wink at his friend. 

"Disgusting.",Simon said and Michael just smiled happily and returned to his game. 

What a lovely friendship they had. 

 

\---

 

Calum decided to call Michael, because he felt like cuddling. It was now almost 10 o clock, and he felt like he couldn't hold off any longer on not being wrapped up in Michael's arms and receiving kisses and back rubs. 

He'd had breakfast with his family, and it was like any other day. Him and Mali talked about people at school and whatever drama was happening and his parents listened and gave their opinion on stuff. It was nice and made Calum feel safe and more at home now that he wasn't keeping a huge secret from them. 

They even asked him some more about Michael, and asked Calum to invite him over for dinner one night which Calum's mother gave him no option but to ask since it was mandatory that Michael have dinner with them. 

He picked up his phone and dialed Michael's number. He picked up after the fourth ring. 

"How's my lovely boyfriend today?",he greeted Calum. 

"Oh, um, I'm good.",he blushed at the comment. He surely wasn't expecting that. Maybe a Hey or a Hello, but not that. 

"That's great. What'd you call for?",Michael asked. 

"I wanted to know if you, if you um, maybe wanted to come over? And cuddle?",he asked quietly, his cheeks flaming. When he imagined asking in his mind, he didn't sound so clingy, but saying out loud he sounded horribly clingy.

"Aww. I'd love to come cuddle you. I actually just left the arcade and was gonna get some food. You want something?",he asked. 

Calum's heart swelled. He'd never had someone bring him food before, he felt like he could marry Michael right now. 

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"I was just gonna go to Frank's and get something, but if you don't want that I'll go somewhere else." Is the response that Michael gave. 

"No that's fine. I liked the spaghetti I got there last time.",Calum said, feeling special that Michael would go out of his way to get him something. 

"That's what you want then, spaghetti?",Michael confirmed. 

"Yeah.",Calum replied. 

"Alright, well I'll see you in a little bit, baby.",Michael said cheerily. 

"Bye.",Calum said and hung up the phone. He couldn't wipe the stupid dopey grin off of his face because of the nicknames and the fact that Michael was bringing him food. 

 

\---

 

20 minutes later, Michael arrived with a bag full of food and a bag of candy. He thought Calum might like it, so he stopped by and got a few of whatever and hope Calum would like what he brought. 

He knocked on the Hood's door, and was greeted by his own baseball coach, Mr. Hood.

"Hey, Coach Hood.", he greeted, as always being friendly. 

"Hey Michael, you here to see Calum?",he asked, inspecting the bags in his hands. 

"Yup. Came to see my boy.",He smiled. 

"Well, he's in his room.", David said, walking back into the house and leaving the door open for Michael to come inside. He closed it after himself, and walked on into the house. 

Joy and Mali were in the living room watching a show about weddings, and Michael assumed that Mr. Hood was sitting with them before he had to answer the door. He was proven correct when the man sat back down next to his wife. 

"Oh, hey Michael!",Joy said happily,"did you come to see Calum?",she asked. 

"Yeah I brought him some food.",he replied, lifting the bags a little so they'd know what they were for. 

"That's so sweet, I wish I had someone to bring me food. ",Mali playfully frowned. 

"Well...", he said, trailing off into silence. 

"Well, go see your boyfriend.",Joy shooed him up the stairs. 

"I'll see you guys later.", he said, starting towards the stairs, hearing three 'ok''s behind him. 

He made his way to Calum's room, bags in hand, ready to see his boyfriend. 

He knocked lightly on the door with his free hand, hearing Calum call a 'come in'. 

He opened the door to a half naked Calum laying in bed and watching TV. He was wearing just his boxers, while some crime investigation show played on the tv across the room. 

Michael walked over and gave Calum a hello kiss on the forehead, placing the bag of food in his lap along with the candy. 

"I thought you might have wanted some candy.",Michael said, walking over to the table in Calum's room and draping his jacket over it and taking his shoes off to make himself more comfortable. 

Calum looked from the bags, to Michael and back to the bags. He felt like he could cry right now he was so happy. Michael was the best boyfriend ever, and he wanted to hug him and cuddle him, and protect him from the world because he was so pure. 

Wait. What was that? Protect him from the world? When did Calum become such a fucking sap? 

"Cal, you ok? You're kinda looking off into space, and being a weirdo.",Michael laughed, plopping down on the bed next to Calum,"not that that's any different cause you're always a we-"

Calum cut him off with a kiss, Michael's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon relaxed and melted into the kiss. Bringing his hands up to cup Calum's face and deepen the kiss. 

Calum pulled back and looked Michael in the eyes and smiled shyly. He felt so much for Michael, but he didn't know how to explain it. It was like a warm feeling in his chest whenever Michael was around. 

"I like you.", Calum said quietly, not breaking their gaze,"I like you a lot Michael."

He moved the bags of food out of his lap and crawled into Michael's, straddling him and throwing his arms over Michael's shoulders and digging his face into the crook of Michael's neck. Michael readily held him back, lacing his arms behind Calum's back and resting his head on top of Calum's. 

"I like you too Calum.",Michael replied, and that was good enough for Calum. 

He drew back from their cuddle, but didn't leave Michael's lap, instead reaching over to get their food.

"Ok. Let's eat now.",he said taking out the plates from the bag. 

"You're gonna sit in my lap the whole time?",Michael asked. 

"Yup. I mean that's what you're here for anyways. Cuddles and food.", Calum replied, getting a forkful of spaghetti and eating it. 

"Wow, and here I thought it was because you genuinely liked me and wanted to spend time with me since I kind of am your boyfriend.",he said, eating his own lasagna. 

"What the hell? No way, I don't like you that much.", Calum said playfully. 

"Well I guess I'll just take my food and cuddles and go then.",he said, starting to push Calum from his lap and grab for the bag of candy. 

"Noooo. Don't leave.",Calum laughed,"I want you to stay and eat with me, and then cuddle me, and tell me how cool and funny I am when I tell you stories about myself, and maybe even give me a kiss or two, or twenty."

Michael smiled widely at Calum. It was hard to picture the Calum from a month ago who was cynical, and hated him, and couldn't stand gay people, and was super timid about their relationship. It was hard to picture that Calum, when the Calum in front of him was so happy and energetic, and so open about the things he wanted in their relationship, who so eagerly called Michael his boyfriend. And even if he isn't out at school or anything he's made progress, and Michael is so proud of him. 

He is so proud of him, and he loves the smile on Calum's face when he's accomplished a goal that he's set for himself. He gets this warm feeling in his chest just thinking about Calum, or when he's just sitting around the boy, or catches his eye through the crowded hallway, and especially when they're wrapped up in each other's arms. It always made him smile when Calum smiled. 

"Calum.",Michael said to Calum, who had returned back to eating his spaghetti. 

"Yeah?",he said looking up at Michael. 

Michael took a deep breath,

"I love you."


	32. Fuck Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debated lon wether or not make some drama with the 'I love you' and well, this is what I got

"Ashton, I fucked up.",was the first thing Ashton heard Monday morning at school. 

Him and Luke were just chilling by Ashton's locker, talking about what the other did after Luke left his house Sunday afternoon, when Calum came barreling over looking extremely worried and upset about something. 

"What?", Ashton asked him. 

"I fucked up severely, like I'm freaking the fuck out. I don't know what to do. Is Michael here yet? I think I'm gonna pass out.",he rushed out, looking around the hallways searching for his boyf-well. 

"Slow down. What the hell are you talking about?",He asked, now concerned for his friend. He placed a hand on Calum's shoulder to stop the boy from searching hallways like a maniac. 

"I-I, I fucked up.",he said sadly, looking like he was on the verge of tears. He started to blink rapidly and cover his mouth with his hand while he shook his head. His thoughts were making him sick. 

"What happened, Calum? Is Michael ok?",Luke finally chipped in, with a face of concern just like Ashton's. 

"I guess he's ok. I hope so. I don't know.",he mumbled into his hand, a tear falling from his eye, but he quickly wiped it away, not wanting anyone in the halls to see him crying. 

"Let's go somewhere private. Jesus.", Ashton spoke, grabbing Calum's arm and leading him into the computer lab at the end of the hall that was rarely ever used, Luke following behind. 

"Wait. Luke can't come.",Calum stopped them before Luke could walk into the room. 

Luke frowned, he didn't want to be left out. 

"Why?",Ashton asked his friend. 

"Because it's about Michael, and he'll go back and tell him. I don't trust him.",he answered. 

"But-"

"It's fine, I get it. We just started hanging out, it's not like you're gonna tell me all your deepest secrets. I need to go see about Michael anyways. I'll see you later, Ash.",he cut Ashton off, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips before his departure. 

Ashton turned back to Calum, who was sitting at one of the tables with his head down. He sat next to him and patted him on the back. 

"You wanna tell me what happened now?",he asked gently, not wanting to pressure Calum into telling him. 

"I fucked up. I swear I didn't mean too, but I did.",he mumbled into his arms, his voice sounding watery. 

Ashton stayed quiet, he knew Calum would only talk when he felt like it, and he knew it'd only make him more upset if he rushed him into it. 

He turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on his arms instead of putting his face directly into his arms, so that his words wouldn't be muffled. 

"I called Michael over yesterday, and he brought me some spaghetti and candy, and we cuddled in my bed, and ate Italian food together, and it was so peaceful, and I felt so happy just being there with him. I just- I don't know. And then he, well, he said-"

_"I love you."_

_Calum's eyes widened, and he slightly choked on the big bite of spaghetti he had just taken._

_"What?",he asked quickly, his mouth failing him in coming up with a better reply, and just blurting out whatever._

_"I love you.",Michael repeated, and Calum could tell that he truly meant it. His voice didn't waver and he didn't even hesitate to say it to him again._

_"I-I don't know what to say.",Calum said, his jaw permanently dropped and stuttering to find the right words to say in order not to make Michael feel like complete shit for his confession._

_"You don't have to say anything if you don't want too. I just wanted you to know that I love you. That doesn't mean you have to say it back though.",he said gently, since Calum seemed very alarmed and overwhelmed at his statement._

_"I-I know. I just...ok.",Calum said, still not sure of how to react._

_He didn't want to hurt Michael's feelings by not saying 'I love you' back, but he also didn't want to lie and say he loved him._

_Don't get him wrong, he completely adored Michael, he was absolutely smitten with him, but he didn't know if he was ready to drop the 'L-bomb' just yet. He had just come to terms with his sexuality as it was, he's not ready!_

_There was an awkward silence after that, one in which Calum wished wasn't there. He thought about how he could've reacted differently or said something else that wouldn't have caused this uncomfortable that was now between them._

_Calum still sat on Michael's lap, his appetite diminishing by the second as his stomach churned with guilt. He didn't want Michael to feel unloved or like Calum was rejecting their whole relationship altogether, because he wasn't. He just needed more time was all._

_He slowly crawled out of Michael's lap, and sat on the bed beside him, looking down and fiddling with his fingers, leaving the rest of the unwanted spaghetti sitting across from him on the bed._

_"What's wrong, Cal?",Michael asked, putting his food down as well. He didn't feel like eating after what just happened either. Things were so...so awkward now._

_"Nothing. I just don't know what to say.", he said, not looking Michael in the eyes._

_"What do you mean?",Michael asked, his face filling with concern while nervousness started to bubble in his stomach._

_"I don't want to tell you that I love you, if I don't really mean it-"_

_"I know Calum, I said it was fine if you didn't say it back. I just wanted you to know.", Michael cut him off._

_"I know.",Calum said, thinking about how he could reword his statement so it didn't sound so bad._

_"I know you love me, but....I don't love you-"_

_"Oh.", Michael said, his voice small and insecure. The complete opposite of the Michael that Calum knows._

_"Not yet! At least. I mean, not yet. Like I just need some time. I mean I like you a lot, I just told you that, but I'm not at the 'love' stage yet, you know?",he tried explaining._

_"Ok.",Michael said, taking a second to let what Calum had told him process in his mind before he responded._

_He understood Calum completely, and he wasn't mad at him at all for it. Nevertheless, it was still disheartening to hear the person you love say that they don't love you back._

_"I get it. I'm not mad at you, Cal. Stop looking so nervous.",Michael told him, and he even added a smile to reduce some of the tension between them._

_That was the end of the conversation._

_They continued on with their night, watching movies while Calum told Michael stories about his baseball games and younger years, and as promised Michael showered him with compliments and kisses._

_Everything was fine, but when Michael left Calum made sure to give him a tight hug and a passionate kiss, just so Michael would know how much he truly did like him. He tried to convey his feelings through actions._

_Even after that, he still felt an overwhelming sense of guilt in his gut for not telling Michael that he loved him back. It was so bad that he couldn't even sleep. Instead, staying up and thinking of all the things Michael probably did when he left Calum house. He imagined Michael being sad that no one loved him, he imagined him crying himself to sleep, he imagined that Michael wouldn't live him anymore since Calum didn't love him back._

_And worst of all, he imagined that Michael left him. Left him for someone who loved Michael back like he deserved to be loved. He couldn't stand the thought of Michael leaving him. Michael was his rock, his backbone. He gathered strength and courage through Michael, Calum thought he would crumble without him._

_This thoughts led to Calum crying himself to sleep, while he imagined Michael with a cuter, funnier, more outgoing guy. One that was even out of the closet, so him and Michael could hold hands, kiss, and touch around school with no problem, unlike him and Calum, who had to save everything for the privacy of their homes._

_By the time Calum had woken up, he was completely distressed and had thoroughly convinced himself that Michael no longer wanted him, and that they weren't dating._

"Calum, that's ridiculous. Michael would never leave you.", Ashton scoffed after Calum finished retelling the events of last night.

"No. He doesn't. He's gonna leave me for someone who's gonna love him back.", Calum started to cry again. Ashton had never seen his friend in this state, and it worried him profoundly. 

"Calum. I swear he's not gonna leave you. I bet he's not even as mad as you're thinking he is.",he reasoned, but Calum's mind was too busy racing with negative thoughts to even comprehend what Ashton was saying. 

Just then the door to the lab busted open, Luke and Michael entering before closing it back behind them. 

At the sight of Michael, Calum's eyes widened in fear. 

"Calum what's wrong? Are you ok? Luke said you were crying and freaking out? What the hell happened?",Michael spoke quickly, rushing over to comfort his boyfriend. 

"You're not mad at me? We're not breaking up?",he asked incredulously. 

"No. What? Where'd you even get that from?", Michael questioned. 

"I-I just, I thought you were gonna break up with me since I didn't say 'I love you' back. I thought you were gonna leave me for someone better.",he said, getting all emotional again. 

"Noooo. I would never leave you dummy. Especially because you didn't tell me you loved me back. You said you needed time, and I respected that. I'm not mad at you at all, baby.",Michael said, pulling a shaking Calum into his arms and holding him like his life depended on it. 

"I'm sorry.",Calum spoke up after a minute of just Michael holding him. 

"For what?"

"For being so overdramatic.",Calum sighed. 

"No. It's ok. We all have our insecurities and weak moments. Don't sweat it. I still love you.",Michael told him sincerely. 

"Thank you.",Calum whispered into Michael's neck. 

Michael didn't say anything back, he just confined to hold Calum,and hope that he was ok and knew that Michael really did love him. 

"Does somebody wanna tell me what's going on or what? I wanna be in on it too-oooww, what'd you do that for?",Luke whined after Ashton hit him in his arm. 

"They were having a moment.", he scolded his boyfriend. 

"Well, it was over. They made up, hugged and all that shit.",he said, motioning to them with his arms flailing everywhere. 

Michael rolled his eyes at his friend,"Oh my god Luke. Shutup, you ruined it.",he said, pulling back from his and Calum's heartfelt hug. 

Calum felt much better now, like 1000 times better than he had last night and this morning. He felt like he was losing his mind, but now everything is ok. He knew Michale would stick by him without him saying 'I love you' back, he knew that before, so he didn't understand why he got so worked up and stressed out about it. 

Calum's gonna blame it on it being a stressful week. 

"You guys can go to class, me and Calum are skipping first class.", Michael said, pulling Calum into his arms and sticking his face into Calum's neck, inhaling his scent. 

"Whatever. Me and Ash are gonna go make out in the bathroom. Let's go.",Luke replied, dragging his boyfriend to the door.

"I never consented to making out with you.",Ashton said. 

"Shutup. You and me both know you love my kisses.",Luke stated matter of factly. 

"Yeah, I do.",they heard as Ashton and Luke disappeared out the door and down the hallway. 

"So, why are we skipping?",Calum asked, turning around in Michael's arms, so that he was facing him. 

"Because I wanna kiss you and show you how much I love you.", Michael told him, grabbing his waist and pulling Calum against his body, starting to leave kisses down Calum's neck, while his hands pressed into Calum's hips. 

"O-oh, how're you gonna do that?",he said, leaning his head back, so Michael would have more room to work his magic. 

"You'll see.",he whispered, before biting down on Calum's neck, just below the right side of his jaw, sucking a dark mark onto his skin, which made Calum's breathing pattern falter. 

Michael quickly turned Calum around and bent him over the teacher's desk that was at the front of the classroom.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, princess"


	33. -Don't Go In There-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter in the whole book, so that why it has dashes by the title. I hope you guys like it cause I had a field day writing it. :)

_"I'm gonna make you feel so good, princess"_

"W-wait.",Calum breathed out huskily,"should we be doing this here, I mean anybody could ju-"

"Relax.",Michael breathed into his ear, as he leaned over him,"no one is gonna come in."

Calum gripped the wooden table hard as Michael ran his hands all over his body, paying close attention to his hips and ass. He could feel his pants tightening, and the bulge in his jeans pressing against the table he was currently bent over. 

Michael started to suck hickeys onto his collarbones so that they wouldn't be seen. Calum tried to conceal all the sounds he desperately wanted to let out as Michael started to grind against him and began to take off the hoodie he had carelessly thrown on this morning before school. 

"It's not like you wouldn't like that anyways.",Michael said, pulling Calum up and turning him around. He started to kiss up and down the column of Calum's throat, while he gripped the ends of his shirt, so he could take it off. 

"We both know you're a little exhibitionist.", he growled in Calum's ear, reaching for the buckle of Calum's belt. 

"No I'm not.",Calum protested with his head thrown back, so he could give Michael more room to work with. 

"Sure.", Michael replied, pulling Calum's jeans down along with his boxers, letting his cock spring free. Michael was quick to grab it, but not stroke it any.

Calum took in a sharp breath from the cold air mixed with the warmth of Michael's hand wrapped around his cock. 

"How bout I just keep you on edge, until the bell rings, then I can push you up against the window and let you watch all of our classmates watch you as you come undone?", Michael breathed into his ear as he started to slowly, slowly, stroke Calum's dick. 

Calum's eyes widened. His eyes shot over to the huge window on the wall of the computer lab, it was there so that teachers walking by could monitor the students and make sure they weren't doing anything bad on the computers. He had completely forgotten about it, his mind preoccupied with other things.

Right now, they couldn't be seen through the window, but if Michael moved them over just a little bit, Calum would be in full view for anyone walking by. 

His pulse raced at the thought of getting caught, and everyone seeing him come undone because of Michael's hands, but at the same time he would be humiliated and he would probably cry once it was over, because everyone would see him moaning and writhing in Michael's grip, up until the moment where he would come completely undone and cum all over Michael's hand and the window itself. 

His stomach started bubbling with nervousness. Michael wouldn't really do that, would he? Calum thought he wouldn't, but looking back on all the other times they've done stuff like this Michael was true to his word, so the panting boy become a little bit worried, that mixed with undeniable arousal. 

 

Precum steadily oozed from the tip of his cock, and all over Michael's hand, while Calum bit his bottom lip to conceal the moans that were threatening to tumble out of his mouth. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?",Michael teased him. 

"No.",Calum groaned out as Michael slowly sped up the speed of his strokes. 

"Let's find out.",Michael said, ignoring Calum's words. He grabbed his arm with his left hand and kept his other on Calum's cock. He jerked Calum's arm and pulled him over to stand in front of the window. He quickly turned him around so that his chest was pressed against the cool glass. 

Michael was quick to press himself up against Calum's back and take ahold of his cock again, pressing his face into Calum's neck to continue sucking on the skin there.

"There we go.",Michael rumbled in his ear, moving his hand faster and faster over Calum's cock. Calum moaned loudly and slammed his hands against the window looking for something to hold onto, but finding nothing except the slick glass.

The window ended just below Calum's knees, so anyone passing by would be able to see the panting, writhing boy in all his glory and Michael's hand steadily stroking him faster and faster towards an orgasm. 

"You sound so pretty when you moan like that.",Michael told him huskily in his ear, causing another moan to erupt from Calum's mouth. 

"Fuck Michael",he groaned out, Michael's body was molded against his back which pressed him harder on the window with no way to escape. He could feel it when Michael grinded into him and the tip of his cock pressed against the cool glass window and smeared precum all over it as Michael continued to move his hand with no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Calum took in a sharp intake of breath at the contact and finished it with another moan. 

"I really hope someone comes by and sees you like this, all pressed against the glass, sweating, panting, moaning-",he said, emphasizing each word by squeezing Calum's hard slippery cock harder in his hand and twisting his wrist,"-I hope they call you a slut, and tell all their friends that it was me who had you pressed up against the window and made you cum all over my fingers like a little bitch.",Michael told him harshly. 

Calum felt his stomach start to clench, Michael's filthy words mixed with his rapidly-moving hand, and the overwhelming arousal brought on from the incessant fear of being caught like this, was becoming too much and he couldn't hold it back. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming, fuck, yes", Calum moaned, squeezing his eyes closed, he was so close. 

His hips started bucking into Michael's hands trying to find that small bit of friction to finally push him over the edge, when all of a sudden Michael quickly took his hand off of Calum's cock and he snatched both of Calum's hands from the window and held them behind the boys back, causing Calum to fall forward and out all of his weight on the clear glass.

"Wh-what, no, Michael what the hell?!",he groaned out angrily and impatiently. In a moment of weakness and desperation Calum started to grind his cock against the window to gain some friction in order to cum. 

"Uh uh uuuhh.",Michael sung out, using one hand to hold both of Calum's and the other to pull his hips back away from the window. Effectively stopping him from putting any pressure on his hard, leaking dick. 

"I didn't say you could come yet, princess.",Michael whispered in his ear like it was a secret. Calum struggled to gain back his breath, breathing heavily from being brought so close to orgasm only to be denied. 

"Why?",he whined. Not even paying attention to what Michael had said, he starting to struggle and wriggle around to try and get out of Michael's grip so that he could get himself off. Michael let go Calum's waist in order to deliver a hard smack on his ass, watching it jiggle afterward and listen to the loud gasp Calum let out from the contact. 

"Don't whine, and stop struggling.",Michale said sternly. 

"Ok.",Calum pouted, looking down at his dick, the tip was an angry red and was still leaking precum all over the floor, he wanted to just reached out and stroke it, just let his orgasm wash over him. 

"Stop pouting.",Michael scolded again.

"I wanna cum, please Mikey. Can I please cum?",he begged. He knew Michael was a sucker for begging. 

"I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work.", he replied,"you're gonna cum, just not right now."

Calum's jaw dropped, "what do you mean not right now?",he asked incredulously. 

"I mean, I want you to wait until after practice, and I'll get you off then.",Michael stated bluntly. 

"Wh-wha ugh, what! No, I can't wait that long!",Calum argued, and began struggling in Michael's arms again. 

"Calum, sto-"

Miraculously, he broke out of Michael's grip and broke out into run for the far side of the computer lab, where there was another classroom through the door. He was sure no one was in there right now, since this part of the hallway was rarely used. If he made it there he could get himself off quickly, and worry with the consequences of facing Michael later. 

Baseball had done him well, and he was able to sprint quickly, but Michael was quick to follow. He saw Calum's grip on the door handle and his eyes widened. 

"No, Calum don't go i-"

It was too late Calum had already swung the door open and swiftly went inside before closing the door quickly behind him. He closed his eyes and took a breath before grabbing his hard dick and sighing loudly with a small smile on his face. 

He opened his eyes and was met with the 10th grade health class all staring wide-eyes at him, including the creepy old man who was the teacher. The old man's eyes were on his cock, while the rest of the class' eyes were roaming his body, taking in the body of the most popular boy in school. 

Calum's cheeks had never heated up so quickly in his whole life, he whole body felt aflame as he looked back at them and stuttered to find an excuse, but his mind was drawing blanks. 

In an instant, the door behind him opened again and he was snatched backwards, back into the computer lab. 

He turned to face a red-faced Michael who was wheezing in laughter. Calum's face burned brighter as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I ca- I can't believe-oh my god",Michael laughed loudly, he could barely catch a breath as tears rolled down his cheeks from laughing so hard. 

"Shutup.",Calum grumbled, his boner quickly dropping to half-mast from the pure humiliation, and not the good kind that he liked. 

"I tried to tell you, but you just-",Michael didn't finish for having fell into another round of laughter. 

"It's not fucking funny.",Calum said, marching over to put his clothes back on before anyone else saw him naked. 

"It's fucking hilarious.",Michael said, following him over to the wooden desk that Calum, not so long ago, was bent over and achingly hard in his jeans ready for release. 

"Michaaaeellll. They saw my dick.",Calum whined and pouted at his boyfriend,"it's not funny. I'm gonna cry.",he said as he pulled his jeans back up and buttoned them. 

"Awww, I'm sorry. I won't laugh at you. Don't cry baby.",he soothed, going over and hugging Calum tightly, Calum's head immediately fell onto his shoulder. Michael ran his fingers through Calum's hair and kiss his head multiple times. 

"If it means anything, they should be happy, because you have an amazing dick and it's an honor to look at it. You're beautiful and deserve to be shown off in every way, even if it means flashing a bunch of underclassmen while running from your boyfriend who was just trying to jerk you off in the computer lab. I mean, whatever floats your boat.",Michael told him, earning a watery giggle from Calum, who was slightly on the verge of tears, but he didn't want to cry over something so dumb. 

Any other time he would have smirked and played it off like he didn't give a fuck if he was naked or not, which hello, he doesn't. Why is he being so dramatic right now? Michael was right, he is beautiful and handsome and everything else and he has a smokin' hot body as so many people have told him, he doesn't have anything to be ashamed of. 

So he pulled back from Michael and gave him a smile mixed with a smirk,"you know what. You're right. Who gives a fuck? Everyone has seen a dick before. Those little kids in there were just graced with the sight my beautiful cock. Why am I even sad? What the fuck? I'm fucking gorgeous.",Calum said confidently. 

"Damn right you are. That's my fucking boyfriend.",Michael cheered him on, holding up his hand for a high five, which Calum eagerly slapped. 

Michael brought his hand down and wrapped it around Calum's neck pulling him into the sloppiest and filthiest kiss Calum has ever been engaged in. It consisted of nothing but tongues and spit and obscene wet slapping sounds. Calum moaned when Michael bit his bottom lip as he pulled away from the kiss. 

"Hell yes.",Calum whispered when it was over. 

Michael laughed and grabbed his shirt off the desk, throwing it at him, the piece of fabric hitting him in the face. 

"Get dressed, we have to go to class.",he smirked. 

"Or we could stay and makeout some more.",Calum smirked right back, the confident, cocky, Calum making a comeback. 

"Hmmm.",Michael pretended to think, he grabbed Calum's arm and led them to a corner of the room where no one would see them from the window. He plopped down in a thick comfy desk chair, pulled Calum into his lap, and proceeded to attach his lips back onto Calum's as he felt Calum smile into the kiss. 

Michael pulled back from the kiss and whispered to Calum,"They can look all they want, but you're still all mine.",he said his lips ghosting over Calum's, his eyes not breaking contact with the deep chocolatey brown he had grown to love. 

"I'm all yours.",Calum replied simply and sincerely. 

Michael cupped his cheek and smiled brightly before going back to kissing Calum like it was the last thing he'd be able to do in this world. 

God, he really did love this boy.


	34. Teaching Lessons

"-and then he runs into the next classroom, completely fucking naked, and it's full of a bunch of tenth graders and creepy old Mr. Walsh, checking him out!", Michael wheezed out, sending Ashton and Luke into a frenzy of laughter, while Calum sat grumpily next to his boyfriend. 

"I can't. I-aha",Ashton laughed at his best friend. 

"Real fucking funny guys.",Calum said sourly. 

They were all sat on Calum's bed after baseball practice listening to Michael tell the story of what really happened today at school since news spread fast that Calum Hood was allegedly streaking around naked in the health classroom. Michael and Calum were snuggled together against the headboard while Luke and Ashton were sprawled out across the foot of the bed. 

"The best part was that he didn't even know they're were there and he started to jerk off some more before he opened his eyes to a bunch of 15 and 16 year olds.",Michael told them before breaking out into laughter again. 

"Good job scarring them for life.",Ashton giggled. 

"Actually, bitch, they were blessed with seeing my dick. So, fuck you.",Calum snapped. 

"That's right, baby", Michael said gripping Calum's cheeks and planting a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips that lasted longer than Michael intended it to when Calum grabbed the back of his head to keep him from pulling away and stuck his tongue into Michael's mouth when he gasped from surprise.

"Oh okay. Shit.",Luke spoke from the end of the bed, watching his best friend make out with Calum. 

Michael detached himself from Calum's hungry mouth, but Calum had other ideas because he immediately moved down to Michael's neck and began placing kisses there. 

"Jesus Calum.",Michael said, pushing Calum off of him,"calm down, baby.",he laughed while Calum whined. 

"Should we go?", Ashton asked, motioning to him and Luke. 

"Yes." "No."

Michael and Calum looked at each other while Luke and Ashton both looked between the other two. 

"Maybe we should..",Luke spoke, breaking the awkward tense silence. 

"No!"  "Please."

"Calum!", Michael scolded his boyfriend. 

"What, you promised! Remember?", Calum defended. 

"Promised what?",Michael asked, confused by what Calum was trying to say. 

"You promised me that we'd....you know.", he said motioning between the two of them,"after practice."

"What?", he asked again, he tried racking his brain for whatever he had told Calum they do after practice. The only they'd talked about practice today was in the computer lab when he-oohhh. 

"Oh. That? I never promised you anything.",Michael said. 

Calum's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe Michael was going to go back on his word. He'd been looking forward to this all day, and now Michael was ruining it, but Calum wasn't going to let that happen. 

"Ok. Well, you still said you would do it. It's after practice. Tell them to leave.",he said pointing an accusing finger and Ashton and Luke. 

"What's he doing? What's going on?", Ashton questioned. Him and Luke both sharing looks of utter confusion. 

"Calum we can do it after they leave.",he tried to reason with him. 

"Do what guys?",Luke pitched in, wondering what the hell they were talking about. 

"Calum's pissy because he never came when I jerked him off, so that's what he wants to do.",Michael explained. Calum felt his face heat up. 

"Cal, what the fuck, you're trying to kick us out for sex?",Ashton joked. 

"N-no I, it's- that's not what-Shutup Michael. I hate you.",he groaned flopping down on the bed and shoving his face into the mattress. 

"No you don't.",Michael was quick to say back, only receiving another exaggerated groan from Calum. 

"So should we stay or go?",Luke asked,"cause I thought we were hanging out. You know bonding time between us four gay guys."

"We are. He can wait until later.",Michael said, poking Calum in his butt. 

"Don't touch my butt.",he said, turning his head to the side and resting his cheek on the mattress so he could speak properly. 

Michael laid his hand on Calum's butt and squeezed it. 

Calum wriggled around, but Michael's hand never left his ass cheek. Calum sighed in defeat. 

"Well. Let's fucking hang out then.",he said annoyedly. 

"Hey, you'll get your dick sucked later, quit being an ass.",Michael said, delivering a hard smack to Calum's ass. 

He gasped at Michael's words and actions, his face going red again.

"Get it, Calum!",Luke cheered. 

"My man!",Ashton joined in on it. 

Calum held up his middle finger to the both of them,"I hate you all so much."

"No you don't.",all three of them echoed back. 

Calum sighed, no he didn't. 

 

\---

 

"You can't do that! You're a fucking cheater, both you. You planned that!",Luke squealed. 

"Teamwork.",Michael smirked and him and Ashton shared a hi-five. 

Michael and Ashton had been working together throughout the whole game and Calum and Luke were ready to punch their boyfriends. 

Luke grumbled as he drew 10 cards from the pile, after Michael and Ashton both threw down a +4 card after Calum put down a +2. 

Michael thought he heard Luke grumble something about uno being some bullshit, but he wasn't sure. He giggled anyways. 

He had three cards left while Ashton had five. Luke and Calum both had more than 15, especially since Luke just had to draw all of those. 

They'd been playing uno for about an hour now, and Michael and Ashton weren't letting their boyfriends have a break, absolutely demolishing them in the game. 

"Uno. Out.", Michael called throwing down his last card. 

"Finally. I'm sick of playing uno. Let's do something else.",Luke grumbled, dropping his huge hand of uno cards. 

"What do you guys wanna do?",Calum questioned.

Everyone shrugged. 

They all sat in silence. 

"I'm hungry.", Michael started. 

"Me too.",Luke chimed in. 

"Let's get food.", Ashton agreed. 

Calum frowned. He was hoping they'd leave so that him and Michael could get down to business. 

"Guuyyyysss.",he whined, flopping onto the floor. 

"You're so dramatic.", Ashton rolled his eyes,"we're going to get some food. What do you guys want?"

"I don't care. Some chips or something. Bring some drinks too.",Michael shrugged. 

"Ok.",he replied, him and Luke leaving the room to retrieve snacks. 

Calum continued laying on the floor on his back, his eyes closed with his arms over his head, covering his face. He was frustrated, and wanted some release. Once he got it, he'd be in a fantastic mood, but Ashton and Luke just didn't seem to want to leave. 

Next thing he knew, his hands were pinned by his head and his hips were under the pressure of another body. His eyes quickly opened to find Michael hovering over him with darkness in his eyes. 

"W-what are you doing?",he stuttered out. 

Michael ignored him in favor of ducking down to nip at Calum's neck. His sucked diligently, making sure to leave an extremely dark hickey on him. He moved all around Calum's neck leaving everything from feather light kisses to harsh, bite marks all over his neck and even down to his collar bone where his shirt was low. 

Calum squirmed relentlessly under him and fought to get free, bucking his hips up and tying to get away. Michael just put more of his weight down onto Calum's hips and held his hands tighter to keep him still. He felt Calum's hard dick on his inner thigh and decided to torture him even more by grinding down onto it. Calum inhaled sharply and lost his breath for a second there. He started whining low in his throat from all the stimulation. 

"Michael",he gasped out. Michael ignored him again, he knew Calum wanted this so he didn't bother to explain himself. He wanted Calum to get all hot and bothered again, so he could sit and watch him suffer through not getting any release while they waited for their friends to leave. That's what he gets for being so whiny and for being an ass to everyone just because he's horny. 

It's all about teaching lessons. 

Calum started moaning, trying to keep quiet in fear of Luke and Ashton hearing him. 

Michael's assault on his neck and the constant grinding was driving him crazy, he was ready to bust already from being wound up and teased all day. 

"Mikey, I- I'm gonna-"

Michael cut him off by finally attaching their lips together and forcing his tongue into Calum's mouth. Calum welcomed it eagerly, hungrily sucking on it as Michael continued to pleasure him. 

He was so close, one more second and he was going to cum in his gym shorts. 

And suddenly it was gone. The kisses, the touches, Michael delicious lips and the amazing feeling of Michael's hips against his hard dick. 

Before Calum could even start to complain the door to his room opened again and he sat up quickly, placing both of his hands over the obvious problem in his jeans. 

Michael was sat on Calum's bed, looking far too innocent for what he had just finished doing to Calum, the only evidence being his red, swollen lips, and the bruises that took up almost all of the space on Calum's neck and chest, and the slight bruises starting to form on Calum's wrists from the tight grip Michael had on him. 

"Are you ok?",Ashton asked right before breaking into a fit of giggles, Luke doing the same, both of their hands full of snacks. 

"Y-yeah.",Calum answered quickly.

Michael smirked from his spot on the bed. He got up and grabbed the Cheetos from Ashton's hands and a can of Dr. Pepper,then plopped down on the bean bag in the corner of Calum's room, ready to enjoy the show. 

"Shit, Michael what did you do?",Luke laughed, eyeing all the bruises on Calum's neck. Calum unconsciously put his hand up to cover his neck and rub the skin there which was a mistake. He only cause himself pained by pressing into the love bites. A pleasurable type of pain, he thought. 

"He asked for it.",Michael shrugged. 

"You asked him to try and kill you?",Ashton giggled, finally coming into the room throwing the snacks and the bed and then dropping down himself, digging into a pack of double stuf Oreos. Luke sat basically on top of his boyfriend and they shared 

"I don't look that bad.",Calum rolled his eyes, trying to seem like he wasn't effected by what they were saying. That, and the boner that was still going strong in his thin shorts. 

"Yeah, you do.",Luke and Ashton spoke in unison. They smiled at each other afterwards, thinking that they'd were cool, but really, Calum wanted to smack both of them in the face.

Calum got up quickly, one hand still covering his crotch and went quickly to the mirror in his room to examine the scene of the crime. 

His neck was covered in hickeys mainly on the left side, making up a large purple mark on, his hair was all messed up and sticking out everywhere from squirming around on the carpet, when he checked his wrists they both had a reddish-blue circle around him. 

He kind of liked that Michael marked him up so much, it made him feel like he was his. He wasn't even going to complain about it. He simply shrugged and then happily walked over to his boyfriend and sat in his lap, straddling him on the beanbag. 

He didn't make any moves except to grab a cheeto and shove it in his mouth. He relaxed and melted against Michael's body, sighing out happily that he was his. 

"He likes that Michael marked him all up.",Luke spoke, putting the pieces together. 

"Whipped!",Ashton called out. 

Calum just held his middle finger up in response. 

"Me and Luke are gonna go have our own love-fest then since Cal wants to be mean.",Ashton declared, grabbing Luke's hand and leading him towards the door. 

"But our snacks!",he squealed, snatching the Oreos before he was out of their vicinity. 

"Bye guys!"

"Love you.",Luke called. 

And then they were gone. No room for an argument that'd make them stay. Michael was honestly surprised.

"Finally.",Calum grinned, slotting his lips with Michael's in a cheesy, sloppy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I succeed in not exceeding a week for updates even tho I'm cutting it close, but that's ok. *smiles at camera*


	35. Be Brave

_"Finally.",Calum grinned, slotting his lips with Michael's in a cheesy, sloppy kiss._

"You know, just because they're gone doesn't mean we're gonna do anything.", Michael said pulling back from the kiss. 

Calum pouted, but didn't think twice about sitting himself down in Michael's lap and starting to grind down onto Michael like an expert. Michael automatically moved his hands to Calum's hips and helped him move back and forth, not even realizing it. 

"You said we would.",he frowned, placing his hands on Michael's shoulders to give him more balance. 

"Yeah, but plans change, baby.", Michael replied, trying to hold back his moans from the delicious friction Calum was providing him. 

"Can you just give me a handjob or something, I'm not gonna last long anyways",Calum begged, throwing his head back and sighing in pleasure.

"Ok.",Michael gave in. 

"Yeah?",Calum asked breathily. 

"Fuck yes.", Michael groaned out. 

He went for himself first. Him and Calum both had on gym shorts so it wouldn't be hard to get to the treasure. Michael hissed when he pulled his cock out and the cold air hit it, making his cock twitch. Calum salivated at the sight. 

Next, Michael dug his hand into Calum's gym shorts to free his cock from its restraint, when-

"No boxers, baby?", Michael hummed. 

"I-I wanted to be able to get right to it when they left.",Calum moaned as Michael's hand went lower and started to massage his balls. 

"Hmm. That's bad princess. I think you deserve a punishment.",Michael smirked when Calum's jaw dropped. 

"Wh-what kind?",he moaned. 

"You'll see.",Michael replied, drawing a whine out of his boyfriend. 

He finally pulled Calum's cock out, pushing the waistband of his gym shorts to rest just below his balls, like he did with himself.

"Put your hands around my neck and don't move them unless I tell you to. Ok?",Michael told Calum sternly. 

He nodded his head eagerly, moving to do so, when Michael suddenly landed a hard smack on the bare part of his thigh. 

Calum frowned, and Michael gave him a look that said 'you know what you did wrong'. 

"Sorry, Mikey", he said, he forgot Michael always wanted him to reply verbally just to make sure he was ok with everything that was happening between them. 

"Tell me if you wanna stop, ok?", Michael told him. 

"Ok, Mikey.", Calum beamed brightly at his boyfriend, breaking his submissive character for a second to give Michael a peck on the lips, pulling back and smiling cheekily at Michael. 

Michael tried to keep the stern dominate look on his face, but couldn't help but crack a smile at how cute Calum was. He leaned forward and gave Calum a peck. Which turned into two pecks, then three, which escalated into a full on makeout session. 

Calum arms were draped around Michael's neck as they tangled their tongues quickly as Michael hand his hands were wrapped around both of their cocks, moving up and down, stroking quickly. Calum constantly grinding and jumping into Michael's hand. Michael's other hand was planted firmly on Calum's ass, massaging the cheek harshly in his hand. 

Calum broke the kiss with a moan, feeling himself drawing closer to his orgasm. He started to kiss down Michael's jaw instead, leaving hot opened mouth kisses. Michael threw his head back and let out a silent moan, then taking the time to lean forward some to let a long line of spit trail out of his mouth and onto their cocks to make it easier and smoother to move his hand. That mixed with their constant stream of precum made it slippery and more pleasurable. Both began boys moaning out, their breaths coming in quicker. 

"Fuck yes, M-Michael.",Calum moaned, leaving more hickeys on Michael's neck as a form of payback that Michael wasn't really aware of at the moment. Calum wasn't really either, they were both lost in each other's touch and the feeling of overwhelming euphoria. 

"I'm gonna cum.",Michael groaned, moving his hand faster over the both of them, and gripping Calum's ass harder, sure to leave bruises behind. 

"Me too.",Calum barely got out, before he completely froze, throwing his head back and moaning loudly, and shot his load out all over Michael's hand and both of their chests. 

Michael followed shortly after, the sight of Calum coming all over him throwing him over the edge himself. His cum covering them as well. 

He moved his hand slower over them, still squeezing, trying to milk their orgasms for all they were worth. 

Smirking, Michael let go of his own cock, in favor of taking a hold of Calum's in one hand, the other moving to polish the head of his member, throwing Calum into a frenzy of overstimulation. 

"F-fuck, w-wait!"

He thrashed wildly in Michael's lap trying to get away from the stimulation. Calum grabbed Michael's wrists tightly, forcing him to stop his hand movements. 

Michael was quick to push Calum onto his back, and pin, both of his hands to the ground beside his head. 

"Do you remember your safeword?",he asked him seriously. 

"Baseball.",he replied quickly. 

"If you want to stop just say the word.",he said into Calum's mouth, right before giving him a long passionate kiss that left Calum almost breathless. 

Michael got off of Calum, and quickly pulled the rest of Calum's gym shorts off, Calum raised his legs and easily let them go. Michael pulled his back up, not planning on coming again tonight, the exact opposite of what he had planned for Calum. 

Calum was now lying on the floor completely naked as Michael left across the hall to the bathroom. He don't have a second to wonder about what he was doing when Michael came back with the string that tied his bathrobe, although he never used it he still had one just in case. 

"Sit up, put your hands behind your back.",Michael commanded as he grabbed a pillow from the bed. 

Calum immediately responded sitting up from the floor and placing his hands behind his back. Michael took the string and tied them together tightly. 

He pushed Calum back gently, so he was laying back down on his back. Calum shifted because it was uncomfortable laying on his back with his hands tied underneath him, but he didn't say anything. His cock was already starting to get hard again. Actually, Calum doesn't think he ever went soft. 

Michael raised his hips and slip the pillow under him, making the position a lot more comfortable. 

"What are w-"

"Shhh, just enjoy it princess.",Michael said quietly. 

He pick up a bottle of lube that was beside him and squirted some on his hands. Calum didn't even know he had a gotten a bottle of lube, where was his mind at?

He rubbed the lube on his hands slowly, warming it up, Calum watching in anticipation. 

"Are you gonna like fist me or something, 'cuz I don't know if my ass is ready for that yet.",Calum blurted. 

Michael busted out laughing at his boyfriend, after he caught his breath he looked at the Calum with the most fond look on his face and smiled at him, while Calum tried to give him a pleading look. 

"No, I'm not gonna fist you.",he laughed,"just relax, Cal. You can say your safe word if you don't like it.",

Calum just nodded his head ok. Michael let it slide. 

He took and spread Calum's legs, climbing in between his thick thighs and kneeling, as Calum bent his knees to help accommodate him there. 

He took both of his hands and started to expertly stroke Calum's cock, Calum bucked his hips up at contact, he immediately bit his lip to hold back moans since he was still sensitive from his first orgasm. 

He locked his ankles behind Michael's back as he continued to work him over quickly. The overstimulation was like a delightful pain coursing through his abdomen. He was on the verge on coming again within twenty minutes, and his head was starting to spin with all the arousal coursing through him just from Michael's hands. 

Those magical fucking hands. 

"M-Michael. I'm go-gonna-ohh fuck yes- I'm gonna cum",Calum almost screamed out. 

Michael immediately slowed down his hands movements, causing a low whine to be drawn out of Calum's mouth. 

"Ok listen, I want you to have an orgasm, but I don't want you to ejaculate, do you think you can do that?",Michael tried to explain. 

"What the fuck is that? I don't know how to do that Mikey, please just let me cum!",Calum squealed, confused by what Michael was trying to say. He squirmed around trying to make Michael move his hand just a little bit faster so he could finally have release, but it was no use. 

"Listen baby, when you have your orgasm try to hold in your cum okay, just like when you hold in your pee. That way, you can have multiple orgasms alright.", Michael, said starting to move his hands faster again. He really hoped this would work. He'd read about guys having multiple orgasms and he wanted Calum to experience too. He wanted Calum to experience everything and have fun doing it. He just wanted the best for him. Always. 

"I-I'll try.",Calum barely got out, before he felt the tight coil in his stomach start to unwind,"I'm cuming I'm cuming! Mikey, fuck"

"Focus on what I said, princess",Michael said quickly, hoping Calum could do it. 

His face scrunched up and his body started to convulse with his orgasm, he felt like he was losing part of his mind from how good it felt. His head fell back into the carpet and he arched his back high into the air, almost folding himself in half it felt so amazing. His mouth left open as loud moans tumbled out of it as he felt his orgasm wash over him. He tried to focus on holding back his cum as tsunamis of pleasure rolled through his body. 

Michael's hands kept moving, twisting up and down steadily as he came and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't even sure if he held back his cum, but at least he tried. 

"Good job, princess",He heard Michael say happily, Calum slowly opened his eyes as he rested his back to lay back down on the floor. Michael was beaming at him brightly, and when Calum looked at his chest there was no cum anywhere in sight. Only lube mixed with precum all over his dick. Calum smiled at Michael, happy that he could make the other boy happy. 

"Alright last time. Don't hold back.",Michael said after a second, going back in and quickly stroking Calum's softening cock. 

"Ahhh, fuck! No, no, no, stop!",he screamed, starting to thrash around again as Michael worked over his extremely sensitive cock. 

"One more time, princess, you got this.", Michael said, ignoring Calum's words, as he focused on making him cum again.

"No, no, w-wai-"

"Say it. And I'll stop.",Michael said not slowing down any as he continued to squeeze and stroke Calum quickly. 

Calum just clenched his eyes shut and didn't say a word. Michael took that as a sign to keep going. 

"That's what I thought.",he mumbled under his breath. 

"Shutup.",Calum groaned, drawing a giggle from Michael. Moving his wrists around, and bucking his hips wildly trying to get away from the painfully pleasant feeling of Michael's hands on his sensitive cock. 

In no time at all, Calum felt the familiar warmth in his abdomen for the 3rd time tonight and he knew what was coming next. He was. 

"Michael!",he gasped, feeling his stomach clench. 

"Cum for me, princess.",Michael rasped out. 

His orgasm hit him like a bus, pleasure overcoming his entire body. He moaned loudly, his back arched and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. He held his breath as cum covered his chest and all of Michael's hand. Michael kept moving his hand until he was sure everything was out, making sure Calum's orgasm lasted as long as it could. 

When he let go and put his hands down by his side, Calum relaxed back onto the floor and breathed heavily as his legs shook uncontrollably. He kept his eyes closed, and tried to focus on one thing, but his head was fuzzy and he felt like he was going to pass out from how good his climax had felt. 

Michael sat and watched as Calum came down from his high. He was so beautiful laying their on the floor, covered in sweat, breathing heavily with his face scrunched up as cum covered his chest. Michael wanted to take a picture so he could remember this moment forever. 

"Can I take your picture?",he asked. 

"What? No, why?",Calum was quick to fire back, his eyes shooting open to look up at Michael. 

"Because, you're just so beautiful like this. All sweaty and covered in cum. I wanna remember this moment forever. I wanna remember how hard I made you cum and how many times I made you cum and how fucking hot you looked while doing it. Just....fuck, you're beautiful and I wanna take your picture.",Michael spoke confidently. 

Calum's eyes widened at his words. No one had ever spoke to him this way, especially not calling him beautiful. He didn't know how to reply so he just slowly nodded his head. 

Michael beamed, not thinking anything of Calum's lack of response. Quickly getting up to clean his hands off, and get his phone to take a picture of Calum. 

He came back and smiled happily at Calum, Calum smiled back. 

Michael stood above him and held the phone to where he'd be able to see Calum's while body. 

"Just relax, like you were a minute ago.",he directed. 

Calum once again nodded. He blinked his eyes closed and let his head fall backing the floor exposing his neck. He let his mouth fall back open just the slightest bit as he let little puffs of air out. 

Michael quickly snapped some pictures of him, looking at him fondly as he did so. Calum was just so perfect. 

He kneeled back between Calum's spread thighs and took some more from his previous perspective, tossing his phone to the side once he was done. 

He rubbed Calum's hipbones with his hands and smiled at the boy, taking a moment to admire him. Calum opened his eyes and looked up at Michael. 

"Got it?",he asked. 

Michael nodded, and reached forward to help him sit up. Afterwards, reaching around to undo the robe string from Calum's hands. 

"Ewwww.",Calum said as his cum started to roll down his chest and onto the floor. 

"Really?",Michael scoffed with a laugh. 

"What? It's still nasty. And now it's all over my floor.",Calum scrunched his face up. This time in disgust instead of pleasure. 

"Shutup.",Michael laughed, getting up to go get some more tissues to wipe Calum up with. 

"My dick is so fucking sensitive.",Calum decided to say. 

"I never would've thought.",Michael said sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

"I would, but isn't your dick still sensitive.",Michael replied with a smirk, coming to wipe Calum's chest off.

His boyfriend face turned red at the comment. 

"I hate you."

"No you don't baby.",Michael smiled tossing the tissues in the trash and lifting Calum up from the floor. 

"I don't.", Calum replied with a sigh, going to get some boxers from his dresser. 

"You act like it's a bad thing.",Michael laughed, flopping onto Calum's bed. 

"It's not. I just, I don't know.",Calum said quietly, sitting on the bed next to Michael. 

"What's wrong?",Michael said, his face filling with concern. 

"I don't know, it's just like.... I've never really- I've never-",Calum rushed out. 

"Whoah, slow down. Relax, and tell me what's wrong",Michael said, grabbing Calum's hand and holding it to try and prevent the younger boy from working himself up anymore. 

"It's just I've never liked anyone as much as I like you.",he spoke quietly. 

Michael's heart soared at the confession. 

"What's wrong with that? I like you too. More than I should probably.",he said digging his hand into Calum's side, drawing a giggle from Calum. 

"I just don't know how to act or feel about it. Like, this is all new to me. Especially the being with a guy thing, and I know I said I didn't want to be scared anymore and I know we're working on it but...Mikey?",Calum said, looking up into Michael's eyes. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm still a little scared.",he confessed. His eye glossing over, tears threatening to fall. 

Michael immediately pulled him into a hug. 

"There's no need to be scared, baby. I'll protect you. Always. Don't forget that. I told you we got this, we're working on it. It's ok, to be scared sometimes, but you gotta be brace too, ok?",Michael said in seriousness, his eyes tearing up as well from how deep he was feeling this conversation. 

"Ok. I'll be brave. I promise.",Calum spoke into Michael's neck, where his face was buried. 

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. I know you're tired.",Michael pulled back from their embrace, and kissing Calum all over his face and neck several times before falling back into bed. 

"Don't you have to go home?",Calum questioned, as he watched Michael make himself comfortable in his bed. 

"Do you want me to go home?",Michael said, looking up at Calum. 

"No.", he was quick to reply. 

"Ok then, lay down. I think you deserve some aftersex cuddles.",Michael said opening his arms up to his boyfriend. 

Calum blushed, but didn't hesitate to fall into Michael's arms, nuzzling his face back into Michael's neck. His favorite place to be. He could smell Michael's cologne and it was soothing to him. 

He tangled their legs together and they wrapped their arms around each other, and that's how they fell asleep. 

Michael dreamed of waking up and making Calum breakfast in bed in their own house, meanwhile Calum dreamt of him and Michael playing baseball together in the Major Leagues, and when he went back to the dugout after a strikeout, Michael gave him a kiss and a pat on the butt telling him it was ok and Calum smiled, and although he was mad, Michael made it better. 

But, neither one of them had know what the other was dreaming to know that they were in love with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about holding back semen when you have an orgasm so you can have multiple orgasms ( for men) is true, so don't think I'm retarded. I swear, look it up if you want to lol. I thought it was hot so I threw that in here. Also, an extra 1100 words on this chapter. I got carried away. Had to add some fluffy stuff and emotional stuff in there just because I felt like it. Anyways, I'm feeling like the next chapter will be here quick....


	36. Morning

"Fuck off.",Michael groaned. 

"We have to go to school.",Calum tried to reason, as he rushed around his room to get ready. 

"I'm tired.",Michael whined. 

"Boo fucking hoo. Quit being a big baby and get up.",Calum said, smacking the big lump in the middle of his bed that was Michael. 

Michael let out a loud groan and thrashed around in the covers messing up and the sheets and making them fly to the ground.

"Michael stop!",Calum hollered at him, finally finding some clean black skinny jeans to wear at the bottom of his dresser drawer, and throwing on some random raglan shirt. 

Michael glared at Calum as he trudged out of bed and across the hall to the bathroom. Calum rolled his eyes at Michael's behavior.

Michael marched back in looking relatively more awake, but still dress in just basketball shorts and boxers from last night. 

"Are you gonna wear that to school, or what dumbass?",Calum said, not giving Michael a second glance as he fixed his hair and checked his face in the mirror on the wall his room. 

"Are you gonna gonna cover those hickeys?",Michael smirked, ignoring Calum's attempt at an insult as he dug through his duffel bag to get the same jeans he wore yesterday. 

Calum's hand flew to his neck. He had completely forgotten about his purple and red neck. But looking at it now, he doesn't know how he hadn't noticed it before since the marks literally took up half the space of his entire neck and jaw area. 

"Fuck.",he mumbled, rushing out of the room. 

Michael just chuckled at him, pulling his jeans up his legs and going to Calum's closet to steal one of his boyfriends shirts. He decided on some random black and white one that was similar to Calum's. 

'Twins' he thought, giggling to himself. 

Suddenly Calum was rushing back into the room with a tube of makeup that matched his skin tone and a little spray bottle of something.

"Where'd you get that from?",Michael asked, putting on his converses, as he watched Calum quickly swipe the skin-colored cream all over his neck to cover the hickeys. 

"Its concealer, I got it from Mali, she said something about full coverage and lasting all-day",he spoke quickly, trying to rub the makeup on and ultimately failing. 

He lips drew down in a frown and he started whining about not knowing how to do it right and how he looked stupid with big clots of makeup all over his neck. 

Michael got up from where he was sitting on the bed and wrapped his arms around Calum's waist from behind, kissing him on the shoulder,"Calm down, baby. Lemme see."

Calum easily gave the makeup away to his boyfriend. 

Michael stepped in front of him and took and put a little more concealer over spots where Calum had missed and started to dab lightly with his fingers all over so that the makeup would blend in smoothly. It was thick and had nice coverage so a lot of it wasn't necessary. Calum winced when Michael patted too hard in some places, but he apologized by giving Calum kisses. 

He stepped back and let Calum look to see if he thought they were covered well. 

"Yeah, that's looks good. I can't even see them anymore!",He beamed, looking at Michael like he hung the stars. 

"How'd you know how to do that?",he questioned, as he began to spray the other bottle he'd brought with him all over his neck. 

"The explore page on Instagram has all kinds of stuff on it, and I may or may not have watched a couple makeup videos while browsing.",He answered, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. 

"Well, thank you.",Calum spoke, giving Michael a quick kiss on the lips, not even bothering to question why Michael was watching makeup videos. 

"So what was that you sprayed on your neck?",Michael asked gathering his bags for school.

"Mali called it setting spray? She said it'll make it stay on even through practice. I'm hoping it'll work.",Calum said, checking himself one more time in the mirror before going to get all of his bags ready for school also. 

"Oh ok.",Michael said, after a minute of waiting for Calum to finish packing his baseball practice clothes and all he spoke again,"why do you want to cover them up so bad, anyways?", he asked. 

Calum laughed at his question,"I don't want anyone to question me about it. You know how everyone likes to be in my business all the time. And all the guys on the team will be like 'yo hood, you gotta girl now?' Or some bullshit and I don't want to lie and I don't want to make you feel bad by making up some excuse about some girl who doesn't even exist just to cover the fact that I'm actually gay as fuck and th-"

 

"Whooaaa, Calm down, baby.",Michael said shaking Calum's shoulders a bit to knock him out of his ramble. His eyes were wide and a little glazed over from not blinking, he breathed in heavily from saying everything in one breath all in a quick jumble. Michael could tell he was working himself up over this and that the boy had thought of all the ways showing up to school with hickeys could go wrong. 

"Sorry, it's just.."he trailed off. 

Michael nodded his head in understanding. Calum didn't have to explain he already knew about how scared Calum was to come out to the school. So, instead he just pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck where there wasn't any makeup. 

"It'll be ok.",he told him truthfully. 

"I know.",Calum's voice cracked. He didn't want to cry before school though, so reluctantly he pulled back from Michael's embrace and finished gathering his things. 

“I hope they ask about mine.”,Michael said after a minute. 

“Why?”,Calum said, looking at the couple of marks he left on Michael’s neck in retaliation to Michael’s pure assault in his own neck. 

“So I can say my sexy fucking boyfriend likes to mark me up and kiss me and he likes to play dirty in bed.”,Michael told him, and Calum felt his cock twitch just the slightest in his jeans. 

“What if they ask who your boyfriend is?”,he asked cautiously. 

“I’m gonna say that it’s none of their fucking business.”,he said, raising his head higher so he could proudly show off Calum’s marks. 

"Do you wanna ride together or separate?",Calum asked, after giggling a bit, and Michael took that as a way of saying he didn’t care if Michael showed off his neck, but Michael could see the small ghost of a smile in the corner of Calum’s mouth. 

“Might as well go together. Save gas.",he shrugged, not really caring. 

"Ok. I'll drive.",Calum was quick to decide. 

"Why can't we take my truck?",Michael asked with a smirk. He knew Calum wasn't very fond of his baby. 

"Michael....you know how I feel about your truck.",Calum said. 

"Oh Shutup. I'll fuck you in the back of my truck. I bet you'll love it then.",Michael stated confidently, causing Calum's breath to hitch and his eyes to widen.

Michael busted out laughing at Calum's response. Calum hit him hard in the shoulder,"It's not funny!",he squealed. 

"Yes it is. Cause you want that to happen. I could see it in your face.",Michael giggled some more, grabbing his bag and heading downstairs. 

"No you could not!",Calum objected,"you can't just look at my face and see that! There's no way!",he argued, quickly following Michael downstairs, making sure to grab his car keys on the way out before closing his room door and hastily shutting off the light.

“Yes I could. I can make it happen you know? If that’s how you want it be the first time.”,Michael stated, making his way towards the front door as he spoke. 

Calum thought about it for a minute. Would he really like to lose his virginity in the back of Michael’s truck. It seemed so unappealing and unromantic and he didn’t like Michael’s truck that much to begin with. 

“I don’t know...”,he said, following Michael out of the house. 

Michael stopped in front of his truck which was parked next to Calum’s. He held his hands up and motioned to it, making Calum look at it. 

“Ok. Picture it. We go on a date tooo....I don’t know I’ll take you on a picnic or something. It’ll be fun, then we ride around listening to fucking The 1975, Led Zeppelin, Troye Sivan, AC/DC, whoever you want. The when it’s almost time for sunset I’ll drive out to the cliffs outside of town. You know the ones that overlook the whole town, and in the back of my truck I’ll have pillows and sheets and shit and we’ll lay in the back and talk about our families, our plans for the future, music, just whatever, and then we’ll watch the sunset together and that’s when it’ll happen. I’ll kiss you, and one thing leads to another and the next thing you know you’re freshly fucked and laying in the back of my truck wondering why we hadn’t done this sooner.”,Michael told him, not once looking away from his beloved truck. 

Calum stood wide-eyed. The idea sounded amazing, even if he wasn’t very fond of Michael’s truck, the way he explained their date sounded, well, amazing. He’d never wanted to do something more in his life, especially cause it was with Michael, and spending time with him made everything better, so Calum found himself nodding his head along with what Michael was saying. Picturing it all in his head, like Michael had probably down countless times before in order to have such a perfect date planned, and especially for Calum’s first time. He knew Michael would want him to enjoy in thoroughly, but Calum had no doubt that he would. Speaking from his other _experiences_ with Michael. 

“Is it a yeah?”,Michael asked, breaking Calum out of his thought filled gaze on Michael’s truck. 

“Yeah. That’s sounds amazing.”,Calum said, his voice elsewhere as he continued to picture it in his mind. 

“Good, because I had planned on it anyways, I was just waiting for a good time to ask you.”,Michael beamed at him. 

Calum smiled back and they finally made their way over to his Jeep, ready to make their way to school. They both through their bags into the back, and Calum started up his jeep before pausing. 

“People are gonna see us riding together.”,He stated, looking a little panicked. 

“So?”,Michael said, not understanding why Calum was getting so worked up. 

“They’re gonna think something is up with us, like we’re dating or something.”,he said, rolling his eyes at Michael like he was an idiot for not knowing. 

 

“Well we kind of are....”

“You know that’s not what I meant. You know I’m not out yet. And I don’t think I’ll be able to not kiss you goodbye in the parking lot. You know I love kissing you. What if someone sees us and I get outed though? What if-“

“Calum! Calm down. You’ve worked yourself up twice today and it’s not even 8 o clock. Just chill for a second. Everything is gonna be find. As far as everyone knows we’re friends. We made up so we could stay on the baseball team. No one is gonna think anything of it, I promise.”,Michael comforted him, lacing his fingers with Calum’s own over the middle console. 

“But what about kisses?”,he asked, wide-eyed. 

Michale rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, grabbing him behind his neck and pulling him forward to slot their lips together. Calum immediately moaned into it, savoring the feeling of Michael kissing him, since he wouldn’t be able to feel Michael’s lips on him until at least 7 o clock this afternoon. Needless to say he was going to milk this kiss for all it was worth, not hesitating to open his mouth and allow Michael’s tongue entry. He brought his hands up to rest on Michael’s cheeks, mentally willing him not to break the kiss, but unfortunately Michael pulled back and I took a deep breath, causing Calum to whine. 

“There’s your kisses. Stop whining. We have school. I’ll kiss you as much as you want later, but we gotta go before we’re late.”, Michael told him sternly, motioning to the time displayed on the radio of Calum’s jeep. 

Calum pouted, and started to back out of the driveway to head to school, despite wanting to stay and just makeout with Michael instead. 

His pout was quickly wiped away when Michael put on one of his favorite songs. Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day. 

They jammed along to it and other of their favorites while they rode to school, when Calum suddenly noticed they were twinning. 

“Hey, we have the almost same shirt on.”,he smiled at Michael, turning into the front entrance of their school. 

“I know, I thought it’d be cute if we matched.”,Michael replied, he’s cheeks shading the faintest tint of pink from his words. 

“Awww you wanted us to match. How cute.”,Calum teased him. 

“Shutup you love it.”,he giggled. 

And Michael thought, _yeah and I love you too,_ but he didn’t say anything. Just settling for rolling his eyes instead at Calum’s silliness. 

Calum parked in his usual spot near the front since he was a senior and they got better parking. They got out of the truck, but not before Michael gave Calum a reassuring pat on the thigh and made sure to tell him the makeup on his neck looked fine and not to worry. 

They grabbed their backpacks and left their sportsbags until it was time for practice. Shoulder to shoulder they headed inside to their first class not knowing what was lying ahead for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never edit anymore so do your best


	37. Where’d You Get Those

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 5000 hits! :)

Michael strides into class confidently with Calum in tow right behind him. They didn't really acknowledge each other that much at school and during class, as usual. Calum went to sit in the back next to Ashton and the other baseball players as usual, and Michael took his regular seat in the middle near the back of the room. 

Ashton was already in class, him and already having parted ways with Luke before Calum and Michael made an appearance at school. Since they'd usually all walk together to class and the other two were running late-ish, Luke and Ashton went to class, Michael texting Luke that he'd see him later on in the day. 

"Hey Cal", Ashton smirked at him, knowing good and well that he'd done some work on his neck to cover up the plethora is love bites that covered the expanse of his neck. 

"Hey Ash.",he smiled back, trying to ignore the look Ashton was giving him. 

Soon after, Calum was greeted by all his other teammates as well. Then something unexpected happened, they started to greet Michael as well. 

"Hey Michael!",Trey yelled from the back of the class, Michael vaguely remembered Calum shoving the guy out of his desk at the beginning of the year. He also played 2nd base for the team. 

Sure, Michael joked around with the guys from the team from time to time in the locker room, and on the field since they kind of had to communicate with one another and talk. That's what made a good team. 

However, outside of baseball games and practices the other guys didn't really converse with Michael, or Luke for that matter. Michael didn't really mind that they didn't talk to him though. He was content with his small group of friends as it was. He didn't need a million friends to be happy, and he didn't really care to be popular either. 

So, it came as a surprise when he heard his name slip from his teammates lips outside of anything that involved baseball. 

"Uh, Hey.",He said, before turning back around to face the front. 

"Wait a second. Look at me again.",he heard Trey say. 

Michael sighed out, he looked to see if the teacher was coming anytime soon, but he knew she was always late, plus the bell hadn't even rung and students were still filing into class.

He reluctantly turned to look at Trey, wondering what the hell he wanted from him. 

"Fuuuccck bro, who did that to your neck?",he called loudly, drawing everyone's attention to see what was on Michael's neck. 

He saw some peoples eyes widen, including Calum's, and oh yeah, his hickeys. He had almost forgot all about them. His mind was only on Calum this morning. It didn't bother him though, he was proud to show off the work that Calum did on him. 

"My boyfriend.",Michael said blankly, not understanding why what he did in his free time was such a big thing, and why it was everyone else's business. 

"Whooaaa! You have a boyfriend?!", another guy sitting in the back said, Michael forgot his name. 

"Yeah I do.",Michael felt his lips curl up at the corners at the indirect mention of Calum. 

"Who is it?",Trey asked. 

And that's when Michael let his eyes flicker to Calum, but he quickly moved them to survey the rest of the guys, so it wouldn't be suspicious. 

"None of your business.",Michael decided to say. 

"Awww, come on, tell us!"  
"Yeah, tell us who he is!"

A chorus of pleads to hear who his boyfriend was came from his teammates in the back of the class, drawing the attention of other students in the class. 

Michael didn't really care, but he noticed Calum staring to squirm in his way and get uncomfortable with the conversation they were having. Michael didn't like that look on his face unless he was causing it. 

"I'm not gonna tell. He's not out yet, and I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. So.", Michael said, shrugging at the end of his statement. 

He looked over to see Calum's eyes twinkling at him in admiration. He sent him a quick small smile. 

"Does he go to this school?",Trey decided to ask.

Michael thought about wether or not he should give them some clues. He knew they were just trying to pry into his business and figure out who the guy was without him directly saying who it was. Little did they know, his boyfriend was sitting right in the middle of all of them. The thought made Michael want to laugh. 

"I'm not gonna tell you guys.",Michael said, turning back around in his desk to face the front of the class. 

"Pleeaassee.", a guy named Marvin from the team whined at him. 

"Yeah. We wanna know too.",a girl from across the room said, Michael turned to see her and her group of friends playing close attention to their current conversation. 

And that's when Michael noticed that almost everyone had tuned in to try and see who Michael Clifford's, star baseball player and one of the three other openly gay guys in this school, boyfriend was. And being that the two other guys dated, they wanted to know if this guy Michael was dating went to their school as well. It always nice to have some new gossip, Michael assumed. 

"Once again. I'm not gonna say.", Michael spoke determined to not give any information or clue as to who it was. 

"Ok. If you won't tell us maybe your new best friend will.....Calum?",and then all the attention shifted from Michael to Calum, who's eyes widened from the sudden accusation that he might know who Michael's boyfriend is. It was him, but they didn't know that, so he had to act confused. 

"What?", he said. 

"Well who is the guy? Michael's vampire new boyfriend",Trey said, referencing to all the marks on Michael's neck, that he wore proudly. 

"Oh, uh, I don't know who it is.",Calum said, feeling his pulse start to quicken. 

"What do you mean you don't know, you guys are like bff's or whatever now.",another dude named Marcus snickered. 

"So?", Calum shrugged,"that doesn't mean we tell each other every aspect of our lives.",he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking at the nervousness of being caught. 

"How bout you, Ashton?",Trey said, giving up on Calum, and moving on to the next person that he thought would know no Michael's secret boyfriend was. 

"Why would I know?",Ashton laughed, they were really starting to get desperate with this. Why was it such a big deal?

"Because dumbass, you date Luke don't you?", Ashton nodded,"Well him and Mike are good friends. Surely he would've told him and in turn Luke would have told you.",Trey said, sounding confident in this theory. 

"Well you're wrong because Luke hasn't mentioned anyone.",Ashton said, giving Michael and Calum a quick glance. 

"Why the fuck does it even matter who I date anyways?",Michael finally decided to speak up. 

"Just curious to who did that to your neck is all.",Trey shrugged, like he wasn't just overbearingly prying into Michael's love life literally a minute ago. 

"Well, fuck off cause it's none of your business who I date anyways. Kay? Kay.",Michael boomed at him, finally fed up with his bullshit. 

"Sorry. Just tying to get to know you better.",the other boy said defensively. 

It was a lie, and Michael knew it. He just rolled his eyes and decided not to even give Trey his time of day, and ignored anything else he had to say the rest of the class. 

Calum's heart swelled with admiration at how adamant Michael was on keeping their relationship secret just because he wasn't ready to come out yet. He knew Michael didn't care what other people thought of him and his sexuality and that he happily flaunted the fact he was gay, but the fact that he didn't this time just for Calum, made him feel all types of special. 

 

—-

 

"I don't wanna go to practiiiccccee.",Luke whined, his head falling onto Ashton's shoulder as he complained. 

"Well, too bad, because you have to.",Ashton fake pouted at him, then ducked in to give Luke a quick peck on the lips. Both of them smiling afterwards.

Michael and Calum both scowled at their PDA. 

"You're making me sick.",Calum frowned at them. 

"You're just mad because-"

"Watch it, Luke. We have listening ears.",Michael scolded him before he had the chance to finish his sentence. 

"All I was gonna say was he's mad because he doesn't have anyone to give him kisses.",Luke told him, holding his hands up in defense and smirking at Michael at the same time. The older boy just rolled his eyes at his bestfriend.

"Why don't you wanna go to practice anyways, you love baseball?",Michael questioned him. 

"I heard we were doing fucking running drills today, and I'm really not in the mood to be sore tomorrow.",Luke complained, scrunching his face up again. 

All the other boys scrunched their face up too. No one liked running drills. It meant sweating profusely, being out of breath the entire practice, the soreness of waking up the next day and feeling like you can't move without being in pain, and did we mention sweating? Not just regular sweating either. Pouring down your back, running down your face, hair soaking, sweating. 

The four of them groaned just thinking about it. 

"My appetite is ruined, which sucks cause I was really looking forward to eating this chicken sandwich, but now the thought of running til I pass out has completely ruined it for me.", Michael frowned, looking at the now unappealing sandwich on his lunch tray. 

 

\- - -

 

"Alright, boys, words probably got around that we're doing running drills today.",Coach Hood spoke loudly to the group of awaiting baseball players, earning a collective groan from all of them. 

"Suck it uuppp.",He groaned back at them,"you've all been slacking lately, especially with your speed, so that's what we're working on today.",he stated sternly. 

"Can't we just like, play a mock game or something?",Calum whined to his dad, scrunching his face up, hoping to gain some sympathy from his father and make the man change his mind about making them run. 

"No, Cal.",Coach Hood rolled his eyes at his son's antics,"now, let's get started! Everyone line up behind home plate, we're gonna be running bases.",the older man grinned at them, another wave of groans and complaints floated through the air. 

"Alright, the time I hear a complaint, or whining of any sort, everyone gets a lap around the entire field",He said. 

He was met with silence. 

"Good. No line up.",he ordered. The boys all trudged over to line up behind home plate. 

"You guys have done this countless times before, but for those of you who are a little slow. I'll explain it again. The first person is gonna run as fast as he can around all the bases all the way back home, but as soon as he gets to first the next person is gonna go, if the person behind you passes you, that's a lap. Any questions?",one of the assistant coaches explained. Mr. T is what everyone called him, Michael didn't know his real name. 

"Yeah, since when did we start getting laps for people passing us?", a guy from the back of the line asked, Colton, Michael thought was his name. 

"Ever since we decided to do running drills today.",Mr. T said, and shortly after walking off so they could start their drills, leaving no room for argument. 

"Go when I blow the whistle.",Coach Hood told them. 

The first guy kneeled slightly and got ready to take off running. There were three guys after him and then the line went Calum, Michael, Marcus, Trey, Marvin, Luke, Ashton, and then the other guys on the team. 

Coach Hood blew the whistle and the first guy took off towards first base getting there quickly, and the whistle was blown again making the next boy in line start to run, but he didn't quite catch up with the first one. Two more guys before it was Calum's turn. 

"You're not gonna pass me right, I don't want a lap.",Calum turned to mumbled to Michael. 

Michael just smirked and shrugged at him. 

"Mikeyyy.",he whined, knowing that even tho he was an excellent runner with great stamina, Michael was just as good as him, and he didn't want Michael to pass him, and make him get an extra lap to run. 

"Pay attention,Hood!", another one of the assistant coaches called out to him, and before he knew it his whistle was being blown. Calum took off towards first base without any warning, running as fast as he could so that when he left the first base bag he could sprint quickly to second so that Michael couldn't catch up to him. 

His foot touched the bag, and he quickly curved towards second, he faintly heard a whistle being blown, but all of his focus was on trying his best to go fast. He had almost caught up with the guy in front of him when he passed third base when he felt a light breeze blow past him. 

He could make out Michael's body as he sprinted quickly towards home, making it there before Calum and the guy ahead of him. 

Calum's jaw dropped, as he finished his way around the bases, touching home plate. 

"I hate.. you.",was the first thing Calum said when he walked up to his boyfriend, who was out of breath, much like himself. 

Michael huffed out a breathy laugh,"no you don't.",He said cheekily, grinning at Calum like a fool, and Calum had to fight the urge to smile fondly at how cute Michael looked smiling at him right now. They got into the back of line as everyone else finished their running. 

"I really fucking do. Now I have a lap because of you.",Calum pouted. 

"You have a lap because you're slow.",Michael teased him.

"You're an asshole.",Calum groaned, hitting Michael in his arm. 

"You are what you eat.", Michael shrugged, smiling smugly at Calum. Calum's face flushed red, but he didn’t make any other comment.

 

\- - -

 

By the time they were halfway through practice, all of the buy were sweating buckets, and struggling to have a single breath that wasn’t labored. They all had sweat dripping into their eyes and running drenching their faces, it covered their bodies and almost everyone had opted to take their shirts off. It was a sight to see. They all only wore baseball pants and their cleats with y’all socks while their toned, sweat-drenched chests were on display. 

Luke went to wipe the sweat out of his eyes, only to get more of his perspiration into them because his hands were insanely sweaty as well. 

“Fuck.”,he groaned. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this fuckin’ sweaty in my whole entire life.”,Michael tried to be quiet with his complaints, not wanting to run more laps. 

“Me either.”,Calum scrunched his face up, reaching into the back pocket of his baseball pants to grab his abandoned shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face and neck. Luke, Ashton, and Michael doing the same after seeing the tanned boy do it, wondering why they hadn’t already thought of that. 

They had a brief break before they were going to run bases once more(without the consequences of having laps), and then practice would be over. 

Most boys were sat in the dugout, as were Michael, Calum, Luke, and Ashton. The four boys were lucky enough to have gotten a seat on the bench. 

“Hey Calum?”

Calum looked up at the sound of his name, trying to find the voice who spoke,”Yeah?”

“Where’d you get those?”,the guy asked. Calum’s eyes coming to rest on the speaker who was, of course, Trey from 1st class. 

“Get what?”,Calum questioned, confused by what he was asking. He literally didn’t have any new gear or anything like that so what was he talking about?

“Hickeys, mate. Your little coverup is coming off.”,Trey started to smirk at him, and motioned to his own neck. 

Calum’s eyes widened, he had completely forgot about that, he eyes flew down to his black shirt and there it was. The concealer he’d used that morning was all over the black fabric, instead of were it should’ve been, on his neck. 

“So, where’d you get ‘em?”,he asked again, everyone’s attention now on him. 

“U-uh-“,he stuttered, looking to his friends for help, but they all acted as if the floor or the ceiling were the most interesting things in the world. 

Fuck, how was he going to explain this.


	38. The Way

_Fuck, how was he going to explain this._

"I was, um, I was at a party and I-uh, I don't really remember.",he fumbled over his words, just to create some shit excuse for the marks all over his neck. 

"Oh",Trey laughed,"Who was it?",he questioned, everyone looking to Calum for the answer. Everyone knew that he rarely hooked up with anyone even although he had girls falling at his feet for the 'star-baseball player'. 

"I just said I don't really remember, dude.",Calum said, sticking with the idea that he had no idea who it was that gave him the hickeys, when actually he knew exactly who it was, the guy was sitting next to him for fucks sake. 

"Not a name, or anything?",some other guy on the team said. 

"Guys, leave him alone he said he doesn't know, it's not any of your business who he hooks up with anyways, so just drop it!",Michael snapped at them. 

He was already irritated from all the exercise and now these assholes were over here badgering his boyfriend about something he obviously didn't want to talk about, much less tell them what they wanted to hear. It was pissing him off.

"Sheesh. Calm down Michael, we were just asking.",Trey raised his arms in mock defense. 

"Yeah, and he obviously doesn't want to talk about it, so fuck off.",Michael gritted out, trying his best not to lose his temper at his teammate. He was hot, tired of running, and tired of everyone pestering him and Calum today about their love bites. He was about to lose his shit if Trey didn't do what was best for him, and just shutup.

"You're defending him like he's your boyfriend or something.",Trey started to laugh at Michael's behavior,"maybe that's who gave them to him, you. Everyone knows you're gay, and then after you and Calum treated each other like the plague _because of you being a queer_ , you guys suddenly became best friends. There's something a little off about that don't you thi-"

Treys little monologue was interrupted by him getting dragged out of the dugout past all the other boys, who were now paying all their attention to the two boys, and shoved into the red dirt of the baseball field. 

"What the fuck, Michael!",he yelled, moving to get up from the ground only to be shoved down again, harder this time, drawing a wince from the boy. 

"You need learn when to shut the fuck up.",Michael growled at him. 

"Michael, stop!",he heard Calum yell, he turned his head to see his boyfriend standing just out of the doorway of the dugout, Ashton and Luke behind him giving Michael pleading looks as well. 

Michael ignored them. 

He was beginning to turn his head back to give Trey a little lecture of his own about minding his own damn business and to stop prying into other people's lives , when he was met with a hard fist on his left cheek, making him stumble back a little, and his temper exceed the reached limit. He started to see red. He vaguely heard Luke mumble 'that was the wrong move', before he launched himself onto the other boy. 

Michael doesn't remember much of the fight, being that he blacked out pretty much from the beginning, his rage blinding him. 

Now though, he was sitting in the coaches office after practice, next to a beaten up Trey, compete with a black eye and busted lip and some blood trickling from his left eyebrow, along with other various bruises on his body from where him and Michael rolled all over the ground, both trying to land a good hit on the other. 

Coach Hood sighed deeply and rested his head and his hands that were propped up by his elbows on the desk. 

"Just give me the short version. Trey you go first.",he said waving his hand in the boys general direction.

"All I did was ask Calum a simple question, and Michael starts barking at me like he's his fucking guard dog or something and next thing I know, I'm getting my ass beat by his gay ass.",Trey said, trying to play the innocent card, and completely failing because little did he know trying to make fun of the fact that Michael was gay was not the way to go.

"Michael?",Coach Hood, said looking at him now. 

"Well, we-"

"Who is we?"

"Me, Calum, Ashton, and Luke.",he answered, Coach Hood nodding his head in return. 

"We were minding our own business trying to get a drink of water and relax, cause we were all tired, when jackass over here starts badgering Calum about the hickeys on his neck, and Calum says he doesn't know and doesn't want to talk about it, but he keeps on with him, annoying him and in turn annoying me with his shit, because he wouldn't get off of Calum's back about it, so I told him to shut the fuck up about it and mind his own damn business. Of course he doesn't, and then he accused me and Calum being gay together and me giving Calum the hickeys or whatever the fuck he said, and it pissed me off, so I took matters into my own hands, and now here we are. You, me, and this fucktard.",Michael gave his side of the story, complete with hand motions and everything. 

Coach Hood sat quietly for a minute. 

Michael shot Trey a bird under the desk where Coach Hood couldn't see. 

Trey made a face at Michael and made motions under the table at Michael that resembled a hand job, and Michael just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, first of all, Trey you had no business prying into Calum's life like that and annoying him even though he obviously didn't want to answer you questions, and Michael you had no business starting another fight. You were both in the wrong.", he spoke up. 

"I didn't do anything wrong! I defended my bo-, m-my Calum.",Michael was quick to say back, internally panicking at his almost slip up. 

"Your Calum?",Trey scoffed. 

"Shutup."

"Make me."

"I'll make you alright.",Michael snarled, beginning to grab for an already beaten up Trey beside him. 

"BOYS!", Coach Hood, hollered to get their attention, both of them snapping their head towards him, Michael mid-reach towards the other boy's neck. 

"Apologize to each other, now.",He told them, both of their faces scrunching up at his words. 

"But Coach-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Both of you apologize, and that'll be it. The next time the two of you are in my office you'll be suspended from some games. Now, go on.",He said, motioning for them to do as he said. 

Both of them sat quietly, not wanting to be the first one to speak up. 

"Boys-"

"Fiiinnee.",Michael groaned loudly,"Sorry for beating your ass, because you're a prying little twa-"

"Michael.",Coach Hood warned. 

"Ok. Jeez. Sorry for starting a fight with you, and yelling at you.",Michael said crossing his arms, and looking everywhere in the room except for Trey. 

"Sorry about calling you out on being gay, and pestering your Calum about his hickeys.",Trey said, monotonely, just as Michael had. 

"Good, now hug each other, and you can leave.",Coach Hood said. 

Trey looked horrified, Michael just rolled his eyes, slinging his arm over the other boys shoulders and giving him a short hug. 

"Can I leave now?",Michael asked. 

"No, oh stay a moment longer, Trey you're free to go.",he nodded his head and quickly left, still in a little daze from Michael hugging him. 

Michael watched him go, then turned his attention back to Mr. Hood, as he would now refer to him as. 

"Is Calum ok? Trey didn't say anything too bad did he?",was the first thing he said, and honestly, Michael was surprised. He thought Mr. Hood would've asked him not to get into anymore fights or do anything bad since he was dating his son, but he didn't, he asked about Calum to make sure he was ok. It made Michael's heart swell with how caring his dad was. It kind of made him miss his own dad...a lot.  

"No, he's fine. He just didn't want to answer Trey's question because he's not out to the school yet and he doesn't want people to know, but Trey was badgering him about it and it pissed me off, like I said, and then he took it too far with calling us gay for each other, even though we are",he laughed,"but still, no one knows that yet, and Calum doesn't want them to, and I want him to be happy, so I had to take matters into my own hands and defend him to make sure our secret stays safe. But, no, he's fine. I made sure of it.",Michael finished. 

Mr. Hood nodded slowly, taking in all the information,"Good. Good. I just....I worry about him, you know. Ever since he told us about what my brother Charlie did, I'm just paranoid something else might happen. And I just want what's best for Calum, you know?",Mr. Hood told him. 

Michael kind of loved Calum's dad. 

"Me too. I always want what's best for him and to protect him. I love him for gods sake-", Michael's eyes widened along with Mr. Hood's. He did not mean to say that, but it just slipped out. 

"You love him?",he questioned seriously. 

"Well, uh, y-yeah. Yeah I do, actually.",Michael said more to himself than anyone. 

He really did love Calum. Everything about him. The way he'd fiddle with his fingers when he got nervous. The way he usually laughed silently and how his eyes would get all squinty when he did, making he cheeks look squishier than usual. The way he could play baseball so effortlessly and still look beautiful while doing so. The way his face looked when Michael would make him cum so hard he'd see stars. The way  he'd always act like a complete badass at school, but always beg Michael to cuddle him and I've him kisses. The way Calum looked when he was sleeping, so peaceful, and so beautiful, yet so unaware of it. Michael loved every part of Calum, every quirk and look and smile. He loved him so much he could almost physically feel it in his chest when he was around him. 

Fuck, he loved him. 

"Well then. You should probably reels him don't you think?", Mr. Hood said, breaking Michael out of his love-induced trance.  

"N-now? Don't you think that's too soon, I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way-", Michael starting to panic. 

"Bullshit",Mr. Hood said, cutting him off,"there's not a doubt in my mind that my son doesn't love you just as much as you love him. You should see him around the house when you're gone 'I miss Michael' 'I wish Michael were here to cuddle me' 'this one time Michael did blah blah blah' 'this reminds me of Michael', and about a jillion other things about you. He never shuts up about you, and he always gets this look in his eyes when he does it too, like he's just completely transfixed by your entire being. And don't even get me started on how _it's never too late to tell someone you love them_.",Mr. Hood ranted, leaving Michael wide-eyed and his jaw to the floor. 

"I-I, I guess I should go tell him I love him then.",Michael said in a daze. 

"Yes! Do that!",Mr. Hood encouraged him. 

Michael nodded his head vigorously,"ok, yeah!",he said, getting up from his seat and quickly leaving calling a loud 'thank you' over his shoulder. 

He was on a mission. 

He had to let a certain boy know that he loved him very much.


	39. Han Solo

Micheal quickly fled the office in search of his boyfriend. He found Calum in the parking lot of the baseball field all by himself, sitting in his Jeep with the door open, Michael guessed that he was waiting for him. He was proven correct when Calum looked up and smiled at him. 

"Finally. Luke and Ashton told me to tell you they'd see you later, something about science homework, although we don't even have that class until next semester.",he giggled,"spreading his legs to accommodate Michael standing between them and placing his hands in Michael's hips. Afterwards, leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. 

"What'd my dad say?",he asked. 

"Nothing much. Just asked if you were alright. Told us to cool it before we got in trouble. This was just a warning.",Michael explained. 

"Oh ok. What took you so long though, I saw Trey come out like ten minutes ago?",Calum replied with another question. 

"Your dad wanted to talk to me. He actually told me to tell you something.",Michael said, looking down and grabbing Calum's hands from his hips and intertwining their fingers together. 

"What?"

"He told me to tell you that I love you.",Michael said, looking up into Calum's eyes. 

Calum's eyes widened momentarily, he hadn't heard Michael say that since the computer lab incident, and he felt his cheeks heat up along with his chest. 

"I know.",Calum replied dumbly. 

"Ok Han Solo.",Michael laughed at him. 

"I'm serious, you've told me before.",Calum told him. 

And oh yeah, Michael had almost forgotten about that, so caught up in loving Calum lately that he'd forgotten he'd already told the boy he'd loved him. Multiple times actually. Whatever, it never hurt to tell him some more. If anything he needed to start doing that more often, Mr. Hood was right. 

Micheal just shrugged at Calum, a playful smile gracing his face. 

Calum giggled some too,"Why'd he tell you to say that?", He said, getting serious again. 

"I guess because you've had it pretty rough and you needed to know you're loved, plus he said it was never too late to tell someone you love them and I haven't told you nearly enough lately, so hear I am. I love you Calum Hood.",Michael smiled brightly at him. 

Calum felt his eyes tear up just the slightest,he went to reply before Michael cut him off again. 

"I just wanted you to know that. I may not be the best boyfriend, but I really do love you, and it's hard for me to even imagine hating you as much as I did a couple months ago, and I'm not really sure how I got attached to you so easily, but fuck, I can't let go just yet, and I don't think I'll ever wanna let you go honestly. It's just everything you do and say has me falling for you more and more everyday, and it'd be had to imagine life without your constant clinginess and adorableness, not to mention you have a nice ass.",Michael said, making Calum yearly laugh and slap him in the chest. 

"I'm just really fucking in love with you, and I need you to know that.",he concluded. 

Calum smiled tearfully at him. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too.",is what he decided would be best to reply with. 

Michael's smile could've lit up the whole world, and he wasted no time in pulling Calum into a searing kiss. 

 

\- - -

 

"Did I ever tell you that I wanted to join Poetry Club?",Calum asked Michael as they both layed on Michael's bed later that afternoon. After a pretty passionate makeout session in the baseball field parking lot, they decided to go home and cuddle some before Calum would have to go home. They both showered before laying down, because they we’re both insanely sweaty. 

“No, I don’t think so. Why?”,Michael asked him, as he gently stroked his hand through Calum’s hair as the younger boy laid on his chest with his leg thrown over Michael’s middle. He said quote ‘this is the most comfortable position’.Michael just rolled his eyes, but let him lay however he wanted anyways. 

“Because I wanted to join, but I never did. I was just thinking about it the other day, when Luke mentioned it again while we were hanging out.”,Calum said, not looking up from where he was drawing little circles on Michael’s chest. 

“Why didn’t you ever join if you wanted to?”,Michael asked him. 

“I don’t really kn-oh, I remember.”,He said, remembering Mali’s guy-friend who had come over to dinner that one time and told him that poetry was gay. He was so angry and frustrated about that at the time, it must’ve completely slipped his mind to even join the club. 

“What happened?”,Michael asked, tying to coax the story out of Calum without pressuring him too much. 

“Some dick Mali brought over for dinner once, told me that doing poetry was gay, and I went off at everyone and I guess in my rage I completely forgot to go and join.”,he explained. 

Michael hummed to show he understood and had heard everything Calum told him. 

“Well, firstly”,Michael started, and Calum prepared for a rant,”he can fuck off. Who the fuck does he think he is calling stuff that doesn’t even have a sexuality gay just because he thinks it lame or whatever. Like, when the fuck did gay become a synonym for lame or stupid or whatever the hell he was trying to insinuate. Secondly, what’s it matter if you wanna join the poetry club. Go do the shit! Who cares, It’s your life, you’re only going to get to live it once, do whatever the fuck you want. Seriously who the fuck did he think he was. I’ll beat his ass if I ever see him again. I’m so serious Cal, like I’ve never been more serious. Who does he think is?!”,Michael questioned for like the fourth time. 

Calum collapsed into giggles halfway through the speech. Michael was so passionate about things and it never failed to make him smile to see Michael speak with such conviction in his words. And he loved to see how much Michael stood up for him, even now, weeks after the whole incident. Everything Michael did made Calum’s heart swell with love and Admiration. 

“It’s not funny, Cal. I’m serious. I’ll beat his ass.”,Michael told him seriously, looking down to meet Calum’s eyes, but all the tanned boy could do was smile back him with a fond look on his face. 

“I know you’re serious, it just amuses me how much you’d take up for me and how passionate you are about some things.”,Calum told him, smiling brightly. Michael looked a little shocked at Calum’s confession, but he recovered quickly with a small smile of his own. 

“I just don’t want anyone messing with you or making you feel bad. You deserve the world, Cal. I just want the best for you. Always.”,Michael told him, sitting up a bit and bringing Calum with him so that he could give him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Thank you, Mikey.”,Calum said quietly. He leaned forward to kiss Michael some more, this time on the lips. Michael let Calum lead the kiss as it was slow and soft, no tongue. Just their mouths moving together languidly, with the occasional lip bit from Michael. He couldn’t help himself, he loved how plump and soft Calum’s lips were, he would kiss him all day if he could. 

Just as Calum went to seat himself on Michael’s lap, the door burst open with two idiots giggling about, but dressing with widened eyes as they recognized what they had just walked into. 

“I hate both of you.”,Calum said, dropping back down on the bed beside Michael and rubbing his face in frustration.

“Sorry?”,Luke offered, as Ashton went over to close the door. Afterwards, him and Luke plopped down on the bed with them, earning disapproving scowls from both boys. 

Michael rolled his eyes,”just come in and shut the door, you’ve already ruined the mood with your annoying voices.”,Michael grumbled. Usually he wouldn’t be upset about not getting intimate time with Calum, but he was horny today, especially after seeing Calum drenched in sweat and panting at practice. 

“Well, we came over because you two weren’t answering your phones.”,Ashton pointed accusing fingers at both of them. 

“That should’ve been a sign.”,Calum grumbled.

“A sign for what?”,Luke asked. 

“I don’t know, Luke. Why don’t you think about it for a second, dumbass.”,Michael said sarcastically, waving his arms around and motioning to him and Calum on the bed.

“Oohhhh. Cause you two were....yeah, ok....I see what you mean.”,He gasped, coming to a sudden realization. 

“You’re so slow sometimes, I swear.”,Ashton now said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, but you like it.”,Luke smirked at him. 

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”,he replied. 

“You don’t make any sense.”,Luke said in return. 

“Luke.”,Ashton said sternly. 

“Ashton.”,Luke replied cheerfully, he knew just how to push his buttons. And he knew Ashton hated it when he replied to a sentence using the same sentence, just saying that it’s about Ashton instead.

“If you shutup now, you can be my dinner tonight.”,Ashton said, Lukes eyes widened in surprise before zipping his mouth closed with his hands and handing Ashton the metaphorical key. 

“Thank you. Now, what’d you guys come over for?”,Michael asked.

“I don’t even remember.”,Luke said. 

“Luuukkee.”,Michael groaned,”I thought you were gonna be quiet.”

“Well that was your first mistake. Thinking. And you know me, I can’t help it.”,Luke rushed out.

“Anyways”,Ashton said, cutting Luke off,”we were just coming to see what you guys thought about having longer practices now?”

“What?”,Michael and Calum’s said in unison. 

“You didn’t hear, Cal? I thought you would’ve told Michael? The assistant coach told us after Michael and Trey fought and had to go to your dad’s office.”,he explained. 

“I wasn’t paying any attention.”,Calum said, trying to think of when that happened, but only coming up with the memory of worrying about what was going on with Michael. 

“Well, He said we’d be practicing for an extra 30-45 minutes everyday from now on since we’re up for the play-offs. We just have to beat the next team and we’re in.”,Ashton told them, Luke nodding his head along in agreement. 

“It’s already time for play-offs?”, Michael said, astounded by how close the end of the season was. 

“Yup.”,Luke replied. 

“Whoa. This was a quick season. I don’t even remember playing that many games.”,Michael told them. 

“Well you did have a concussion and had to sit out for a couple of them.”,Ashton supplied to the conversation. 

“Thanks to someone.”,Michael said in an accusing tone, looking directly at Calum. 

The tanned boy blushed, and bled his hands upon defense. 

”You know I have a quick temper.”,he said to his defense. 

“Anyways, what do you guys think? Honestly I don’t want to have to practice extra, but I also don’t want to lose and not make the play-offs when we’re already so close.”,Ashton told them. 

“True, but extra practice? Ugghhh.”,Luke groaned flopping back on the bed all over Michael. 

“Get off me.”,He said, trying to shove his best friend with no avail. 

“Well maybe they won’t make us run again, like today. I thought I was going to die.”,Calum said. 

“Me too.”,Luke whined. 

“It was ok. I don’t want to do it again tho.”

“I’m gonna agree with Ashton. I don’t like running, it makes me hot and sweaty, and the heat makes my temper shorter.”,Michael said, relaxing back into his pillows with Luke sprawled out all over his and some of Calum’s legs.

“We could tell. What happened with Coach Hood and you and Trey anyways?”,Ashton asked him, Luke looking up at him for answers also. 

“Nothing he just gave us a warning. Told us not to do it again. That kinda shit.”,he said waving it off like it was nothing, leaving the part out about him and Coach Hood’s private talk with him. 

“Well good, cause we need you for our upcoming games, and it’d be shit if you got benched for some stupid shit like that.”,Luke told him. 

“Thank you my little twink.”,Michael said, roughly scratching Luke’s head and messing his hair up. 

Luke slapped his hand away,”I’m not a twink!”,he squealed.

“Yes you are.”,Everyone replies back, causing giggles to erupt from all the boys. Except for Luke. 

“Very funny.”,He said dryly,”If I’m a twink, Calum is a twink too.”

“No I’m not!”,Calum defended loudly. 

“Yes you are!”,Luke shot back,”We all know you bottom _and_ you’re like completely hairless, that’s like textbook twink.”,he argued. 

“You’re the exact same!”,Calum shouted. 

“Alright, calm down. You’re both twinks. Shutup already.”,Michael rolled his eyes. 

They both started grumbling underneath their breath. 

“If it makes you feel any better, at least you guys are mine and Ashton’s little twinks.”,Michael smirked at them. 

“Shutup.”,Luke rolled his eyes. 

“I hate you.”Calum said to him. 

Michael smiled at Calum and Calum offered back a playful glare. 

Michael knew Calum didn’t hate him, in fact, it was the complete opposite.


	40. Everything Is Good

Thursday came faster than Calum had expected, along with a longer baseball practice, since the qualifying games for Play-offs were right around the corner. He hated having to stay longer and exercise more. He loved the sport, but that didn't mean he wanted to play it _all_ the time. 

They had finished practice and Calum was riding home with Michael in Michael's truck. Despite Calum's distaste for it, he couldn't help but like it a little more after Michael's nice story about the things that could be done in the bed of Michael's truck. Which made Calum wonder...

"Hey, Mikey?",He said, looking towards his boyfriend. 

Michael hummed in acknowledgement, but otherwise didn't take his eyes off of the road. 

"When are we gonna do that, uh, thing you were talking me about?",He asked kind of quietly, not really wanting to come right out and say it. 

"What thing?",Michael asked, his face twisting into a look of confusion. 

"You know....we talked about it the other day.",Calum told him. 

"I'm completely lost, what are you talking about?",He said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment before directing them back onto the highway. 

"You know, with your truck...", he said, hoping Michael would pick up on it, but his effortless seemed pointless when Michael replied once again with:

"What thing with my truck? I don't remember ever saying anything about my truck.",He told him, still looking confused. 

Calum rolled his eyes and sighed. Sometimes Michael was so slow. 

"You don't remember when you said you'd take me on a date and then we'd do it in the back of your truck? It happened like two days ago?",Calum said, waving his arms around in emphasis. 

Michale stared laughing at how dramatic Calum was,"Yeah. I remember, I just wanted to make you say it.",he smiled at cheekily. 

"I hate you. You know that.",Calum said, huffing and crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"Well, I love you.",Michael said seriously, looking over at Calum as they stopped at a red light. 

Calum blushed from hearing the words. He didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing Michael say those little three words to him over and over again. 

Michael leaned over the middle of his truck and planted a large smooch on Calum's cheek, over exaggerating with the sound he made. 

Calum scrunched his face up and giggled while he pushed Michael back onto his side. 

"Shutup.",he giggled, trying to change the subject before he turned into a blushing mess. 

Michael just smiled at him fondly and continued along the on the road, waiting for Calum to speak up again. 

"Well don't actually shutup.",He said rolling his eyes in a playful way. Michael just laughed at him. 

"Michael I'm serious.",he started to whine, seeing that Michael wasn't taking him seriously. 

"I am too. I love you, Calum Hood.",he told him again. 

"Ohh my gooddd. Stooppp. I hate you for making me feel things in my heart."Calum whined pouting at Michael. 

Michael smiled at him again,"What kinda things?",He asked. 

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before. My heart gets all jumpy and warm feeling. It's weird.",he explained, his face full of confusion because _he didn't_ even know how he felt. 

"That's how I feel when I see your dick.",Michael said, trying to get Calum to ease up. Which worked, because Calum laughed loudly. 

"So you're saying you love my dick?"

"Well, are you saying you love me then?",Michael asked him in return. 

Calum's eyes widened at the question. It made sense. If Michael said he felt the same way seeing Calum's dick, as Calum felt just being around, Calum basically said that he loved Michael by asking him that question. 

"Um, I-uh",he started to stutter unsure of how to answer. 

Michael giggled some,"It's fine Cal, you don't have to say it if you don't want. I'm not forcing you to say anything.",he told him. 

Calum understood, but he felt like now was the right time to say something. 

"It's ok. I, um. I've been thinking about it, and I think that I love you too.",he said quietly, looking down at his lap and fiddling with fingers, unsure of Michael's reaction. 

To his surprise, Michael pulled over on the side of the road, a little ways from his own house. As Calum was about to ask what he was doing, Michael surged across the middle console and grabbed both of Calum's cheeks and kissed him as passionately as he could muster. Calum's eyes widened in surprise at first, but he easily melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands coming to rest at what he could reach of Michael's waist. 

"I love you too, princess.",he smiled, pecking Calum once, twice, three more times on the lips, before he pulled back and continued the short journey to his house. 

Calum smiled to himself, but otherwise stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. He felt proud of himself for admitting that he loved Michael. Which made him think of something else...

"You know what this means?",Calum asked Michael as he began pulling into his own driveway. 

"It means we love each other!",Michael said over-enthusiastically , just to be dramatic. He went in for another kiss, but Calum stopped him with his hand in Michael's face. 

"No.",he said. 

Michael looked confused. 

"Well, I mean of course it means that. But, you know what else it means?",Calum said again. 

"No, what?"

"This means I get a reward. Doesn't it? Like, I've done something good. That means I get a reward. I admitted that I loved you, a boy, and that's an advancement or whatever in accepting myself and my sexuality, I -"

"OK, CALUM!",Michael laughed loudly at his rambling,"I'll give you a reward if you want it that badly.",he told him. 

Calum blushed. Of course he wanted the reward, he always wanted them. 

"Ok then, when?",Calum asked eager to know.

"How about on our date?",Michael replied.

Calum got a scowl on his face, directed at Michael. 

Michael started to laugh,"Of course, I remember. I was just messing with you, princess.",he told him, laughing uncontrollably. 

Calum started to attack Michael with light punches and slaps, like any good boyfriend would do. 

Michael guarded himself, while still laughing at Calum. 

"It's not funny! I hate you!",Calum pouted at Michael. 

"No you don't.",Michael replied, leaving across the middle console to get all in Calum's face. 

Calum didn't budge, looking straight ahead at Michael's house, keeping an upset look on his face. 

Michael licked his cheek, causing Calum to scrunch his face a little before bringing it back to be neutral and upset. 

Michael started to pepper kisses all over Calum's face and neck. 

He started slowly, dropping his head down to Calum's collarbone and placing open mouth kisses on his skin leaving behind faint red marks on the skin there. As Michael worked his way up Calum's neck, Calum unconsciously tilted his head to the side to give Michael more space to work with and closed his eyes. Michael smirked at the action and continued up to the corner of Calum's mouth. 

Calum opened his mouth ready to receive the last kiss in Michael's path, when Michael kissed his nose, then all over his forehead, and then his eyelids, then all over both of cheeks, taking his time as he went. 

Calum was starting to get frustrated at his boyfriend. 

"Michael, kiss me already.",he demanded. 

"I am kissing you.",Michael replied, moving down to start kissing all over Calum's chin. 

Calum groaned loudly in his throat. 

"Take it back.",Michael told him. 

"Take what back?",Calum asked him, as he started working on the other side of his neck, causing Calum to tilt his head to the other side. 

"Take back what you said.",Michael said, and it took Calum a moment to register what he meant. 

"I don't hate you, Mikey. I love you. I love you so fucking much, can you please ki-"

Calum was cut off when Michael finally slotted their lips together. Calum melted into it, moaning into the kiss. 

Finally. 

Michael moved his lips against Calum's, sucking and biting his bottom lip, Calum reached his hands up and fisted Michael's hair between his fingers as he opened his mouth against Michael's, allowing Michael to tangle his tongue with Calum's, and begin to suck on that too. 

Michael's hands were placed on Calum cheeks as he kissed him passionately. He pulled back to get some air into his lungs, but didn't stop his assault moving down to nip at Calum's neck again, this time with more conviction, hoping to leave a mark. 

"No marks, Mikey",Calum panted out, still holding onto Michael's hair as the other boy worked on his neck. 

"Everyone already knows",Michael said back. 

Which was true, after the makeup melted off of his neck at practice back on Monday, the whole school had found out, so Calum didn't even bother to cover them up anymore. The old marks were just fading, he didn't need new ones already. People would think he was dating a fucking mosquito. 

Calum just sighed and thought, fuck it.

He let Michael continue working on his neck, throwing his head back against the headrest to just enjoy it, and let Michael do whatever he wanted to him, until. 

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Michael jerked his head away from Calum's neck so fast he hit the roof of the car, causing his to bow his head and grab the injured spot in agony. Meanwhile, Calum's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as his head snapped to see who was beating on the window, his hand flying up to his chest in fear. 

It's was Michael's mom. 

"What was that for, ma!",Michael yelled as he still held onto his head in pain, he was sure it was going to leave a knot. 

"I saw you guys pull up almost thirty minutes ago, and you hadn't came in the house, so I came to investigate.",She said with a smug look on her face. 

"Well, you could've just waited til we came inside.",Michael said irritated. He wasn't actually upset, it was just that the pain in his head was making his temper rise against his will. 

"Well that's no fun.",Karen argued back at him. 

"Ma.",Michael said pointedly, opening his door and getting out, leaving all his bags and school things to get later on, most likely in the morning. 

"Watch it, Michael.",she told him sternly, already detecting an attitude from him. 

Michael huffed put a breath and looked at Calum flicking his head quickly to the side towards his house. 

Calum understood, and smiled awkwardly at Karen as she back away from the truck door, so that he could exit. 

"Hi, Mrs. Clifford.",he said with the same smile, quickly trying to escape into the house behind Michael. 

"Mrs. Clifford, my ass. Call me Karen, Calum.",she rolled her eyes, following the two boys into her home. 

"Yes Ma'am.",Calum was quick to say. 

She sighed at him, as she closed the door behind her,"Calum.",she said giving him a look like 'really, this is what we're gonna do now?'

"Look, I just caught you having mouth-sex with my son, in his truck, in my driveway, and I feel like I've heard more than that sometimes when you're over, not mention I rarely see my son anymore because of you. I think me and you are on a first name basis, so drop the 'Mrs.' bullshit, give me a hug and treat me like your second mom",she told him sternly. 

Calum's eyes widen for a second before he slowly started inching his way over to Mrs- Karen, who stood with her arms open for him, and he fell into then, snuggling up to her, almost like he would his mom, but his best hugs are reserved only for his mom and Michael, so she got second best, but still. 

"Better.",she said, smiling at him and beginning to stalk off back into the kitchen, where Calum guessed she had come from before sneaking up on them outside. 

"Um.",Calum said making her stop and turn back to look at him,"you didn't actually hear anything we've done, have you?",he questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Karen snorted,"Wouldn't you like to know.",and with a roll of her eyes, she was off. 

Calum blushed furiously, as he quickly made his way to Michael's to avoid any further embarrassment. 

"Mikey-"

"Sshhhhhh!",Michael hissed at him. He was laying on his bed, still fully clothed with a pillow over his head to block out the small bits of sunlight streaming through his window. 

"Sorry, baby.",Calum whispered. Starting to strip down to just a pair of basketball shorts with nothing else. He then carefully crawled on the bed next to Michael, being careful not to shake it too much. 

He cuddled up next to Michael, throwing and arm and a leg over Michael and shoving his head into the crook of Michael's neck, his head going under the pillow along with Michael's. 

"I love you.",he whispered into the skin there. 

"I love you too, Cal.",Michael replied. Although irritated, he couldn't refuse Calum's love and make the boy feel bad just because e felt himself. He wouldn't ever refuse Calum or his love anyways, but that's beside the point. Hell, he could never even get tired of Calum or being around him and hearing his voice and just watching him throughout the day. It was soothing to Michael to just see how beautiful he was without even trying. 

"I was thinking in maybe a week or two, when we don't have super long fucking practices, and less games.",Michael said, answering Calum's question from earlier. 

"Ok. I'm ready for it.",Calum replied, getting a little excited. 

"Oh really?",Michael smirked, tossing the pillow away, so he could look down at Calum. 

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it you know, did some research, and I want to do it.",Calum said so seriously, it made Michael want to giggle. He knew now wasn't the time too though. 

"That's great. But what did this 'research' consist of?",Michael asked, using finger quotes. 

Calum blushed at the question,"I may or may not have watched some gay porn.",he confessed. 

Michael did laugh out loud this time, making Calum blush more and whine into his neck,"Really, Calum? I've literally tied you up _and _jerked you off many, many times, and you’re blushing about telling me you watched gay porn. It’s no big thing, baby. How do you think, I found out I was gay?”,he told Calum.__

__“Shutuuupp. It’s different for me, I have to take it up the ass”,he whined._ _

__“Maybe I can finger you a couple times before we actually do it a, so you can get used to having it quote ‘up the ass’”,Michael offered._ _

__Calum sighed, but decided it’d probably be good since it was going to be with Michael, plus the guy taking it up the ass in the videos he watched seemed to like it pretty well, so why not?_ _

__“Yeah, we can do that.”,he agreed._ _

__“Oh, thank god, I thought I was gonna have to offer to be the bottom for our first time.”,Michael sighed out._ _

__“Wait, you me-“_ _

__“No! It’s too late now. It’s already decided.”,Michael cut him off quickly, placing his hand over Calum’s mouth._ _

__Calum licked his hand and Michael just rolled his eyes._ _

__“My tongue was in your mouth not even twenty minutes ago, your saliva on my hand does not affect me at all, princess”,Michael grinned at him cheekily._ _

__Calum rolled his eyes, and just snatched Michael’s hand off of him by his wrist._ _

__“I don’t like you sometimes.”,He said, pouting angrily._ _

__“Yeah, but you love me all the time.”,Michael grinned at him, hoping on top of Calum and straddling his waist, looking down at his boyfriend with an award-winning smile._ _

__“Unfortunately.”,Calum huffed, trying not to smile._ _

__“Good, because I love you all the time.”,Michael smiled, leaning down to connect his lips with Calum’s, as yellow and orange beams filtered through Michael’s window._ _

__Everything is good._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know what that means!!


	41. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took two weeks to update. SORRY GUYS!! but here is a new chapter just for everyone who has been suffering for an update.

"Sit by me.",Calum called from his usual seat in the back. 

Michael turned and gave Calum a look like 'what the fuck are you doing', but Calum just continued to smile in a friendly way and beckon him towards the back. 

They were early to class, so only about three other people were there. Just some girls sitting near the front, with names Michael never cared to remember. 

Nothing and no one to worry about, just yet. 

"This is Ashton's seat.",Michael told him, as he sat down next to Calum in the aforementioned desk. 

Calum shrugged,"he won't mind. He can just sit next over here",he said gesturing towards the other seat on his left side,"one of the other guys can go fuck off somewhere else."

Michael smiled at him,"I like you.",he whispered to Calum, so that no one would hear. 

Calum blushed from his words, and started to twiddle with his fingers underneath the desk,"what do you mean?",He asked, equally as quiet. 

"I like this you at school. You're so confident and cocky around everyone, but I know the real you.",Michael told him, rubbing his hand up Calum's thighs towards his dick, and licking his lips as he stared Calum in the eyes. 

Calum's eyes widened from the contact. Anyone could walk into the room and see them right now. Those three girls could turn around at any second and see them in this position. It made the blood in Calum's veins start to rush with adrenaline as he thought about it, but he also had an underlying sense of fear at being caught.

"What do you mean?",He asked again, although he already knew the answer. Calum knew he acted like a completely different person at school. 

"You know.",Michael smirked at him. Not letting him get away with asking questions he already knew the answers too. 

Calum rolled his eyes, struggling to fall back into his in-school persona with Michael staring at him so intently. 

"Fine. I do know, but it's only because I have a reputation to uphold.",Calum told him, raising his nose to the older boy, like the little drama queen he was. 

Michael snorted at that, a little smile etching across his face. 

"Whatever.",He said, turning back to face the front, stealing little side glances at Calum as the room slowly started to fill with their classmates.

Michael took his hand away when the baseball boys started to file in the classroom, drawing a small frown out of Calum, which he quickly recovered from in order to put on his bitch face and re-establish the cocky demeanor he displayed at school. 

Michael leaned over quickly and whispered,"Later.",in Calum's ear which made him quickly smile at Michael, before dropping the happiness from his face again. 

"Hey Mikey, hey Cal, me and Luke were looking for you guys.",he said smiling at them, sitting down in the seat Calum saved for Ashton on his left. 

"We showed up early and decided to just go to class.",Michael told him, Calum nodding along in agreement. 

"Why were you guys here so e-"

"The fuck Michael?"

Michael looked up to see Trey glaring at him with an angry questioning look on his face. 

“What?”,Michael asked, not in the mood to deal with his shit this morning. It was too early, not even 8:30 yet. 

“Well since you decided you wanted to sit by your new “bff”, Ashton is in my seat, so where the fuck am I supposed to sit?”,He said irritably. 

“Go sit in Michael’s seat or something. I don’t know. I don’t care.”,Calum answered for him, glaring back at Trey just as hard. 

Trey scoffed and rolled his eyes,obviously not in the mood to deal with them either. He turn and stalled towards Michael’s desk in the middle of the classroom and threw himself in it with a frustrated groan.

The rest of the class Ashton, Calum, and Michael all joked around with each other and Michael may or may not have not been able to resist not touching Calum on his shoulder or thigh every now and then , they slipped by with only a few warnings either being sent to separated desks or going to the office if they’d didn’t quiet down. 

It was nice and the time flew by. The only thing that was missing was...Luke. 

 

\- - -

Michael sat down right in Luke’s lap, wrapping his legs around Luke’s waist, Michael’s arms draped over his shoulders, and he nuzzled his face into Luke’s neck. 

Luke was surprised at first, but then settled into the monkey-like embrace from his best friend, wrapping his arms around Michael as well, abandoning his cafeteria “food”. 

“I miss you.”,Michael mumbled into the skin below his jaw. 

“Aww. I miss you too, Mikey.”,Luke said, smiling like an idiot. 

Michael drew his head back to look at Luke,”No, I’m serious. I miss you. We haven’t hung out in like forever, with just the two of us. We should have a date. A friend date. Just me and you.”,Michael told him. 

Luke’s eyes widened at Michael’s confession. Sure he knew they were spending more time apart than usual, but they had both gotten boyfriends as well. Luke realized he missed Michael just as much as the other boy and that they actually hadn’t had a good ole Michael&Luke day in a while. It just took Michael saying something about it for him to come to this conclusion. 

“Ok. Yeah. We should do that. No boyfriends.”,Luke smiled at him, already thinking of the things they could do together. 

“Hello. We’re literally sitting right here in front of guys.”, Ashton deadpanned, knowing Calum was thinking the same, but not able to call himself someone’s boyfriend at school like this. 

“So?”,Michael said sarcastically, detaching himself from Luke’s lap after giving the boy a kiss on his hair. Luke forgot how clingy Michael could be sometimes. 

Ashton and Calum both rolled their eyes at the two boys. 

“What? You guys could have a friend date too.”,Luke told them excitedly. 

Ashton and Calum exchanged glances, before bursting out laughing. Luke frowned at them, before turning to Michael for comfort. Michael didn’t even take his eyes off of his food as he haven to eat what the lunchroom staff called “pizza”, and lifted his arm out for Luke to cuddle against him. 

Luke immediately took the spot, dropping his head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“You two shut the fuck up, you’re making Luke upset. Don’t laugh at him.”,Michael glared at their boyfriends as he spoke, immediately going to his food right after. 

“Sorry baby.”,Ashton said, taking Luke’s hand in his and kissing his knuckles. 

Calum, in return, spoke a simple,”Sorry, Luke.”

“‘s fine.”,he mumbled in response. 

“What is a ‘friend date’ anyways?”,Ashton decided to ask, to ease the tension from Michael’s outburst. 

“Basically just hanging out as friends and discussing our lives. Me and Michael haven’t really talked all that much since you two came into the picture.”,Luke said, motioning to the two of them. 

Ashton thought for a moment before speaking,”Me and Cal haven’t talked that much either. Maybe we should have a friend date!”,He exclaimed excitedly, shaking Calum’s shoulders, causing Calum to choke on his bottle of water, spilling it everywhere. 

“Jesus Ash, Calm down! Fuck! now I’m all wet.”,Calum yelled at him angrily, examining the huge wet spot all over the front of his shirt. 

Ashton cowered in on himself. He hadn’t meant to make Calum spill the water, he was just excited at the thought of them hanging out, since the last time it’s just been the two of them was forever ago. 

“Cool it, Cal”,Michael scolded him, knowing Calum’s temper was quick. 

Calum’s head shot up ready to glare at Michael and tell him to fuck off, when he was met with Michael hot gaze already fixed upon him, giving Calum a deadly look that said ‘you’ll be punished if you don’t cut it out’. With this in mind, Calum smirked to himself. 

“Fuck off.”,he told Michael, glaring at him. 

Michael raised an eyebrow at Calum, giving him a chance to take back what he said. 

Calum just continued to smirk devilishly at him. 

“Apologize to Ash.”,Michael then said. 

Calum’s face softened a bit. 

“I’m sorry Ash, you know my temper and all. Of course we can have a friend date, you big sap.”,Calum said, knocking Ashton’s shoulder in a friendly way. Ashton beamed at him, and gave him a hug, Calum rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the small smile that crept upon his face from the action. 

“Good boy.”,Michael smirked at him. 

Calum shot him a bird, while everyone laughed as he blushed. 

Lunch ended shortly afterwards. 

 

\- - -

 

“Is your family home?”,Michael said hotly into Calum’s mouth, as they stumbled towards his front door, rushing to get inside and upstairs to Calum room to do some very unholy things to each other. 

“No, they should be at work, and Mali is at school.”,He told him, reattaching his lips to Michael’s. 

Michael hummed in response, pushing Calum against his front door and kissing him filthily as Calum fumbled around in his pockets for his house keys. 

When he find them he pried himself from Michael’s grip on his hips and turned around to unlock the door, not really paying attention. 

At this, Michael just reattached himself to Calum’s back, starting to suck more hickeys onto Calum’s neck. 

Calum leaned back on Michael’s shoulder, just taking a second to savor how good Michael’s mouth felt on him before finally turning the knob and pushing his front door open. Going inside, with Michael hot on his heels. 

He slammed Calum up against the nearest wall, his hands had a tight grip on Calum’s ass as the two kissed quick and hot, more of just rubbing tongues and breathing into each other’s mouth, as they grinded onto one another more than anything.

“Calum?”

Calum quickly pushed Michael away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and breathing heavily as he looked around quickly to find who was calling his name. Apparently they weren’t as alone as he’d thought. 

Calum looked over to see all three members of his family standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at him. He figured his mom was the one that had called him, since it was a softer voice than the others. 

Calum’s face flushed a deep shade of red at being caught in this situation. 

“H-hey guys. What’s going on?”,he stuttered out, trying not to make eye contact with any of them. 

“We could ask you the same?”,Mr. Hood asked in return, drawing smug grins out of the rest of Calum’s family as well. 

Calum looked at Michael, who looked equally as embarrassed as him, wearing the same flushed look on his face and brilliantly red lips from making out. 

“We, got home early, and we were just gonna...study.”,Calum coughed out. 

“Study my ass.”,Calum’s dad laughed, causing Joy and Mali to join in as well. It was obvious they weren’t going to study. 

“Whatever. Why are you all here anyways?”,Calum questioned, trying to change the subject, and save him and Michael from the embarrassment.

Everyone’s faces immediately sobered up from the laughter at Calum’s question. 

Calum could tell it was something serious, and he started to get nervous. His fingers immediately found each other as he looked at his family with confusion mixed with nervousness. 

Michael sensed the change in the atmosphere and in Calum demeanor, immediately moving back over towards his boy, holding Calum’s hands in his own to keep the boy from ripping his fingernails all to shreds. 

“What is it? What’s going on?”,Calum asked them quickly. 

“Calum, we got an invitation in the mail today.”,David took charge and spoke. 

“From who?”,Calum asked. 

The answer made Michael’s hands tighten around Calum’s as they started to shake, and all the color in Calum’s face drained. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think the invitataion is from and what for??


	42. For Us

_”Calum, we got an invitation in the mail today.",David took charge and spoke._

_"From who?",Calum asked._

"From Charles.", David spoke.

All the color in Calum's face drained, and as Michael recognized the name belonging to Calum's piece of shit uncle, he tightened his gripped on Calum's hand as a way of offering his boyfriend support without speaking.

"F-f-for what?",Calum stuttered out.

"They're having some sort of get together, and he invited us to go, and he was very adamant about you coming as well. It said in the invitation that he missed you. ",David told them, with a disgusted look on his face. One that matched the rest of his family's faces.

Calum's face contorted into one of anger and disgust,"what the fuck! He misses me? That's rich!",he said, feeling his temper start to rise.

Michael could feel a burning in his chest at David's words as well, but he concealed his anger much better than Calum did. He's just keep to himself....for now.

"That's what I said!",Mali shouted in agreement.

"Calm down Calum, maybe we should go?",Joy suggested.

"The fuck?!",Calum's face scrunched up at her words. What in the fuck was she thinking, literally, what was going through his mother's mind right now.

"Language.",David scolded, Calum blatantly ignored him. Now was not the time to try and censor himself.

"We've talked a bit about it, and we think maybe if you go and rile him up a bit, we can get him to confess and get his ass sent to prison.",His dad explained their ideas, but Calum couldn't get over the fact that they'd were actually considering going to the man's house who beat their son for a while summer.

Calum couldn't even find the words to say to his family.

"When is it?",Michael spoke for the first time.

"It's actually this weekend, the invitation just came late.",David told him. Michael nodded his head, thinking.

Maybe it would be a good idea to go, and get that bastard locked up, but then again he had to think about the emotional and mental stability of his boyfriend and the effects that this trip would have on them.

"Maybe-maybe it's a good idea, Cal.",Michael finally said, after weighing his options for a bit.

"We're gonna go.",David said,"It'll all work out don't wor-"

Calum gaped at Michael, still at a loss for words. He just scoffed and immediately took off up the stairs to his room. He heard a chorus of 'Calum's as he left, but he ignored them in favor of holing up in his room where no one would annoy him with dumbass ideas and going to see a man that was literally the bane of his existence.

"I'll talk to him.",Michael told the Hood family quickly, before sprinting up the stairs after Calum, not waiting on a reply from them.

He opened Calum's door, only to find said boy, sitting at his desk, glaring very angrily at nothing in particular.

"Leave me alone.",Calum told him, without even sparing him a glance.

"Hey Cal, It'll be ok, you know?.",Michael said calmly, while taking a seat on Calum's unmade bed.

"No it's not. I would rather get trampled by elephants, multiple times rather than go and spend a weekend with that son a bitch. I'm not gonna do it. You can't make me change my mind, so you might as well give up now before you piss me off and make me lose my temper and say things I'll probably regret later.",Calum told him matter-of-factly.

Michael rolled his eyes,"Just hear me out, it's only a few days, and you probably won't even have to see him the whole time, cause we're working to get him arrested, you guys will probably leave after that anyways.",he told him.

"I don't care. I don't want to go. Stop pestering me and leave me alone.",Calum got up angrily and stopped to the other side of the room and flopped himself onto the bean bags in the corner of his room. He didn't want to be near Michael and Michael was on his comfy bed, so he had to settle for the next best thing.

"But why not?",Michael questioned him.

"Umm, I don't know maybe because he left me scarred for life.",Calum told him, feeling his temper start to rise and the stupid question with the obvious answer.

"Ok and I get that, but this is literally your chance to put him behind bars for what he did. You can finally have some sort of peace or something. Why don't you wanna take the chance!",Michael said, exasperatedly.

"Because I don't want to see him.",Calum crosses his arms stubbornly.

"Ok, cut the shit. What's the real reason why?",Michael said, his voice cold now.

"I already told you why.", Calum said, still redesigning from telling him the real reason.

"Calum, please I want to help.",Michael said.

Calum felt his resolve weaken,"Alright fine. I'm scared he'll try and hit me again.",Calum said sadly, suddenly starting to feel a sense of nervousness at the thought of going on this trip.

He put his head between his knees as he felt himself starting to get emotional.

"It'll be ok. No one is gonna let him touch you, much less even get near you.",Michael told him.

Calum raised his head to reply,",Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to have to look at him, or even talk to the bastard.", he spat.

Michael could see the red rim of his eyes as another tear fell, joining the rest on his shirt and jeans. Michael wanted so badly to just cuddle and kiss Calum until he stopped feeling sad, but cuddles couldn't fix their problems this time.

"Calum-"

"Don't!...even say it's gonna be ok. You've already said it like 50 fucking times. Just because you keep saying it doesn't mean everything will magically be ok! I mean, it's already settled, we're fucking going!",He proclaimed hysterically, throwing his hands in the air, all of the happiness drained from his face. Not the same smile or joy that was displayed on his face not even an hour ago.

"I was hoping that if I kept saying it, eventually you'd understand that it will be ok.",Michael told him, in a sad, but concerned voice.

Calum let out a sigh, he hadn't meant to project his sadness onto Michael.

"I'm sorry, Mikey.",Calum told him, giving him a pout. Michael rolled his eyes, and got up off of Calum's bed and sauntered over to Calum's bean bags, draping himself over Calum's body, sticking his head into Calum neck and giving him a kiss, while tangling their arms and legs together.

"Just hear us out-",Michael started, earning another deep sigh from Calum,"if we go, we'll be able to prove that he...you know, and then when we take it to the police, they'll arrest him. And when he's in jail you'll be able to have a peace of mind knowing that he can't just come here at any minute or hurt you anymore. It's a win-win situation, you just gotta suffer for a little bit before it gets better. Plus, I'll be there the whole time to hold your hand and give you kisses throughout the entire trip.",he told him, kissing his hand as he said so.

"Who said you were going?",Calum scrunched his nose. That was one thing that hadn't been discussed.

"I did. There's no way you're going alone.",Michael said like it was obvious.

"I won't be a-"

"Calum don't even argue with me on this one, you won't win.",Michael told him, placing his hand over Calum's mouth. Calum just rolled eyes, moving Michael's hand off of his mouth.

"I don't know if I want to.",He said, his voice getting small as he journeyed back to the sensitive subject.

Michael propped himself up in Calum's lap and held the boys cheeks in his hands, so that Calum could only look at him,"Calum I promise I will protect you from him, I will beat his ass myself if I have too. I just, you need this, if you face it, it'll be so much better. I know you still have nightmares, and I know you're still paranoid about being out and dating me, you're not hiding it as good as you think you are. But I still love you, even if you're scared, which I know you're still scared too, even if you said you weren't anymore. I know there's still a voice in the back of your mind telling you that this is wrong. It's his voice isn't it? He's telling you that this, me and you, is wrong. But it's not. I swear it's not. There's nothing wrong with either one of us, and I just don't think you'll ever be able to fully accept that unless you face the bastard and show him there's nothing wrong with you. Please, Calum. You owe this to yourself, this is your chance.",Michael finished.

Calum felt like he was in a trance. His eyes were wide, but his mouth felt dry, like he couldn't speak at all. Michael's words hit him like a brick. He could vaguely feel his cheeks being soaked by his own tears, but he didn't make any sounds. All he could see was how loving and concerned Michael's eyes were. Calum didn't think he'd ever been so in love with the color green. He could see the tears running down Michael's own cheeks as he spoke with such passion.

Calum leaned up a small amount, just enough to give Michael a gentle kiss, as Michael's hands still cupped his cheeks.

"Ok.",he breathed out,"I'll do it."

Michale beamed at him, kissing him again.

"For yourself?"

"For us."

 

\- - -

 

Calum sulked as he packed his bags into theHood family car.

"I said I'd do this, but I still don't like it. I can feel my skin starting to crawl by just thinking about the fucking Cabin. Why'd they even have to have it at the Cabin anyways. Why couldn't they have done it at their house or some shit? Literally anywhere else besides there. ",he ranted to Michael, who was helping him pack up the few bags that everyone had, since it was going to be a short trip.

Michale set the bag he was carrying down and made his way over to Calum, getting a firm grip on Calum's cheeks so the boy would look at him, and only him.

"Calm down, I'll be by your side the entire time. There's nothing to worry about.",He said seriously, then leaning in to give Calum a chaste kiss on the lips before going back to loading what few bags were left to load.

Calum rolled his eyes fondly.

"I fucking love you.",He said, smiling at Michael all goofily.

"Yeah I know. It's hard not too.",Michael said, shrugging his shoulders all smug and shit.

"Oh shut up.",Calum punched him in the arm.

"You boys ready?",David asked, coming out of the house followed by Mali and Joy.

"Yeah I guess so.",Calum said, his bad mood coming back to him at the thought of seeing his uncle. Correction: that bastard.

"I sweets it'll all work out Calum, we've contacted the police and everything. It's all going to be ok, this will probably be the last time you see him for a long time.",he told his son.

Calum huffed, But didn't disagree,"If you say so, let's just get this shi-stuff over with already.",He said, catching himself before he slipped up.

David chuckled and climbed into the car, along with Mali and Joy.

"Hey",Michael called, grabbing Calum's attention easily,"I love you.",he smiled.

Calum felt his dopey grin coming back to his face.

"You sap.",Calum said.

Michael shrugged once again, closing the trunk and pressing a kiss to Calum's lips before climbing into the car.

Calum smiled happily before following after him.

He might as well enjoy this little bit of happiness while he can before he returns to the place that's fueled almost all of his nightmares.


	43. Wild (Pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told someone ‘I’d update this before the end of the week, and even though it’s technically Sunday already idc, I got it posted so enjoy. And yes there will be three parts of this trip. A special surprise for anyone who can guess what the trilogy chapter names will be based off of.

_"What did I tell you, Calum, huh?! I told you if you ever told anyone that I'd make your life a living hell, and you just had to go and open that cock-sucking mouth of yours, didn't you?! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M talking to you!"_

_Slap._

_Calum whimpered and cowered further into the corner of the room, between the old bookshelf and dusty wall._

_"Please stop!",he cried out, his voice failing him halfway through._

_"When you stop being a fucking faggot, maybe then I'll stop, but since you just love boys so much I think this is what you deserve. Don't deny it Calum. Take it like a man and stop acting like the little sissy bitch that you are." He man started to take his belt from the loops of his pants and bent the thick leather in half, readying it in his hands._

_"Where's your little boyfriend now, huh?"_

_Smack._

 

**10 Hours Earlier**

"Hey, Cal! We've missed you!",his aunt beamed at him, going in to I've him a tight hug which he easily reciprocated, being that he favored her, no matter how utterly horrible her husband was. 

"Hey Aunt Charlotte.",he said returning the embrace. 

Calum could feel eyes watching him and when he looked up over his aunt's shoulder he saw his uncle standing a few feet behind her looking him with judgmental eyes. He'd probably already gotten a good glimpse of Michael when thy all arrived at the house. Calum silently prayed to god that his Uncle would mention it. He felt his blood run cold just from the icy stare he was receiving from the senile older man.

“You’ve got so big, I haven’t seen you in what 3? 4 years. You haven’t been back since you spent the summer with us-or well Charles. We miss you, you should visit more often.”,she smiled happily at him, not having any idea what the mention of that particular summer invoked on Calum’s nerves. 

His smile fell from his face and he unconsciously took a step away from her. 

Luckily his Dad was there to save the day, stepping in and distracting his Aunt from his sudden change in mood, by asking what events they had planned for the weekend and also to be shown to their room. She happily obliged leading everyone else upstairs to the guest rooms, his uncle, thankfully, following behind. 

Michael was there to hold Calum, as the boy was still stunned from his aunt’s unintentionally harming words, he stared down the hallway his uncle and family had disappeared down, half expecting the man to come back and give him a few choice words. 

“It’s ok, Cal. Just a little longer. I’ll be here the whole time. You won’t get hurt, I promise.”,he reassured him, wrapping his arms around Calum’s waist and placing a kiss behind his ear. 

“I hope so.”,Calum said quietly. 

“It will. That son of a bitch is going to be in jail before this weekend is over with, even if I have to call his ass out and arrest him myself.”,Michael said, patting Calum’s ass, and then going to pick up their bags. 

“Come on, Cal. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave.”,He told him softly, knowing Calum was having a hard time being here. 

Calum broke out of his dazed trance that was fixed on the hallway in which his uncle had disappeared down. 

“Right.”,He said offhandedly,”Let’s get this over with. 

 

\- - -

 

“You guys made it just in time for lunch!”,Charlotte said excitedly. Everyone had left their bags in their rooms. David and Joy getting the guest bedroom, while Mali got their daughter’s old room, and Calum and Michael were put into their son’s old room, since neither one of their cousins were going to be showing up to this little get together. Something about exams at college. 

“That’s great Charlotte, but we picked up some food on the way, we didn’t know if you’d be cooking lunch with all the stuff you have planned for the weekend. Who all is supposed to be coming anyways?”,David spoke for all of them. 

Tension coated the room in thick layers, but the only person that didn’t seem to pick up on it was Charlotte. Probably because she was the only one that was oblivious to the sole reason why Calum and his family had even bothered to come this weekend. 

Her and maybe Charles, since he didn’t think would Calum would have the balls to actually go and tell anyone, especially after the threats that were issued to him. But then again, he had the audacity to go and bring a _boy_ with him into Charles’ house. All he was concerned with at the moment was the fact that Calum had _actually_ ended up being gay, even after everything he had done to help him to prevent being such a disgrace. Never mind the fact that he could easily spot the other 4 people Calum had arrived with giving him deathly glares every now and then, his main concern was not with them, it was with his faggot nephew. 

“Well, you know our family is only so big, D. There’s only 3 of us after all. So we’ve invited some of Charles’ family as well. Right, Charlie?”,she smiled at her husband, entering the living room from the kitchen where she had been cooking. 

The two rooms were easily connected, not having a door, but more of just an entryway that led between the two, making it easier for them to converse while she was cooking away in the kitchen. 

“Yeah.”,he grunted our, not really paying her much attention. His focus was mainly on Michael and Calum, squished together and all cuddle up on one of the many couches in the large cabin’s living room. 

“Charlie, you’ve been so upset and distant today. What’s wrong with you?”,she frowned, coming to sit on the arm of the recliner her husband was sat in to gently stroke his arm in an attempt to get him to relax. 

“Nothing.”,he mumbled. 

“Well, there must be something wro-“

“I said it was nothing Charlotte! Damnit, get off my back would you?!”,He suddenly burst out, causing Calum to flinch and junk in Michael’s arms, his body tensing at the familiar angry voice. 

Charlottes haw was dropped in surprise. Her husband had never acted this way before, and she didn’t know what was getting him so upset on a weekend where they’re supposed to be having fun. 

“Ch-Charles! I don’t know what has gotten into you, or why you’re upset, but you need to get over whatever the fuck it is before our guests arrive. We are to be having a nice relaxing weekend with our families and I won’t have you ruining it by being a complete asshole to everyone, including me!”,she told him, quickly getting up from the chair and stomping back into the kitchen to cut everything on the stove off before angrily making her way upstairs to their shared room, slamming the door in the process. 

Charles just sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair, not taking his eyes off of Calum and Michael. 

Michael could feel the sweat forming all over Calum’s body from the nervousness, that and the fact that Calum was adamantly fiddling with his fingers, another giveaway that he was anxious for what was to come. 

“What are you looking at?”,Michael finally said, breaking the intense silence that clouded the room like a thick smoke, making it hard for anyone to breathe, much less talk. 

“Why are sitting with him like that?”,Charles said, not backing down from Michael blunt and aggressive sounding question. 

“Because he’s my boyfriend, and when people date they typically sit together.”, he told the man, happily watching his face contort into one of disgust. 

“Is that right, Calum?”,he said, feeling his temper start to rise again. 

Calum has yet to look his uncle in the face, and he wanted to keep that streak going, so instead of looking up, he just nodded his head quietly. 

“Y-yeah, we’ve been together for months now.”,he said, trying his best to sound confident and brave through his words, but ultimately failing by stuttering out the first word. 

Calum watched as his uncle’s fists clench so hard he could see his knuckles turning white as they rested on the armrests of the recliner. 

Charles said nothing else to the pair. Now was not the time or place to say what he really wanted to say to his nephew. Maybe later when it was just the two of them. And he’d make sure to get Calum alone and knock some sense into him. Literally. 

 

\- - - 

 

“How could you be late to dinner, you were literally just right up the stairs. I said, dinner at 7:30. It’s not like you had a loner way to come.”,Charlotte sighed,”kids these days.”,she muttered. 

“Sorry, Aunt Char.”,Calum said sheepishly, ducking his head to hide the blush that was fighting its way to his cheeks. 

Michale hide his face as well, but that was only to hide the smirk plastered across his face. 

In an attempt to calm Calum down and settle his nerves before dinner, Michael suggested giving him a blow job, since it’s like a fact that orgasm release stress and tension from the body. 

To summarize, things escalated quickly. Michael went from giving Calum a blowjob, to giving Calum a rim job, which ultimately turned into Michael fingering Calum until he came twice while muffling his loud moans into the sheets of the bed. 

They got a little lost in the moment, and also lost track of time, resulting in them being ten minutes late to dinner. 

Calum was ten times more relaxed and less tense as he was before when being in the same room as his uncle, so Michael counted it as a win, despite their lateness. 

“Sorry, we got really caught up in this awesome show in Netflix, lost track of time.”,Michael explained, easily lying to everyone to cover their tracks. 

“It’s fine. We’ve barely started eating anyways. Go ahead and fix yourselves a plate. David pass me the macaroni, please. Thank you”,she said, continuing on like there presence didn’t have much affect on the ongoing dinner. 

Oh how she was wrong. 

Since Calum had entered the room, and his uncle had set eyes on him, the tension everyone had experience earlier swiftly drifted back into the room to suffocate everyone once again. 

“No that you’re here though, let’s catch up some more. I’ve already spoken to Mali, but I haven’t got a chance to ask you anything. How’s it going? How’s school? Any girlfriends?”,Charlotte started to gush excitedly. 

Almost everyone froze, that was the worst possible question she could’ve asked. 

“I-I’m actually doing pretty well, school is fine, we’ve got play-offs coming up soon, I’m sure you’ve heard from dad.”,Calum replied, commenting ignoring her last question while he started to dig into his pot roast. 

“Yeah, he told me you guys were working har. I’m very proud, I hope you boys make it.”,she smiled at him,”what about you, what do you do? I know we were introduced earlier, but I’ve hardly had a chance to speak being that I’ve been trying to catch up and plan all the events for tomorrow”,she said, now directing her attention to Michael. 

“I’m doing very good also, I’ve been spending a lot of time with my boyfriend and I couldn’t be happier.”,Michael returned her delighted smile. 

She light up at his words, obviously not even phased by the fact he had said boyfriend, instead of girlfriend. 

“Awww, that’s sweet. What’s his name?”,she asked, happily eating her roast as well. 

“Calum. Calum Hood.”,Michael smiled proudly at the thought Calum, even though the boy was sitting next to him, eating his roast and avoiding eye contact with everyone except for Michael, his heart was still full of love for the boy. 

Charlottes eyes widened,”My Calum?!”,she exclaimed,”Lord Calum, why didn’t you tell me sooner?! I’m happy for you! I was almost beginning to think that you didn’t like dating or people at all, since I’ve never heard you speak of anyone. But that’s great, good for you guys. Just don’t keep us up tonight, if you know what I mean.”,she giggled, not-so-subtly winking at the pair of them. 

Both of their faces turned red immediately at her comment. 

“Oh hush, it’s nothing to be embarrassed of, anal sex is completely normal for gay couples. You’re bound to have it at some point, nothing to be asham-“

She was cut off by Charles’ scraping chair against the hardwood floor. The man angrily bounded towards the stairs and went up them, the sound of a door slamming shortly afterwards ripples through the dining room. 

“I don’t know what his problem is.”,Charlotte said, obviously not in the mood to deal with his shit. 

And I hope we don’t have to stay too long after she finds out, Calum thought to himself.


	44. Fools (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this now because I’m gonna be busy all day Saturday. I’m half asleep while posting, but I hope everyone enjoys and Pt. 3 is coming soon!!!

_"Where's your little boyfriend now, huh?"_

_Smack._

_"He-He's in our room!",Calum whined out pitifully, already feeling the pain blooming on his cheeks._

_"You two shouldn't even be sharing a room in the first place!"_

_Punch._

_"Mi-Michael!",Calum screamed as loud as he could._

_"He's not gonna come save you! You're not worth saving!",Charles yelled at Calum once again._

_"Michael, Please!",Calum cried out again._

_Calum didn't know why he lied. Michael wasn't in their room at all, but he still hoped Michael would hear from downstairs or wherever he was, and even if he didn't come Calum had 4 other family members on this hallway. Someone was bound to hear him._

Charles paused for a moment, listening for footsteps coming down the hallway.

_Silence._

_He smirked evilly at Calum, drawing his arm back for another hit._

_"You know, I kind of wish he could be here too, so he could see how fucking pathetic you are.",he laughed at Calum._

_Calum took a deep breath tying to relax himself._

_"Be brave, be brave, be brave, be brave.....",he whispered, his eyes falling closed as tears cascaded down his cheeks._

_He put his hand behind his back..._

 

**12 hours earlier:**

 

"I don't understand how you boys can sleep until LUNCH!",Charlotte scolded them, placing down their plates of leftover breakfast with consisted of bacon and french toast. 

"No one woke us up.",Calum told her, focusing his attention on Michael and his food only. Michael's left hand was held tightly in his own left hand, which resulted in Michael's arm being stretched across his own lap, since Calum sat to the right of him. The older boy didn't mind though, whatever it took to make Calum feel safe in a house full of nightmares. 

"Well, I guess it's alright, everyone is starting to arrive now, see?",She told them, pointing towards the window that was over the kitchen sink. 

Most of the front yard could be seen out of it, especially from their place sitting at the bar. Calum and Michael could see Mali, David, Joy, and Charles out there greeting the few people who had arrived already. 

It took everything within Michael not to snort at the sight of that old abusive bastard out there greeting people like he was _actually_ a good man. 

He settled for just silence instead, and nodded his head at her words, Calum doing the same. 

"Well, you boys finish eating, and I expect to see you outside, by the lake when you're done, you understand?",She told them happily, not waiting for an answer before flouncing out of the kitchen, making her way outside as well.

"I'm really dreading this entire day.",Calum said sadly, after his aunt had finally exited the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone in the cabin. 

"Awww, don't feel too down, princess. I'll be by your side the whole time, and you know me. I don't take people's shit, and I especially won't take it from that _thing_ you call an uncle.",Michael told him, moving his arm to wrap it around Calum's shoulder while kissing his cheek softly.

"If you say so, Mikey.",Calum said half-heartedly. 

"I do say so.",Michael declared,"now stop being so sad and try to act like nothing's wrong just to piss him off, after all a certain boy _did_ once tell me he didn't want to be scared anymore, and do you remember what I told him?",he asked. 

Calum swallowed and looked at Michael, seeing nothing but love and security encased within his green irises,"You said it's ok to be scared sometimes, but I gotta be brave too.",he said quietly. 

Michael smiled happily at him, thankful that Calum had remembered his words to him all those weeks ago when they were just starting out in their relationship. 

"That's right. Now let's put our brave faces on, and go piss off an old bastard for the enjoyment of watching him realize that no matter what he put you through, you prevailed and you're here today better than ever, better than him, and better than your past experiences. I love you, you love me, you're here, you made it this far, baby. Let's do this shit!"

Calum had a huge smile on his face before Michael could even finish his spontaneous little inspirational speech, it was so exciting to see how passionate Michael was about this, it made his heart fill with warmth from how much Michael seemed to care about him and his wellbeing. His chest felt like it could burst, and his face split in two from how hard he was smiling any minute now. 

_God, he loved Michael._

"I love you too, Cal."

He looked up to see Michael smiling brightly back at him. His face immediately flushed a deep red, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

"Whoops.",he laughed lightly. 

"Don't act like this is something new. I've been in love with you, just the same as you've been in love with me.",Michael kissed his cheek again, smiling at his lovely boyfriend.

"I know, but I didn't mean to say it while you were still in the moment.",Calum told him, his blush slightly fading, as he moved his hand towards the one connected with Michael's and started to fiddle with their interlocked hands.

"You can interrupt me anytime, if you're gonna tell me you love me.",Michael smiled fondly at him, and then suddenly removing all touch from Calum, Michael gave him a peck on the cheek before diving back in to finish his breakfast. 

Calum whined lowly from the loss of contact, deciding to rest his left hand on Michael's thigh and finish his breakfast as well. Michael's didn't seem to mind since he hadn't told Calum to move, but Calum doubted Michael would tell to move anyways, being that Michael loved physical contact between the two of them. 

They finished breakfast shortly after that, with little conversation between the two of them. 

They then headed upstairs towards their room, to get changed into swim trunks and flip-flops, grabbing some old beach towels they had brought along, and then finally going outside and out back to the lake to spend some quality time with Calum's extended family along with some of old bastard's family. 

"Remember, there's nothing to be nervous about or scared of .",Michael said once again as they walked towards the dock the lake sat on, seeing more people starting to fill up  folding chairs and talking to everyone they haven't seen in a while and introducing themselves to anyone new that had arrived. Charles was over at the grill cooking what they assumed to be hotdogs and hamburgers. Typical. 

"I know. You've only told me like a thousand times.",Calum exaggerated, knocking his fingers with Michael's as they walked, but not daring to intertwine them no matter how much it pained him not to do so. 

"Well, I'm just making sure. You know you like the reassurance so don't even start.",Michael sassed him playfully. 

Calum rolled his eyes in return, muttering a 'whatever' under his breath. He couldn't even deny that he didn't like the constant reassurance Michael gave him, so he didn't even try.

"Oh and by the way, your ass looks amazing in your swim trunks, like it's always looked amazing, but today...I don't know maybe it's the stripes that's making me want to take you and ravish you right here in front of all your family and friends.",Michael spoke his voice getter deeper, and his body moving closer to Calum's as he spoke. 

"Michael!",Calum blushed, shoving Michael to the side,"now is not the time or place to get me hard!"he whisper-yelled at his frustrating boyfriend.

Michael laughed loudly at Calum's reaction. 

"I'm only kidding, Cal!",he exclaimed, still recovering from his laughing fit,"not about your trunks though, cause they still make me wanna eat you out until you're fucking crying, or something.",Michael told him nonchalantly. Not even acknowledging  that they were now in close vicinity with his relatives, so they needed to have this conversation in another time and another place. 

"Mikey stoopppp.",he whined pitifully. 

Michael was going to spare him. This time. He just smirked at stayed quiet until they reached Mali, Joy, and David sitting in their own folding chairs, Mali the only one out of the other three wearing a swimsuit.

"Hey guys, we got you some chairs set up before everyone took all of them, since you guys were eating.",Mali told them upon their arrival. 

"Thank you.",Calum said, taking a seat next her, while Michael took the other chair beside Calum. He slung his towel over the back of the folding chair, before getting comfortable, just as Calum had done. 

It was quiet for a second. 

The five of them all thinking the same thing. 

"So, have you talked to him?",Michael asked, decoding to break the silence, after checking to make sure no one was close enough to hear their oncoming conversation. 

"Yup. He seemed normal around us, but every time you two walk in the room it's like I can physically feel his glare even though it's directed at you guys.",Mali said, David and Joy nodding their heads in agreement. 

"H-has he mentioned anything?",Calum asked. 

"He pulled me and Joy to the side last night after dinner and asked if we knew what was going on between you two and we told him that you guys dated. Then he asked if we were ok with that, like it was as if you guys were gang members or something, and we told him yeah, we were fine with it.",David told them, everyone listening intently. 

"What'd he say after that?",Michael asked him. 

"He just kind of made a disgusted face and walked off. It was really creepy. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that for a whole summer, Cal.",David said, frowning along with his wife. 

"It's fine dad.",Calum started,"I mean it's over and done with , let's just focus and the now, and now we're trying to get him locked up, so what's the plan for that even supposed to be?",Calum said to everyone, changing the subject quickly so that he wouldn't have to deal with everyone's sympathy and pity. 

"Well, we all talked a bit last night, the three of us, and we called the police station again so they could help us out, and they said all we needed was proof. Like a big confession or something.",Joy told Michael and Calum. 

"Well, how are we supposed to get that, he's not just gonna come out and say it in front of everyone.",Calum said, trying to think of another solution. 

"W-Well, we thought of that also, and we thought maybe you should try to like...provoke him?",Mali told them sheepishly. 

Calum's jaw almost dropped to the floor,"Provoke him!? Do you want me to get myself killed?! I'm already half terrified of him as it is and he's been throwing us death glares just by being here, I don't even want to know what's he's gonna do if we actually try a-"

"Calum!",Michael's booming voice broke him out of his ramble,"Calm down, he's not gonna do shit as long as I, especially, and everyone else is around.",He tried to soothe him, taking Calum's hands in his own as he noticed that Calum had started to fiddle with his fingers profusely. 

"I know, but-"

"No buts, remember what we talked about at breakfast?",Michael questioned, since they had literally just discussed this same plan of trying to piss him off before they knew it was all part of the BIG plan to get him arrested. 

"Ok fine. Fine. Ok.",Calum said, trying to now hype himself up to do this. To face his fear of his uncle. 

"Are you ready? We'll just start simple ok? Let's just go get in the lake first maybe splash around a bit, I don't know. Just have fun like we usually would, he'll notice us eventually then we can turn it up a notch or something, we can just go from there.",Michael told Calum, and he nodded his head along to Michael's words, taking in everything he was saying to try not to fuck this up. 

"Sound good, guys?",Michael now said, directing his question at the rest of Calum's family. 

"Yeah, whatever you guys want to do, Mali is gonna keep her phone handy to record, just in case, and we're gonna keep an eye on Charles. You two go ahead and if anything happens we'll protect you Cal, don't worry.",David replied, smiling at his only son with the determination to protect him. 

Calum smiled back happily at all of them. 

"I love you guys.",He said, causing a chorus of 'awes' to ring out from the three of them. 

"Ok, Shutup then. I take it back.",Calum said, fondly rolling his eyes. 

"No you don't.",Mali told him, smirking at him in a knowing way. 

Everyone knew Calum was a family man. 

"I know.",he said, trying to hide his smile,"Let's go Mikey.",he said, getting up from his chair and holding his hand out towards Michael. 

Michael took it happily, standing from his chair and following Calum towards the lake, leaving his family behind. 

It's time for hell to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also go and read my other fic, It’s called Off My Rocker and it’s going to be really goooddd!!


	45. Talk Me Down (Pt. 3)-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s going DOWN in this chapter and everyone is basically gonna get thrown in the ocean with no life jackets, but I’ll save you next chapter. Everyone knows I love cliffhangers. :)

**10 Hours before:**

Michael and Calum played in the lake together for a about 20 minutes with only a few dirty looks from some of the guests, most of them being from Calum's uncle, which Michael reminded him to ignore and have fun with him. 

Calum's aunt soon came over and asked Calum for a favor, that being to go and get a magazine from her room so that she could show one of her friends a recipe she had been dying to tell them about. 

Since Calum loved his Aunt Charlotte the most out of his extended family, and since it was almost 2:00 by now and the sweltering heat was beating down upon him, a trip to the cabin in the nice cool air conditioner would be refreshing, he agreed, giving Michael a small peck on the lips and a promise to be back as soon as possible. 

Calum bounded up the stairs of the cabin to his Aunt's room in search of the magazine. He had forgotten to ask where it was and she didn't think to tell him, he was sure it wouldn't be too far out of sight though. 

The first place he thought to look was on the bedside table on what he assumed was her side of the bed, the items scattered around the top proved him otherwise, bullet shell casings and magazines about hunting and fishing, different knick knacks that indicated this was his uncle's side of the bed, and even though he knew he shouldn't Calum continued to look through the man's stuff anyways, wondering how he could be so evil and cruel to him and no one else, just because he preferred boys over girls. 

He opened the drawer and audibly gasped at what was inside. 

A gun. 

It was just a small black pistol, nothing special, but why did his uncle have it? And why in his bedside drawer? 

This was a cabin in the woods, how many people were going to be breaking and entering? And why did he have it here anyways, they were only staying here for the weekend before going back into town to their real home, there wasn't any real need for a gun here, except for safety, but Calum had seen his uncle, felt the force behind a punch he could throw, he didn't need a gun to fight an intruder. 

So why did he have it?

So many questions swirled around in Calum's head, making him dizzy with all the thoughts of what his uncle could've been planning to use this gun for. 

He felt his hands become sweaty and a horrible feeling twisted in his gut at the idea of maybe his uncle had planned on using the gun on him? 

He picked up the gun slowly, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hands and the feeling of wanting to puke deep in his chest. 

His breath became quick as he tried to think of a possible solution to feel safe in this house. He couldn't, especially not now that he knew what his uncle was hiding right beside his bed, close within reach. 

Then it came to him. 

Take it. 

Just take the gun. 

He won't even know it was you who took it. 

Maybe he'd think it was Charlotte who moved it. 

He'd just take it and hide it somewhere else, so that it wasn't easily accessible for his uncle, and if needed he could use it himself for self defense. 

Obviously he wouldn't shoot the guy, but he could use it as a threat just in case the evil man tried to abuse him again. 

It all made senses in his head so Calum looked around the room ,as if he would get caught, before stuffing it in the waistband of his swim trunks. 

He then hurriedly found the magazine his aunt was talking about, the one with some middle-aged white lady on the front holding a cake, just as she had described. 

He scurried down to his and Michael's room, burying the gun deep within his duffel bag full of his clothes mixed with some of Michael's stolen garments. 

Calum hoped Michael didn't decide he wanted to wear some of his clothes the rest of the weekend.

Calum started to fiddle with his fingers as he walked down the stairs, clutching the magazine in both of his hands. He realized on the bottom step that he'd need to stop that before he got back to Michael, otherwise his boyfriend would know something was up. 

 

\- - -

 

"Hey baby, what took so long?",Michael asked, when Calum rejoined him in the waist-high water.

"I-um, I couldn't find the magazine and Aunt Charlotte didn't tell me where to look, so it took me a little longer, sorry for keeping you waiting, Mikey.",Calum mumbled. 

"Hey, it's fine. I was just wondering. Are you alright?",Michael asked, his face twisting in concern. Calum should've known Michael would be able to pick up on his mood change. The boy noticed everything about Calum. 

"Yeah, I just...Charlie was giving me weird looks on the way over here is all.",He lied to Michael, immediately feeling guilty afterwards. 

He knew he should probably tell Michael the truth and tell him about the gun, but he knew Michael would convince him to take it and put it back where it was. 

He couldn't bring himself to do it though. 

Maybe later on tonight he would come clean...

"Oh. Well don't worry about him. Like I said before, just enjoy your time here at the lake. With me.",Michael smiled at him, trying his best to soothe his boyfriend out of his nervous state. 

Calum swallowed nervously and reluctantly nodded his head, agreeing with Michael. 

"Everything is gonna be fine Cal, I promise.",Michael said, kissing Calum on the lips shortly before wrapping his arms around Calum's waist and resting his head in the crook of Calum's neck, placing delicate kisses there as well. 

"Ok.",Calum said, and this time, he didn't believe it would be. 

 

\- - - 

 

Michael wasn't a fucking idiot. 

He knew there was something wrong as soon as Calum came back. His boyfriend was hiding something from him, something that had happened while he had gone into the house. 

He didn't want to push Calum into telling him, so he was just gonna watch him more carefully just in case anything _did_ happen. 

He didn't trust anyone here except for Joy, David, Mali and maybe even Charlotte. She seemed alright. Michael hadn't even spoken to Calum's uncle except for maybe one time and he didn't like it. He didn't even want to be near the man, and the man didn't seem to want to be near him as well, much to Michael's enjoyment. 

He noticed the way Calum's eyes dodged around as if he was scared something was going to get him any second, he noticed the way his hands shook slightly from not being able to intertwine with each other and fiddle his fingers together like they usually did when he was nervous. 

Michael noticed and he knew he was hiding something, but for now he'd just be quiet. 

He just hugged Calum and told him everything would be ok, even though he didn't fully believe it himself, he hoped Calum would. 

 

\- - - 

 

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me.",Michael spoke quietly, from his place on the bed. Calum was lying next to him with his back turned to Michael. 

Calum just shrugged in response. 

It was ten at night, dinner had been served, and the guests had all left or were in the process of leaving if they hadn't, Michael and Calum had retired to their room for the night. 

There hadn't been a right time throughout the day that Michael could've brought up Calum's sudden odd behavior, until now and the was going to try and shrug things off as if they weren't that serious. 

"Calum.",Michael said in a stern tone, showing Calum that this was nothing to just brush off. Not this time. Not when things were as tense as they were and since the police were involved this time. His uncle was unpredictable and Michael wanted to do everything possible to keep Calum safe, and he couldn't do that if Calum was keeping secrets from him. 

"It's nothing really, I was just shaken up by my uncle is all that it was.",Calum mumbled again. 

His whole mods had been down in the dumps since he came back from the house that afternoon and even though he tried to mask it with fake smiles, Michael saw completely through it. 

"Alright, cut the bullshit and tell me what actually happened.",Michael spoke seriously. 

"It was fucking nothing, Michael!",Calum raised his voice sitting up on the bed to look at Michael, his eyes taking on an angry glare,"please, just drop it, shit, I think I'm getting by just fine on my own, I don't need you breathing down my neck asking me if I'm ok every two fucking seconds. Gimme a break, ok?",Calum huffed angrily, falling back down into his previous position right after. 

Michael sat in silence for a second. He didn't think he'd been 'breathing down his neck' he'd barely even asked him if he was ok that much today, because he knows how much Calum doesn't like pity. He was just trying to look out for him, but if Calum wanted space then that's what he'd get. 

Michael slowly started to mod his head, trying not to say anything he'd regret in ten minutes. 

"Ok, I'll give you some space then. If that's what you want.",Michael told him quietly, getting up from his spot on the bed. He walked around to Calum's side of the bed and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you.",Michael told him, waiting for Calum to say it back. 

There was no reply, Calum just shuffled and turned son his other side, his back facing Michael once again. 

Michael nodded slowly, and left the room quietly.

 

\- - - 

 

It was pushing midnight when Calum decided he wanted to find Michael. He couldn't sleep without Michael's body pressed against his. 

The feeling of guilt and regret had churned in his stomach for almost two hours by now. 

He should've told Michael, he loved him back. 

He drug himself out of bed, feeling like complete shit from his earlier actions towards Michael. 

He had changed earlier after a quick shower with Michael, so now he was just wearing some basketball shorts and one of Michael's old baggy t-shirts. 

He opened the door to the room, ready to go down to  the living room and look for Michael one of the couches when he noticed a light on in one of the rooms down the hall. 

He lightly recalled that it was his uncle's office door that the light was flooding from under. 

Feeling a strike of fear run through him, he quickly stepped back into his room and closed the door as quietly as possible. 

He felt his breathing pick up and his heart start to race, without really thinking he strided across the room to his duffel bag and quickly pulled the gun out, holding it in his hands. 

His mind was fuzzy with sleep and he wasn't really functioning at a high level his time of night, his only thought was to make it to Michael. Safely. And his only idea of safety at the moment was to have this gun. Just in case. 

He shoved it into the waistband of his basketball shorts in his back, thinking he was a badass like in the movies. That, and it'd be too obvious if he just stuck it in his pocket, what if he saw his mom downstairs or something?

He made sure his shirt covered the gun-shaped lump well enough before, building up the courage to approach the door again. 

Calum's thinking wasn't very logical at the moment. He didn't have a plan for when he found Michael with a gun in the back of his pants, he only wanted to find Michael, he'd deal with the rest later. Michael was bound to find out he had stolen a gun sooner or later anyways, he guessed it just be the former.

Calum opened the door cautiously, checking to see if the office light was still on. 

It was. 

He silently cursed, but decided he wouldn't back down now. Calum has already mentally built up his courage enough just to walk down the hall, he'd be damned if he didn't make it that far. 

Calum stepped out into the hallway, his hands shaking slightly from the nervousness. 

Maybe his uncle wasn't even in the office. Maybe the light was just on. Maybe it was moonlight. No that's not even possible, the moon isn't yellow. 

Calum's head whorled with irrational thoughts, trying to block out the possibility that his uncle might snatch him up any second and do even worse than he had all those years ago. Especially now since Calum was older and he could tolerate more pain than his 14 year old self. 

In his whirlwind of thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that he'd made it to the door, three more steps and he'd be passed it. 

Suddenly, the door swung open quickly, revealing Calum's uncle in all his wretched glory. He wore a wife beater and some old gray sweatpants, Calum plastered himself against the furthest wall, too shocked to have any other reaction. In his head he was screaming to move, to run, to do anything to get away from this man, but he felt as if he was paralyzed and unable to move or make a sound. 

He saw Charles face twist into an evil smirk at the sight of him, Calum's stomach dropped and he could feel himself starting to panic. All that talking up he done to himself, and he wasn't anywhere near prepared for this, he considers it a high possibility, but he didn't think it'd actually happen. Now he was up against the wall in a dark hallway at midnight, all alone with just his abusive uncle to accompany him. 

Charles reached out and snatched Calum forward by his shirt, drawing a whimper from Calum's mouth. The man ignored it in favor of pulling Calum into his office and slamming the door closed, the lock clicking shortly after. 

Calum tried to get as far away from the man as he could, his mind finally catching up with his body. He was locked in this room now with nowhere to go. The only place he could find was a corner between a wall and a bookshelf. 

He made quick work of getting over there, but his uncle was hot on his tail, pushing Calum the rest of the way into the corner, causing him to slam his head against the hard wall in front of him, eliciting a groan from his mouth as he felt something warm starting to form on his hairline.  

"Did you tell?",was the first thing the man had said to him all weekend. 

Calum's immediate response was to deny the statement and shake his head. 

This angered his uncle, and the man decided words were not the answer, not that they ever were in Calum's case. 

He slapped his nephew and decided to ask again. 

"Did you tell anyone about the summer?!",He said angrily, shoving Calum further into the wall, his left shoulder banging against it and begin to throb with a dull pain. 

He whimpered in response, not wanting to speak to Charles. 

"Answer me, you piece of shit!",he snarled, slapping Calum in the face again. 

"No!",Calum cried out, his face starting to sting and his hands starting to shake. He could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. He just wanted to go home, he knew coming here wouldn't be a good idea. He just wanted to find Michael. 

"You're lying. I know you are because all fucking day, Joy, David, Mali, and that little faggot boyfriend of yours have been eyeing me like I'm the bad guy here.",he explained angrily, pointing to himself to emphasize his point. 

Calum didn't reply once again. He opted instead to just look at the flier and hope everything would be over quickly. 

"What did I tell you, Calum, huh?! I told you if you ever told anyone that I'd make your life a living hell, and you just had to go and open that cock-sucking mouth of yours, didn't you?! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M talking to you!"

Slap. 

Calum whimpered and cowered further into the corner of the room, between the old bookshelf and dusty wall. 

"Please stop!",he cried out, his voice failing him halfway through. 

"When you stop being a fucking faggot, maybe then I'll stop, but since you just love boys so much I think this is what you deserve. Don't deny it Calum. Take it like a man and stop acting like the little sissy bitch that you are." He man started to take his belt from the loops of his pants and bent the thick leather in half, readying it in his hands. 

"Where's your little boyfriend now, huh?"

"He-He's in our room!",Calum whined out pitifully, already feeling the pain blooming on his cheeks. 

"You two shouldn't even be sharing a room in the first place!"

Punch. 

"Mi-Michael!",Calum screamed as loud as he could. 

"He's not gonna come save you! You're not worth saving!",Charles yelled at Calum once again. 

"Michael, Please!",Calum cried out again. 

Calum didn't know why he lied. Michael wasn't in their room at all, but he still hoped Michael would hear from downstairs or wherever he was, and even if he didn't come Calum had 4 other family members on this hallway. Someone was bound to hear him. 

Charles paused for a moment, listening for footsteps coming down the hallway. 

Silence. 

He smirked evilly at Calum, drawing his arm back for another hit. 

"You know, I kind of wish he could be here too, so he could see how fucking pathetic you are.",he laughed at Calum. 

Calum took a deep breath tying to relax himself. 

"Be brave, be brave, be brave, be brave.....",he whispered, his eyes falling closed as tears cascaded down his cheeks. 

He put his hand behind his back, grabbing for the gun in his basketball shorts. 

His finger wrapped around the handle as another smack from the belt landed upon the tops of his thighs, the stinging pain blooming over his skin. He screamed loudly and hoped someone would hear.

Calum had seen an article or two about guns and gun safety, and he's really glad he too the time to read them, otherwise he'd have absolutely no idea what to do with the foreign object in his hand right now. He knew he'd have to cut the safety off, and load a bullet into the chamber before he could shoot. He tried to navigate the best he could, without actually seeing the gun and while being beaten with a thick leather belt. 

He eventually found the little switch to cut the safety off and loaded the gun quickly, that being the easiest part. He shoved him uncle back off him and pointed the gun at him all in one fluid motion. 

His uncle seems surprised at first, holding his hands up in defense and he watched Calum's tears fall down his cheeks as his hands shook with the gun. 

He smirked,"so you're the one who took my gun, huh?",he laughed in Calum's face. 

"St-stay away from me, or I-I swear I'll shoot.",Calum stuttered, his voice shaking almost as bad as his hands. 

He gripped the gun tighter, his finger on the trigger, ready to pull. 

"Shoot me then, if you're so fucking tough pull the trigger and blow my brains out then.",the man sneered at him, dropping his arms back by his side, his hands balled into fists. 

Calum's breathing picked up. He never imagined it like this. He thought his uncle would back down if he had the piece of steel in his hands. He didn't _actually_ want to shoot anyone, even if it was just for self defense. All of this was just a front anyways, maybe if he stalled long enough someone would find him. 

Hopefully. 

"That's what I thought, you're too weak!"

"I'm not weak!",Calum cried, feeling his resolve start to crumble. 

He shouldn't have to do this. He shouldn't have to be scared for his life, just because of what gender he likes. Calum started to think, what would Michael do in this situation? Michael would be brave. Just like Calum had told himself earlier, building up the courage just to get the gun out from behind his back. 

Michael would stand up to his fears and fight back, just like he had done to Calum all those months ago.

In this moment, Calum didn't need to be himself or think like himself. 

He needed to portray Michael, do what Michael would at least attempt to do in this situation, instead of crying like Calum. 

He needed to fight back, be brave, get some goddamn courage. 

He straightened his posture and put a hard look on his face, glaring at his uncle, forcing his hands to stop shaking. 

"I said, stay the fuck away from me or I will shoot you.",Calum growled out coldly, his voice dropping as he spoke. 

His uncle looked stunned for a moment, before going back to smirking. 

"You wouldn't, pussy.",he laughed a Calum again. 

Calum took a deep breath, he moved the aim of the gun slightly to the right, quickly firing off a shot into the wooden wall behind his uncle's head. 

The loud sound of the bullet echoed throughout the house, Calum's ears ringing afterwards. 

Someone _had_ to of heard it. Someone would come soon. 

His uncle's face now took on a new demeanor, his features becoming serious now that he understood Calum wasn't playing around with him. Not that he ever was anyways. 

"That was a warning, now back the fuck up.",Calum told him once again. 

Charles slowly raised his arms again, searching Calum's face for a sign that the boy was bluffing. 

He found none. 

It'd only be so long before his uncle would find another way to taunt him, or figure out that Calum was simply stalling. Things would really go downhill from there. 

Calum breathed heavily, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for someone to come through the door at any moment and save him from this hell. He was waiting for Michael. 

Where the hell was Michael, anyways??

Soon, Calum heard footsteps bounding up the wooden steps, he started smirking at his uncle, who's face immediately started paling at the sound. 

His uncle face soon contorted into one of anger, dropping his raised hands quickly and starting to charge towards Calum again, his fist clenched tightly, slowly raising into the air, ready to attack. 

Calum's eyes widened, he thought they'd make it here before his uncle did anything too serious, but the way his face looked as he was rapidly making his way towards him. Calum gripped the gun tighter, wishing whoever it was coming up the stairs would hurry the fuck up. 

They weren't coming quick enough. 

Calum broke into a sprint away from the corner he'd caged himself into, only to have his arm gripped tightly by Charles, the man slamming him up against the nearest wall, trying to get the gun out of Calum's hand. 

Calum gripped the steel weapon with his life as his uncle slowly pushed it towards his chin, placing his finger over the trigger. 

Calum's hands shook as he tried to push the gun back towards his uncle. Calum looked down, tears falling from his eyes as the metal came closer to his head, almost resting right underneath his chin. Another inch and his uncle could pull the trigger and Calum T. Hood would no longer be in existence.

The door suddenly busted open, but Calum couldn't see who had come in since Charles was in front of him, and Charles couldn't see either since his back was to the door. Regardless of who it was, he didn't relent in trying to kill his nephew. 

Calum's free hand found its way to Charles face as he tried to push the older man off of him or at least distract him long enough to get the gun away from his face. 

Calum distantly heard a chorus of gasps behind him, but he couldn't be bothered to glance in their direction, not that he could see anyways, but he was more focused on trying to live. 

Suddenly, all of Charles weight was pulled off of Calum, the older man falling to the floor, and Calum immediately aiming the gun right back at the man, not even sparing a glance at whoever had pulled the bastard off of him. 

Calum's vision blurred as more tears fell from his eyes, his hands starting to shake again as his adrenaline started to run out and his mind starts overcome him with panic. 

"Calum, it's ok.",Michael's voice finally breaks through his heads thick barriers. 

"It's not.",he replies,"It's really not.",he cries out pitifully, not moving the guns barrel away from Charles, the old man's hands raised again as Calum, now noticing, looks to see his aunt covering her mouth while tears flow from her eyes and his parents as well as Mali all standing within the room looking quite panicked as well. 

Calum's eyes finally fall on Michael, his boyfriend looks scared, panicked, concerned, and sad all in one, and Calum feels his heart start beating quicker as the distress he's caused Michael. 

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I was scared, he came after me.",Calum starts to sob.

"I know, and I'll protect you. Just put the gun down, Cal. The police are on their way.",Michael told him calmly, slowly making his way towards Calum. 

"No!",Calum suddenly shouted, his mind not fully functioning, running on leftover Adrenalin, but not enough for him to make rational decisions, all thoughts of Michael suddenly flying out of the window, and images of his uncle suffering coming to fill up the empty space. 

He stood up straighter, as he had earlier, taking on a new demeanor. 

"He deserves this. I-I thought I was thinking straight when I stole this gun from him, b-but now I realize this needs to be done-"

"Calum, what are you talking about?",Michael asked, slowly starting to panic at his words. 

"He deserves to suffer just as much as I had to-"

"Calum, stop fucking around. Put the gun down this is serious!",Michael yelled at him. 

"-I'm doing everyone a favor. This is the right thing to do.",Calum made sure the gun was reloaded before aiming straight for Charles' head. They were only a good four feet away from each other so the chance of missing was slim. 

Michael came towards Calum quickly just as he started to pull the trigger, trying to stop Calum from doing anything stupid in a moment of weakness. 

"Calum!", was the last thing the boy heard before the gunshot went off. 

That, and the sound of a body dropping to the floor shortly after. 

It couldn't have been his uncle, because he was already on the ground. 

So, who was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think it is!?!!


	46. Talk Me Down (Pt.3)-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of stuff going on with school right now, so updates will be slow until the end of April and possibly May, just bear with me this story is going to get finished if I have to die trying to write it. I hope you guys enjoy this even though it’s short as fuck it’s importnat aaanddd I even made a cute little ending. 
> 
>  
> 
> Smooth sailing from here on out :)

"Ouch, fuck!",Michael cried out as he hit the hardwood floor. 

"Oh shit, Mikey, I'm sor-"

"Calum, watch out!",he heard his dad call out, before he was shoved to the floor beside Michael. 

He looked up just in time to see his father tackle his uncle back to the ground, making Calum's eyes widen since he'd never known his father to be a violent man. 

"Joy, check on Michael, Calum give the gun to Mali.",David starting to give instructions as he held down Charles. 

Joy immediately went to Michael and bent down to check on him, Mali doing the same to Calum. 

"Hey, baby bro, you good?",she tried smiling at him, but he could tell she was actually struggling not to cry. 

Calum frowned and quietly handed her the gun, which she immediately put back on safety and placed it on a nearby table, out of reach. 

Calum opened his arms for Mali, and she immediately fell into his arms m, beginning to cry into his shoulder, silent tears fell down Calum's cheeks as well. 

Calum's aunt had taken a seat in a nearby chair, electing to just be quiet for the moment, she couldn't process anything that was going on, and she felt sad and angry at the same time. All these emotions banishing her into silence as she watched the events unfold with her closest family and the man she had loved for over 20 years. 

"Are you ok, Michael?",Joy asked, trying to scan over his body and see his injuries, since Michael was obviously hit with the bullet. Her eyes instantly fell on the copious amount of blood staining his arm and his shirt, slowly roll onto the floor. 

"Uh, yeah, it just got me in my arm.",Michael groaned out. 

Joy nodded her head, trying to console him. 

"Hold still you bastard!",David yelled, drawing everyone's attention to the two men on the floor.

David seemed to be on top of Charles holding him down as he struggled to get up off the floor. It was a given that he was tying to reach Calum. 

Just then Calum heard the sirens outside and he sighed in relief. 

Finally, it was all over. 

Calum felt his eyes slowly closing and everything after that was all a blur. 

 

\- - - 

 

When Calum woke up he knew three things. He was sitting in an extremely uncomfortable chair, it was very cold in this room, and it smelled like sterile metal and plastic gloves. 

He groggily opened his eyes, surveying the room and trying to comprehend what all had happened and where along the way he had passed out. 

The memories came flooding back like a broken damn. The cabin. His uncle cornering him in his office. The gun. The struggle. His family seeing him almost go crazy. Someone getting shot. It all blurred together and Calum felt like shit because of all of it. 

His mind wandered back to one of the most important parts of last night,  his uncle had gotten arrested. In his blurry haze he remembered his uncle being handcuffed and escorted into the back of a police car. He felt like he could finally breathe now that he was gone, he still felt bad for his aunt though, he'd have to go and see her sometime when all of this mess was cleared up. 

Another thing pounding on Calum's mind was: who had been shot?

It couldn't have been Mali because she had held him while he cried and it couldn't have been his dad because David had held Charles down so he wouldn't touch Calum, it couldn't be his aunt because he vaguely remembered seeing her talking to the police instead of being loaded up into an ambulance. So that left two people. 

His mom and Michael. 

His eyes widened and he sat up straighter in his chair, looking at the bed in front of him, trying to figure out who's hospital room this was. 

Michael laid peacefully in the hospital bed, his head flopped towards Calum as he breathed quietly. He looked paler than usual, but Calum just assumed it was from the lights in the room.

He felt his heart break a little inside his chest knowing that he caused Michael to be in this position. His eyes started to gloss over the longer he looked at Michael laying there in the bed, his eyes focused on the large bandage on Michael’s arm that had a bit of a red spot where blood was leaking through. 

The worst possible scenarios started rolling through Calum’s mind about how badly this would effect Michael. Would the boy even want to date him anymore? Would he have to get his arm amputated? Would he-

“Hey Cal, don’t cry.”,Michael’s croaky voice brought him out of his negative thoughts. 

Calum handy even noticed the tears running down his face as he looked at his boyfriend. He was so worried for him and felt like this was all his fault. It was. 

“I’m so sorry Mikey, I don’t mean to do this to you, I was just try-“,Calum started to rush out. 

“Hey, hey , hey. Calm down. It’s ok. I’m ok.”,Michael tried to console him, which only seemed to make Calum’s frown deepen. 

“This is my fault that you’re here. A-are you gonna break up with me now?”,Calum said sadly, his lip starting to wobble and more tears fled his eyes. 

“Whoa, Calum! Calm down, baby. We’re not breaking up, I’m not even mad at you in any way. Just breathe for a second, calm down, and we’ll talk.”,Michael told him quickly. 

Calum reached for Michael’s uninjured arm, and started to fiddle with Michael’s fingers instead of his own for once. Michael smiled lightly at the gesture. 

“I’m sorry I drug you into this mess I call my life.”,Calum mumbled, laying his head down on Michael’s stomach and looking up at the older boy. 

“Don’t be. I love being in this mess with you. There’s nothing I’d rather do than be in this mess with you, as long as I get to be with you I think I’ll be alright.”,Michael told him, seriousness and sincerity lacing his voice. 

Calum sighed,”You got shot because of me.”,he said sadly. 

“Well I can mark that that off my bucket list now at least.”,Michael joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I fucking hate you.”,Calum said, but Michael could see the small smile forcing its way into Calum’s face. 

“I love you too, princess.”,Michael smiled brightly at Calum, before his expression turned serious once again,”Don’t beat yourself up about it, I’d do it again a million times just to see you safe and that bastard arrested.”

Calum felt more tears running down his cheeks. This time not from sadness or despair. 

“I really fucking love you Mikey. I don’t think you understand just how much I love you.”,Calum whispered the words as if they were a secret, one between him and Michael that no one else should know. 

“I think I do, actually,”Michael replied, a certain happiness to his tone,”because I feel the same way about you.”

And in this moment, for once, Calum thought, everything is good.


	47. We Can Go Back

It had taken two days for Michael to be released from the hospital. Two long days of tests, check-ups, bandage changes, and not to mention all the fucking questions he'd had to answer to both the police and the hospital. 

He just wanted to go home and cuddle with Calum until he got sick of him, even though that wasn't really possible, but apparently that was too much to ask for. 

Speaking of Calum, the boy had came to visit Michael every single day after school, and not leaving until the late hours of night. He told Michael about his day and what was happening with his uncle, about the trial that was going to be held and how his lawyer had said that the man was, no doubt, going to end up in prison. He'd told Michael about how his aunt had come and apologized to him for his uncle, but Calum refused to accept it because nothing was her fault and he felt sad that she had lost the man she had loved to hatred and ignorance.  

Seeing Calum was the brightest part of Michael's day. The way he smiled whenever he walked into the room, setting the whole place alight. The way that just by being there with Michael, made his day so much better in everyway, that the pain his arm, was reduced to just a dull, distant, pain whenever Calum was in his presence. He wanted to feel like that all the time, and if that's how it was gonna be everytime he was around Calum, well then, Calum better be prepared to be stuck with Michael for the rest of his life. 

Michael beamed at Calum when he came in that afternoon, he was finally getting released. Finally able to go home and smother Calum with love and cuddles. Finally able to sleep in his comfortable bed, that wasn't like the stiff shitty hospitals beds. 

"Hey princess.",Michael greeted his boy, smiling happily. Calum smiled back just as bright, immediately moving to Michael's side, to sit on the bed with him and hold his hand, the one on his uninjured arm. 

"Hey Mikey, you ready to go?",he asked, his voice quiet. 

"Yes, very much. As soon as the nurse comes back with my release forms we'll be all set, and then we can go home and start planning our date.",Michael started to smirk at Calum. 

Calum's face turned a light shade of pink, but he didn't deny that he didn't want to do it, so Michael counted that as a win.

"Are you sure? I mean maybe we should wait for your arm to heal first, I-"

"Calum.",Michael said, cutting him off, smirking while doing so,"I don't need my arms if you can do all the work, baby."

Calum's face flushed a bright red, as he tried to change the subject. 

"So besides our date, which you're gonna plan all by yourself from now own, what else are you missing? Luke almost threw a tantrum when he heard you'd been shot.",Calum told him. 

"Yeah I know, I've received many texts from the bastard about how he was 'mad at me for putting myself into danger like that'",Michael said, rolling his eyes,"like he wouldn't have done the same for Ashton. Whatever. When he sees me he won't be able to resist me, like most people can't.",Michael told him with a sense of satisfaction, sending a flirty wink Calum’s way in the process. 

"Oh Shutup.",Calum laughed, knocking him in the leg. 

"Ouch Calum, I'm injured.",Michael said exaggeratedly. 

"You're fine.",Calum giggled, rubbing the spot where he had hit Michael. 

"You are fine, right?",Calum asked him quietly. 

Michael sighed, not this again. 

"Calum, I already told you it's not your fault and yes I'm perfectly fine. The bullet didn't injure me all that much, my arm still works and it'll be good as new in a month or two. Stop blaming yourself for everything."

"I know all that, but I still feel like it's my-"

"Calum, please.",Michael pleaded,"Please stop blaming yourself for this, because then I'll start blaming myself for not being there sooner and preventing all that happened.",he told him sadly. 

"Ok Mikey. I will, for you.",Calum said, kissing Michael's cheek in resignation,"I'll do my best.

The nurse decided to make an appearance just then with Michael's release forms, which brought a big smile out of both of the boys. 

"Hello boys, I'm sure you already know what these are.",she smiled, waving the papers in the air. 

"Yes I do. And I'm ready to sign them so I can get going. Calum hand me a pen off of that table over there.",Michael said, vaguely waving in the direction of the only table in the room. 

Calum rolled his eyes, but fetched the pen anyways. He was just as much ready for Michael to leave as Michael was. 

The nurse just looked on with a small smile. 

Calum handed Michael the pen, and Michael spared him no glance. 

"Papers, please."Michael said, holding his hand out with his eyes closed, like he was above everyone else in the room. 

"Michael you're so dramatic.",Calum told him, rolling his eyes again. 

"Ssshhhh",Michael all but yelled at him. Calum just shook his head. 

The nurse laughed at the two of them, going over to the bed to give Michael his papers, so he could leave. 

Teenagers these days, she thought. 

 

\- - - 

 

"I don't think I've ever missed my bed this much.",Michael said, as he layed on his bed, gazing at the ceiling above him. Both him and Calum had changed into some old basketball shorts. Michael lying to go shirtless, unlike Calum. 

Calum eased himself into the bed, snuggling right up to Michael's uninjured side. 

"Yeah me too.",Calum said solemnly. 

Michael turned his head to look at Calum,"When have you ever missed _my_ bed?",he asked him. 

"When I'm alone in mine.",Calum answered, making Michael smile in fondness. 

"Awwww, you're so cute.",he proclaimed loudly, tears filling his eyes from how adorable Calum was. 

"Shutuuup.", Calum groaned, trying to hide his face in Michael's neck as he felt his cheeks start to heat up. 

"You're so cute when you blush too.",Michael crooned over him, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. 

"No I'm not.",Calum said grumpily, but Michael knew he actually liked all of the affection. 

"Yes you are. You're my cute little princess. I just wanna wrap you up and cuddle you, but at the same time I really want to fuck you and make you moan for me. Either way will do, as long as it's with you.",Michael told him, not even batting an eyelash at his vulgar, but also loving words. 

Calum was sure his face was bright red by now and he tried to bury himself deeper into Michael’s neck, but there was no where left for him to go. 

"I'm not cute, I'm manly. And I love you.",Calum mumbled into Michael's skin.

“I love you, too baby.”,Michael spoke quietly in return, “and guess what.”

“What?”

Michael maneuvered Calum so that he was straddling his hips, Calum positioning his head right back into Michael’s exposed neck. 

“Our date will be next Friday. You’ll have to drive my truck though, since my arm is still hurt, but I’m gonna get Ashton and Luke to help me with the rest.”,Michael responded. 

Calum’s eyes widened,”Already! You just got outta the hospital Mikey, are you sure?”

“Yes baby.”,Michael told him,” Besides, I already told you, you’d be doing all the work anyways.”,he smirked. 

Calum drew his head away from Michael’s neck to look him in the eyes,”S-so that means I’ll have to-to, um..”

“Well spit it out baby.”,Michael said, the smirk not leaving his lips. 

“Fuck you. You know what I’m gonna say.”,Calum huffed, scowling at his boyfriend. 

“Nope. No idea. And I guess I’ll never if you don’t tell me.”,Michael teased, looking around the room in an all but innocent manner. 

Calum grumbled slightly before mumbling out,”sothatmeansillhavetorideyou”

“Excuse me. What? I can’t hear anything you say when you’re mumbling like that,”Michael smiled at Calum. 

The tanned boy rolled his eyes,”So that means I’ll have to ride you.”,he said quietly, his cheeks filling with color. 

Michael beamed brightly at Calum,”Why yes it does.”,Michael grabbed Calum’s hand moved it down to his soft cock, placing his hand on it and squeezing so that Calum could feel all of him through his shorts,”You get to ride my cock all night long, if you want, and I bet you’ll love every minute of it.”Michael said huskily. 

Calum’s eyes were glued to where his hand was clutched in Michael’s as he felt Michael get harder the longer both boys held onto it. He felt his fear for losing his virginity dissipate the longer he sat there on Michael’s hips. His lips slightly parted as his breaths became more uneven as he became more aroused. He felt himself getting harder in his own shorts, as his free hand made its way up Michael’s chest, rubbing over his lightly defined abs up to his pecs, finally finding its way to Michael’s neck. 

He was definitely ready _right now_. 

His eyes traveled up to Michael’s as his fingers spread to clasp Michael’s neck on the left side of his neck. He saw Michael’s eyes start to darken as he slowly starting moving Calum’s hand along his shaft.

Calum moved his body upwards on Michael’s so that their cocks we’re now aligned. He immediately started to grind down, his other hand now moving to the other side of Michael’s neck as he surged forward to capture Michael’s lips with his own. 

Michael was quick to respond to the passionate kiss, his own uninjured hand immediately tangling into the soft, thick, black curls at the back of Calum’s head, pulling him closer. 

Their tongues easily slipped into each other’s mouths, Michael’s quickly winning dominance over the kiss with Calum steadily grinding down on Michael. Calum broke the kiss with a loud moan, although determined to get into Michael’s pants tonight, he immediately moved his lips down Michael’s jaw, continuing down his neck and chest, his hands leading the way as his nails drug down down Michael’s toned chest. 

Michael closed his eyes and let out little moans as Calum kissed his way down his chest. He free arm moving to rest behind his head as he let Calum do as he pleased. 

Michael was completely rock hard in his shorts, he’d never seen Calum so animalistic and eager to do stuff like this before, it was usually him initiating anything sexual between the two of him, so Michael was caught up in the pleasurable surprise of it all. 

Calum has finally reached the waistband of Michael’s shorts, kissing all around his v-line as he pulled back the shorts and Michael’s boxers all in one go. His thick cock slapping up against his chest. 

Calum licked his way up to the tip, looking up at Michael as he did so. 

“Oh fuck.”,Michael moaned out, propping himself up on his good arm, so he could watch his sexy boyfriend blow him from a better angle. 

“You like that?”,Calum asked, his voice holding a certain rasp to it that had Michael leaking more precum, that and the fact that Calum was slowly stroking his cock while smirking up at him. 

He took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly as he stroked the shaft. 

“Yes baby, fuck, you look so good sucking my cock.”, Michael breathed out. He wanted so bad to tangle his hand into Calum’s curls and force his cock down Calum’s throat, but he couldn’t because his only good arm was occupied with holding him up at the moment. 

Calum took more of Michael’s cock into his mouth slowly and then bobbing his head, his other hand starting to fondle with Michael’s balls. 

“Shit.”,Michael groaned out, throwing his head back,”where’d you learn all of this?”

Last time Michael had checked, Calum was embarrassed to do stuff like this and now he was an expert, something wasn’t adding up. 

“There’s a lot of Gay porn on the internet, Mikey.”Calum smirked at him, before taking him back into his mouth. 

Michael groaned loudly, falling back into the bed as Calum sucked his cock like a pro. 

This boy was going to the death of him. 

 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a minute, but at least now I’m finally graduated from high school. Should I finish the blowjob or leave you guys hanging? :)
> 
> Also @Me , whoever you are, I kinda missed this fic too. You gave me some motivation to write. I’m gonna finished this and start up a new fic that I have been working on for like a year. Comment if you’d like to hear about it. :)


End file.
